Ontás lýkos
by Verseau87
Summary: While visiting his parents in Lima, Kurt (literally) bumps into Blaine. Another werewolf like him. Their love is quick and easy, pulling their packs together is a little harder. This is the story of their life together in a world filled with a lot of complicated obstacles. Mentions of Finn. PuckxSamxKurt friendship, SebastianxBlaine friendship, AU werewolf!Klaine. Smut. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Glee related, just using some of the characters

But I hope you enjoy this story!

...

New York was his home now. Lima held a lot of good memories but was also the place where a lot of bad things happened. Every time he comes back here, which isn't often, the nostalgia he feels is a little nerve wracking. He doesn't miss this place at all, but he feels like he should, at least a little. A lot of good happened here that usually out weighed the bad, when he thinks about it, the happy memories always tend to drown out the sad. But this summer, this summer was supposed to be about remembering good parts.

He was glad to be back visiting everybody he loved, for the most part. College and New York had been his whole life for the past couple of years, he loved the sense of freedom he had there, enjoyed his life and the experiences it brought. He even loved most of the new friends he made there, including Elliot and Rodney, two very different but very loud personalities. The atmosphere of New York was exactly the thing he needed to branch out and become the person he always imagined he could be, unbridled and carefree, just focusing on his own future, making himself happy for once.  
His dad tried his very best, but in a place as homophobic as Lima, Ohio, Kurt couldn't really be as open, not as himself as he was now, his dad felt awful that he had to move away to another place just to be himself, which he told him not to feel bad for. The fact that a place like Lima offered no retribution for anyone outside of the norm, was terrible. His world had gotten bigger when he left.

Lima was just human based, a few shape-shifters here and there, scattering of Vamps around too, werewolf colonies were very hard to find in a backwards town like Lima, most wolves couldn't stand the abuse that being their kind brought with it. Kurt himself was a werewolf, well half werewolf. His mother was one but his dad is human. After his mother died, he and his father never really talked about the wolf side of his life, Kurt never pushed, it was difficult sometimes for them to understand each other but in the end, they had each others backs, and that was that. Coming home for visits now that he was a stronger, happier, motivated version of himself, was better, because he knew no matter what anybody said or did, that he had a great life waiting for him to return too.

Sitting now in the airport waiting area, with his luggage by his feet and phone in hand, musing about his life, he was brought out of his thoughts by a call of his name.  
Kurt lifted his head as he heard the familiar rough voice of his father calling his name, smiling widely as he stood, waiting for the man to get close enough to fling his arms around. Hugging his father close, breathing in his earthy scent with vague undertones of engine oil, Kurt's soul automatically recognized it was home.

"How you doing, kiddo?" his father asked, with a slightly amused voice as he pulled back from Kurt's arms.

"Great, dad, really great." he answered, still smiling widely up at his father.

"That's good, buddy, glad to hear it," his father exclaimed as he clapped him on the shoulder, "so let's get going, Carole can't wait to see you."

Kurt bent down for his big suitcase as Burt grabbed the two smaller bags, they started towards the bright red truck in the parking lot.

Sitting in the truck, as his father drove, watching the scenery flowing by, Kurt got sucked into his own head again.

Finn.

That's what he was home for this summer.  
It's been a year since they lost him. A whole year since Carole received the phone call that broke a lot of hearts and shattered a lot of souls. Finn was one of those happy, foolish souls, seeing the good in any bad situation, trying to make the world a better place, one crooked smile at a time. Kurt always admired that about him. His ability to see the good in others was why Kurt had such a huge crush on him when they met. Becoming his little brother, as well as a member of Finn's little pack, was the best thing that had ever happened to Kurt.

Finn was half werewolf and half human just like Kurt, only it was Finn's dad that was the wolf, Carole was sweet and everything, all you could want in a mother, but just like Burt, had no clue when it came to anything about werewolf culture or the need to be part of a group.

Finn wanted to form a 'pack' in his junior year of high school. He had already got a couple of other werewolf guys in mind to build his pack, Noah Puckerman and Samuel Evans.

Kurt never really liked Noah, 'Puck' as he liked to be called, that much. Ever since a little misunderstanding between them in calculus class the year before, Puck has always been a little judgemental when it came to Kurt. Yes Kurt was gay, yes we all know, can we get a life now Noah.  
Puck was never outright insulting or abusive towards him, only because werewolves don't pick on their own kind, but in his own way he became intimidating to Kurt. Big, muscly, bad tempered and easily offended, Noah made quite the impact on anybody that knew him, or of him. Kurt just usually tried to keep his distance.

Sam, on the other hand, Kurt liked. No, not like that. Sam and Kurt have never really spoken past pleasant 'hello's' or 'how's it goings?' in the halls of school, but Kurt appreciated that Sam was just an all around good guy.

Contrary to popular human beliefs, werewolves don't spend their evenings hunting rabbits or deer out in the woods, they don't prefer their own kind over others, do not howl at the moon just because, and don't live in caves or dens in the forest. Werewolves really just grow up the same as anybody else, go to school, get hurt, grow up, get a job, have families, normal things. Ok, some werewolves prefer a pack, but it's not in the DNA for all. Pack houses are made specifically for that purpose, kind of like a small mansion with land surrounding it for a pack to live together, but other than that most werewolves just spend their whole lives just like humans.

Finn wanted a pack house, but obviously for a 17 year old teenager, that was impossible. So the next best thing was when Burt and Carole both agreed to convert the attic space into a sort of 'pack den' for Finn and the guys. Plans were rolled out, overseeing the construction went to Burt. Finn, Puck and Sam were the heavy lifters and hard grafters that Burt roped into working on it. But they all came to Kurt when they needed help decorating or designing the space appropriately. Kurt and Finn designed it to a perfect teenage boy's dream, surround sound system, massive T.V, entertainment centre full of games, DVDs and game stations, 3 single beds against one wall, 2 closet spaces for clothes when the guys stayed over, and a huge, comfortable pull out couch positioned perfectly in front of the T.V for game or movie nights.

Losing Finn had been devastating to Puck, Sam and Kurt. Like being drowned in a frozen lake, their blood froze in their veins, hearts skipped a beat for a second, emotions shut down as they took in the information and tried to make sense of it. He meant a lot to all of them, and hearing Carole's heart breaking sobs as she told them, via 3-way phone call, was dreadful. He was their brother, their best friend, their teammate, their alpha.

Kurt snapped out of his deep thoughts with a shudder, remembering the feeling a year ago, now ghosting through him. Carole had wanted them all home this summer, getting together in remembrance of Finn.

Kurt had arrived that Thursday afternoon by plane, Puck and Sam were both driving in later, Puck from his home in Chicago, Sam from his parents place in Kentucky. The silence in Burt's truck was a little deafening, so his father tried to make conversation.

"So, work going alright for you this year? Was your boss alright with you having a little time off?" Burt asked.

"Yeah she told me to take all the time I needed," Kurt answered, as he remembered the look on his boss' face when he told her why he was going home, "she knows the reason, she's actually been pretty great to work for."

"Well that's good," Burt sighed a little in relief, "wouldn't have wanted you to get in trouble for our sake."

"It's no problem, Dad," Kurt said, smiling slightly at his father, "I wouldn't have missed this."

After a little bit of a relieved and comfortable silence, his father started on another topic.

"So, not leaving behind anybody special this summer?" Burt asked, trying to act nonchalant about whatever the answer may be. Kurt just smiled at his dad's attempt to always want in on his personal life.

"Nope, not really, I've had a couple dates but no one special." Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

His father nodded to himself more than at Kurt, and continued on his driving. Kurt thought it was slightly hypocritical of his father, wanting to know if Kurt had anybody back home, but on the other hand, happy that he didn't. Slightly rolling his eyes at his father, he focused on the drive in silence.

Until his phone 'pinged' a new message.

17:43pm New Message From: Noah

nrly thr dnt strt dinnz w/out me!

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah's slang in his text, 'when will he ever learn to text actual words?' he thought, smiling as he wrote out his reply.

17:44pm To: Noah

Don't worry, we will wait until you and Sam get here

17:46pm New Message From: Noah

GDGD :P c ya sn

Kurt placed his phone back in his jean pocket as his father's truck pulled into the garage next to the house. Kurt climbed out and grabbed his suitcase out of the truck bed, as Burt grabbed his other 2 bags from the back seat, smiling at each other as they made their way to the door. Before they could even reach the front porch step, the door swung open to reveal a thoroughly delighted and slightly teary Carole.

Kurt, upon seeing her there, smiled happily, climbed up the 2-step porch quickly, dropping his suitcase in the entryway and gathered his step-mother into a big hug. She was rubbing her hands up and down his arms, back and then his hair, sobbing a little into his shoulder as she squashed him to her. Burt standing behind them, trying to hold in a round of laughter. She finally let go of him, with one last stroke of his hair, he turned and picked up his suitcase, discreetly wiping his eyes in the process, which Burt obviously caught, if his smirk was anything to go by.

"Oh. honey," Carole said in an emotional voice, "it's so nice to have you back home after so long. How was your flight? Was everything ok?" She asked.

"It was fine," Kurt answered, in a rough somewhat emotional voice himself, "I'm glad to be back." He exclaimed as he started dragging his suitcase towards the stairs, Burt following with the 2 smaller bags.

"Noah said that he shouldn't be long, have you heard from Sam yet?" He asked Carole as his dad placed the bags by his feet and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, he said he would be here in about half an hour." Carole told him, as he started climbing the stairs.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get my stuff unpacked." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Alright honey, we'll be in the kitchen or the garden when you come down." She said as he nodded at her, she gave him one more motherly smile, then followed where Burt had gone.

Kurt made his way up the stairs, being careful not to knock picture frames off of the walls with the suitcase, while juggling the 2 bags in his other hand. He made his way slowly to the top landing, which at the end had another set of stairs to the space in the top of the house he is trying to get to. Making his way quickly up the second set of stairs, and dumping his things unceremoniously on the floor, swearing to himself that he will pick them up later, he looked around the room.

The pack room is exactly how he remembered. The large window in the side of the roof, making the whole place light and open, the beds lined neatly along one side of the room, the entertainment centre has been dusted and cleaned but never moved around. Everything seems untouched, so surreal. It's a been over a year since he had last been in here.

Everything in the room had memories attached to it. Finn, Kurt, Puck and Sam had spent many, many weekends holed up here with their own refrigerator in the corner, just hanging out, being boys, gaming, watching films, or just general pack bonding things. Kurt wondered around the room, checking out the old pictures on the wall next to the T.V, one picture standing out to him from the rest. Most of the photos around the room are of the boys hanging out or off on adventures, or some old school photos or baby pictures, but the one Kurt was staring at was a huge picture of four wolves, standing in Burt's backyard.

A big dark brown wolf, with a white stripe down his chest, took centre of the photo, a big, hulking, dark grey wolf with a tuft of fur on its head standing to it's left, a light brown wolf, with a white tail and four white paws, stood over the back of the dark grey one, mouth open in a big kind of smile, as much as wolves can smile, and lastly on the right side of the centre wolf, a smaller bright white wolf, with blue eyes, stood staring at the rest with a little admiration. Kurt smiled, remembering the day he was accepted into their little pack, Burt wanted to mark the occasion with a picture, but wolves being wolves, they couldn't ever seem to stand still for a photo.

But the photo showed them as just them, playful bunch of idiots they are.

Kurt wondered over to the beds on the opposite side of the room, standing next to the middle of the three, thinking about the day when they allocated whose bed was whose, that was a big argument, stupid but big.

Kurt sat on the bed, Finn's old bed, centre of the room, centre of everyone's world, he always got the middle bed. Still looking around the room, taking in all the old sights and some of the old smells it still had, as his eyes came to rest on the old worn couch, still comfortable even in it's threadbare state. The couch held the most memorable moments for Kurt.

Finn sitting there, remote in hand, patting the space next to him, Puck on his right, Sam laying on the floor, waving for Kurt to come join them for the film about to start.

Finn holding him close on that couch as he cried about bullies at school.

Puck losing to him at Mario Kart, one of the few victories in gaming he ever had.

It was where he sat Sam down once and told him he had a crush on Finn, Sam just hugged him and swore not to tell anybody.

Where the whole pack fell asleep snuggled together once while intoxicated, a night that left all of their limbs and backs sore in the morning.

The tears snuck up on him.

He didn't realise he had started to cry until something wet landed on his hands, that were settled on his lap. Succumbing to his emotions, he lay down on the bed and started sobbing into the pillows, pillows that used to smell like Finn but now they don't, just another reminder that he is gone.

Over the sound of his own sobs, he never heard the creaks up the steps, didn't hear the hushed voices follow in, but he did feel when the bed dipped on both sides of him as his pack climbed on with him. Two pairs of strong, tanned arms wrapped around him, comforting and safe as he continued to cry.  
Puck and Sam.

He had never been more grateful for them until right that moment.

As his sobs quieted, he let out an exhausted sigh, and smiled a little. He looked up at Sam in front of him, and smiled gratefully and a little teary still, Sam smiled kindly back at him, holding him just a little tighter.

"What's with the tears, princess?" came a rough, but friendly voice behind him.  
Kurt turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at Puck, who looked a little teary eyed too, smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders a little, in response to the question. Puck smiled at him too, and nodded a little, understanding clouding his big chocolate brown eyes.

Sam leant towards Kurt from his other side and placed a short kiss against his hair.

"Burt and Carole sent us up, they're ready to start setting up for dinner now, are you coming down?" Sam explained, clearing his throat a little against the emotion threatening to come out.

"Yeah they want us all outside." Puck finished for him.

Kurt nodded at them both before sitting up, Puck's arm still around his shoulders. He looked up as Sam stood, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Well, let's get down there then." He said with a flourish as he stood up from the bed, Puck's arm falling from around his shoulder, Puck and Sam exchanged a look as Kurt started straightening out his clothes and hair.

Puck stood up behind Kurt and yanked him back into his arms by the collar of his shirt, causing Kurt to yelp and stumble back before laughing back at Puck, who was hugging him again. Amused at being manhandled, chuckling as he pushed away from Puck, Sam laughing too as Kurt took one of Puck's hands, squeezing it gently as he shot a grateful look to both of them, silently thanking them for their love and support, they were still pack after all.  
Kurt's expression suddenly changed to horror.

"Do I have a red face?" he asked desperately while feeling his cheeks. Sam and Puck just burst out in shared laughter at Kurt and his obsession with his appearance. Kurt smiled back at them as he walked back towards the stairs.

Going down the stairs the boys started make fun of Kurt's question about his red face, good naturedly, Kurt rolling his eyes at their petty attempts to get to him. As they each got to the side of him, Kurt reached out and pinched both of them in their sides.

At their combined yelp, Kurt ran for it, down the stairs across the landing and down the other flight of stairs, Puck and Sam both giving chase all the way through the house to the garden. All the boys burst into the back yard where Burt was setting up the BBQ grill, laughing hysterically and pinching at each other, making Burt and Carole jump a little then laugh amused at their antics. Sam was laughing so much that his sides hurt, so eventually he just stood back and watched as Kurt and Puck's pinch/tickle fight carried on.

Burt, Carole and Sam were all in fits of laughter as Puck managed to wrestle Kurt onto the ground, sitting on top of him as he messed up his hair. Sam knew Puck was in for it when Kurt got up.

Finished messing with his hair, Puck tried to grab Kurt's wrists to pin him down for more payback, when all of a sudden he found himself being rolled, turned, then pinned to the ground by Kurt instead. Puck was a little shocked to find himself on the ground so Kurt used his distraction to pin his wrists down, and as Puck tried to buck him off of him, Kurt then wrapped his very flexible legs around Puck's waist and top of his thighs to keep him down.

"You think messing with my hair is funny, Puckerman?" Kurt sneered down playfully.

Puck tried to buck him off once again, but Kurt just used most of his strength to pull his weight down on top of Puck to keep him there. Trapped and with no way to get out of that hold, Puck looked up as Kurt smiled evilly down at him. Puck swallowed loudly, a little nervous at what to expect, especially as he saw Kurt's eyes flash bright blue, and as Kurt opened his mouth he was greeted with the sight of elongated fangs. Kurt kept smiling even as he stuck his tongue out passed his lips, as he leaned closer and closer to Puck's face. Puck's eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen.

Sam, Burt and Carole were just sitting chatting while watching the boys wrestling on the grass, when they heard-

"GROSS MAN! GET OFF!"

'Yep' thought Sam, trying to hide his grin, 'Kurt's done it again.' Carole was giggling, while Burt just rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

"EW, EW, STOP DUDE!"  
"Don't call me dude."  
"Get off!"  
"I'm not done."  
"KURT!..EW! MAN, COME ON!"  
"Apologize for messing with the hair."  
"Ok, OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! GET OFF!"

Kurt rolled off of Puck and got to his feet with a shit eating grin on his face, as Puck still lay on the grass, wiping furiously at his face with his t-shirt, still quietly exclaiming 'Ew' and 'Gross' while laying there.  
Kurt walked smugly back towards his parents and Sam, Burt shaking his head at him, and Carole giggling slightly at the noises of disgust still coming from Puck's direction. They all turned back as Puck got off the ground.

"Not cool, dude, not cool." Puck said gruffly, but the way his eyes were shining in laughter gave away that he wasn't actually mad. Kurt just smiled and shrugged.  
"If you boys are done messing around, you can go and get the big table and extra chairs out of the shed and set it up out here on the patio, and Kurt, you can go help Carole carry out the rest of the food." Burt said, while pointing at all of them with his cooking tongs, then turning back to his grilling.

Puck and Sam went to get the table out of the shed, while Kurt headed inside the kitchen with Carole. Sam tried to grab a bread roll from the bowl as Kurt was carrying it to place on the table, but received a slap to the hand from Kurt, so he pouted and carried on back to the shed for another chair.  
Everybody gathered around as Burt placed the last of the cooked meat products on the table, Puck and Sam started mentally drooling at the sight of all this food.  
Dinner was great that night. And the company even better. Conversational topics changed every few minutes, over the sounds of eating. Everything was on topic, from Kurt's college life, to Puck's work, Sam's parents, Burt's health and politics. After nearly everyone was finished with their dinner, Carole produced two raspberry cheesecakes from the refrigerator, much to Kurt's delight, the smile on his face was testament to that.  
Puck and Sam were talking to Burt about how the shop was fairing, pretty well, Burt admitted by the recent stats. He had one of the other guys take over some of the responsibilities so he doesn't have to be there so much, which Kurt and Carole both were incredibly grateful for.

Burt asked about Puck's construction business, the fact that Puck built his business from scratch was incredible, and apparently it was going well.

"It's good, yeah, all the guys on my team are super hardworking so no doubts about meeting deadlines or anything, just finished a few court houses, a bridge and a couple pack houses in Columbus," Puck explained, around mouthfuls of cheesecake, "So It's gonna be easy for them to pick up slack for me while I have some time off this summer."  
"You staying here for a while then?" Burt said, looking up from his desert.

"If that's ok?" Puck asked as he sent an amused look around at Carole and Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Carole started to gush at Puck, picking up one of his hands to coo at him.

"Actually," Sam piped up from the other end of the table, "I was thinking about staying too, I really don't have anything to do over the summer since college let out."  
Carole let out a little happy squeal, Kurt is pretty sure if she hadn't been sitting down she would have done a little happy dance at the news.

"Oh that's wonderful news Sam" Carole gushed, barely holding in her excitement, "It would be nice to have a house full again, it's been so quiet without you boys around."

She was trying to hold her tears back, but everybody saw how much this affected her. Burt reached over to take her hand, and they exchanged an understanding and loving glance. Kurt smiled at them both lovingly and reached over to take Carole's other hand.

"You know we'll always come back here when you want us too...Mom."

She looked up at him, stunned when he used that word for her, tears building up in her eyes, she reached over to pull him in to her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She whispered to him, he hugged her back just as tightly.

After the leftovers were put away and the table and chairs were put back in the shed, everyone started winding down from their busy day, Carole and Burt decided to call it a night. Carole hugged each of the boys fiercely, patting their cheeks and saying again how wonderful it was to have them here. Burt gave each of the boys a pat on the back and he and Carole headed up. Carole shouting down to them on her way, that she was going to cook a nice big hearty breakfast for them in the morning.

Kurt, Puck and Sam went back outside, to sit and chat and just generally spend time together. Kurt sat in between them looking up as the sky darkened and the stars started to come out. Puck put an arm around Kurt, as Sam laid his head on Kurt's shoulder on the other side. All of them just enjoying each others company, in peaceful silence. Still Kurt had to know something.

"Do you think things would be any different if Finn were still here?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Probably." Puck answered, truthfully, "But if not for how we lost him, we wouldn't be as close as we are now."

Sam let out a breathy laugh at that.

"Yeah," he murmured, "maybe it was him that pushed us closer, knowing it was what we needed."

Kurt smiled at that, and rested his head on top of Sam's, while his hand reached out for one of Puck's. Surrounded by his pack, he didn't really feel the sting of loss so much.

"Do you think he would have accepted how close we are, if it happened while he was here?" Kurt asked, quiet voice a little timid. Puck squeezed his hand a little before answering.

"Well, if he didn't, you would have kicked his ass about it, right? he said with a smirk.  
Kurt laughed out loud at that, Sam and Puck chuckling along with him.

"Yeah I totally would have." Kurt agreed.

Eventually the weight of the day got to them and they decided to head in to bed too, Kurt making sure everything was locked up tight before following the guys upstairs. The weariness of travelling today catching up to all of them as they climbed the steps to the pack room, Puck trying to stifle a yawn and Sam's eyes drooping shut.

They silently agreed that they didn't want to sleep alone tonight, so they all got changed and climbed into Finn's old bed together, Kurt in the middle with Sam facing him, Puck tucked in behind him. The last thought on all of their minds as they drifted into slumber, was of Finn.

Rude awakenings are always a sure thing when you share a bed with two other men, two men who probably had really good dreams the night before. Kurt awoke to being poked, he found it really irritating as his sleep-fuzzy brain tried to make sense of the world around him as he woke up. He opened his eyes and took in what was in front of him, blonde hair, tan skin, a nicely muscled arm and shoulder, oh..Sam. Then it only took him one more second after that to realise just what exactly woke him. Moving his hips back didn't work as he felt the same kind of thing poke him behind too, how the hell was he going to get out of this predicament.

He ended up doing the only logical thing he could in this situation, he pushed both Sam and Puck out of the bed. Hearing the double 'thud' and the double 'wha?' and two groans of discomfort, finally pulled Kurt's body and brain together enough to manoeuvre himself out of bed and head to the bathroom. Puck was already asleep again as he stepped over him on his way out of the room, Sam was yawning and dragging himself up off of the floor.

Making his way down the stairs, along the landing, passing his parent's bedroom door along the way, hearing his father still loudly snoring away. He thinks a nice hot shower would be really nice this morning, followed by a very strong coffee and a sit down with a fashion magazine, the perfect morning routine in his mind. He suddenly feels glad that he packed his laptop, he can read the fashion blogs online while he sips his morning coffee. His morning already planned out in his head, he steps into the shower to do just as he planned.

Sam gets up from the floor a little dazed, a little confused as to why Kurt pushed him off, but he just shakes his head and shrugs, no one can think that well this early in the morning. He looks over the bed at Puck still sprawled on the floor, snoring softly, laying face down on the carpeted floor. Sam decides to just leave him there as he gets up to get ready for the day.

Once Sam is done he heads downstairs, Kurt is already sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup in his hand, laptop open on some fashion site. He remembers Finn complaining before about Kurt being an early riser, never letting any occupants of the house sleep past 10 am, he even said that one time Kurt blasted his room with Broadway songs until he got out of bed and escaped to the bathroom. Chuckling silently to himself as he looked at Kurt now, he went and made his own coffee before taking a seat opposite Kurt at the table.

"Morning Kurt." he said quietly, not wanting to disturb Kurt's reading.

"Morning Sam," Kurt looked up at him from his laptop and smiled gently, "What's on your agenda for today?"

"Erm...no idea, maybe we could just all hang out today," Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Be the three musketeers of Lima."

Kurt looked up from the laptop at Sam with an eyebrow raised, mouth twitching into a smile. As he was just about to respond to that, Carole hurried into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweeties," she said as she walked passed, pinching Kurt's cheek gently as she did, "So what am I making you for breakfast? Anything specific that you want?" she asked, turning to them with a big pleased smile.

"Anything's good Carole," started Sam, "I know me and Puck will eat anything."

"Puck and I," Kurt corrected, "But you shouldn't trouble yourself, mom."

"Oh nonsense, sweetheart," Carole waved him off, "It's no trouble, how about pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon? Sound alright with everybody?"

"Count me in." Sam exclaimed with a grateful smile.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt said, as he made to stand from his seat.

"No, no, stay there honey," Carole pushed him back into his seat, gently, "I can handle this."

"You sure?" Kurt asked as Carole went through the refrigerator and cupboards to pull out everything she needed.

As she nodded at him in answer, and then got to work on breakfast, Kurt gave the back of her head a kind of wistful smile. He was lucky to have a woman like her as his mother, he still loved his own mother, even though it had been 11 years since he lost her, he was grateful he got two very loving mothers in his life. He knows he lucked out in the family department, people that love and accept him without question, that's all that matters.

Puck wondered into the kitchen after the bacon started cooking, obviously following his nose. Kurt smirked up at him as he walked through the door way, still half asleep.

"Following the smell of food, Noah?" he asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Puck turned to look at Kurt and Sam, as if just realising that they were there, nodded his head slightly, then turned to take a seat at the table too. Kurt and Sam exchanged an amused glance, before picking up conversation.

"So you want to hang around Lima today?"

"Yeah man, it would be cool, with all of us here, maybe see a couple of the sights we used to hang around, or the school or something?" Sam explained, while Carole set a platter of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Mmm, maybe," Kurt mused, "We could stop by the mall and see a movie or something too?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Sam said as he piled his plate with food.

Puck was seated with his forehead against the table top, barely conscious, so Kurt got up out of his seat to make Puck a cup of coffee, while Carole dished up some breakfast for him. placing the mug in front of puck's face, Kurt tapped him on the top of his head to try and get some movement out of him. Just as Puck had lifted his head enough for a sip of coffee, Burt strolled through the doorway, dressed and ready for work, he swept passed the boys at the table and gave Carole a kiss on the cheek, before turning and acknowledging the others.

"Morning, boys," Burt said as Carole poured him a coffee, "How did you all sleep?"

As he said this, his eyes shot to Puck in amusement, Puck being extra sluggish at 9am was not a rare thing to witness, but it was still funny.

"We slept fine, dad," Kurt replied, while eyeing Puck trying to eat his breakfast, with his head nearly resting on the plate, "But I think Noah should have stayed there for a little while longer."

Burt chuckled as he sat down with them to eat his own breakfast. Puck looked like he was slowly building energy and waking up properly now, head now upright while he ate his breakfast. Kurt was eyeing him just to make sure his head didn't flop back down into the food.

"You boys got a monthly change coming up?" Burt asked as he got up to place his empty plate in the sink, "You know you shouldn't ignore it just because you're here."

"Oh yeah, I did mine a couple weeks ago." Sam replied, while Puck put his hand up with two fingers held up and nodded his head, signalling that he done it two weeks ago too. Burt then turned his attention to Kurt, who tried not to blush under his questioning gaze.

"And when was the last time you changed, buddy?" Burt asked his son, with an eyebrow raise, as if to say 'Don't you dare lie to me.'

"I..er..." he stumbled out, 'Yeah very eloquent Kurt' he thought to himself, "I can't remember my last change."

But Kurt would never say just how long it has been since he last changed, the disapproving looks from his father were enough to keep that little secret to himself. He knows when his last change was. The change affects every werewolf differently. Full bloodied werewolves don't have to change that often, even though it might be easier for them to do. The more the werewolf DNA gets dampened down, the more often that they have to change, being half werewolf half human, they don't need to change that much, but at least once a month is considered to be best.

Werewolf DNA is very unstable, because of the shifting side of it, especially when it's mixed with other non-shifting DNA, like human. So the changes every month is to keep the neutral balance in the blood. When the blood becomes unbalanced, it usually starts in the personality, slight personality changes. Then illnesses usually tend to pop up, illnesses that the werewolf blood usually deals with, but once the human side becomes the forefront, it opens the body up to all kinds of infections and diseases, that otherwise wouldn't touch a werewolf at all.

He wasn't comfortable at all with his change, because being in New York, and being a very rare colour in his wolf form, seemed to mark danger for him, in his mind anyway. The last time he felt comfortable attempting a change was at least three months ago, maybe even closer to four. There was no way he was going to tell his father that though.

Kurt turned his eyes downwards, as everyone turned to look at him. Even Puck was out of his sleep stupor enough to turn his head to look at Kurt with raised eyebrows. Carole had turned her head from the sink, to look back at him. Kurt felt like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, face going red under the scrutiny of his pack and his father, lips flattened into a straight line.

"Well, I think you should maybe do that soon then," his father said, as he got up from the table, and gave his son a pat on the back, "just to get it out of your system, right buddy?"

He still had his hand on Kurt's shoulder when Kurt looked up at him and gave a short nod and a tiny ghost of a smile, which looked more like an uncomfortable grimace. Burt nodded back and gave his shoulder one last squeeze before turning to Carole to give her a kiss goodbye, waving at everybody as he left for work.

Puck moved back upstairs for a shower, to make himself more presentable to the world today, as Carole sat down at the table with her own cup of coffee.

"So," Carole started as she sat down, "your father has work, I have my community nurse things to do today, what are you boys up to?" she asked, as Kurt and Sam exchanged a look.

"We don't really know, just hanging out I suppose," Sam answered, "I know Kurt wanted to hit the mall."

As Kurt was about to respond to that a voice rose up for the door way.

"It will probably be another shopping trip or an extremely fashioned related thing, or something equally boring." Puck said from the entrance to the kitchen, smirk evident in his voice and on his face.

"Actually, Noah," Kurt started, "I wasn't planning on either of those but because you obviously want to, then maybe we should." Kurt finished snidely, with a matching smirk on his face, as Puck swallowed loudly, knowing he should kept his mouth shut.

Carole just giggled at the defeated look on Puck's face as the boys went about their business of getting ready for their (shopping) trip to the mall. She wished Sam and Puck good luck silently, as she giggled all the way to get her coat and shoes on and head out the door too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a thrill, to run.

Running.

Chasing.

It was a thrill.

Somewhere out here, was his prey and he was going to track him down, catch him.

An all black wolf made his way quickly through the trees, sniffing quietly along the floor, stopping a few times to sniff the air around him. He was close, he could smell him.

Making sure his paws were silent as he moved swiftly across the forest floor, catching shifting scents on the slight breeze, he was so close. Suddenly the scent changed... damn, he lost him.

A noise from the bushes behind him had him turning around swiftly, ducking low to the ground to hide. He sniffed through the breeze trying to pick up that familiar scent with little success.

The breeze was blowing the wrong way.

He had to get down wind.

Quickly moving on his four feet, jumping over tree branches and avoiding rocks, because stepping on them with paws hurt like hell.

Moving into position down wind, he pauses, waits, crouches low with his ears swivelling to try and catch the slightest noises.

The forest birds twittered in the trees above him but his senses paid them no mind, he wasn't after birds today.

Wait.

He caught it, the scent is getting stronger.

It's blowing toward him, he rearranges his feet under himself to sidestep a little, quieting his footsteps, trying to keep low as not to be seen.

A quick sniff of the air and his off, racing into the trees to his left. The bushes around him tickle his sides as he races passed, the wind ruffling along his neck fur as he flies. Trees blurring as he races faster, he can hear him now, he's running too, just in front of him.

Picking up his pace, his step slightly uneven over the bumpy roots in the ground, he hears him better, faster his steps get.

There he is, tail end in his sights, getting closer. His prey looks back at him as he picks up his gait, lankier legs trying to get him away from the chaser.

The lanky brown wolf knows he's about to be caught unless he changes his strategy, somehow. Thinking on his feet, he spins on one paw and turns sharply around a tree to his right, setting his feet right to quicken his pace away, kicking a paw off the tree for a forward burst.

His pursuer isn't nearly as adept at turning sharply, colliding with the tree a little as he tries and losing some of his pace, allowing the brown wolf to earn back some space.

The black wolf slows, knowing his prey got away from him again, still sniffing the air he changes direction to head towards the back of the forest to start the chase again.

The lanky brown wolf, slows and lumbers to a stop in a little clearing, not hearing anything and sniffing the air to make sure he is alone before attempting to catch his breath.

Light green eyes dancing around in mirth, he escaped again, that makes 3 out of 4.

The big black wolf jogs around the treeline to start again, he sniffs the air, snorts to himself to pull himself together and then starts trotting towards the middle of the wood again.

Taking care to avoid the blowing breeze he manages to make it far enough in that he has to stop, wait and listen. He sniffs once, twice, three times to make sure, nothing...yet.

Moving around in a crouch, he moves passed the bushes around him, making as little noise as he can, snivelling his flattened ears around as much as he dare to pick up any subtle movement.

Ah..scent, yes.

Moving forward again a little more quickly, he zones in on the scent, slowing his movement as he gets closer, the scent is almost too close for him, he crouches low behind a tall tree root and waits for his moment.

The brown wolf is still in the clearing, waiting for movement, but the mice rustling through the undergrowth and the birds singing in the treetops make it difficult for him to concentrate on sound.

So he relies on hi sight and his nose, the breeze brings with it just forest smells, no familiar scent. His sight is severely compromised without his ears, he can only look in certain places at any one time, bushes around him not making it any easi-

What was that?

A rustle in the bushes, but there was another in the bush behind him, the wind is starting to pick up now, rustling the leaves in the trees too. The brown wolf stands in a circle clearing, ears swivelling quickly around to any noise, head jerking this way and that trying to see around anything to catch sight of his chaser.

All goes quiet then.

The black wolf watches him through the bushes, watches him try to catch sight of him as he moves silently around him, following down from the breeze as it changes direction.

He knows his time to jump will be soon. He is going to catch his prey if it's the last thing he does today. It's quiet now, he pauses, waiting for his time to strike, he can see the other wolf getting nervous within the silence, watches as he turns his head away from his direction.

Now.

He jumps, the other wolf jumps and starts to run but he hasn't had time to kick off before the black wolf is on him, knocking him aside, rolling over him to pin him to the ground.

The brown wolf struggles but not for long, exposing his throat to the alpha. The black wolf gets off of him and lets him up, they look at each other before they take off through the trees again, running side by side, sometimes yipping and nudging each other along the way.

They run right back to the outskirts of the wood, where they left their clothes, and start the shift back to human form.

"So admit it," Sebastian said as he shook out his brown fur, shifting and standing up straight, with a light smirk on his face, "I won in there, best 3 out of 5."

Blaine turned to his pack mate as his black fur started receding and he stood up too.

"Alright, I concede," Blaine admitted, his face kept neutral, "you won that time, but don't think these little competitions are over, Bas." he finished with a grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pulled on his pants, smile on his face never leaving, it was always a nice feeling when he beat his alpha at his own game.

Blaine's already dressed and waiting for him, when he pulled his shirt on.

Blaine started heading towards where they left the car, Sebastian followed casually behind him.

"So, ready to head to my mothers now?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the black Mercedes, "you know she's just going to squish you to her and complain that you're too skinny and try and fatten you up this summer, right?"

He turned to throw a smirk at Sebastian, who just shrugged and grinned back at him.

"Hey, as long as it gets me those awesome chocolate crunch cookies of hers I'm game." he responded while he slid in the passenger seat, getting comfortable for the drive.

"I bet you are." Blaine chuckled as he pulled out of the woods entrance and started driving on to Westerville, to his mother's house for the summer.

88888888888888888888888888888

Looking at them, really seeing them for the people they are, you wouldn't believe that Blaine and Sebastian are best friends.

Blaine was overly good-natured, loved watching football, wearing fashionable clothes, had boundless energy, and a charmingly innocent smile that would melt even the polar caps.

Sebastian was charming, in his own way, extremely loud, rude, impolite, had an affinity for making lewd comments, and practically radiated obnoxiousness.

You wouldn't ever imagine them as being in the same line-up of friends, or even acquaintances, but that's what they were, best friends.

But it wasn't always that way, their history has been a little rocky. And exactly how they met only made things more complicated.

They both had gone to Dalton Academy - School for boys, they were rivals for everything. Friends, competitions, glee club solos, boyfriends. You name it, they competed for it.

There wasn't a football team at Dalton, they had tennis, lacrosse, boxing, fencing, and squash, but no football.

So every single one of these sports, hosted Blaine and Sebastian.

Lacrosse being the major one.

Yes they were on the same team, played for the same goal, but somehow still managed to make it a competition just between them. The lacrosse captain was graduating, he needed a replacement, both Blaine and Sebastian had put their names on the try-outs list.

Try-outs had lasted 20 minutes before all hell broke loose between the boys, who were barely 15 years old at the time. They both started out playing normally, albeit a little competitive, but nicely enough.

They then moved to trying to sabotage each other with whatever they could, distractions, tripping, hitting each other with their lacrosse sticks, anything really.

It went too far 20 minutes in, Sebastian tripping Blaine with the lacrosse stick, Blaine trying to keep his feet underneath him as he staggered, but he couldn't right himself and soon enough face planted right in front of the lacrosse captain and the coach for the team.

Seething with anger then, as he got up to see Sebastian smirking at him across the field, he sprinted over and punched Sebastian as hard as he could, sending him staggering back a couple steps, blood dripping from his split lip.

With his very own rage filled growl, Sebastian had lunged himself at Blaine and sent them both crashing to the grass, punches and kicks flying everywhere as they rolled over and over each other to try and get the advantage.

Fifteen minutes it took to separate them, and calm them down enough so they wouldn't attack each other again as they were lead to the head's office. Both bleeding, both swollen, both hurting, they sat in the waiting area outside the head master's office door for their parent's to arrive.

Blaine's mom appeared first.

Sebastian must have looked much worse off than Blaine did because his mother sent him a dirty look before taking Sebastian's face in her hands and asking him if he was alright.

Blaine literally could not believe what he was seeing and hearing.

She was calling him 'sweetie' and 'lovely' and 'precious,' all while Blaine was sitting in pain, face bleeding and knuckles throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

She finally turned to him after Sebastian promised her that he was indeed 'ok, just sore.' She must have noticed Blaine's shocked and little hurt facial expression and her eyes softened as she took his face too and asked him the same questions, before berating him for fighting, especially at school.

On the way home she explained why she treated Sebastian with such care, apparently he lost his mother just before starting Dalton, and his mother knew her well enough before that she felt the need to show him a little 'motherly' care while she could.

Blaine nodded along with her, feeling a little bad for Sebastian now that he knew, but he also knew pitying looks were not going to sit well with him when they were facing each other again.

Sitting here now in his mother's garden, almost five years later, watching as his mother and Sebastian trimmed bushes and pruned flowers, he thought about their relationship and how much it had changed from that time at school.

So stuck in his head he was, he didn't notice someone had called his name until he had a few dead flowers and bush cuttings thrown at his face.

He looked up to see his mother giggling and Sebastian with a giant smirk on his face, obviously the culprit.

"What?" he questioned, as he got up to brush all the greenery out of his lap and pick some out of his hair.

"I asked," his mother started, controlling her giggles, "Would you and Sebastian go into town for a few things for me?" his mother finished, holding a list out to him.

"Oh, yeah sure, mom." he said taking the list and smiling at her, while she walked inside to change out of her gardening clothes.

Sebastian brushed off his knees from grass and things, before walking in the direction of the car, holding up the keys to let Blaine know he already had them.

"Maybe we can take the long way round, and go get some coffee first?" Sebastian asked as he opened the car, grinning back at Blaine, before handing him the keys.

"Yeah sure," Blaine replied, taking the keys and climbing into the car, "so...the Lima Bean then?" he asked, already knowing the answer before Sebastian even nodded his head.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

On the drive towards Lima mall, Kurt, Puck and Sam were trying to come up with ideas for what they would be doing all summer in Ohio. Some ideas were shot down by Kurt before they were even announced.

"It's Friday, I need to get wasted tonight," Puck said, trying to emphasise his point with his hand gestures, "It's been such a long time since I've even been drunk."

"I thought you went to that work party thing last weekend?" Sam said, laughing at Puck's serious face.

"Yeah," Puck exclaimed, "see a long time."

"Tonight is still a long way off Noah," Kurt said, turning into the mall parking lot, "we should find something to do with our day first." Kurt suggested as he parked up.

As they all got out of the car, walking towards the mall, Puck threw his arms around Sam and Kurt.

"I have something for us to do," Puck said while grinning, "Buy. Some. Booze." he finished with a laugh, as Kurt shucked his arm off of his shoulder, grinning back at him.

"We'll buy some on the way back."

Kurt promised, and Puck pumped his fist in the air, then turned to Sam as they fist bumped each other.

Kurt just chuckled at their antics, ' _Boys_ ' he thought, as he guided them towards the first store. Causing the other two to groan in agony as they followed in behind him.

After he thought he had tortured Puck enough with the shopping and countless stores, he decided they had to do something else for a while.

Kurt directed the guys back to the car to deposit all the bags before telling them that now was their turn to chooses something to do for a few hours.

Sam chose to go see a movie, but Puck wanted to go to a game store to search for a new shooting game called, High Tempo. So first they went to the game store, they didn't have it in stock, but Puck ordered a copy to be sent out to him when it came in.

Then they started towards the movie theatre.

"So what are we in the mood to see?" Puck asked as they approached the movie board above the door.

"Nothing with too much blood," Kurt said, shivering at the thought of the last movie that Elliot made him go see in New York, "I can't stand the sight of it."

"So action or comedy? Coz I am not sitting through a sappy one with you two." Puck said with a slight grimace as he read the 'sappy' titles.

"Comedy, I'm up for a laugh." Sam said, with a big grin on his face.

So they read up about the titles on the list and decided on one that didn't start again for another hour and a half.

"So we have an hour and a half to kill," Kurt shrugged as he spoke, "Did you guys want to head to the Lima Bean for a coffee first?" he asked.

As the guys agreed they could do with a pick me up after that little shopping trip this morning, they made their way back to the car and headed for the Lima Bean coffee shop in town.

Once there they made their orders and sat in a booth near the corner, Puck and Sam were engrossed in conversation about women, so Kurt tuned them out and started people watching, while sipping his drink.

Soon enough an hour had flown by, and they had just finished some cinnamon buns and had just bought their 3rd round of coffees, as they got set to leave.

Puck took all the rubbish and put it in the trash while Kurt and Sam headed towards the door, Kurt holding his coffee and checking the time on his phone as they he headed out through the door first.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine and Sebastian were finished in the supermarket, still grumbling to each other at the very rude check out woman. Now on their way towards the Lima Bean, conversation turned to when Sebastian turned up at Dalton a few days after they arrived in Westerville.

He had just gone there for a visit, and probably to annoy the old head master, who was still there after these years. Sebastian had run into an old boyfriend of his from Dalton years ago, and ever since then, Blaine had forgotten to ask him about it, wanting to know details but fearing what they may entail.

Sebastian wasn't shy about sharing personal detail.

"I never did ask you about the trip to Dalton." Blaine explained as he looked over at Sebastian quickly, he could feel more than see Sebastian's smirk.

"Do you really want to know what went down?" Sebastian started with a laughing voice, "Or who?"

"Ugh..please spare me the gory details," Blaine said, exasperatedly, "just tell me what happened?"

"Well, nothing really, I didn't even know he was teaching there," at Blaine's sceptical look, he started, "I didn't! All I knew was that he was living in Ohio, I swear that's all I knew."

"Ok, go on." Blaine encouraged, still a little disbelieving that Sebastian hadn't known Hunter was there.

"Right, so anyway," Sebastian went on with his story, "as I wandered down the halls, minding my own business, he came out of one of the old classrooms we used as a 'hang out' spot."

At the words 'hang out' he raised two fingers on each hand and made air quotes that let Blaine know he didn't mean 'hang out'.

"I literally bumped right into him and obviously I was just as shocked as he was," and Blaine didn't believe that for a second, "and we just each stood there, in shock, with our mouths open, he had on his black glasses, you know the ones I used to talk about."

Blaine nodded his understanding, with a disgusted grimace on his face at remembering all the times Sebastian had mentioned those glasses.

Repressing a shudder, he tuned back in to Sebastian's little story.

"I could see he was trying to think of something to say to me, so I decided to speak for him," Sebastian laughed a little in his own remembrance of that day, "I said it had been a long time, a very long time, he nodded and then I just stepped into his personal space and waited for his shock to disappear."

Blaine had pulled into the parking lot next to the Lima Bean, and he and Sebastian were getting out of the car by this point of the story.

Making their way over to the entrance, Blaine continued to question Sebastian on his spontaneous meeting.

"So, wait a minute, you literally ran right into him?" Blaine asked, not really believing for a second that it could be that easy. "And then what he ask you out?"

"Yep." Sebastian nodded with a small, nearly shy, smile.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you literally, literally, ran right into him." Blaine said, a little disbelievingly at his friend's happy response.

"Well when your mate's soul calls out for you, it's only right that your soul answer back." Sebastian said as he and Blaine reached the entrance of the Lima Bean.

"Pfft that's totally cheesy Sebas-"

Blaine cut off as he literally collided with someone in the doorway, effectively knocking them over and apparently spilling their (very hot) coffee over himself and his unsuspecting victim of collision.

Blaine hissed as the drink scalded the skin on his chest underneath his very thin shirt, and looked down at the man he knocked over as two other guys were helping him up.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Blaine gushed his apology as the other man was pulling at the front of his drenched sweater, "I wasn't looking where I was going, it's so stupid of me."

"No, no that's ok, I wasn't paying attention either," the man looked up at Blaine then, and Blaine swore time seemed to stand completely still for a few moments.

The man in front of him was absolutely stunning.

Breath-taking.

Pale skin, high cheek bones, a small slightly upturned nose, light pink lips, bright blue-green eyes, soft looking chestnut brown hair pulled up off of his face in a style that seemed to suit him really well.

Broad shoulders, tapered into a narrow waist, thanks to the coffee soaking the sweater to him, Blaine could see this guy had abs and very slim hips, he was dressed impeccably well, bright red skin-tight skinny jeans that, from what Blaine could see, covered very long, lightly muscled legs, black and red high tops, and a cream cashmere sweater over what he could see was a white shirt, which Blaine had effectively stained and ruined.

All in all, he was perfection, every last inch of him.

Blaine thought he could just stare at this gorgeous creature all day but really what would that do, other than creep the guy out, so he chose a different option.

"Oh my god, I destroyed your sweater, I'll pay for the dry-cleaning," Blaine started reaching in to his inner jacket pocket for his wallet, "and let me replace your coffee."

"I-it's ok, you don't need to do that, I-it's an old sweater," Kurt explained, stumbling along some words, "seriously it's fine." Kurt finished, gesturing for the man in front of him to put his wallet away.

"You sure?" Blaine asked, silently insisting he should be paying for it, but Kurt waved his hand and shook his head, smiling a little gratefully.

As this gorgeous man in front of him smiled and put his wallet back inside his jacket, Kurt took a moment to really admire what he was looking at.

The first thing he noticed was the eyes, they had a host of different colours but in the light outside, they looked kind of light amber and gold, hints of green in the middle, they were very kind looking eyes too.

Next was that gorgeous full smile, and perfectly straight brilliant white teeth. his skin was slightly tanned, but had an olive undertone to it, suggesting he has Asian roots maybe. His eyebrows were dark, triangular shaped, but they worked well with the rest of his face, his jaw was strong, and defined, his lips very full and pink.

And his hair, it had an insane amount of product in it, it was stuck down to his head, but Kurt could see a couple dark curls trying to spring free of their gel prison. He was also dressed well, black jacket over a light blue button down shirt, black jeans with the ankles cuffs rolled a little, and black biker style boots.

The one thing that Kurt thought was missing from the outfit, was a bowtie.

"I'm still really sorry about ruining your clothes," Blaine said as he held out his hand, "I'm Blaine." he said with a friendly smile.

"Kurt," Kurt said as returned the handshake, also sporting a friendly smile, "and I told you it's fine."

Blaine nodded gratefully, then suddenly he remembered that he wasn't alone and neither was Kurt.

"Erm, this is Sebastian." Blaine said waving a hand to his friend, who was slightly behind him watching the whole exchange, curiously.

Sebastian only nodded his greeting, as Kurt waved a quick hello to him.

"This is Noah," Kurt pointed at Puck behind him, as said guy corrected "Puck" and ducked his head in greeting too, "and Sam."

Sam said a quick little 'Hello' too.

Blaine smiled back at each of them as Kurt introduced them.

That Puck guy was slightly glaring at him though.

The breeze had picked up outside while the introductions were going on, and as the wind changed direction, it blew passed Kurt, carrying his scent towards Blaine and Sebastian.

The werewolf side of yourself sometimes can't help but smell the wind when it blows at you, scenting is just a natural thing for a wolf to do.

So when the breeze blew towards Blaine and Sebastian from Kurt's side, they breathed in, naturally.

Kurt watched as their eyes widened as they caught his scent, glancing at each other quickly in shock before turning back to Kurt. Puck and Sam had gone rigid next to Kurt, tension now filling his senses.

Blaine took a tiny step forward.

"You're a-a-a," Blaine stammered out a little cautiously, "a carrier." he finished breathlessly, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Kurt automatically felt a slight tremor of fear go through him, that made him tense up.

Blaine noticed the tension right away and his eyes softened, warm but nervous smile twitching at his lips, as he struggled to find what to say.

Puck and Sam had moved slightly closer, feeling Kurt's slight distress.

"We really have to get going Kurt." Sam said as he put his hand on his shoulder in mild comfort.

"Yeah we'll be late otherwise." Puck said, coming up to grab Kurt's hand to tug him passed Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine reached out to touch Kurt as he walked passed.

"W-w-wait please i-" he started, but was cut off.

"Don't!" Puck exclaimed with a loud growl as he turned around, glaring at Blaine until he moved his hand back down.

Sebastian growled in warning too, but Puck and Sam were already leading Kurt away.

None of them looking back as they got swiftly to their car and drove away. Blaine and Sebastian watched as the car disappeared, before turning to each other in astonishment.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked as he turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow too, "that guy has serious anger issues."

"He was being protective," Blaine said, as he turned to go into the coffee shop, Sebastian following, "and we know why...that was a shock."

"Yeah I was not expecting that." Sebastian agreed.

"Do you think that's why?" Sebastian looked at him confused, as Blaine explained more, "Why he left? Because I pointed it out?"

"I don't know," Sebastian shook his head as they approached the counter to order their drinks, "come on, let's grab our coffee and go back to your mom's, her awesome cookies await my mouth."

"Those cookies are going to catch up with your waistline." Came Blaine's amused reply.

"How dare you?" Sebastian said in mock outrage, "Those cookies have been nothing but kind to me and my waistline."

"Yeah, get back to me on that when you're 30, we'll see if they've been so kind to you."

Blaine grinned as Sebastian glared at him, playfully.

"You're just jealous of my rocking physique." Sebastian accused as he struck a slight pose as they grabbed their coffee orders and headed back to the door.

"I box, I have abs and guns, you're just skinny, where's your muscle?"

Sebastian just grinned at him salaciously before answering with a smirk.

"I have muscle...it's all in my dick."

At that Blaine laughed loudly, pushing Sebastian's face away from his, his friend chuckling along with him.

"You're disgusting." Blaine exclaims as he opens the driver door.

"You know you love me." His best friend said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Sometimes I really wish I didn't," they both climbed in the car and buckled up, both still smiling like idiots, "let's go." he finished as he started the car.

"To the cookies?"

"To the cookies." Blaine said with a sigh.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine was glum along the drive back. he couldn't help but think over everything that happened.

"I don't understand what happened," Blaine sighed, "we were getting on so well."

Sebastian was just as baffled but he really wasn't thinking about it as much as Blaine was, Sebastian just wasn't one to be worried over trivial things like that. But his best friend seemed to be taking it hard.

"Maybe you should just forget about it, Blaine," he started, "what's the point in worrying yourself over it so much? You don't know the guy."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "but there was just something about him that.." He trailed off as he concentrated on the road in front of them.

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused at the state his friend was in.

"It just...felt right...talking to him," Blaine professed weakly, as though he didn't believe that statement himself, "it felt natural, as though I had been searching for something and suddenly it was in front of me."

"Like Hunter and I?" Sebastian added with a smirk.

"No!" Blaine admonished, before turning back to the road with a wistful smile on his face, "it was something a lot more innocent than that, like a missing puzzle, something just...clicked."

As Blaine finished talking, his eyes turned a shade darker, dullness belaying the sadness within them, mixed with the confusion he still felt over the situation.

Sebastian just stared at Blaine's profile, from his seat next to him, for what seemed like ages. He smiled softly at his friends clouded over eyes, before reaching over and laying a palm on his shoulder.

"Then maybe it...felt right...because it was right." Sebastian said, as his friend turned his eyes to him.

Blaine just smiled gratefully at Sebastian as the hand then slipped from his shoulder, car now pulling into his mother's drive way, when he stopped the car he turned to look at Sebastian.

For a while the two just stared at each other, Sebastian still had a small smile on his lips, waiting patiently for Blaine to speak.

Blaine held out his hand after another minute, which Sebastian took and squeezed.

Blaine leaned forward a little and Sebastian met him halfway, placing their foreheads together and closing their eyes.

"How does that sordid mind of yours, always come up with a fairly reasonable explanation?" Blaine whispered, eyes still shut, but a small grin now in place.

"Well, you were so depressing my mind couldn't think of an appropriate sexual innuendo for this situation." He replied in a faked serious tone.

"I thought you couldn't ever resist a sexual innuendo?" Blaine laughed quietly.

"Ah, but then what kind of Beta would I be, if I didn't placate your sappy self every once in a while."

"You secretly love my sappiness, I know you do." Blaine said, playfully, "You can't help yourself."

"Oh my gosh, you're right, how could I have resisted all these years," Sebastian replied with a dreamy voice, "oh sappy Blainey how do I love thee, let me count the wa-"

Sebastian didn't even finish his sentence before Blaine grabbed him in a headlock and started a wrestling war, in the front seats of the Mercedes.

Sebastian tried to push Blaine back into his own seat but only managing to push Blaine against the steering wheel, which gave Blaine more force behind him to fling himself back over Sebastian.

Eventually they were both laughing too hard to do much more than lay back in their seats.

After they had calmed enough, and the laughter had trickled off, Blaine gave Sebastian a grateful smile as he got out of the car, Sebastian following.

"Thanks, Bas." He said as they walked up to the house.

Sebastian just shoved his shoulder lightly and they both grinned at each other.

"Anytime."

The rest of the day flew by, Blaine didn't forget about his dealings with Kurt earlier that day but he didn't worry himself about it anymore.

If it was meant to be, it would make itself right, until then he's just happy watching his mother try to 'fatten his friend up before he wastes away', as she piles up his dinner plate high for the 3rd time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt wasn't really into the movie, he just sat thinking about that uncomfortable meeting earlier.

Puck and Sam seemed to be engrossed in the film, indicated by the raucous laughter coming from them.

But Kurt really couldn't get into it, no matter how much he tried to shut his brain off for a couple hours, he couldn't.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't get that handsome face out of his mind. That voice, that gorgeous smile, those amazingly expressive eyes.

Every time he blinked, he saw him there. His image was very distracting itself, Kurt can imagine all kinds of emotions swirling around inside those beautiful eyes. If those eyes were any indication of a soul then Blaine had a good one, those golden brown eyes had a hidden depth to them, like treasure.

That's what he was, a treasure.

Precious.

It helped that the package wasn't too bad to look at either. He was breathtakingly beautiful in every way a man can be, that voice was deep but soft, although he didn't hear very much of it, the little he did hear, sent ghosted shivers down his spine. He was also well spoken, charming, a little clumsy but that only added to the allure of him, making him approachable, easy to talk to.

Those perfectly straight, extremely white teeth, behind those full rosy lips, that begged to be kissed or at least nibbled on. His laughter, from what he could remember, sounded so wonderfully full of life, it resonated down to Kurt's very soul.

Everything about him was perfection to Kurt.

Ok, the guy used a little too much hair product, but Kurt could tell he took pride in his appearance, which was always a good thing in Kurt's books.

He also saw that the gel had been on his head for a while, because some little black curls had started to spring loose from their prison. Kurt thought that the curly hair would probably suit him better.

Everything seemed so wonderful, Kurt found himself smiling at the thought of just talking to Blaine, feeling giddy with imagining different scenarios in which they could meet again and talk.

Was he being too crazy to think it had been going really well?

And why on earth did he get so uncomfortable after Blaine voiced what he already knew? He had no idea.

A lot of people outside of his pack and family already knew, so why did it bother him so much that Blaine knew?

When his friends Elliot and Rodney found out, he wasn't nearly as anxious. His friend Elliot was actually thrilled and overjoyed at the news, because he was a carrier too. He had grabbed Kurt's face and planted a great big kiss on his nose and exclaimed, "Us carriers gotta stick together."

After that Rodney had to help Kurt try and pry Elliot's arms from around him for about 20 minutes.

But somehow, Blaine finding out today, sent uneasiness through him, and yet Blaine hadn't leered or been offensive in any way, his face literally just melted into shock for a second.

Maybe the trepidation he felt, came from the fact that his choice was taken away from him. Telling people on his own terms had always been difficult, he got a little uncomfortable talking about it, even with his father, that was a conversation he wished he could forget, but he had never not had the choice to tell someone or not.

When it came to other werewolves, or creatures with a heightened sense of smell, it was inevitable that they find out, when close enough to him.

Carriers had a different kind of scent to the rest, it was described to him once as being a sort of sweet smell, like the way children smell, but also had an underlying earthy scent, like honeysuckle flowers covered in dirt, with powdered sugar sprinkled on top.

It was weird when it was described to him in detail like that, because his human side reeled at the description, thinking a smell like that would be disgusting, but apparently it's one of the prettiest smells in werewolf culture.

Carriers were also extremely rare, less than a quarter of all werewolf species had the gene, and even less than that were gay. So while male pregnancies were well known among them, it was a very rare sight.

Werewolves were naturally healthy, hardy creatures, pregnancy usually had no impact on that.

Female pregnancy had such a low mortality rate because their genes were perfectly attuned to deal with bodily changes. Male carrier pregnancies tended to be a little more complicated but no less so than a regular human female, but male carriers who were pregnant below a certain age bracket carried more health risks and problems than others.

Any carrier under 18 who became pregnant, more often than not, lost either the baby, or their life. Carrier bodies seem to go through a naturally occurring change between 14 and 18, and it can complicate things with another life inside.

Usually the mortality rate went down the older the werewolf male got, but in comparison to females, it was still pretty high for a naturally strong creature.

Male carriers had healthier young too. Maybe it is the amount of testosterone in the blood system or that males were naturally stronger anyway.

There are some creatures in this world that had tried and use that for their own advantage.

A lot of kidnappings have happened over the years, other species using werewolf genes to try to create drones for whatever depraved reason they could come up with. War was at the top of that list. Or for assassinations, making perfect soldiers.

Usually the only reason for their use was blood, and their ability to be able to heal faster than most other creatures.

Kurt always thought it was unnecessary to share information about all aspects of a certain species. Why expose it just for others to try to wield it like a weapon.

The laws between cultures are cemented in place and a lot of them are followed to the letter, humans themselves are seemingly oblivious to what laws allow what to happen. But the law didn't protect everyone, so some information became outlawed to teach in school, especially about carriers, unless the individual themselves were one, proven when tested, it was forbidden for them to know.

Kurt was 4 years old, when his mother had smelt it, then he was taken to be tested.

It was only a blood test, and a scan of his stomach. His parent's weren't as much disappointed as they were worried. Because being a carrier can bring any number of complications to a person's life, regardless of the fact that the very information was now hard to get a hold of and a topic no-one could speak of outside of their family.

Carriers were almost constantly in danger of being harassed and bullied, sometimes a few had even been killed. Werewolves love their own species so they never had any in-species threats but it was mostly humans and some other species that found them an abomination.

Growing up, Kurt tried to take as much information in as possible, but it was hard, because the only people he could talk safely about it were his parents.

After his mother passed, it was just him and his dad for a long time, before he met Carole.

His father avoided topics of werewolves, Kurt knew it must have been painful to bring up in light of everything that happened. He didn't blame his father, not at all, he was only human after all.

So Kurt just went to hospitals and doctors offices to grab as many pamphlets, books and leaflets as he could. He would grab anything at all that had the info he needed to know.

Kurt's family and pack are really the only ones who know all of that too. As the facts about carriers disappeared from school teachings, rumours started forming instead, carrying along false information about carriers that Kurt always hated hearing.

False rumours, lies about his kind, he hated them. They didn't describe real carriers at all.

They were called abominations, sin against nature. They labelled them as trouble makers, or boys that happened to change part of their gender in the womb but kept the penis, ridiculous, but the one that got him most upset was that carriers were labelled as whores.

That they are so horny all the time, that they lay down for anybody.

It was disgusting the way they talked about what he was, they weren't whores, they were people, just like the rest. Yes carriers could fall pregnant at any point, they didn't have a 'heat' like females but it doesn't mean they were promiscuous, depraved creatures.

Utterly ridiculous what the world could make up by themselves once the proper facts of life disappeared.

It had always been part of the reason he was uncomfortable with it whilst growing up, but that worry disappeared when he found New York, no rumours followed him there, it was a great diverse city. Full of all kinds of life, it fit him perfectly.

So being a carrier hadn't really affected him all that much after he moved, until today.

Thinking back to Blaine, he could understand why Blaine blurted it out like he did. It's not very often you come across other wolf packs in Lima, let alone a carrier. It must have been a shock. Talking and laughing with Blaine had felt so easy, so natural.

And then Kurt had walked away.

He could still see the little bit of hurt in those golden eyes, as he walked by him. No-one can help how they feel, not really, but registering the hurt and nervousness in Blaine's eyes as he realised something was wrong, those pretty lips etched into a frown, Kurt thought that maybe he should have stayed.

He doubts he could get a second chance to make a better choice.

He came back to himself as the credits rolled and Puck and Sam stood from their seats, talking away about how much they enjoyed that movie.

Kurt stood and made his way out of the aisle of seats waiting for the guys to follow. They were still chatting about different parts of the movie all the way out to the car, Kurt letting their chatter distract a little. After a while he found himself smiling at their antics.

Puck made them drive back to the supermarket to pick up some booze for tonight, just because he wanted to get wasted. Kurt conceded, thinking a drink might do him some good tonight, drown his deep inner musings.

Puck was busy in the passenger side for the minute, texting Burt and asking permission to have a get together tonight. Giving a thumbs up to both Kurt and Sam when he received confirmation.

"So, you getting some drinks too, Kurt?" Puck asked when they pulled into the supermarket, "I'm not gonna be the only one drinking, right?"

Sam nodded and gave him a thumbs up, signalling he was in. Kurt turned to look back at Puck as he picked up a basket from the store doorway.

"Alright, I'm up for drinking, as long as we get some tequila." Kurt said, starting to walk up the aisle where the alcohol was stored.

"Really Hummel?" Puck said with a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes as they followed behind Kurt, picking out drinks as they went.

"Really Hummel, what?" Kurt asked, turning to grace Puck with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that's a good idea," Puck said, filling the basket with some beer, "after last time?"

"Oh come on, that was one time. I was 16. Give me a break." Kurt defended himself, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Alright man, whatever," Puck shrugged as they all moved to the checkout, "but I'm not stepping in this time. I'm just gonna sit and take pictures for blackmail later." Puck finished with a big, indecent grin on his face.

"Guess it falls to me to save him then?" Sam piped up, with a laugh.

"No one is saving anyone, I can hold my drink just fine." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Sure," Puck said sarcastically as he bagged up the drinks, "we'll see...we'll see."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, as they made their way back to the car. Chatting about who else they were going to invite over.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Puck was laughing so much he was falling out of his chair, watching as Sam tried to get a half dressed drunk Kurt off of the table he was dancing on. The girls were all giggling around them as they watched.

Puck was trying to video on his phone but he was laughing so much that he couldn't hold it still.

Kurt was dancing and grinding on the table in front of the girls, Brittany, a vampire they knew from school and Mercedes, Sam's human ex girlfriend. The girl's were cheering him on and wolf whistling at him, which only made him dance around faster and grinding harder.

Kurt's shirt was long gone and his jeans unzipped, hair flung around his head in a wild way as he gyrated to the beat, batting Sam's hands away from him as he attempted to get him down before he hurt himself.

"Puck, man, help me." Sam turned to fix the hyena behind him with a glare. And knowing he wouldn't get any help from the girls, who were enjoying the show way too much.

"I told you both earlier, that I was not saving his ass this time," he replied through bouts of laughter, "now out of the way, I'm trying to get some good blackmail."

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned back around to Kurt, only to find him thrusting in time with the music, with a stupid look on his face, which he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at himself.

Sighing loudly and feeling a little out of his depth with this, Sam accepted Mercedes offer of another drink and sat down beside her and Brittany to watch Kurt dance around stupidly.

Only a couple times having to save him from hitting the floor.

Somehow after a few more drinks they all found themselves dancing and singing away together, they had pushed all the furniture towards the edges of the room to make a space for dancing.

Kurt giggling away as he and Mercedes spun around the room, sometimes bumping into everybody else as they did so. Puck and Sam having to take turns in catching him as he stumbled.

Then Sam and Puck were trying to out dance each other, with the silliest dances they could do, turning it into a competition.

At this point Kurt and the girl's were completely wasted, that Sam thought it might be best they all just sit on the couch and judge the dance competition between he and Puck. Kurt sat squished between the girls while still giggling at the guys being silly.

Mercedes and Brittany hooting and hollering at their random body rolls and hip thrusts.

As soon as the girl's had both grabbed a lift back to Brittany's house by her father, Kurt promptly passed out.

Puck and Sam both made their way to sit on the floor in front of the couch where Kurt lay. Watching him snoring lightly for a while, they both finished off the drinks in their hands before speaking.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sam whispered, frowning at Kurt's sleeping form.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know, after what happened today he's been a little..." Sam didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Out of it?" Puck finished for him, "Yeah...I bet it's that guy."

"What guy?"

"The smarmy hobbit." Puck said, with a sneer.

"Blaine?..I thought he was ok," Sam said, a little confused, "Kurt seemed to like him."

"Hmph."

"It was an eventful day today," Sam said, with a small smile, "I thought you were gonna tear his head off, after you know.."

"I'd probably get stuck in all that gel." Puck sneered, jokingly.

"I just felt sorry for Kurt, like I had to move him away you know?" Sam explained.

"We'll take care of him, we always do." Puck said with finality.

"Even when he doesn't want us too."

They both stopped talking for a while, lost in their own thoughts at the situation.

Sam thought about Kurt, how his eyes lit up when he spoke to Blaine today, about the fact that his favourite sweater got ruined and he just brushed it off, about Blaine smiling and laughing back at him, how Kurt went rigid when Blaine found out.

Sam knew that Blaine had no idea what he did wrong, but they didn't hang around long enough to explain it.

Sam and Puck both had a protective streak when it came to Kurt, even though he was their alpha, and stronger than he looked, they have always felt the need to look out for him, maybe it was because of Finn.

Finn had an overwhelming urge to make sure Kurt was always ok, no matter what.

Maybe that had stuck with Puck and Sam when he died.

"Do you ever think that we stifle Kurt a little?" Sam asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Puck was confused.

"I mean, like, how we always get over-protective," Sam explained, "It's not always a good thing, Puck."

"I don't know," Puck shrugged, "maybe, but then who else would look out for him, if not us?"

"Maybe somebody else." Sam shrugged.

Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like who?" He asked.

"Like Blaine." Sam said, he closed his eyes and waited for the explosion.

"The hobbit! Are you outta your mind, Sammy!" Puck's outraged voice filled the living room, as Sam shushed him while Kurt stirred a little.

"No hear me out," Sam interrupted, whispering, "you know that Blaine didn't mean to blurt it out, and you know he was just as shocked as anyone would be," Sam explained, "we were when we found out."

"Yes but we aren't gay, Sam."

"Yes I know that," Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, "but we KNOW that eventually, Kurt will find somebody to be with, he doesn't need us to hold him back from that. We did today." Sam finished as he looked down, ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Puck watched Sam carefully.

"I mean, we stopped Kurt from taking control of the situation," Sam looked over at Kurt, still sleeping, and smiled sadly, "just because he became uncomfortable, we got defensive...but we shouldn't of...he's our leader."

"Yeah."

"And Blaine really didn't seem all that bad." Sam smiled encouragingly at Puck.

"He's still short." Puck grumbled.

"They seemed to get along well though, this could be a good thing."

They sat staring at Kurt again while the conversation sunk in.

"Maybe we should let Burt know." Puck said, Sam just shook his head and laughed incredulously at him.

"Kurt wouldn't thank you for that, Puckerman." Sam admonished good naturedly, Puck nodding as he agreed with that, Kurt never appreciated anyone talking to his own father about him.

"As long as he's safe," Puck relented, "all that matters to me...is Kurt."

Sam smiled at him.

"Me too," He said sitting up a little, and placing a hand on Puck's arm, as Puck watched Kurt's face, "but do you really want to stand in the way of his future...or what could be his future, just because you don't trust anybody around him?"

"His happiness will always come first." Puck said, as he turned to Sam.

"Then I think it's better that we leave that up to him."

A snort and a little sniff made them look back at Kurt, holding in chuckles as they watched him shift around on the couch, trying to get more comfortable.

"You know you can be really smart when you wanna be, Sammy." Puck said with a grin, punching Sam's shoulder gently.

"Thanks...I think." Sam grinned back, and returned the punch, a tad bit harder for that comment.

Puck just chuckled and stood up, brushing off his jeans. He turned to give Sam a hand to get off the floor.

"Come on, let's get the passed out stripper, to bed." Puck said as he bent down to try and scoop Kurt up a little.

Sam moved to help and once they had him off the couch, Puck took him up the stairs while Sam straightened out the living room and then followed them up.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt decided that he needn't worry about past things that he couldn't help, and just move on. This is how he found himself back in the Lima Bean a week later, at 10am, standing in line waiting for his own little pick me up.

Looking down at the list he had in his hand, trying to decide on a few things for dinner tonight.

Something healthy because it was up to him today, which he knew his father was dreading, but as he told him, he wanted him around for quite a few more decades yet.

The only way that was going to happen was if his diet consisted of everything he needed to be healthy, even if it meant switching meat in quite a few recipes for a vegetable or two.

When his father had a heart attack in his junior year of high school, Kurt had promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to keep him healthy for a long, long time.

Carole had been a great help. Getting his father to eat healthily was a big feat, one he conquered with Carole. Dad seemed to listen when she spoke to him about his health, maybe because she was a nurse, or maybe it was just a husband and wife thing.

Kurt really didn't know but he was just grateful that Burt got a second chance to be healthier.

As he was deliberating over different recipes he could try, a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Shocked, he spun around with his eyes wide. Coming face to face with a big bright smile, and shining liquid gold eyes.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said, smiling as Kurt calmed down enough to smile back.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said a little breathlessly, "you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

Kurt just waved him off with a shy grin.

The barista behind the counter called for next customer, and Blaine pointed for Kurt to turn around. Kurt walked up to the counter to order his favourite coffee.

"A medium non-fat mocha please, and a couple of white choc chip cookies please?"

As the barista nodded and turned around to complete Kurt's order, Blaine stepped up beside him.

"Kurt," He started as Kurt turned to look at him, "I'm really sorry if I did something to make you so uncomfortable the last time we met."

Kurt was surprised at the apology, and felt like he needed to explain himself, just to take that kicked puppy look from Blaine's face.

"Look Blaine, I'm sorry I left like I did, it wasn't anything you did-"

"I brought up the fact that you-" Blaine trailed off his question, but he knew what he was referring too.

Kurt paused before answering.

"I guess that was part of it, but not all of it." Kurt tried, explaining.

The guilty look on Blaine's face turned into confusion.

"Well, I'm still sorry, will you let me buy your coffee to make up for it?" Blaine finished, a hopeful expression in his eyes, biting his lip nervously.

Kurt smiled.

"Sure, that would be great." He replied, he watched as Blaine's face relaxed into a look of relief.

Blaine moved to the counter in front of Kurt and called to the guy at the coffee machine to add a medium drip to the order, the barista just nodded his head and set to work.

Blaine turned to offer Kurt his drink as he paid, then gestured for Kurt to join him at a table in the back.

"Would you sit with me a while?" He asked, smile never leaving his face.

"Sure."

They moved over to the table and sat across from each other, both smiling shyly at the other.

"So, how have you been, Kurt?" Blaine asked, starting conversation to ease the awkwardness.

"Pretty good, you?" Kurt returned the question with a smile, taking a sip of his drink.

"Good, yeah, I've been good."

"Great." Kurt said as he pointedly looked down at his cookies, _'why was this so awkward?_ ' he though.

"Why is this so awkward?" he heard Blaine ask, quietly.

"I was just thinking the same." Kurt added with a laugh.

Blaine let out a small laugh too.

"So, Kurt, do you live in Lima?"

Kurt looked slightly offended and amused at the question.

"I used to, but not anymore, I moved to New York two years ago." Kurt proudly admitted.

"Oh? Me too!" Blaine exclaimed, "What brought you back?"

"I'm back for the summer, visiting my family and my pack," as Blaine continued to look at him encouragingly he went on, "my brother died last summer, so my mother wanted everyone to be together."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine frowned sadly, and placed his hand on top of Kurt's on the table.

"It's ok," Kurt smiled gratefully, turning his handover and squeezing Blaine's, "we're doing alright now, I suppose, it's been hard but it's getting easier to deal with."

"I hope you and your family have a good summer in his honour then." Blaine said so sweetly, Kurt just had to blush.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that, Blaine," Giving Blaine's hand one more squeeze before slowly pulling away, "so you live in New York too, what are you doing in Lima, Ohio?"

"Oh I'm back visiting my mother for the summer. In Westerville. I didn't come home at all last year," he explained sheepishly, "it was too expensive for me. So I promised that Sebastian and I would come and stay for the summer this year."

"I bet she was glad to see you then?"

"More so Sebastian than me, I think she secretly wants to trade us." Blaine grumbled light-heartedly.

"So Sebastian is your...?" Kurt trailed off, and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Friend!" Blaine exclaimed, waving his hands around slightly, "Oh god, no. I love the guy but no. Sebastian's been my best friend since our junior year of high school, he became my beta when we moved to New York. I've never been...involved...with him." Blaine finished with a playful grimace on his face.

Kurt laughed.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain. So it's just you and Sebastian in New York?"

"Yes, just me and Bas. We have other friends, but we're pack to each other, it's how it's been since we were 15."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kurt said, as his eyes drifted to his empty coffee cup, "I joined my brother's pack when I was 16. We were all home to each other too, more so even, than our own parents. I suppose that's the way it goes."

"Yeah, pack bonds are quite...intense." Blaine said, with a slight smirk.

Kurt picked up on what he meant and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm very sorry Noah growled at you."

"Don't be. He was just protecting his own," Blaine waved off the apology, "besides, I would have been the same with Sebastian."

Kurt eyed Blaine curiously, thinking over what he had just said. He let a smile come over his face as he sat back in his chair and fixed a glare on to his face, along with a smirk.

"Wait, you think Noah is the alpha?" He asked, trying to look as unimpressed as he could.

Blaine sputtered a little, "He's not?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as Blaine asked "Who?"

Eyes flicking back down to Blaine's confused face, Kurt let out a tiny giggle at the stumped expression.

"Me." He said, with a flourish and a small wink.

Blaine's face flushed with embarrassment, as his mouth fell open.

"I am so sorry, Kurt...I ..I didn't-"

"It's ok, Blaine. I know I'm not your stereotypical alpha male-"

"No, no, Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he cut his speech off, "that's not what I meant. I'm not discriminating, but he was pretty protective and you seemed so uncomfortable before that I just assumed he was looking after you. I never meant it as a derogative statement."

Kurt smiled, gratefully at him, and squeezed his hand back.

"Then you would be the first."

"Kurt. Let me be the first to say, I would never intentionally discriminate against anybody," Blaine continued, a little forlorn look in his eyes, "and I apologise in advance, for anything I ever do say, that could be taken in that way."

"It's ok Blaine. I believe you." They smiled at each other, before Kurt blushed a little, "and thank you."

Blaine's smile got just a little bit wider, as they released their hands.

Kurt and Blaine lost track of the time, while they chatted about school and family.

Kurt told Blaine about his mother, and about his dad, Carole and Finn.

Blaine told Kurt about his mom, his brother, and that he really never knew his father.

Laughing and joking together, buying each other more coffee when they ran out.

Blaine was retelling stories to Kurt about his older brother, Cooper.

How absolutely aggravating he was and how much Cooper and Sebastian were alike in their mannerisms. Blaine's mother called them kindred spirits, but Blaine knew that they both just had a dark fetish for mischief and they bonded over torturing Blaine.

Cooper was 8 years older than Blaine but sometimes Blaine had to wonder if he should have been the older one.

"Seriously, when I was 14, I had an audition for our choir group, The Warblers. I was nervous as hell, but I practised at every chance I could get. The night before I was due to audition I went to bed early for a good night's sleep. Cooper decided it wasn't motivational enough, so he crept into my room at 2am. He dumped a load of frogs in my bed, while I was sleeping and told me not to 'croak' at my audition, like it was the funniest joke in the world, and laughed his ass off all the way back to his room."

During Blaine's telling of the story Kurt couldn't help the tears of laughter from streaming out of his eyes. Blaine had an amused tone of voice while he told the story but Kurt could tell that Blaine would have hated his brother for a while after that.

Kurt told Blaine different stories about Finn too.

Even though it was sort of sad, retelling his brothers mishaps, he found it very healing to be able to talk about him. Blaine seemed interested in everything about Kurt, because all he asked was question after question about everything.

The subject once or twice changed to bullying, Kurt and Blaine both admitted to being harassed a little at school. Never by their own kind, but others tended to take a rather dim view of their lifestyle choices, even though it was never wrong in their culture.

"My dad wanted me to transfer schools once, the bullying was escalating to a point where it was hard for me to concentrate on anything else. My dad had Finn follow me around sometimes, but he couldn't always do it, he had other things to keep him preoccupied at school. It was never about the carrier thing, only the werewolves at school knew about that, I think maybe it was the way I dressed." Kurt told Blaine as they both sipped at their freshened drinks again.

"You dress incredibly well," Blaine said, with an encouraging smile, "maybe they were threatened by your sense of style."

"It was certainly better than most in this backwards town." Kurt chided with a smirk.

"So, fashion's a big deal for you then?" Blaine asked, folding his hands on the table, absently playing with a napkin while he watched Kurt.

"Oh yeah, you can express yourself through clothing," Kurt stated, "even if most of the population on this planet doesn't appreciate mine."

Blaine laugh heartily at that.

"That's true, Sebastian and Cooper always threaten to burn my bowtie collection," Blaine said and Kurt raised his eyebrows at the admission, "but I think that they have always held a certain flare. They add a touch of class to a shirt and they're a fun accessory."

Kurt nodded with a pleased smile playing on his lips.

"I agree, I love bowties. They make such a statement, but I'm more of a scarf person myself." Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think you would look good in scarfs." The words just tumbled from Blaine's mouth as he just stared at Kurt.

As Kurt raised an eyebrow and shot him an amused look, suddenly Blaine realised what he said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Blaine asked, nervously, face tinged pink.

"You did." Kurt giggled.

"Oh god," Blaine groaned and buried his red face in his hands, "it's true, definitely," he admitted looking back up into Kurt's laughing blue eyes, "but I've just embarrassed myself."

"It's ok Blaine, I like compliments." Kurt replied airily, as he straightened himself in his chair.

"I'm sure you get a lot in New York."

"You'd be surprised, New York seems to be the same as Lima when it comes to noticing anything individual or different." Kurt said, solemnly, "At least the comments don't include slurs about sexuality anymore."

"That's unbelievable," Blaine frowned and shook his head, "Not to notice you? They have to be blind."

"You're sweet, but alas not all have our eyes when it comes to appreciating certain flare for the extraordinary."

Kurt gestured between them and held his head high, Blaine nodded and grinned at him.

"We certainly have that." He agreed.

Blaine suddenly looked like he was deep in thought about something so Kurt just patiently sat waiting for Blaine to say something.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Could I take you out on a date?" Blaine asked, quickly, with slightly flushed cheeks, as if he dreaded the answer.

Kurt's eyes widened, almost comically, Blaine had to hold in a tiny giggle. Kurt cheeks went a little red as Blaine continued to watch him and wait for an answer.

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again, a few times, while his brain short circuited. Blaine was just about to take back his offer, a little embarrassed about it, when Kurt answered.

"Yes." Came the small breathy reply, Blaine almost didn't catch it.

Kurt cleared his throat a little and replied 'Yes' a little louder. Blaine grinned happily at him, and Kurt found himself giddy with delight, smiling back just as widely.

Just at that moment, Kurt's phone pinged with a new message.

They both looked down at Kurt's pocket as it went off, seeming to snap them out of their happy bubble. Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and smiled apologetically to Blaine, which he brushed off with a wave, and checked the message.

New Message 2:48pm From: Noah

Whr dya get 2? ur dad wnts t no.

Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall and then back to his phone screen, comparing the two times.

"Oh gosh, it's nearly 3pm." he explained to Blaine, before typing out a quick message in reply.

2:49pm To: Noah

Got held up. Tell dad sorry and I'll see him soon.

"So it is," Blaine said as he took his own phone out of his pocket too, "if you need to go Kurt, it's fine, but can I have your number?" he asked with a smile while handing his phone over.

Kurt looked at the phone in Blaine's hand and then his own, before handing it to Blaine and taking his.

"Sure, you can put your number in mine too."

Blaine took the phone and nodded and they both typed out their contact numbers and names, then slid the phones back across the table to each other.

As Kurt got to his feet, so did Blaine. Taking their rubbish over to the little trash can by the counter, they walked side by side as they headed to the door.

Blaine held it open for Kurt to walk through, which caused another cheesy grin to split across both their faces.

Outside Kurt fixed Blaine with another apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to have to just rush off," he said as the door shut behind them, "but I said I would be back by 4 and I haven't even hit the supermarket yet."

"You don't need to explain Kurt, it's fine." Blaine said as he shook his head lightly.

Blaine turned and caught Kurt's hand in a gentle grip.

"But can I text you later?" Blaine asked as he swung their hands between them a little.

Kurt smiled and nodded once before giving Blaine's hand one last squeeze before turning and walking towards his car.

Turning back when he opened his car door, he saw Blaine still standing watching him, so he waved. Blaine waved back as Kurt got in his car.

Through the mirror he could see Blaine wave once more before he also turned and headed for his own car. Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Blaine walk off, and smiling still all the way to the supermarket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt made it home at 4:15pm, just as his father was pulling into the driveway too.

"Hey buddy," his dad said as they both got out of their vehicles, "where'd you get to today?"

His father patted him on the shoulder as they came up to the front porch. Kurt lugging to shopping backs with him.

"I got held up in the coffee shop." Kurt replied very vaguely, as they walked in the house.

His father raised an eyebrow at that.

"Held up?" He asked suspiciously, looking his son up and down.

"I was just talking dad." Kurt sighed as he removed his shoes in the hall, and walked through to the kitchen.

Burt following through moments later, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs and taking off his cap.

"Talking to a friend of yours?" Burt asked as he watched Kurt start to get things out of the bags for dinner.

"What does it matter?" Kurt said as he turned the oven on, and began to pack some food items away.

"Was it a guy?" Burt asked, narrowing his eyes at the back of his son's head.

Kurt just stopped what he was doing for a moment and sighed.

"Yes." He said resignedly as he went back to start chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Was he a werewolf?"

"Yes."

Burt watched his son set about making dinner for a while, noticing Kurt avoiding his eyes, and focusing on the task at hand.

When Kurt was born, from the very first moment Burt held him in his arms, he had made a promise to all that was holy and good in the world, that he would protect his son from everything.

Tiny and pink, bundled up in a big, blue, fluffy blanket, Kurt became Burt's whole world.

When Burt and his wife, Elizabeth, had found out about Kurt being a carrier at the age of 4, life got just a little more complicated.

Burt was human, his wife wasn't, Elizabeth was a werewolf, she knew more than he did about this stuff. Most of it completely flew over Burt's head.

Lizzie tried to teach him as much as she could about her species and their culture and customs, but all it did was confuse him.

At the time it didn't seem all that important to learn because his little boy was just a normal little kid, he let his wife deal with the werewolf side, not realising exactly how important most of it would seem once she was gone.

She died when Kurt was 8 years old, a drunk driver forced her car off the road. It ended up hitting a wall and crushed the car. Elizabeth, he was told after, had been unconscious as the car caught fire. She died at the scene, burned to death in the car fire.

Everything after that, became so much harder. Kurt was withdrawn and wouldn't talk to anybody.

When he was 12 he started having anger issues. When it started, Burt had no idea it had anything to do with the wolf side, but thinking back on it now, how could he have been so blind?

His son was half werewolf.

He knew that, his wife was, it was a part of their lives.

But Burt always seemed to forget about it when anything happened in regards to his son. He wasn't to know that most of the problems that half werewolves have is through an unstable balance in their blood.

When Kurt was 14 years old, he should have gone through his first change, but with a human parent and no other wolves around, he had no idea about why he needed to.

Kurt became ill, and lethargic, would hardly eat, it took 6 months a whole host of different pills and a hospital trip before Burt decided to try a werewolf doctor for his son. She took one look at Kurt, who was pale and shaky with dull coloured eyes and immediately knew what was wrong.

She gave Burt all the information possible.

Burt wasn't werewolf so he couldn't force the change to happen.

Usually if werewolf children won't undergo the change themselves, a werewolf parent can force them to change. Burt couldn't do that so he just had to try and encourage his son to do it himself or find somebody through an online support group who knew how.

Which is how Carole and Finn came into their lives.

Carole helped tremendously. Finn was a year older than Kurt, but he had an uncle that taught him the change as Carole was an only parent and human too.

Finn was Kurt's saviour, he taught him to change, what times would be best, when not to change. He taught him to control his temper a bit more because it was just the wolf side becoming agitated and being kept in. Finn and Kurt became close after that.

Burt and Carole grew closer too, so when Kurt started the same high school as Finn, they all started hanging out together a lot more.

Finn teaching werewolf things to Kurt, while Burt and Carole discussed other parental things. Their little helping unit soon became a family, it was one of the happiest days in all their lives.

Watching his son's stern expression, as he pottered about the kitchen, Burt eyes softened.

"Everything ok?" He asked, as gently as he could.

"Everything's fine." Kurt said, shoulders relaxing a little as he turned to give his father a small smile.

"What's his name?" Burt asked with a tiny encouraging smirk, while he watched Kurt try to word his answer appropriately, at that moment Puck decided to slide through the doorway.

"What's who's name? Puck said, as he made his way to the refrigerator for a beer.

Burt turned to acknowledge Puck as Kurt just turned back to cooking.

"Some guy Kurt was held up talking to in the coffee shop." His father said in a smug tone.

"A guy?" Puck smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Noah, a guy," Kurt said turning to glare at Puck, "and no dad, you may not meet him."

"I didn't ask that, I asked his name." Burt said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling in amusement.

"That's how it starts though." Kurt sighed.

"It is not, you've never brought a boyfriend home before."

"None that you know of." Kurt said quietly, but loud enough for Burt to hear, as Puck snorted.

"Hmph," Burt huffed glaring lightly at his son, "so what's the guys name, give me that."

Kurt smiled a little at remembering this morning.

"His name is Blaine."

Puck's head shot up at that, he looked at Kurt with a confused look.

"Blaine?" He rolled the name off his tongue, furrowing his brow, "why does that sound familiar?"

"I have no idea, Noah." Kurt answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed loudly, "The hobbit from last week?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling him that." Kurt admonished as he glared heatedly at Puck.

"Calling who what?" Sam said as he walked in the door, confused as to what was going on.

"Kurt saw the hobbit today." Puck explained.

"Noah, what did I just say?" Kurt warned, with a heated look.

Burt looked between all of the boys with confusion for a minute while he picked up bits of information in this little confrontation.

He stepped up to Kurt as he brandished the hot metal scoop as a weapon in front of Puck, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Hold on a sec guys," Burt said, as he looked between Puck and Sam, "so you've met this Blaine guy before?"

Sam and Puck both nodded but it was Kurt that answered.

"We ran into him last week outside the Lima Bean, he accidently spilled his coffee on me, but it was fine." Kurt explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah," Puck scoffed, "for all of 5 seconds, before he picked up your scent."

"Noah." Kurt warned, his voice lowering.

"Wait," Burt said, placing himself in front of his son, "so the guy picked up that Kurt was a carrier?"

He watched his son turn a little pink as Puck nodded and carried on explaining.

"Yeah, and Kurt totally freaked out on us, so we left." As Sam nodded along to Puck's explanation Kurt started to feel his anger rising like fiery heat in his chest.

"Ok, you know what," He said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "I need my kitchen space, to start dinner. So if you all wouldn't mind?" He gestured towards the kitchen doorway.

Sam got the hint immediately and left swiftly, Kurt knew he always liked Sam for a reason. Kurt turned his fiery gaze back to Puck, who was staring back at him indignantly. Kurt pointed his finger at Puck silently, then pointed to the door, with a determined look on his face. Puck just shot him a bored look before walking out.

"Kurt?" Burt started.

"You too dad."

"What? Why me?" His dad replied stubbornly.

Kurt just turned to stare at his father, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"I just need the kitchen right now. Go, sit and watch T.V or something," Kurt said as he turned back to the meal he was preparing, he looked back over his shoulder at his father, who still hadn't moved, "out!"

Burt seemed to shake himself out of his stupor at that, and shook his head at his son before patting him on the shoulder and walking towards the kitchen door.

"Ok, ok, but I'm gonna need to talk to you later." He said as he left.

Kurt turned his back to the door as his father disappeared through it, leaving no room for Kurt to say anything else.

"Ok." He said quietly to himself, already knowing how this talk was going to go later. He sighed out loud.

 _'Why me?'_

 _88888888888888888888888888888888_

Dinner was uneventful, mostly filled with chatter from Carole and Sam, to do with this new girlfriend of his out in Chicago, her name was Alice, she's a vampire.

Kurt mostly stayed silent, sending the odd glare to Puck every time he tried to talk to him.

After dinner, Puck sent Kurt a sad look before he and Sam disappeared upstairs to play a new video game. Carole excused herself for a nice relaxing bath, leaving Burt and Kurt alone for their talk.

Burt cleared his throat before starting.

"So, Puck told me about what happened last week." Burt said as he held his hands in front of him on the table, staring across at Kurt with a soft expression.

"He has a big mouth." Kurt sneered.

Burt shook his head at his son, small amused smile on his face.

"Kurt, he was worried about you," He said as Kurt looked down with a frown, "and this Blaine guy, why did you run away from him?"

Kurt looked up sharply.

"I did not run away."

Anticipating that Kurt would get defensive, Burt reached out a hand to his son while speaking lowly.

"You got uncomfortable when he caught your scent right?" As Kurt nodded, he carried on, "And you left?"

"Dad...we were going to be late for a movie." Kurt tried to explain, but his father held up a hand.

"Kurt." He warned.

Kurt's shoulders slumped and he let out a big sigh, looking back up into his dad's eyes.

"I don't know...I..I guess I...just wish I wasn't a carrier sometimes." he admitted quietly.

"Why?"

Burt titled his head as he regarded his son's face. Kurt's face crumpled a little his eyes misting with tears as he shook his head at the question. Kurt took in a couple of calming breaths, to quell the onslaught of tearful sobs.

"Because I never get a choice," He said, sadly, some tears slipping free, "I'm placed in a stereotype, I'm labelled a whore, I have a different smell so I cant even hide it," as he went on explaining the sad tears started to turn into hot angry ones, "I get leered at in New York sometimes, take your pick."

Burt sighed sadly, face turned into a frown.

"People can be cruel." He told his son.

"You're telling me." Kurt breathed out slowly.

"And life can be a bitch too."

"Yeah."

Burt let the silence take over for a minute or two, while Kurt was wiping his face of tears. Thinking about how to word what he was going to relay to Kurt, Burt let out a short sigh.

"Are you safe enough in New York?" He asked, fixing Kurt with a stubborn look, one that said 'don't you dare lie to me.'

"Dad, I can look after myself," Kurt smirked slightly at his father, "I grew up here remember?"

Burt smirked as well for a second.

"New York has a stricter code to follow than this place. We all just want you to be safe."

"I am safe dad." Kurt said softly, grabbing his father's hand and squeezing.

"You know what I mean." Burt said and Kurt instantly dropped his hand.

"ugh..not the carrier talk again, dad." Kurt groaned as he got up from his seat and paced around the kitchen, "Dad, we had the sex talk years ago," He started raving before his father could say anything else, "we had the pregnancy talk before I moved to college, we had the contraception talk when Noah told you I had been to a gay bar in New York, I don't think we need to have any more of these talks."

"Just hear me out, it's not just the carrier thing, or the pregnant thing, or even the baby thing, it's about you," Burt got up and moved towards Kurt as he explained, "I want you to be happy, but not the kind you believe you are, the kind of happy I want you to be."

As he placed his hands on his son's shoulders, Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"What kind is that?"

"Happy that you are you, Kurt," Burt replied, giving his shoulders firm but gentle shake, "and to not be ashamed of it. To embrace it, to share it, share your knowledge with friends who don't know. There are a lot of ignorant people out there, and the only way we can achieve anything is by educating the people that surround us. Now I know you want to find love and acceptance, but what you don't realise is you already have it, but the most part of it has got to come from yourself."

Kurt stared at his father in awe as he was overcome with emotion, Burt's words ringing in his ears.

"Dad...I..I.-" He started, but Burt just shook his head to silence him.

"I know why you felt uncomfortable around Blaine, when he found out," He said as his son looked up at him with big, sad, confused eyes, "it's because you haven't fully accepted who you are. Or how special, what you are, really is. To werewolves you are a miracle, all carriers are, what you don't realise is the amount of power you hold with that Kurt. It's a good thing, but sometimes that fact alone can blind others from seeing the real you, and not fully accepting yourself also shields you from others trying to truly get to know you. When you see yourself in the mirror, you are ashamed to be a carrier, but you should love that part, it's what makes you, you."

Kurt was sobbing silently as Burt continued, stroking his hands up and down his son's arms in comfort.

"Make the most of it, own it, you are special and anybody would be lucky enough to have you. The only thing I want from you, is to not go looking for love from others to feel validated Kurt, all you need is you, love yourself and others will love you."

At this point he stopped and pulled Kurt in for a big hug, putting as much love as he could into it, his boy's tears soaking his shoulder through his shirt. Pulling back a little he held Kurt's face in his hands and smiled lovingly at him.

"Happy in your own heart, knowing yourself, that's what I want you to be. So give yourself a chance." He finished as a few tears escaped his own eyes, as Kurt smiled back at him.

For about 5 minutes after that they didn't speak, they just held each other, pulling love and comfort from one another. Once the tears had died off and they had disentangled from each other, they both laughed lightly at their red, tear-stained faces.

"Kinda takes me back to the 'don't throw yourself around' speech." Kurt said, a little shakily with a big smile on his face.

Burt laughed a little and crossed his arms.

"I thought I did pretty well, considering."

"You did great." Kurt agreed.

"Now about this Blaine." Burt

"I'm just getting to know him," Kurt shrugged as he sat back down in his chair, "he asked me out on a date."

"Ok," Burt said, as he watched a smile come over his son's face, "and you like him?"

"Yes."

Burt nodded at that, pursing his lips a little as he sat back in his chair.

"So I think it only right, that I see this kid for myself."

"Dad pleas-" Kurt started, but Burt cut him off.

"Kurt it's important to me," He interrupted, "did you know that in old werewolf custom, it was obligatory for potential suitors, to come and ask for permission from the parents, to court one of their brood?"

"Stop reading those books, you're not an old werewolf dad," Kurt smugly replied, rolling his eyes, "and that custom is ancient."

"Still I'd like to meet him, if he has any manners and any respect for you, he will be glad too."

Kurt just stared him down for a minute, Burt stubborn gaze unwavering.

He slumped down onto the table with a sigh.

"I'll ask him." Kurt said as his father nodded in triumph.

"Ok, so when will you be going out with this guy?"

Kurt just looked on at his father, wondering why he was so interested in Blaine all of a sudden.

"I don't know. He was going to text me tonight." He shrugged as his father got up from the table, grabbed his cap and made his way to the kitchen door.

"Alright well, let him know what I asked."

Kurt smiled and nodded at his dad as he walked past.

"You got it."

Kurt watched his father nod his head silently as he pushed the door open. Burt paused before stepping through it to turn around and engage his son again.

"And remember what I said Kurt." He added with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt just lovingly rolled his eyes.

"I will dad."

"I love you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I love you too dad."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt was laying on his bed in the pack room, reading one of his many fashion magazines, while listening to Sam and Puck play video games across the room, when he received a text.

He smiled as he looked at his phone screen.

7:49pm From: Blaine

Hey Kurt, how are you? :)

7:49pm To: Blaine

Hey Blaine, I'm a little mortified but I'm ok, how are you?

7:50pm From: Blaine

I'm great. Why are you mortified?

7:51pm To: Blaine

My dad said he wants to meet you.

Kurt sat waiting patiently for Blaine's response, silently dreading it. Puck and Sam were still engrossed in their game.

7:52pm (Blaine) Oh. Why does that mortify you? Am I not good enough? lol

7:54pm (Kurt) Don't be silly. Of course you are :) but my father is a little overprotective when it comes to me.

7:55pm (Blaine) I'm sure he is, you are his son. Anybody would understand that.

7:56pm (Kurt) I guess...but he just reiterated old werewolf custom to me.

7:58pm (Blaine) Asking the parents permission thing, right?

7:58pm (Kurt) Yes that one.

Kurt was so glad he didn't have to explain what he meant to Blaine. He let out a small sigh of relief, sitting up and putting his magazine away so that he could focus on his phone.

8:00pm (Blaine) Haha XD Awww, he's just looking out for you Kurt.

8:01pm (Kurt) I'm a grown man.

8:02pm (Blaine) But you'll always be his son.

Kurt smiled as Blaine defended his fathers actions, a man he had never even met, yet.

8:05pm (Kurt) Why do you have to be the voice of reason?

8:06pm (Blaine) Sorry it's in my nature I guess.

8:07pm (Kurt) Don't apologise. It's actually a good thing.

8:07pm (Blaine) Ok :D

8:10pm (Kurt) So how about it? Would you want to meet my dad?

Kurt never had to fear the answer, he knew before Blaine even responded that Blaine would say yes, he just seemed like that kind of person.

Charming, brave, kind, and maybe a little goofy at times.

8:12pm (Blaine) Yes of course I would. I kind of have to when I pick you up for our date.

8:14pm (Kurt) When can I expect that date?

8:16pm (Blaine) When are you free?

8:16pm (Kurt) Any time really.

8:19pm (Blaine) What about tomorrow?

8:20pm (Kurt) Sure, sounds great.

8:21pm (Blaine) Ok. Cool.

Kurt snorted a little, causing Sam to glance at him from across the room. Kurt tried to stifle the giggle that had threatened to come out as he wrote a text back.

8:23pm (Kurt) Cool? Not a word I'd imagine you using.

8:24pm (Blaine) I didn't know what else to say, it kind of just came out.

8:25pm (Kurt) Haha don't worry about it. So what are we doing tomorrow?

Kurt bit his lip nervously as he waited on a text. Blaine seemed like the type of guy who would like absolutely anything from a sport's game to a musical, but Kurt really wanted to know what Blaine would decide. If Kurt's wardrobe was any indication then Blaine had to know that Kurt had an aversion to anything messy or outdoors-y.

His phone pinged, startling him a little out of his own thoughts.

8:30pm (Blaine) Are you allergic to anything?

Ok now Kurt was a little perturbed.

8:32pm (Kurt) No ?

8:34pm (Blaine) Are you afraid of heights?

8:34pm (Kurt) LoL No.

8:36pm (Blaine) Can you swim?

8:37pm (Kurt) Yes.

8:39pm (Blaine) Can you run?

8:40pm (Kurt) Yes.

8:42pm (Blaine) Then just about anything I pick out would be fine then lol

8:44pm (Kurt) You could have just said it was a surprise, now I'm worried :$

8:46pm (Blaine) Oh Kurt, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you

8:47pm (Kurt) You might

8:48pm (Blaine) Cross my heart and hope to die

Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled at the cheesiness of that little statement, why was this man so silly but so perfect?

8:50pm (Kurt) Are you always this silly?

8:52pm (Blaine) No, I guess you just bring it out of me

8:53pm (Kurt) Oh my god, I've created a monster

8:55pm (Blaine) I'm not that bad

8:56pm (Kurt) The way these texts are going, I beg to differ

8:58pm (Blaine) Ah sarcasm, yes I've heard of it before

8:58pm (Kurt) Ha Ha

8:59pm (Blaine) LOL

There was one thing nagging at the back of Kurt's mind. So he had to ask.

9:03pm (Kurt) So what should I wear for our date tomorrow? Anything specific?

9:05pm (Blaine) Hmmm no, just something comfortably stylish, I'm sure you have fabulous occasion wear for every situation?

9:06pm (Kurt) Flattery will get you everywhere lol but seriously what are we doing?

9:08pm (Blaine) It's a surprise. I'm being spontaneous.

9:10pm (Kurt) And I'm very suspicious

9:11pm (Blaine) It's nothing that will damage your clothes, shoes, face or hair. If that helps?

9:12pm (Kurt) That makes me feel a little better, yes

9:15pm (Blaine) Just go with the flow, Kurt

Kurt did laugh out loud as he read that text, startling Puck and Sam from their game. One of their characters had lost their life, if the loud shout of 'fuck' was any indication, but Kurt was too engrossed in his texts to notice that both were staring at him.

9:16pm (Kurt) That was cheesy XD

9:18pm (Blaine) It should have been my middle name

9:18pm (Kurt) Cheesy?

9:19pm (Blaine) Yep ;)

9:20pm (Kurt) You're ridiculous lol

9:22pm (Blaine) I am a little, but you secretly enjoy it though

Puck and Sam exchanged a glance as they both watched Kurt, who was too busy texting to realise, smiling into his knuckles as he read each new text that came through his phone. Without any need to ask who he was texting, it became pretty obvious who it was from the dreamy sigh that escaped Kurt as he slumped further down onto his bed.

9:24pm (Kurt) Why do you say that?

9:25pm (Blaine) Because you're still texting me, so you must like it

9:27pm (Kurt) My secret has been revealed, I'll have to kill you now

9:28pm (Blaine) Please don't, I'll miss our date

9:30pm (Kurt) Haha. Hmmm, I suppose I could let it go, just this once

9:31pm (Blaine) Very merciful of you

9:32pm (Kurt) I know

9:34pm (Blaine) And very modest too

9:35pm (Kurt) I know

9:35pm (Blaine) lol

Kurt sat on his bed texting well into the night, both Puck and Sam had given up trying to get his attention, choosing to just leave him be tonight. Kurt and Blaine kept texting each other, just talking about nonsense or being silly, but that was mostly Blaine, until Kurt realised how tired he was and checked the time.

He told Blaine that he needed his beauty sleep (Blaine replied that he really didn't), if he was going to be awake enough for their date tomorrow. Blaine reluctantly agreed to turn in for the night, after telling Kurt that he will be picking him up at 5:30pm tomorrow.

Kurt had given up after another minute of wanting to know where they were headed, Blaine promising again that he will enjoy himself. He sent Blaine his address before saying good night.

Blaine replied with sweet dreams, and Kurt kept a smile on his face as he drifted off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Blaine walked up the front porch of Kurt's parents' house, clutching two bouquets of roses in his hands, he couldn't help the nervous fluttering in his stomach.

Kurt had told him about his father wanting to meet him, and he was willing to, he really was, but now all of sudden, with one hand raised to knock on the door, he wanted to run away.

It only took about 30 seconds for someone to open the door, but what Blaine had anticipated as Puck glaring at him, Kurt smiling at him or Kurt's father standing over him imposing, it was actually none of them.

It was a kind face looking at him, short cropped brown hair fell around her face, warm smile lighting up her lips. Ah, this must be Carole.

Blaine smiled warmly back at her, some of the nerves flying around inside of him seeming to settle a little.

"Hi sweetie, you must be Blaine?" Carole said, in a sweet welcoming voice, holding out her hand to him for a light shake, which Blaine returned eagerly.

"Yes," he responded with a short nod, "and you must be the wonderful Carole?"

Her whole face seemed to brighten as he mentioned her name, pulling him in a little by his hand, and patting his cheek as he walked through the door.

"Aw honey, you're sweet." She said adoringly as she gestured through to the lounge, "Burt's waiting in there for you, Kurt's not quite ready yet."

"These are for you." He said nervously, holding out one of the bouquets.

Carole smiled brightly before kissing him on the cheek and taking the flowers.

"Thank you, Blaine, they're beautiful."

Blaine gave her a little nervous smile, his eyes darting between the lounge, the stairs and the front door.

"Don't look so worried sweetheart," She added as she pushed at his back gently, "he's a big teddy bear at heart."

 _'Yeah,'_ Blaine thought, _'a teddy bear with a shotgun.'_

Blaine tried to smile back at Carole as she lead him through, but it turned out more of a grimace.

As he walked through to the lounge, Sam came down the stairs. Blaine caught his eye and Sam smiled at him in greeting and waved, Blaine waved back before pointing to the lounge.

Sam followed his gaze, then nodded at him with a smirk, before shrugging and making his way through another doorway.

So much for the help.

Blaine sighed as Carole lead him into the lounge, before disappearing to put her flowers in water, as he looked up he came face to face with one Mr Burt Hummel.

He swallowed loudly before following his feet to take a seat in front of the armchair Burt was sitting in and patiently waiting.

Burt just stared him down for a second or two, before nodding his head in greeting and holding out his hand, which Blaine took with a small intake of breath.

"You must be Blaine?" He asked, gruffly but warmly, which surprised Blaine a little.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, kid, my name's Burt."

"Ok, Burt."

Burt smiled at Blaine a little, before leaning back into his armchair and thinking for a moment.

"So something tells me, I'm going to be seeing your face around here for a while yet." Burt eyed him curiously.

Blaine was at a loss of what to respond with, deciding finally that he better go with the truth.

"All I know s- Burt," Blaine corrected himself with a light smirk from Burt's direction, "is that I'm interested in getting to know Kurt better. See where it takes us. I'm not really expecting anything, but I really like him."

Burt stared at him for a few seconds before sitting forward again and taking his cap off, scratching the back of his neck lightly as he regarded Blaine with a cool look.

"And you know about his condition?"

Blaine swallowed again before nodding his head. Burt nodded at him.

"You know it used to scare the crap outta me, when Kurt was growing up, thinking about what could potentially happen to him, being what he is."

Blaine nodded glumly along. Focused intently on what Burt was saying so much he didn't hear footsteps coming lightly down the stairs.

"And I just get so worried about him, around guys, especially other werewolves. Some of the stories I've heard, it rattles me."

Unbeknownst to the two in the living room, Kurt was leaning against the outside wall of the lounge, listening in.

Blaine interrupted Burt then, feeling that he had to put this man's mind at rest, when it came to him wondering about his intentions with his son.

"If I may," he interrupted politely, Burt flicking his eyes up to look at him, "I think Kurt is amazingly lucky, to have a parent like you," He looked down at his hands as he continued, not able to look Burt in the eye, "I know that information about carriers is unavailable now, so no one really knows anything about it. But I have a great uncle who was a carrier," Kurt head shot up at that, "and he made us respectful, and gave us all the information we were allowed at the time. Our family never treated him any different, and I imagine it's the same here for Kurt?"

Burt nodded with a slight smile, eyeing Blaine softly as he continued talking.

"It may be a real pain to be a carrier, and have people always making ignorant, hateful comments about something that is just a natural occurrence," Kurt smiled as he listened to Blaine explaining his views, "but I was brought up differently to a lot of these people, and I promise you, I am not out to hurt Kurt."

"Well, good," Burt pulled his cap back on as he rose to his feet, Blaine rising with him, "I'm glad he's got a friend he can rely on in New York. He told me you and your friend live there too?"

"Yes we do," Blaine replied with a smile, "Sebastian and I have lived there for 2 years now."

Burt smiled back at him, brought a hand up and patted Blaine on the shoulder as he stepped past him.

"I'm glad I got to meet ya, before you guys left. I'll just go see if Kurt's ready to go."

"No need, I'm right here." Kurt announced as he strode into the room.

Blue eyes softened when they landed on Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said as he reached out to take Kurt's hand, "you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded his head and smiled up at his dad, before grabbing Blaine's hand and leading them both to the door.

"Bye Dad, love you." He called as he and Blaine bolted out to Blaine's car.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Once inside the car they both turned to regard the other with a smile.

"I heard what you said," Kurt explained as he and Blaine buckled in, "so you have a great uncle, like me?"

"Had." Blaine said, turning to Kurt with a tiny sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Blaine said as he shrugged, "He died when I was 13, so it was a while ago now."

Kurt reached over and took one of Blaine's hands in his, running hi thumb along the back lightly.

"Still, it's awful losing family."

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand back, before bringing a smile back to his face as he started the car.

"Ok, so shall we focus on our date now?" He asked with a sly grin.

Kurt's smile widened a little as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm still suspicious of you, you know."

Blaine let out a loud laugh at that, as he pulled away from the Hummel's driveway.

A comfortable silence filled the car as they drove, before Blaine got bored and turned the radio on.

Singing along to songs on your own, cannot hold a candle to singing along to a song or two with Blaine.

Blaine's face was so expressive as he sang, and he kept making weird faces and gestures with his hands, that once or twice during the singing Kurt had to hold his stomach, it was aching so much with laughter.

As Blaine started to sing along with a rap song, Kurt lost it again, howling with laughter and Blaine couldn't help but laugh with him, because they were both being so ridiculous right now.

As Blaine's sleek black Mercedes merged onto the I-70, Kurt started to get apprehensive about not knowing what's happening.

"Ok starting to get nervous again," He said as Blaine pulled into lanes heading for Columbus, "so what are we doing?"

"Well first, we are going to dinner. I made reservation for 7:30, so we should be there a little early," Blaine smiled as he checked his watch while he started explaining, "and then we are seeing a show at the theatre."

Kurt's eyes lit up at that.

"What show?" He asked barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Blaine replied with a smug grin.

Kurt pouted.

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter anymore as Kurt turned his back to him to stare out the window for the rest of their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arriving at the restaurant at around 7:20pm, Blaine had timed it perfectly, they were shown to their own private little booth for their dinner.

Kurt loved the décor of the place, it was dignified and pretty, light cream coloured walls, some printed pattern design over a few places here and there, and pictures adorning the walls of Italian vineyards and countryside, set the mood of the place just right.

The food itself was delicious, every mouthful as tasty as the last. They finished eating quickly, wanting to talk to each other through this date, not just eat in silence.

"So college starts again in a few weeks." Kurt said after he finished his last bite, "When are you going back to New York?"

"Well...tomorrow morning I've got to take my mom to visit my grandma and I've still got this Warbler get together to go too next week," Blaine explained, "but I think we should probably be heading back in 2 weeks."

Kurt nodded along, agreeing with Blaine that he was only here another couple of weeks too, he didn't want to miss the deadline for his admission fee. Plus he needed to get back to work.

Conversation flowed easily between the two as Blaine explained what it was like to live with Sebastian, it could sometimes be difficult because Sebastian liked to prank him but most of the time it was just like living with an annoying sibling.

Blaine also told him about where he worked, as an assistant in a recording studio, which he is sure would help him get top grades, then hopefully have a better job there once he graduates.

Kurt told him about the fashion studio he also worked in, and about his boss Diana, who was amazing to work for.

More like a close friend than a boss, but that only made Kurt want to work harder for her company, not take advantage of her easy-going nature.

His friend Santana, whom he lived with right now, she was half vampire. She was quite easy to get along with because usually she stayed out of his way and he stayed out of hers. She was sarcastic and snarky, could be a right bitch if you pissed her off, but Kurt never minded the banter. He actually found it quite therapeutic to fight with Santana.

Blaine had to interrupt Kurt's little description of Santana's more loving nicknames for him, to remind him of the time and that they should probably be heading off soon.

"So what are we actually seeing? You said you would tell me." Kurt said, sipping his water and looking at Blaine over the rim of the glass.

"You're right, I did." Blaine nodded and smiled amusedly at Kurt, "It's a small production company, playing Wicked there tonight."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine said this.

With an exciting grin breaking out on his face, and a tiny squeak of excitement, which he later swore he didn't do, he shot up out of his seat and ran around the small booth table to hug Blaine.

Blaine himself was quite amused at Kurt's excitement, hugged him back as Kurt literally jumped on him, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh thank you, Blaine." Kurt sort of whispered but not really, into the side of Blaine's neck.

"You're welcome Kurt," Blaine laughed out as Kurt pulled back from the hug, "but we probably have to go now before we miss the start."

They both extracted themselves from each other and the booth and Blaine made his way to go and pay the bill, Kurt protesting the whole time that he should pay half. He didn't win the argument though.

They left the restaurant at 8:45pm, making it to the theatre at about 20 minutes later. The show started at 9:15pm so they just had enough time to purchase a drink each and made their way to find their seats.

It was spectacular.

That was the only way Kurt could describe the performance. All of the actors and actresses could sing really well, and none of them ever broke character or forgot any line. All in all, it was a great show.

And Kurt also thought it had been a great night too, Blaine had been the perfect date all night. By the time they got out of the theatre Kurt's big smile hadn't left his face.

Blaine was grinning too, as they walked back to where Blaine had parked his car.

As they walked their hands brushed a few times, before Kurt just decided to take a little risk for himself and grabbed Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine looked at him a little in surprise before clasping Kurt's fingers in his own and swinging their hands a little between then as they walked. Matching smiles lighting up their faces.

Before they reached the car, Kurt saw a little ice-cream shop that was still open, pulling Blaine towards it to buy them a frozen treat.

Blaine opted for chocolate and Kurt got vanilla. Ice-cream always went down well when walking along, hand in hand with a gorgeous guy on a warm summers night, turning a great night into a wonderful one within a few seconds.

They both rested against the side of Blaine's car as they finished their ice-cream, taking their time, both of them not really wanting this night to end yet.

Glancing over at each other every minute or so, smiling warmly.

A tiny breeze blew past them, as Kurt took a breath in through his nose, catching the scent of Blaine carried on the air.

A spark of arousal shot through Kurt as he breathed in Blaine's intoxicating scent plus the chocolate he was eating, it blended in with his smell quite nicely. It was twisting his insights and the more he breathed in, the more he could smell it.

He must of had a weird look on his face, because Blaine was staring at him with a worried look in his eyes, eyebrows raised in wonder.

Kurt shook his head and gave a him a comforting smile, which he returned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

In the car on the way back towards Lima, Kurt's mind kept wandering back to that smell.

Blaine smelled good, like really good.

Maybe it was the wolf in him, but he had never smelt anything in his life quite like that before. It was earthy like all wolves were, but underneath it Kurt picked up other things that seemed odd when placed together but in reality it was awesome.

One part was like smelling a new teddy bear, fluffy cleanliness. Another was like smelling cookies or cakes that were cooking, but not the sugary smell, it was the warmth inside the smell, it was hard to describe but that's what it was. There was a hint of clean linen, probably his clothes, chocolate which was obviously the ice-cream. The last one was coffee.

Blaine smelt like a clean teddy bear, drinking coffee, next to a tray of freshly baked, still warm cookies, sitting in the woods.

Kurt had to laugh inside his head at that analogy but it WAS the smell.

As close to it as he could describe it.

And it sent sparks up his spine now, every time he smelt it. Let's just say that sitting in a car with him now, so, so close to him, was like torture for Kurt's insides. Now that he had Blaine's scent in his nostrils it seemed to be all his entire body could focus.

Blaine for the most part was unaware, he knew something was going on with Kurt, but he was being respectful and not asking about it.

As they drove through into Lima, Kurt decided that the silence in the car had gone on for too long.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," Blaine replied as he glanced warmly at Kurt, "I've never seen Wicked before, I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"So, if I were to ask you out again, what would you say?" Kurt asked, nervously.

"Are you kidding? Yes, of course." Blaine said pulling the car into Kurt's old street, "I like spending time with you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and grabbed one of Blaine's hands as he parked the car outside his parents' house.

"Me too," he said quietly, "so how about Monday? Meet up for coffee?"

"Yes, sure that sounds great."

They sat exchanging small smiles in the car for a while, Kurt still holding one of Blaine's hands, running his thumb along the back of his knuckles. Kurt sighed a little as he looked up at his dad's house, not quite willing to get out of the car yet.

When he looked back at Blaine, the liquid gold gaze was on him, freezing him in place, it was such an intense look that Kurt felt his insides squirming.

Blaine's eyes darting from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back again before he leant in a bit closer.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, voice a little husky.

Kurt's own crystal blue eyes boring into the gold.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt breath hitched a little at the question. Warm heat settled in his cheeks, tingling in face lightly as his cheeks flushed a little.

"Yes."

No sooner had Kurt said the word, Blaine had closed the rest of the distance between them and placed his lips against Kurt's.

Instantly a spark shot between them, which made them both shudder and whine quietly.

Blaine's lips were wet, warm and soft against his. He raised a hand to slide it around the back of Blaine's neck, holding him in place, because this was the best feeling in the world and he never wanted it to end. Their faces pressed together, Blaine's hand came up to cup the side of Kurt's face and tilted his head a little for better access, running his tongue lightly across Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt pulled away with a small gasp at that, staring at Blaine with clouded eyes, the same way Blaine was looking back at him.

Kurt licked his lips, tasting Blaine there, and just for a second let his eyes flutter shut. Blaine stayed close and waited patiently, lips still pursed a little and slightly open, he looked so blissfully content and awestruck.

The happiness that pierced through Kurt was so sharp and sudden it almost hurt, he opened his eyes and smiled, as he dove back in for another kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last.

Tongues invaded each others mouths, sliding wet and hot against the other, running along teeth, tasting the others mouth completely.

Blaine made a little whining noise in the back of his throat when Kurt captured his bottom lip between his teeth gently and Kurt slid his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Blaine went willingly, his own arms sneaking around Kurt's waist and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

All of a sudden there were voices, voices that sounded so familiar but not at the same time, one deeper than the other. Each voice was saying one word at a time, taking it in turns and repeating them in different orders. And as the kiss continued, they just got louder.

'pack' (home) 'mate' (right) 'love' (only) 'HOME' (MATE) 'ONLY' (LOVE) 'RIGHT' (PACK)

 _'One of them sounds exactly like Blaine'_ Kurt thought, _'wait.'_

Kurt released Blaine's mouth from his suddenly, a loud wet smack sounding as their mouths disconnected, and Kurt placed a hand on the front of Blaine's chest to stop him from chasing his mouth.

They were both panting loudly in the confines of the car.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other for a while, wide eyed, flushed faces, awed expressions melting into smiles.

"Wow." Blaine said quietly, still catching his breath, "Did you hear that?"

Kurt nodded.

"I did."

They grinned shyly at each other, still a little red in the cheeks.

"Your wolf sounds pretty." Blaine said lamely.

Kurt laughed a little.

"Thank you," Kurt responded, finally catching his breath, "he's white."

"No way," Blaine said, as his mouth dropped open slightly in awe, "that's amazing, whites are so rare."

Kurt shrugged a little, and Blaine moved back in his seat. Still watching Kurt, gold eyes shining.

"What's yours?" Kurt asked as he straightened up in his seat too.

"He's black."

"That's rare too," Kurt said astonished, "no other colours on him at all? My brother, Finn, he was a dark wolf but he was more brown, you could see it in the light, and he had a white chest."

Blaine shook his head with a tiny smile.

"No he's black. No other colours, not even in the light." Blaine explained.

Kurt just hummed a little and nodded at that. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Kurt playing with Blaine's fingers that he still held in his hand.

Blaine kept smiling down at their clasped hands every few seconds, then back up to Kurt's face to watch him. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a warm expression after a few more minutes, letting go of his hand.

"I'd better go in," Kurt admitted sadly, as he placed his fingers around the door handle, "walk me to the door?"

"Of course." Blaine answered quickly, as he scrambled for his door handle to get out.

Laughing at his antics, Kurt watched as Blaine came around to his door, opened it for him and held a hand out.

Kurt accepted the hand with a laugh and climbed out of the car, holding onto Blaine's hand all the way to the front door.

"This night has been amazing, thank you." Kurt said as he reached into his pocket for his key.

Blaine just grabbed his hands in his for a minute, and kissed both of them.

"You're the amazing one Kurt," and Kurt swore he was nearly a puddle of goo on the floor right now, "but I'm glad you had fun. I know I did."

"I would invite you in for a coffee," at Blaine's snort, he grinned and slapped his arm lightly, "but it's late already and I know you have to go out with your mom tomorrow." He finished with a breathy laugh.

"Yes I do." He nodded.

Kurt grabbed his hands and squeezed them one last time, before letting go and putting the key in the door. Turning back to face Blaine once more before stepping inside.

"Text me to let me know you got home alright?" He asked him, as Blaine made his way backwards down the steps.

"Of course."

"Goodnight then?" Kurt said, not really wanting, but knowing he had to go inside the house and leave Blaine.

All of a sudden Blaine was right there, lips pressed to his hard, arms winding around his waist.

Kurt steadied himself with one hand on the door frame and then placed his other hand on the back of Blaine's neck as he returned the short kiss.

After a few seconds Blaine pulled away and took a step back while licking his lips, smiling tugging at the corners of his mouth as he took in Kurt's shocked but dreamy face.

"Good night." He said as he climbed in his car, and with one last wave and smile he was gone.

Kurt watched his car disappear around the corner before sighing and closing the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine loudly whooped with joy in his car when he knew he was safe enough distance from the Hummel residence to be heard.

Smile so big on his face that he felt the it might split in half. He turned on the radio, singing along loudly to the music, feeling almost so light and happy that he thought if he was running fast enough he may fly.

He cannot believe his luck right now.

He had doubted he would ever run into his mate at all while he was still in college, let alone in Ohio of all places. He thought he would spend at least 5 more years or so alone, before even thinking of searching for his one and only.

But low and behold, it had happened.

It had been exactly like how Sebastian had described it back when they were 18, it was like finding yourself and losing yourself at the same time. It was a push and pull feeling deep down in your very soul, it was like singing in your wolf form for the first time, exhilarating.

It was exactly like souls calling out to one another.

Blaine was still singing along loudly to love songs in his car when he pulled into his mother's driveway. He finished the song before shutting the car off, smile plastered to his face as he walked through the front door.

8888888888888888888888888888888

When Kurt walked through the door, he realised that a couple of people were still waiting up for him, surprisingly his dad wasn't one of them.

Puck and Sam were in the lounge, beers open on the coffee table, snacks laid out around them, and video games playing on the big T.V.

They seemed to notice he was standing there after a few minutes because they both paused their game and turned to stare at him. Puck stared at him a little suspiciously but Sam's was just curious.

He sighed dreamily to himself for a minute before gearing himself up for questions.

"Hey guys." He greeted them as he moved to sit opposite them on the arm chair, smile still on his face.

"So where did he take you?" Puck asked as Sam rolled his eyes and punched his friends arm.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked, ignoring Puck glaring at him.

"It was so much fun." Kurt replied with a huge smile on his face.

Puck and Sam glanced at each other with amused faces.

"Where did you go?" Puck asked barely holding in his sneer, he still didn't like Blaine very much.

Sam picked up on it and put a hand on Puck's forearm.

"Puck." He warned, but Kurt was ignoring the contempt in Puck's voice.

"Columbus," Kurt answered in a light tone, "we saw a show."

Sam smiled at that, knowing how much Kurt loved going out to see shows.

Many times over the last couple of years Sam had received a phone call from Kurt, talking about a brand new show on Broadway, or the off Broadway productions that Kurt's roommates friend was in.

Sam probably knew a lot more about musicals and Broadway than maybe some actors did.

But Kurt's enthusiasm for it was infectious, once or twice while visiting Kurt in NYC, he had wanted to go and see one of these plays that Kurt was obsessed with.

All of them were great.

"How was it?" Sam asked and he watched as Kurt's blue eyes lit up at the question, even Puck had to smile a little at the excited look on Kurt's face.

"It was amazing."

Puck and Sam laughed a little at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Are you seeing him again?"

"Yes," Kurt said. He put his hand under his chin as he was thinking about it, "I might invite him and Sebastian to come over for dinner on Monday. What do you think?"

"Sebastian too?"

"Well he is Blaine's friend. It only seems fair that he has someone with him when he comes here," he explained as he stood up and stretched a little, "anyway I'm going to go to bed guys. Hey. Maybe us three could all go out for dinner tomorrow?"

Puck and Sam both smiled up at him as he walked past them.

"Yeah, sounds great Kurt."

"Sure."

"Great. Well, goodnight guys." He gave them a little wave as he headed up the stairs, as his phone pinged with a new message, a smile lit up his face as he knew who it was before even reading it.

"Night Kurt."

"Night."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next evening found the boys sitting in a little café, waiting for their meals, Puck and Sam drinking huge ice-cream shakes and Kurt sipped at his coffee.

Puck and Sam were deep in conversation about women, which obviously held no interest for Kurt at all. But he was listening to their stories, a little disgusted at a few of Puck's but at least he hasn't got a meal in front of him yet.

Kurt doesn't really know much about Puck's romantic life, choosing not to get involved in it himself, the stories Puck tells are enough information for anyone.

Sometimes Kurt has to wonder about the guys and there views on family.

Do they want to leave his pack and settle down?

Do they want to find there own girlfriends or mates, have kids, start their own pack?

Puck never really spoke about ever settling down, but he knew that Sammy was a romantic at heart.

Maybe he should talk to them about it, he never wanted to hold them back if he could help it.

His mind finished it's drifting away and he fell back into their conversation. Blinking to focus, he saw puck gesturing with his hands.

"...with her mouth and she had this massive pair of-"

"Erm...I gotta go to the bathroom." He said quickly, cutting off Puck's story and making his way to the restroom as quickly as he could.

He really didn't need to know any more about the female anatomy than he was comfortable with.

Deciding to make use of his little break in the bathroom, he checked his phone while he sat up on top of the counter across from the sinks.

He had messaged Blaine this morning about coming to dinner on Monday, which Blaine had said he would be delighted but he would ask Sebastian and get back to him later.

So far he hasn't had a message back yet.

Maybe he was still busy with his mom. He was thinking pretty deeply and still had his phone in hand, when he heard raucous laughter floating in, a little muffled by the door but he would recognise it as Puck's any day.

He got off the counter, pushed his phone back inside his jean pocket, then washing his hands, because it was a bathroom, and went to investigate what was making Puck laugh so hard.

As he returned to the table he found a scene he was definitely not expecting. Puck was literally bent in half over the table, barking out his laughter.

Sam was next to him laughing too but not as loudly, and sitting across from both of them was a very amused Blaine and Sebastian who was telling some kind of funny story, laughing himself.

Kurt had no idea what to say as he approached.

"No way is that true." Puck said through rounds of boisterous laughter.

"Oh it's true," Sebastian said, grinning around his soda glass, "we were never allowed back."

"That's hilarious, dude." Sam exclaimed as he and Blaine were chuckling along as Sebastian made Puck laugh even harder.

They all looked like they were getting along, even though Kurt could see Puck subtly narrowing his eyes in Blaine's direction.

Blaine and Sam seemed to be making friends though. Bumping each other's shoulders as they laughed.

Blaine noticed him first and his face lit up in the happiest, most gorgeous smile Kurt had ever seen.

"Hey, Kurt."

All the guys looked around at him as Blaine stood to greet him. Blaine pulled him into a big hug and kissed his cheek, which made Kurt smile and blush a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he joined the guys at the table.

"Well Sebastian and I were just finding some place to go for dinner after we left my mother. We saw Puck and Sam through the window as we walked by, and they waved us in." Blaine explained as he looked around at everyone, Sam was grinning at him.

"Yeah we thought we would invite them in here to eat with us?" Sam asked with a tip of his head and a little smile.

"Erm..sure, that's fine." Kurt replied shooting Blaine and Sebastian a smile.

Which only Blaine returned, Sebastian just gave a slight nod of his head and proceeded to tell the rest of his story.

"Anyway, you have never ever in your life seen someone as pissed as that." Sebastian finished, he and Puck wearing matching smirks.

"Totally would have laughed my ass off right then and there." Puck said as he held his fist out to Sebastian to bump.

Kurt turned his attention on Blaine and Sebastian after the story was completed and the laughter settled down.

"So what did you guys order?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

Sebastian regarded him with a cool look, which had Kurt thinking he had done something wrong, as Blaine answered.

"Sam recommended we get burgers here, but Puck-"

"I said they should get steaks," Puck finished for him, "they are amazing here."

Kurt shook his head at Puck with a smirk.

"Not everybody likes big slabs of red meat across their plates." He said as Puck just shrugged with an indignant look.

"What kind of wolf do you have to be, to not like meat?" Sebastian questioned a little snarky.

Blaine sent him an incredulous look in warning.

"Especially a gay one, am I right?" Puck said as he and Sebastian high fived across the table, laughing again.

"Puck, man," Sam admonished, "that was offensive, dude."

"Sebastian isn't offended, right?" Puck said and Sebastian shook his head a little.

Sam just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Their food came a few seconds later, Puck and Sam diving into theirs right away. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian started eating with less enthusiasm than that, but watching the boys with a mix of disgust and awe as they devoured their food.

After a few minutes Puck excused himself to the bathroom and Sam went to get himself a refill on his soda.

Sebastian watched both disappear from view before turning to look at Kurt with a cool look.

"So Kurt," Sebastian started, "Blaine here, tells me that you live in New York too?"

"Yes I do," Kurt replied, politely, "I go to Parsons, actually."

"Really?" Sebastian drawled, "that actually explains a lot."

Sebastian's comment could actually have been mistaken for quite an innocent observation but Blaine knew better and his eyes narrowed at his friend.

"What?" Kurt asked, a little confused and a little irritated.

"Sebastian." Blaine warned.

Sebastian just put his hands up in mock innocence.

"What? It does," He said as he turned back to Kurt, ignoring Blaine's frown, "fashion major right?"

"Yes, I've got 1 year left." Kurt said proudly but still apprehensive.

"Do you make your own clothes?" Sebastian asked around the top of his glass, smiling as he took a sip.

"I've designed a few outfits of my own, yes." Kurt replied a little hesitantly.

Sebastian gave him a once over with his eyes, making Kurt feel like he was on display, he twitched uncomfortably under Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian smirked to himself as his eyes travelled back up to Kurt's annoyed eyes.

"This one?" He pointed with a tone that held a lot of hidden disgust.

Blaine tensed, physically bristling beside Kurt.

"Sebastian," He growled out, "that's enough."

"I was just asking a question, B, don't have a fit." Sebastian remarked as he shifted in his seat, at Blaine's growl and threw him a bored look, "excuse me I have to go to the restroom."

As Sebastian got up, Puck and Sam returned, noticing the tension but choosing not to say anything, watching Kurt and Blaine as they leant in to talk to each other quietly.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered, "he's being much more snarky than usual."

"It's ok."

"No, it's really not," Blaine said as he took one of Kurt's hand in his own, "but I'll talk to him about it."

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Kurt said as he shrugged his shoulders, Blaine threw him a withering look.

"He was being insulting to you." Blaine said with a small voice.

Kurt just shook his head gently at Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"Seriously stop worrying." Kurt said as he took a small bite of his salad, "I can give as good as I get. If he wants to be a prick, then I'll have to be a bitch back."

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt's words, feeling a little better that it didn't bother Kurt as much as it did himself.

After Sebastian got back to the table, dinner was finished in relative peace. Nobody made anymore snarky comments and it turned out to be quite nice with all of them eating together, making small talk with each other, mostly Sam and Blaine.

Kurt decided to pay the bill for everyone, since he was the one that wanted to gout to dinner in the first place, and Sam and Puck did invite Sebastian and Blaine to eat with them.

Blaine walked up to the counter with him, intent on making his time with Kurt last a bit longer.

"So I was thinking that maybe I could take you out again this week?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt approached the counter.

When he had placed his card in the waitresses hand, Kurt turned to smirk at him.

"And if I say no?"

"How do you feel about being kidnapped?" Blaine said with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed out loud, causing quite a few people to turn and look in his direction.

"If you can catch me." He replied with a sarcastic grin, "I can run quite fast."

Blaine glanced down. _'With those legs'_ , he thought, _'I don't doubt it.'_

"So what do you say?"

Kurt was handed back his card, and a receipt. He thanked the waitress and turned to make his way back to the others, Blaine following still waiting for an answer.

Kurt handed Puck the car keys as they all walked out of the café, asking silently with his eyes for a little bit of time, Puck nodded and he and Sam left to get the car.

Sebastian decided to stand a little ways off waiting for Blaine.

"Yes I will go out with you," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hands in his, causing a massive smile to break out on Blaine's gorgeous face, that he couldn't help smiling back at, "but you are still coming to my dad's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I'll be there," Blaine said nodding his head and moving a little closer to Kurt, "Seb still allowed to come with?" Blaine whispered with a nervous grin.

"Yes." Kurt replied quietly, giving Blaine a reassuring smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kurt said with a little laugh, Blaine laughed a little too before glancing over at Sebastian.

"Ok well I better go." Blaine sighed as he went to pull his hands away.

Kurt stopped him with a tug and pulled Blaine into him quickly for a hug.

As they pulled back, Blaine cupped Kurt's face gently with his hands and ran his thumb gently over a cheekbone, leaning in as they both closed their eyes, and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was chaste and only lasted a few glorious seconds before they both pulled away, smiled at each other and waved goodbye. Walking separate ways across the parking lot to get in their cars.

Puck and Sam were smirking at him when he got in the car but he pointedly ignored them as they drove home.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine had been texting Kurt for the whole night and all of the next day.

They had asked lots of different questions about each other, also just talked about random things. Everything ranged from, what they were eating for breakfast, what their favourite colours were, favourite vacation spots and what type of magazines they read to what type of shows they watched, how and when they came out to the families, differences between species in society and what they were most passionate about in life.

They spoke on the phone 3 times that day, each time lasting between 45 minutes and an hour. Kurt grinned to himself every time he heard his phone ring or ping.

It made him incredibly happy that Blaine wanted to know everything, and the fact that he was going to spend the evening here with him made Kurt ecstatic.

Come the afternoon, Kurt was planning his outfit for the night, clothes strewn everywhere around the pack room. Picking outfits were usually easy for Kurt but today he just didn't like any of his choices.

He didn't want to make it look like he made to much effort but on the other hand he wanted to look hot.

Puck and Sam both, came to check on him a couple times, but he completely ignored them so they left him to it, shaking their heads in amusement.

Kurt eventually decided to go with black skinny jeans, which were bought a size too small, at least they made his ass look amazing, and a deep maroon dress shirt, it accented his chestnut coloured hair.

He chose not to accessorize tonight, going for the simple but stylish look, as if he hadn't just spent the last hour wondering what to wear.

Kurt walked back down the stairs at around 4 o'clock that afternoon, Blaine and Sebastian were due to get there in about an hour.

He stepped into the kitchen and eyed the clock curiously.

"Looking good princess," a smarmy voice said from somewhere behind him, "if I were gay.."

"You wouldn't stand a chance Noah," Kurt responded, turning to give Puck a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "You forget. I know exactly who you are."

Puck clutched at his chest as if he were in pain, hissing under his breath.

"Damn. That hurt." Puck pouted as he rubbed over his chest.

Sam and Carole wandered into the kitchen, Sam carrying a big crate full of beer. Carole started pulling ingredients and equipment out for dinner, as Sam put the huge crate next to the refrigerator.

"Sam, Kurt's being mean to me." Puck said in a fake whiny voice.

Sam didn't even look up at him as he got himself a bottle of water from inside the refrigerator.

"You probably deserved it," Sam retorted as Carole chuckled from the other side of the kitchen, "Wow Kurt, you look great." He said as he finally looked up at them.

"That's what I said, I was only complimenting our fearless gay leader here and he insulted me."

Sam and Kurt were both still laughing at Puck's pouting face, when Burt came in.

"What's up with Puckerman?" He asked as he looked around at everyone in the kitchen.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as Sam tried to giggle out a response.

"Puck's just being Puck." Sam eventually got out, through another round of laughter.

Burt just nodded at Sam's explanation, which just made Puck pout even more, before heading up to shower and change out of his garage clothes.

Soon enough the doorbell chimed, signalling the arrival of a couple more guests. Burt had appeared just a few minutes before and had taken up a seat in the lounge.

He was about to get up to go to the door, fixing a hard stare onto his face, but Kurt placed his hand on his dad's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat.

"I'll go dad, I want them inside the house before you go trying to scare them."

"I only need to scare one." Burt called with a smirk as Kurt gave him a tiny exasperated look while he went to open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian had promised not to be as snarky today, after Blaine chewed him out for what happened at dinner yesterday.

Blaine loved Sebastian being himself, he did. But sometimes the guy just didn't know when to shut up, and it always caused them problems.

The snarky comments always rolled off of Blaine, it didn't affect him anymore because Sebastian was like a brother and no amount of arguing or belittling comments could destroy the bond they had. But he knew exactly how much those words could get to someone, hurt someone, because they didn't know to take Sebastian with a pinch of salt, like Blaine had learned to.

Blaine had ignored him all the way back to Westerville in the car yesterday, which Sebastian hated.

The silent treatment, especially from Blaine, always made him jittery and nervous, made his wolf want to roll over and whine. Once they had pulled into Blaine's mother's driveway, that's when he let him have it.

He hadn't been on the receiving end of Blaine's anger for years, he tended to be so sarcastic that it was hardly worth it for Blaine to shout at him about anything. But this, this was different. Blaine was defending Kurt, someone he feels deeply about and Sebastian understood, he really did, but he couldn't help it if he didn't like the guy.

After the screaming and shouting and name calling, Blaine had retreated to his old bedroom, and hadn't appeared until the next morning. Leaving Sebastian to chew on the little bit of guilt he felt at that little bit of hurt in Blaine's eyes when he had called Sebastian a 'sarcastic, childish, conceited, selfish prick' before stomping upstairs.

Sebastian admitted he had been a little judgemental and harsh the day before so Blaine made him promise to 'lessen his fucking ego' and try to enjoy himself. Sebastian vowed to try.

So they were standing at the Hummel's door, having rung the bell, Blaine giving Sebastian one last meaningful glance as they waited.

The door opened about 30 seconds later, Kurt's smiling face appearing as Blaine stepped forward quickly to gather him in his arms. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and turned away from their little display of affection, before he gagged.

Kurt yelped lightly as he was pulled into a tight hug from Blaine at the door. Blaine placing an affectionate kiss on his jaw before pulling back.

"Hey." Blaine said, smiling brightly.

Kurt giggled a little under his breath.

"Hey." He replied as he took Blaine's hand in one of his, before turning to the other guest on the porch, "Hi Sebastian, good to see you."

Blaine looked back at Sebastian as Kurt greeted him, and at the raised eyebrow, Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you too."

Kurt was a little surprised by Sebastian's behaviour but he decided to ignore it for now, too excited that Blaine was here with him again.

"Come in please, everyone's outside." He said as he stepped back through the door dragging Blaine along with him a little by his hand.

Sebastian followed them into the hall, closing the door behind himself.

Sam and Puck had wandered up from the basement where the big refrigerator was kept, with crates full of beer in their arms. Sebastian looked impressed with the amount of drinks that was being transported about the house. Blaine waved at Sam, who smiled back.

"Hey Blaine." Sam greeted with a big smile, while walking along to the kitchen doorway with his load.

"Hey Sam," Blaine replied politely, "Puck."

Puck just glanced over at Blaine and Sebastian while he walked past, murmuring out a "Mmm." in greeting, and nodding his head. Sam looked apologetically at Blaine just before he followed Puck and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked as he turned to Kurt, confused.

Kurt just shook his head at his friend's attitude.

"Ignore him, come on." He said as he pulled Blaine along, Sebastian following, and out into the back yard, where there were already many people milling about, talking and laughing with each other loudly.

Kurt's father was standing at the BBQ grill, tongs in hand, smoke billowing around him, talking with a couple of older gentlemen and a young woman about the same age as Kurt. She waved and smiled politely as Kurt dragged them closer.

"Dad, they're here." Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Burt's attention, before he wandered off into the yard to talk to a couple of the girls.

Burt turned with a smile on his face, eyes sparkling with amusement as he placed the tongs on top of the table next to him. He held his hand out in greeting as the two of them walked closer.

Sebastian was eyeing the pink apron, that Burt had around his waist, with a mix of confusion and delight.

"Hey Blaine, good to see ya buddy." Burt said as Blaine reached to grab his hand, shaking lightly.

"Hey Burt," he responded, nerves slowly diminishing, "this is Sebastian."

Burt turned his grin on his friend and reached a hand out to him too.

"Hey buddy." He said as Sebastian tentatively brought his own hand up for a shake too, mumbling out a quiet, "Hi."

"These are good friends of our family," Burt said as he pointed over at the two men stood by him, "Hiram and Leroy Berry," the two men in turn nodded in greeting with big smiles, "and their daughter Rachel."

Blaine waved politely at Rachel, who was quietly watching him with interest before waving herself.

Blaine suddenly felt somebody grab his shoulder from behind, he recognised the perfume before he turned to look at said person.

"Oh Blaine, honey, it's so good to see you again." Carole exclaimed as she turned him for a tight hug, which he returned gratefully.

"You too Carole."

Kurt had wandered back over, dragging two girls along with him by their hands, a tall, pretty blonde one and the other a very curvy black girl. Both of them were giggling as Kurt dragged them over.

"Blaine this is Mercedes," he said pointing to the curvy girl, who waved at him, "she's a really great friend of mine and Sam's ex girlfriend."

Mercedes bounced over a little to hug Blaine that he returned with enthusiasm, before pulling back a little, to greet her properly.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes."

"You too." She giggled out and winked at him, waved a greeting at Sebastian behind him, before she turned to go talk to Rachel and her dads.

"And this is Brittany she's-" Kurt started.

"I'm Kurt's ex girlfriend!" She exclaimed proudly, as shock settled on Blaine's face, "Nice to meet you." She finished as she pulled Blaine into a hug, Sebastian watching in amusement.

"What?" Sebastian asked, thoroughly amused by the girl's statement.

"Really?" Blaine asked Kurt as Brittany bounced off to join Puck and Sam, who were setting up the music and the beer pong table.

"It was a dark time in high school." Kurt explained vaguely, with a bashful expression.

"We need to hear more about that later." Sebastian said as he laughed when Kurt glared in his direction.

Sebastian decided to go wander over to Puck and Sam too, interested in a game of beer pong himself, leaving Kurt and Blaine to themselves for the moment.

Blaine turned bright eyes filled with amusement on Kurt, and reached out for his hand. He pulled Kurt a little closer so that he could wrap an arm around his slim waist. Blaine smiled a little at Kurt, who blushed at the attention and shot him a small smile in return, before wrapping his own arm around Blaine's waist too.

"So...girlfriend, huh?"

Kurt groaned and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just squeezed his side as he laughed a little.

"I'll explain later." came the mumbled reply.

After standing around and chatting with each other for a little while, Kurt pointing out different people to Blaine, and explaining a little about them. Like Rachel, who was Finn's ex girlfriend, who had moved out to New York to make it big on Broadway, just like her dads. The Berrys had become close friends with Carole and Burt, once Finn and Rachel started dating.

Mercedes was one of the closest friends that Kurt had, but she lived out in L.A now, she got a place with Puck's ex girlfriend Quinn and their 4 year old daughter Beth, whom Puck goes to see whenever he gets a chance.

Brittany was a vampire, she and Kurt had attended the same play group and kindergarten together, they had always been pretty good friends. Add in the fact that they were involved in high school, Kurt only explained it had been a difficult time in his life and Britt had offered to help.

Just as Kurt started to explain a little more about problems in high school between him and Finn, Sebastian wandered back over, asking Blaine if he was going to be playing beer pong later with them.

Blaine had only ever played beer pong once, at a warblers party they threw for his graduation, he drank so much in the game that he was as sick as a dog for 2 days. But he had grown up a little more now so one game or two couldn't hurt.

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before excusing himself to go and talk to his father for a moment, as Carole made her way over to them.

"Do you boys want some drinks?" She asked politely, patting Sebastian's arm gently as he smiled at her.

"We can get them Carole." Blaine said as he tried to wave off the offer.

"Nonsense i'll get them." She said as she walked off into the house to retrieve some drinks, not even waiting for a reply.

"But-" Blaine began.

"Don't bother, she's trying to be the perfect host." Kurt's voice suddenly appeared next to his ear, causing blaine to shiver slightly.

Blaine turned to watch Carole go, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see."

Kurt patted both of Blaine's shoulders where he was stood behind him and turned Blaine around to face the rest of the yard.

"I'll go and help her with the drinks," Kurt said as he gave Blaine's cheek a light kiss, "you guys can go keep my dad company. I'll be back."

Kurt walked inside quickly to go help Carole carry some drinks out, Blaine looked at Sebastian and motioned him over to Burt on the other side of the yard.

Burt turned when he felt a presence beside him, letting an easy smile cross his features as he looked down at Blaine and Sebastian, waving his tongs lightly at the smoke around him.

"So Blaine, how ya been kid?" He asked as Blaine stood next to him, with his hands in his pockets.

"Good. Getting things prepared for college for when we go back." Blaine replied, gesturing between him and Sebastian, his friend nodding along with agreement.

"Yeah the fees are due at the end of July, right?" Burt asked as he turned back to the grill to flip a couple of burgers.

"Yes that's right." Blaine nodded, "And our schedules are changing in our last year so we have to change our work hours and stuff too, for when August comes."

Burt hummed at his explanation, gaze focused on the grill for a minute, before looking at them both.

"So Sebastian."

Sebastian's head shot up at being addressed, looking quickly at Blaine before responding.

"Yes sir?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian with an amused grin on his face, Sebastian was being polite and well mannered and this means he felt intimidated by Burt. Blaine found this extremely hilarious, if his smirk at Sebastian was any indication.

"I hear you live with Blaine in New York." At Sebastian's nod he continued, "You both go to the same college?"

Blaine shook his head a little.

"I'm in NYU, for music production and management." Blaine said and glanced over at Sebastian, gesturing for him to continue.

"And I attend Colombia for my business degree."

"You want to be a lawyer or something?" Burt asked, tilting his head as Sebastian grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, i'll be working for my father's firm for my internship, then i'm looking into starting my own firm." He explained proudly, Burt smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's great, hope you get where you wanna be."

Sebastian's proud expression turned into one of grateful awe.

"Thanks, Mr Hummel."

"You can call me Burt, kid."

Blaine and Sebastian just grinned at each other as Burt turned back to his cooking. Kurt was walking back over to them all with a tray of drinks, as Carole went to hand off the drinks she had to a couple of others.

"Ok here's the drinks everybody," he said as he placed the tray on the table by the BBQ, "Noah! Sam! I thought I told you guys to get that big table out of the shed? Get a bucket for the empty beer cans too." He shouted over to the guys as they wandered to the side of the house, to do what was asked of them.

"It's so nice to have company over." Carole sighed happily as she came back over to stand beside Burt.

Blaine just grinned a little, with a blush on his cheeks.

"We're nothing spectacular Carole." He said, as Kurt turned to regard him with a playful smirk.

"I beg to differ sweetie." She said with a kind smile on her face, "Kurt said you boys went to school around here?"

"Dalton Academy." Sebastian and Blaine told her at the same time.

"It's a private boys school right?"

"Yep." They answered again, together, which Kurt found slightly funny.

"So that's where the impeccable manners come from." Carole said, elbowing Burt with a small smile, who just murmured back at her.

Blaine fought back a chuckle at that, shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well my manners came from my mother," he said, "you'd like her Carole, she's just like you."

"I'm sure I would. Maybe I'll get to meet her soon."

Blaine nodded and continued.

"Sebastian on the other hand, has no manners at all." He finished with a smirk in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian smiled a sickly sweet smile back at him.

"Fuck you, B."

Burt, Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing as Sebastian turned around and walked off, going back over to join Puck and Sam by the beer pong table. Carole pulled her lips in to hold in a giggle but failing miserably.

"Oh my." She said as a tiny laugh escaped her too.

"See what I mean?" Blaine said, as they continued to laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Berry family left at about 9pm, Mercedes had an early flight back to L.A in the morning so after a drunken tearful hug with Kurt, Brittany and Carole, she and Brittany left too around 9:30pm, Britt's father giving her a lift back to her parent's house along the way home.

Burt and Carole headed inside at around 10:30pm, leaving the boys to their own devices, but making each of them promise to tidy up and not make too much noise.

So the guys were alone, in the back yard, drinking to their hearts content, music having been turned down so they could chat and laugh amongst themselves. Sebastian and Puck sat making up dirty jokes, laughing and nudging each other.

Kurt and Blaine sitting closely side by side, fingers clutching between them, as Sam sat on Blaine's other side, and they were discussing comic books and superhero movies. Kurt just fondly rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm from Blaine and Sam.

Everyone jumped slightly when Puck squirted his beer over all of them from a particularly loud laugh, Sebastian just laughing as loudly whilst patting Puck on the back as he tried to breathe around choking on the rest of the beer in his mouth.

"Noah, gross." Kurt exclaimed while wiping the liquid of his face and arms.

Blaine and Sam were laughing too while wiping their faces and necks, Blaine turning and wiping droplets from Kurt's hair as well. Sam just watched in amusement as Kurt's eyes widened at realising that he had beer in his hair, but his eyes softened again when Blaine said it had all gone.

After a while of the boys just sitting chatting about nonsense and they had eased off the drinking a little, Sebastian brought up the subject of pack dynamics.

"So I don't get it," Sebastian started, looking sceptically at Puck and Sam, "How does some one like.."

He pointed to Kurt.

"..that," He said with a smirk, as Blaine bristled and growled from his seat next to Kurt, "win alpha position over..."

He reached out and grabbed one of Puck's biceps and one of Sam's and squeezed a little.

"..these?"

All throughout Sebastian's very sarcastic and drawn out question, Kurt could tell that Blaine was becoming angry and decided to answer before it could blow up, so as Blaine opened his mouth to respond, Kurt jumped in.

"It was both of them together too." Kurt replied, giving Sebastian an evil smirk and a wink.

Puck and Sam just sat listening intently, grinning across at each other. Blaine just blinked from his seat next to Kurt, and turned to glance at him, sitting in quiet confusion.

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow in disbelief, crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"Really?"

Kurt crossed his arms and stared Sebastian down with raised eyebrows. Blaine sat beside him, still glaring at Sebastian, but nervously glancing at Kurt every now and then. Puck and Sam were just grinning between Kurt and Sebastian with amusement.

"You don't believe me?" Kurt asked after a few seconds sitting in silence.

Sebastian just snorted and shook his head.

"What? You gonna demonstrate or something?"

"If you like." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder lightly and stood up, moving towards the house, "Noah. Sam."

Puck and Sam got up to follow after him.

Sebastian moved to sit next to Blaine as the rest of them disappeared inside the house. Blaine glanced at his friend with a glare, but Sebastian ignored him, watching the back doorway of the house, where there now stood a big dark grey wolf and a light brown and white one.

As the two wolves trotted out into the garden, they were pushing and growling playfully at each other, as Blaine and Sebastian watched on.

A flicker of movement made Blaine turn his head, just in time to see a mass of bright white fluffy fur, surrounding bright crystal blue eyes, appear in the doorway.

Blaine sat in awe for a few seconds, as the white wolf slowly padded his way over to him, sniffing and shaking it's muzzle slightly as it approached. Bright blue eyes looked into his own as it stopped in front of him, and stared. Blaine could see a flicker of recognition and a little bit of amusement in those blue eyes, as the wolf whined low and bent it's head a little towards Blaine's face.

Blaine reached a hand out and brought it down gently on top of the wolf's soft fluffy head, the wolf pushing back against his hand, snuffling his nose into Blaine's chest.

The wolf then looked back up at Blaine's face and whined lightly, grumbling low in it's chest, then turned to look at Sebastian, bared his fangs a little, growled and lowered it's head.

Blaine just smiled as Sebastian swallowed loudly at Kurt's low growl towards him.

The pearly white wolf huffed as he turned back to the other wolves in the yard, yipping at them as they trotted over, both bending low with ears back and tails between their legs in quiet submission to their alpha wolf.

After greeting each other appropriately, all three wolves stood back from each other, all raised their tails and ears into a challenging position, as they separated and stood across the yard a few feet away from each other.

Puck and Sam growled once and both dove for Kurt straight away, Kurt backed up a few steps quickly as Sam and Puck gnashed their jaws at his face, avoiding being bitten, he ducked his head and ran beneath Puck's raised front paws.

Turning around just as quickly Kurt jaws clamped down on Sam's tail, pulling at it fiercely, shaking his head as Sam yelped out loudly and tried to turn to throw him off.

Sam was still turning left and then right to try to shake off Kurt's teeth, Puck jumped on Kurt's back and pinned him to the ground, but Kurt's teeth never left Sam's tail, effectively pulling Sam's butt down on top of Puck's head.

The dark grey wolf's head disappeared underneath a light brown fluffy butt, but they all heard his muffled growls in protest at being sat on.

As they all writhed around on the ground, Kurt somehow managed to get all four of his paws underneath himself and pushed with all his might upwards, knocking Puck off of his back and ripping his teeth out of Sam's tail.

Sam let out a whine at the rough treatment to his tail, as Puck recovered and jumped for Kurt again, teeth aiming for his legs this time. Kurt was too fast, he jumped out of reach of Puck's teeth as they clamped shut with a small chomp sound, like an alligator, and backed up a few steps, keeping both Sam and Puck in his field of vision again.

Blaine and Sebastian were enraptured with what was going on, watching the speed at which Kurt moved around the others.

Kurt's calculating eyes never left his competitors, watching their movements with a keen eye, picking up muscle shifting and breathing patterns. Trying to work out form their bodies reactions, who was going to strike first this time.

His shining blue eyes switched back and forth between sky blue orbs and warm chocolate ones as he took in their stances. Ignoring for the moment, the fact that he had already won alpha position, this battle was crucial for proving himself, just like the first time he did it.

Lips curling over teeth brought him back to the fight, as he watched Puck's leg muscles shift into readiness, he turned to face him head on. Puck lunged for him, but because of Kurt's keen senses and careful scrutiny beforehand, he was ready for him.

Kurt lifted himself up on two feet as Puck bent to bite at his neck, feeling as the top of Puck's skull came into contact with the bottom of his rib cage, he pushed back down onto his front paws, pushing both between Puck's shoulder blades, on his spine, and forced him down to the ground underneath him.

He sensed Sam coming up behind them as he forced Puck's muzzle onto the ground, stepping on it with a back paw to keep it shut as he turned his head ready for Sam.

Sam tried to back off but it was too late, he was too close when Kurt had spun his head around to him, catching Sam by the scruff of fur on the side of his throat, and throwing the rest of his energy into a head shake to throw Sam off balance, it had him toppling, with Kurt's teeth still attached to his fur.

Kurt shifted over slightly as Sam went down, moving him an inch or two underneath so that he landed on top of Puck still underneath him, and then pushed all his weight down as much as he could, laying atop the two of them.

They both struggled underneath him for a moment before going still and giving up the fight, claiming Kurt to be the victor yet again.

Blaine and Sebastian stared in fascination as Kurt had laid down on top of the others, watched them struggle for the moment before it all went quiet and still, Kurt's muzzle then opening and a long pink tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in a big wolfish grin.

Sebastian started clapping a little, still very surprised at the turn out, but also very impressed. Blaine was grinning and laughing at Kurt bowing his head to the attention, before walking over to him to pat his head and praise him, and tell him what a great fighter he was.

Puck and Sam were allowed to get up, and they both sheepishly whined before disappearing into the house again, probably to change back.

The white wolf sat next to Blaine and Sebastian for a few more minutes enjoying the feeling of accomplishment, and also because Blaine kept petting him and stroking his fur. Kurt's wolf side was enjoying the fuss and attention.

Blaine was just grinning at Sebastian, his friend still had a look of shock on his face, as he kept stroking over Kurt's beautiful fur, stopping occasionally to pet his head and his paws too, the wolf seemed totally at ease with the contact so he obliged.

Puck and Sam both walked out in human form, dressed again, looking a little roughed up but otherwise unharmed. Although Sam was still rubbing at his ass and the bottom of his spine, Blaine winced as he remembered that the tail pulling did look quite painful.

"Kurt, the bottom of my spine is still hurting." Sam said to Kurt as he sat down gingerly.

Puck just glared over at Sam.

"Don't be a wimp, at least you didn't have someone's wolf nuts on top of your nose." Puck said as he flicked Sam's ear, sitting down next to him.

The white wolf huffed out what sounded like a laugh, before trotting over to them both giving them both a small lick on the foreheads before it making it's way back to the house, rubbing it's side along Blaine's back and trotting through the doorway.

After all the fun and excitement wore out, everybody got extremely tired so they all decided to go up to the pack room in the converted loft to sleep. Blaine and Sebastian had been more than welcome to stay, Carole insisted earlier, so Kurt and Sam were lending them clothes to sleep in.

When they had all taken their turns in the bathroom and had gotten changed, they were all stood around the pack room trying to decide who sleeps where.

Blaine being stuck with the decision between wanting to sleep beside Kurt, or wanting to be close to his only pack member. Kurt torn between his pack and Blaine. Puck and Sam had said they would share the same bed, but then that would mean somebody would be in a bed alone because then it came down to Blaine to make a decision about who was left on their own.

Eventually they all decided to push all three beds together.

Kurt and Blaine lay in the middle, facing each other, Sebastian lay behind Blaine, back to back, Sam was curled up behind Kurt, face in Kurt's hair, and Puck was back to back with Sam.

They all had shuffled around to find the most comfortable position, all of them slipping into sleep when they were all squashed up together.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt and Blaine's second date consisted of a walk through the park and a trip to an ice-cream shop, but it meant spending more time together so none of them complained. It was raining that day, they got completely soaked through, but were both still smiling by the end.

The third was just a home cooked meal Blaine had made for them, after Kurt had met his mother while she was on her way out for the night. Blaine was so nervous that everything had to be perfect, he kept fumbling around with things in the kitchen until Kurt stepped in to help, alleviating some of the stress, they ended up making dinner together, then watching a movie on the laptop, laying tangled together on Blaine's old bed. Falling asleep in each other's arms as the credits rolled.

Their fourth had just finished. Blaine had taken Kurt to a body painting workshop, where they both had had to strip down to their underwear, and paint different things onto each other, taking pictures of their artwork, but by the end of it they were just throwing paint at each other then taking selfies of the mess.

Kurt was spending the night at Blaine's because Sebastian was out at Hunter's and his mother was staying for a couple days with his grandmother because she was ill. Kurt needed to use Blaine's shower before showing his face at home anyway, even though Blaine said that there wasn't, Kurt was sure there was paint in his hair.

They were just pulling up at Blaine's mother's house now and Kurt had held Blaine's hand all the way back, Blaine lifting his hand up a few times to graze his knuckles against his lips, making Kurt smiling bashfully every time.

Their relationship had moved quickly, feelings for each other only getting stronger as they spent more time around the other, but their physical stuff hadn't moved beyond the occasional grope or make out session.

They had spoken about their past relationships before, neither of them were virgins, and hadn't been for a long time. Both of them had agreed that just because their wolves had found their mates in each other, didn't mean that they should rush anything on the physical. They wanted to feel a proper connection. Get to know each other. Minds and souls as well as bodies.

Kurt felt that he may need to talk to Blaine about things before they went too far, knowing that if he lost himself in the feeling when they were together, then his instincts would take over and make the decision for him. But Kurt never trusted his animal side to be rational.

His wolf was more comfortable with all the physical touch and intimacy than he had ever been, even though he had gotten a hell of a lot better between high school and now. He supposed that some of it was due to his brother, he was always very affectionate.

With Blaine it was different, there wasn't any discomfort when touching. It was all so natural, so easy to get lost in the feeling though.

Blaine had been the very definition of a gentleman, even in the heat of the moment, every time Kurt had said stop or wanted to pause for a breather or cool down, he didn't push for more, always backed off and waited patiently or would change the subject so that they could talk about something else instead.

Kurt loved that about Blaine, his considerate nature only made it that much harder for Kurt to keep his hands to himself.

As Blaine parked the car up in front of the house, he glanced over at Kurt, who was deep in thought about something. Waiting patiently for his eyes to focus again, Blaine squeezed his hand, Kurt's eyes then widened and he turned to look at Blaine.

Kurt smiled bashfully, embarrassed at being so caught up in his own head, he hadn't realised they had stopped.

"What were thinking so hard about?" Blaine asked, sparks of amusement shining in his eyes at Kurt's smile.

"Just.." Kurt looked back up at him, his own eyes shining, "..you."

Blaine's face split into a bright smile, that Kurt couldn't help returning.

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's face, cupping his cheek, running the pad of his thumb across Blaine's soft bottom lip. Blaine shivered at the contact, but didn't lose the bright smile, as he turned his head slightly and kissed the middle of Kurt's palm. Both of them radiating love and happiness out to each other.

None of them really cared that they were still in the confines of Blaine's car, they were sharing a moment, a moment of exponential joy, almost overwhelming. Blaine had closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of Kurt's hand stroking his cheek, finger tips lightly playing with some loose curls by his temple.

Feeling a little giddy in each others presence, they each let out a simultaneous sigh and then they both laughed together.

"Well," Blaine said, as Kurt moved his hand from his face and let it fall to clasp his own hand again, "i think we should go inside, maybe put a movie on and cuddle on the couch?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

"Well if we have to, I suppose." He replied while untangling his hand from Blaine's, shooting a sly grin at him as he got out of the car.

Blaine just chuckled quietly as he got out and followed behind Kurt, up to the front door. Upon reaching him, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him and plastered his front right up against Kurt's back, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

Kurt shivered at the contact, gasping a little. He turned to face Blaine, wrapping his own arms around his neck and pulling him in a bit closer, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

Kurt squeezed him in a little more, pressing the front of their bodies impossibly closer, opening his eyes to stare at him. His own crystal blue eyes were clouded over a little in apprehension and lust, looking into matching lust filled, shining amber eyes.

Blaine licked his lips as he leaned in closer to Kurt, but Kurt held a finger to his lips, halting him in his movement.

"Maybe, we should go inside first?" Kurt said in a breathy tone, which made the hair on the back of Blaine's neck rise.

Blaine nodded, but didn't step away from Kurt as he answered.

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt thought it was cute, Blaine fumbling around in his pockets for the keys to the house, but refusing to make an inch of space between them at the same time, which only made his task harder. Kurt had to smile because of it, but if Blaine didn't want to let go, then Kurt wouldn't either.

Kurt followed Blaine through the front door, nerves twisting his stomach into knots but excitement melting his brain. Blaine closed the door behind them and turned to fix Kurt with a calm look in his eyes and a small secret smile on his lips.

Kurt gave him a small smile back as he went about removing his jacket and boots, Blaine was quick to shuck off his own and took all of them and placed them in the hall closet. This is the first moment they have really had alone together for a few days and they wanted to make the most of it. They both have to travel back to New York in a week after all.

Once the jackets were hung and the shoes put away, Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him through to the kitchen area, where he poured out two glasses of water for them both. Kurt took a second to watch his boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

Wow that word sounded so insignificant because Blaine meant far more to him than a label, his wolf silently agreeing inside his head.

In such a small amount of time they have known each other, they both felt like they had known each other for years, maybe even forever at this point. They knew exactly what the other was feeling and exactly what the other was thinking, just by body posture and the look in their eyes.

As they both sipped their water, they were shooting small bashful smiles at each other over the top of the glasses, enjoying the peace and quiet with each other, feeling tranquil and at home.

Blaine put both their glasses in the sink when they were done and lead Kurt by the hand through to the living room, both of them collapsing on the big couch and melted into each others arms. Both sighing out in contentment. Kurt had to giggle a little at how in tune their bodies were, how they always managed to do things in sync like that was testament to the connection they had.

Blaine placed his hands in Kurt's and rested their clasped hands on top of Kurt's knee, snuggling himself right into Kurt's side as close as he could get, chuckling himself a little into the side of Kurt's hair.

"I feel like we haven't been alone like this in forever." Blaine admitted, as Kurt turned his hands over to run his fingers over the inside of Blaine's palms lightly.

"I know what you mean." Kurt replied, "I mean I love the guys, and my family, but sometimes they're a little too nosy for their own good."

Blaine smiled in amusement, nodding in agreement. It was the truth. Any time they had a moment alone together in the last couple of days, it seemed like someone always wanted one of them and weren't afraid to interrupt anything. especially in Kurt's parents home.

Kurt turned his head slightly to graze his bottom lip on the underside of Blaine's jaw, feeling the stubble pull at the soft skin of it slightly, and he felt and heard Blaine's breath hitch at the attention. Kurt had worked out from all their very rigorous make-out sessions lately that Blaine was a sucker for neck kisses and light nibbling, it sent him into such a daze that Kurt found it cute.

But it also made Blaine horny as hell.

Kurt never ever in his life, thought that he could have this kind of affect on anybody, let alone somebody as perfectly god-like as Blaine. It was a thrill for Kurt, knowing he could make a perfect specimen in every way, like Blaine fall apart with a loving or affectionate gesture such as this. And it made Kurt's legs turn to jelly every time Blaine made those tiny breathy gasps.

Blaine shifted closer, invading his space, and turning his head to catch Kurt's lips with his own.

Their mouths always seemed to fit together perfectly, like they were specifically made to fit together, like puzzle pieces, soft, warm and just right. Kurt opened his lips just a little to wrap his top lips over Blaine's pillow soft, bottom one, and suckled it lightly, running his tongue along the inside of it gently. Thoroughly enjoying the throaty groan Blaine made in response.

As Kurt started lightly nibbling on the very soft plump bottom lip in his mouth, Blaine couldn't take it anymore and used the advantage of Kurt's slightly open lips, to shove his tongue through and into that waiting mouth.

Both of them moaning out as Blaine's tongue met Kurt's with a wet slide, roughly pushing in and taking control of the kiss, gradually turning it from a light exploration to a dirty kiss.

The wet slide of Blaine's tongue against his and Blaine's hands now cupping the underneath of his jaw, made Kurt's mind feel fuzzy and made his muscles feel weak. Blaine's tongue was alternating between long wet glides against the side of Kurt's own tongue and licking lightly behind his front teeth and the roof of his mouth, mapping out all the areas that made Kurt shiver and moan.

Kurt's fingers found themselves tangled into the front of Blaine's shirt, fisting the fabric and pulling him closer, Blaine's own fingers finding themselves trailing through Kurt's hair.

Blaine moved his hands to clasp Kurt's and pry them out of his shirt, moving their clasped hands to rest against the front of Kurt's chest and pushing lightly, forcing Kurt to fall backwards slowly onto the couch cushions.

Giggling into Blaine's mouth and bringing his legs up to stretch them out along the couch as Blaine settled himself on top of him, Blaine himself chuckling into his mouth slightly.

Blaine moved his legs to either side of Kurt's hips, resting up on his knees, so that his hips weren't in contact with Kurt's, and moved his hands from Kurt's chest up to his shoulder. Their kiss became lazy and languid, but never breaking contact as they moved.

Blaine's hands mapped out the broad shoulders and hard pecks of Kurt's body, appreciative groans escaping Kurt's throat as he was explored. Kurt's own hands had travelled around to the back of Blaine's neck, fingers twisting around the curls at the back of his head, before his hands ran down the nicely muscled shoulder blades of Blaine's toned back, squeezing his hands and fingers into the defined muscles slightly, receiving a groan from Blaine in return.

Kurt's hands began to travel further, as Blaine's hand starting stroking over Kurt's stomach, tracing over the light abs over the top of his shirt, pushing and kneading his fingers into all the defined muscles in his boyfriends back, continuing his path right down to the waistline of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine's hands traced back up to Kurt's chest, over his shirt, picking out the spots where his nipples were and rubbing his thumbs over them lightly, making Kurt arch up and moan into their kiss a little louder.

Kurt's hands slipped down past Blaine's hips as he arched his back up, his palms ending up resting against Blaine's deliciously round, nicely toned ass, squeezing and digging the tips of his fingers into the flesh, Blaine just moaned and bucked back into his hands.

Kurt hands after that moved swiftly back along his boyfriends back up to his neck, thumbs running down on the underside of Blaine's jaw, tilting his head up to open his mouth a little wider. Their kisses turned messier and dirtier really quickly after that, panting and moaning into each others mouth, breathing in small gasps of air between invading each others mouth with their tongues and nipping lips with their teeth.

Blaine placed a knee between Kurt's thighs, wriggling it back and forth to try and encourage Kurt to open his legs for him. Kurt immediately complied and let his legs fall open, enough space opening up for Blaine to fit in between them, hips still not coming into contact yet.

Kisses were now sloppy, tongues forcing each others back into both their mouths, panting hot air onto each others faces. Blaine manoeuvred an arm up by Kurt's head, resting lightly on his elbow as he brought his chest down onto Kurt.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's waist and pulled him into him tighter, letting him know without words that the contact was appreciated, as Blaine moved down all the way so that their chests rested against one another.

Blaine let out a groan, as he moved the hand he wasn't resting on down Kurt's chest, coming to a stop on Kurt's hip and squeezing the warm flesh lightly. When Kurt arched and keened into his mouth, he disconnected their kiss quite roughly, a small string of saliva still connecting their mouths for a moment, before dropping his head and kissing the smooth pale skin of Kurt's throat.

Kurt's heartbeat was pounding in his ears, and his breathing had picked up at the attention his neck was receiving. His eyes and his mind both, clouding over in a fog of lust and instinct, Kurt opened his legs a little more with every moan and breathy gasp, Blaine's hips slipping down closer and closer to his own.

As soon as their hips pressed flush against the other, they both let out a very loud groan, feeling each other hard in their jeans. Blaine grinded his hips down a little with another groan, that seemed to catch in his throat and became more of a choked sound, turning and nipping the side of Kurt's neck a little more harshly than he had been previously.

Kurt's body seemed to be enjoying the attention, tilting his head to the side so that Blaine had more room to work on his neck, and canting his hips up every time Blaine pressed down.

Blaine was so lost in the sensation of Kurt everywhere, Kurt's scent around him, Kurt's body underneath him, Kurt's willing submission to him, that before he even knew what was going on, he brought his hands up to trace over Kurt's adams apple lightly before sinking his front teeth into the skin.

He wasn't biting, not yet, just holding the skin between his teeth, but as he did this, Kurt's whole body went rigid and Blaine felt Kurt's hands pushing gently but urgently at his chest.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out, shakily, "We should stop."

Blaine's mind had immediately sensed the stiff posture of the body underneath him and he released the skin form between his teeth, eyes of fogged lust clearing slightly as he looked down at Kurt, replaying Kurt's instruction in his head.

The haze of lust melted away from them both as Blaine pulled himself off of Kurt and sat back on the couch. Kurt laying still on the cushions, catching his breath the same as Blaine, clouded over eyes slowly returning to their properly focused gaze.

He looked over at Blaine as he sat up, the other straighten his clothes out and trying to compose himself. As he glanced back at Kurt he gave a small smile, which Kurt returned.

Blaine's smile grew a little as he looked above Kurt's head.

"Sorry," he said while pointing at Kurt's head and giggling, "I think I ruined your hair."

Kurt just chuckled lightly as he brought a hand up to try to sort out his hair, not really all that upset about it, who would be after what happened to it.

Kurt then tried to straighten out his own clothes a little, frowning slightly at his creased shirt, as he retucked it into his jeans. He didn't notice Blaine watching him curiously.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, as he watched Kurt looking around at his dishevelled clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey."

Blaine gave Kurt a blindingly bright smile, eyes full to the brim and overflowing with pure joy and adoration, Kurt just stared at his expression for a minute before smiling brightly back.

"What?" He asked when Blaine still hadn't said anything, just carried on staring.

"You called me honey."

"Oh."

As Kurt flushed a little red, Blaine just continued staring at him with sparkling eyes. Kurt couldn't help the little giggle that had bubbled up from his chest, looking at Blaine's big smile and his heart eyes, that were watching Kurt's own face.

 _'He's so adorable,'_ he thought, _'and hot.'_

Kurt's giggle turned into a little cough at the thought and he stood to shake his limbs out and cool off a little more. Blaine watched him pace for a while, before he thought about what to do now, to get Kurt back in his arms.

"So what did you want to do, we could go for a walk, watch a movie?" He asked, trying to catch one of Kurt's hands in his own to stop him pacing around and pull him back down.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, expression a little serious, a nervous look present in his eyes, caught Blaine's hand in his and sat back down on the couch next to him. He kept a little bit of distance between their knees but still had a good clasp on his hand, as he turned to face Blaine and gave him a small shy smile, which Blaine returned.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

Kurt looked down at their hands.

"Can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Of course, anything." He replied quickly, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Kurt said, bringing Blaine's hand up to place a kiss on the back, then stroking it with his thumb, "I just feel like we need to talk about things. Or, well, that I need to explain some things."

"Kurt. You don't need to explain anything to me."

"I think I do." Kurt uttered as he stared into beautifully patient and loving hazel eyes, "Up until now, I've just been pushing you away whenever things start to get too...steamy, for lack of a better word, and I feel we should talk about this kind of stuff, so that there's no miscommunication happening about what we need or want."

"You mean sex."

"Yes," Kurt smirked a little at Blaine's bluntness, "I think we need to set out what we both want to happen, or not to happen, before we end up pushing each other too much."

Blaine nodded along, with his lips pursed as Kurt continued.

"I mean, I know none of us are virgins." Kurt said with a tiny quirk of his lips, Blaine chuckled at him, "But we have only known each other for nearly 2 weeks, and you have been so incredibly wonderful throughout all that time."

"So have you." Blaine interrupted, adding in a tiny chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Thanks," Kurt replied in a quiet voice, "but I just think, we shouldn't rush anything just because we may be meant for each other. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand," Blaine said quickly, squeezing Kurt's hand, "it's the same way I feel."

Kurt smiled a little relieved and moved a tiny bit closer to Blaine, their legs brushing together on the big comfy couch.

"Okay. And I know that we sometimes get caught up in the moment, but I need you to always tell me what's within your comfort zone."

"I will." Blaine agreed with a big grin.

"And when it comes to.." Kurt trailed off on the word.

"..exchanging bodily fluids." Blaine finished for him, and Kurt couldn't hold back the loud laugh it brought out of him, Blaine chuckling along with him.

"Yeah, that," He said still giggling, "we always have to use protection."

Blaine stopped chuckling and grabbed a hold of both of Kurt's hands, turning to regard him seriously.

"Kurt, can I say something now?"

"Go ahead, honey."

 _'Honey again.'_ Blaine thought as he couldn't help but smile.

"I just want to say that being with you, a carrier, is unbelievable." Blaine emphasised his statement with a kiss and a nose rub to each of Kurt's hands, "I feel so lucky that at some point in my life, our life, we will be able to create our own family. I couldn't imagine anything better, being gay and not having to use a surrogate. That's amazing." As he said this his eyes filled with tears, and Kurt couldn't help the loving smile he sent back to him, "But I am, in no way, ready to be a father yet. For maybe quite some time yet, so yes of course we will be using protection until we are BOTH ready."

Kurt launched himself at Blaine then, toppling them both back onto the couch, Blaine letting out an 'oomph' and then laughing as he wrapped his own arms around Kurt to hold him tight. Both of their eyes locked, unshed tears sparkling, as big happy grins melted across each of their faces.

"Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?" Blaine asked as they lay side by side on the couch just staring in each others eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened a little before another smile graced his beautiful face.

"Never."

Blaine nodded as he smiled back, their entwined fingers laying between their chests.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

This was not a good idea.

But it was too late to back out now. Puck had been smirking at him and Sam had been bouncing in his seat, with excitement, the whole way there.

 _'Why did I agree to this.'_ Kurt thought to himself as they parked up outside the huge recreation building in Toledo.

Kurt and Blaine had been talking about a pack bonding activity that they could all partake in, a lot of ideas had been floating around between them.

They had each asked the guys what they think would be a good idea for them to all get to know each other better, because now that their respective alphas were dating, they at least had to get along as a pack.

Puck had been prattling on about some sports centre turned recreation building up in Toledo, and all the activities it held. Paintball shooting being the top of the list.

Kurt was hesitant but with all the other guys agreeing to it, he found himself relenting, but now along the drive there, he was starting to regret saying yes.

They all clambered out of their two vehicles, Puck's truck and Blaine's Mercedes, walking up to the front entrance together, Puck laughing and joking about with Sebastian, Sam just staring up at the huge building ahead, Kurt holding Blaine's hand.

Upon entering, the guy behind the desk, tapping away on his mobile phone, looked up with a bored expression, before pushing a clipboard across at them, then looking back to his phone. Puck walked up to snatch the file off the desk and proceeded to fill it out.

Sam was still slightly bouncing with excitement as Puck filled in each of their names for their teams, Kurt glanced over to Blaine to see him slightly bouncing too.

Kurt knew that this particular bonding activity was going to be very messy, which was why he wore his least expensive t-shirt and skinny jeans. He just hoped nobody shot any paint at his face or hair. Inwardly groaning at the thought of it. But then, as he looked around at all the excited faces and shining eyes in the room around him, maybe sacrificing his style, hair, and complexion for this, would be worth it.

Once Puck had finished filling out their names and they had all each paid their part of the game, the guy at the desk, still with bored expression told them to go through the door to the left, pick their colours armour and teams and then head through door number 6 for the game.

They headed through where the guy had indicated, as soon as they were inside, Puck, Sam and Sebastian went to pick out their weapons and armour, Blaine hung back, still bouncing slightly, to wait with Kurt.

After most of them had armour on, Puck brought over a weapon and an armoured vest for Kurt, who just stared at it for a moment, unwilling to touch it. Blaine chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before going to suit up and find his own weapon.

Kurt took his vest from Puck and put it on, taking his gun when he was sure his vest was tight enough but comfortable to be moving around in, finding himself being intrigued by the amount of ammo on the coloured wall. Walking over to the rest of the guys, looking at all the bright colours as the rest of them were arguing over what colours were the best to use.

"Okay, okay enough, this is getting us nowhere." Puck said loudly, the rest of them quieting down, "Kurt pick a colour."

Kurt's head shot up at being asked, but his brain had already chosen a colour for him and he exclaimed,

"Pink."

The guys all nodded their head, and Sebastian snorted under his breath, but didn't say anything because blaine had turned to glare at him in warning.

"Ok, so who's team pink?" Puck asked as he placed a pink tag onto Kurt's front pocket of his vest, and got out some pink ammo clips on a belt for Kurt to take.

"Team yellow!" Blaine and Sam shouted out at the same time, making them both laugh and high five each other.

Kurt fondly rolled his eyes at their silly antics.

"Right so team pink and team yellow, Sebastian what one you taking?"

"Well the teams already seem to have their leaders, Kurt for pink and Blaine for yellow, right?" Sebastian drawled in a bored tone of voice, fingers under his chin in a thinking manner, "I think I want to be pink."

Everybody turned to stare at Sebastian in astonishment, especially Kurt and Blaine.

"And I think Puck should be on yellow." Sebastian continued, "Makes sense that during pack bonding, we get to know the other alpha right?"

Everybody seemed to agree with that, Puck handed out the ammo from the high shelves, and put a yellow team tag on his own vest.

Blaine walked up to Kurt as everybody else was strapping their ammo to their waists, and filling their weapons with it, Sam helping Sebastian with his.

"Are you sure about Sebastian being with you?" He asked as he watch Puck hand Sebastian his own pink tag, "he can be quite mean when he wants to be."

"It's fine Blaine," Kurt said putting a hand on Blaine's neck and stroking his jaw softly with his thumb, "I can be too. I think this could be quite the experience."

Blaine looked unconvinced but nodded with Kurt, smiling a little, before he leant in and placed a quick kiss against Kurt's lips and running off to re-join Puck and Sam at the starting entrance and Sebastian came to stand next to Kurt.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as he nudged Kurt with his gun a little.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt replied as he nudged back against Sebastian's gun.

Yellow team had a 5 minute head start before pink team went in. With a few salutes and a wave, Puck, Sam and Blaine stepped through the door, Blaine fixing one last nervous smile at Kurt before he disappeared as Sam pulled on his arm.

Kurt turned to regard Sebastian, as they walked towards the door and waited for their turn.

"Look," Sebastian started in a slightly vicious tone, "I'm only doing this for Blaine, he seems quite taken with you," he scoffed under his breath and crossed his arms, glaring at Kurt, "but I don't particularly like you. You're much too...prissy for my tastes. But while you're with Blaine, I'll have to tolerate it."

Kurt curled his lip slightly in a sneer, scrunching his nose a little and narrowing his eyes at Sebastian's back as the other continued to stand by the door.

"Don't break a nail. Princess."

The doors opened for them to head on in, Sebastian disappeared through with a smirk, Kurt stood feeling rage begin to bubble in his blood. Kurt's chest hurt with the need to growl, his eyes flashed bright blue, dangerously, as he followed after Sebastian into the darkened area of gameplay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Puck, Sam and Blaine made their way through the pitch black game play arena, stopping somewhere towards the back to re-group as they heard the signal and saw the red light flashing, indicating that the other team had entered.

Blaine took a deep breath and turned to each of his team mates, barely able to see them in this darkened area.

"So maybe we use the divide and conquer strategy-" he started, quietly.

Puck put his hand on his shoulder as he interrupted.

"You're underestimating Hummel there, hobbit." Puck's lips quirked up as Sam nodded along, "if we divide them, Kurt will take us down, like a cornered fox."

Blaine was confused for a second looking between each of their worried expressions, then placed a hand on his hip and held his gun down.

"So what do we do?" He asked, watching them glance at each other, silently communicating with their eyes.

"We get elevated." Puck said pointing up to the platforms on columns just across from them, "we need a birds eye view of them first."

Blaine and Sam shrugged at each other before nodding at Puck and following him over to the vine covered pillars, all of their chosen platforms still within distance so that they could see each other.

As they were climbing up they all heard a loud clatter and a yelp, followed by a growl, sounding like somebody had fallen over. Blaine really hoped that Sebastian and Kurt were getting along.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Kurt followed Sebastian through the darkened area, navigating their way through almost blindly, he was trying to keep the growling and grumbling in his chest at bay.

Not completely concentrating on where he was walking, thinking over and over about being stuck with Sebastian, he tripped a little over a lump in the floor, stumbled into one of the padded, black cloth covered walls and dropped his gun, which clattered to the floor noisily.

Sebastian growled out loud in surprise as he turned to watch Kurt pick his weapon up off the ground.

"Great. Give away our position why don't you." He whispered out harshly.

Kurt was trying to ignore his wolf trying to claw it's way to the surface, keeping his face neutral his only response was to huff indignantly. As Sebastian turned his back and continued wandering down the darkened hallway they were in, Kurt had to wonder to himself if he should follow or just leave Sebastian to his own fate.

Sebastian was grumbling to himself and Kurt begrudgingly decided to stick with him. Both coming to a stop at a dead end, Sebastian leaning against the wall and turning to face Kurt with a sneer on his face.

"So here's the plan, I don't really care what happens to you, but I want to win this game, so you're going to do what I say, got it?"

Kurt's inner wolf growled and writhed, probably was frothing at the mouth with rage, as it tried to escape Kurt's confines, Kurt swallowed down the spark a little, eyes flashing again as he just nodded tersely at Sebastian as he continued.

"We'll start from here, creep along these walls, silently," he emphasised as he pointedly looked at Kurt, "and wait for a sign of the others."

Sebastian stepped into Kurt's space, which made Kurt's wolf want to growl again, and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, gently pushing him backwards until his back touched the wall.

"We stay by this wall, no doubt Blaine would try the old 'divide and conquer' warfare technique."

Kurt smirked at that.

"Puck wouldn't do that," he said, and Sebastian turned to raise an eyebrow at his explanation, "Puck would want to get off the ground, a birds eye view," he pointed out the raised platforms to Sebastian, "dividing wouldn't work. Puck and Sam both know I fight better when I'm cornered. So if they've gone high, we go low."

"We're already on the ground." Came a sarcastic reply.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, placed both hands on Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him down into a crouching position.

"We go lower." He explained as he himself crouched down and crawled to a corner, peeking out around it at the darkened room.

Sebastian sat crouched in silent musing for a minute before deciding to just follow along, creeping along the wall to stop beside Kurt and peeked around the corner of the wall too.

"Puck would want to be in sight of Sam and Blaine at all times for communication," he whispered to Sebastian as he pointed overt to the raised platforms around the area, "so we need to find the three columns that are closest to each other, that's where they would be."

Sebastian nodded along and looked out at all of the high platforms he could see, trying to work out the distances between all of them, it was difficult in the darkness. The last three near the back seemed to be closer in distance than the rest, that would probably be their best bet.

He pointed them out to Kurt, who just smiled slightly in response, nodding his head at Sebastian, signalling that he thought the same.

"Right. After we start moving forward, no more talking, we have to be quiet." Kurt told Sebastian as they both took another glance out into the dark area, "Noah doesn't know that I know his strategy." he added with a wink, as he began to slink out along the wall.

Sebastian felt a grin of his own rest on his face, as he watched Kurt move along in deadly silence.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_ he thought as he followed, making sure his gun was strapped onto his back before moving into the darkness too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wolf sight didn't matter in this room, it was almost pitch black, the only source of light coming from the red signal above the entrance/exit. Blaine felt a little closed in, and the tight armoured vest he was wearing didn't help him feel any better.

Trying to climb up these columns with a gun strapped to your back and a padded vest weighing you down was extremely difficult, but somehow he managed to make it without too many problems.

Once he got to the top, it was so dark he could barley see the floor, and it was hard to make out Sam and Puck too. Sam was on his left and Puck had chosen the platforms in front of them both.

Puck turned and motioned for them to crouch down low once they had all settled on top. He pointed to fingers at each of his eyes, then pointed to the ground in front of him. He pointed to Blaine to watch the right side and Sam to watch the left. Then he made a shushing motion with a finger to his lip.

All of them had stayed crouched in position, watching each other and the floor, occasionally glancing back out into the never ending blackness in front of them.

Sam was just about to wave in Puck's direction, to ask if he had seen anything when something caught his eye. Movement around the floor, barely visible from how high up they were, disappearing to his right between his and Blaine's vantage points.

He motioned with his hands to try and catch Blaine's attention, but he was watching in the other direction, and Puck had his back to them. Sam dropped his hands with a huff.

Sam turned his eyes back down to where the movement had disappeared, but he couldn't see or hear anything.

 _'Fuck,'_ Sam thought, _'we're in trouble.'_

When Puck and Blaine turned back a few seconds later to look at him, Puck asking with a shrug if they had seen anything, he was just about to gesture and point to the floor, when they heard a bang and Sam felt something hit his arm.

Looking down he saw a bright pink splotch on his bicep, beginning to drip down his arm.

Puck and Blaine's eyes widened, as they stared at Sam's arm.

"Shit!" Puck exclaimed loudly, "Get down!"

They all dropped to the top of their lookouts and flattened themselves out as much as they possibly could. Well now they were screwed, but now they had to get down.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Nice aim." Sebastian congratulated as he clapped Kurt on the back a few times, both making their way back to their starting point quickly.

"Thanks."

"What now Hummel?"

Kurt shrugged a little as he and Sebastian reached their dead end shelter and slid down the wall side by side to sit on the floor. Kurt placed his weapon on his lap.

"Wait for them to make the next move I guess." He answered as he rested his head back against the wall.

Sebastian slightly nodded his head, and rested his gun to the side of him.

"So how does someone like you," He started as Kurt turned to throw a glare at him, that he ignored, "learn to shoot like that?"

"My father owns a gun, he used to take me out shooting with him when I was growing up. He taught me a lot of the basics of shooting, and the patience to wait for your perfect shot."

"So why didn't you take the kill shot?"

That's what they were aiming for in the game right?

As soon as anyone took a shot in the chest or the head, it was game over for them and they had to leave the room. Sebastian couldn't understand why Kurt hadn't taken the opportunity presented to him.

Kurt just turned to Sebastian with an evil little smirk on his face.

"It makes it more fun to mess with them first."

They both chuckled quietly at that, Sebastian was thoroughly impressed with Kurt's little evil streak, so he couldn't help the grin that crossed his features.

"That is despicable. But if it works?"

"Oh it always does," Kurt interrupted quickly, with a smile of his own, "it freaks them out. The waiting."

They both wore matching smirks.

"I suppose you're not so bad after all, Kurt."

"And you're not as threatening as you think you are," Kurt responded, nose turned up playfully, "fucker."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the curse, before they both broke down into fits of laughter, trying to keep quiet but essentially failing, shushing each other just only made them both laugh more every time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Puck, Sam and Blaine laid on top of their platforms for what felt like ages before they chanced a look over at each other and the floor, deeming the danger to be gone at least for now. Staying in this area would be a bad idea so they had to move.

Blaine was the first to slink off of the top and slowly, as quietly as he could, making his way back down to the floor. Sam dropped down to his left quietly, still playing about with the paint on his arm. Puck was last down, creeping up to them quietly and leaning back against the column Blaine had just come down from.

Sam and Blaine just staring at him quietly, while Puck was trying to think up a different strategy.

"Okay, so Hummel is better than I thought," Puck said, voice a little shaky, "But he didn't take the kill shot. Why?"

Blaine and Sam also began thinking about why Kurt would not just end Sam's time in the game, was it deliberate?

"You think he may have done it on purpose?" Blaine voiced his opinion first.

"Oh yeah, if he had wanted too, he could have taken at least two of us out of this game, but he didn't." Puck explained quietly, voice barely above a whisper, as they all started creeping along the walls again.

"He's trying to psych us out?" Blaine asked as he followed behind Puck.

Sam came up next to them nodding nervously.

"It's working."

Blaine just reached a hand out and patted Sam's shoulder gently, as Puck just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"So new plan? Divide and conquer is out, birds eye view is out, what's next?" Blaine counted off with his fingers.

Sam and Puck looked at each other quickly, turning to Blaine with equally neutral expressions.

"War." They answered together, and Blaine looked back and forth between their faces before gulping silently, his nerves getting the better of him now.

Sam then let out a small sigh.

"It's like that snowball fight, all over again." he said as he nudged Puck.

"Except he was with Hudson," Puck replied as he placed his weapon in front of his chest, "and he was too big too hide anyway. Now he's with Smythe and he-"

"Is like a snake." Blaine interrupted, "strike fast, hit hard."

They all let out a groan at the thought of their competitors combined skills.

"Well," Puck said as he started moving forward through the dark, "Hummel's waiting for us to make the next move, let's go."

Puck puffed his chest out with renewed determination and set off, Blaine and Sam brandishing their weapons and following after him quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt and Sebastian had just about managed to calm down, the laughter fading off as they started crawling across the floor of the game room again. Sebastian was watching Kurt ahead of him, now seeing this new side of Kurt, he found himself thinking that the guy wasn't so bad.

He's quick witted, sarcastic, even through all of Sebastian's derogative comments he had kept his cool, even though Sebastian had seen his eyes to know it got to him.

Over all he was a good guy, it seemed, Sebastian couldn't fault him on anything. Not even his sense of fashion, he begrudgingly admitted to himself, the guy knew how to dress, not that he'd ever tell him that.

Reaching out a hand and grabbing at Kurt's ankle in front of him, to stop him so that he could crawl up next to him, Kurt just glanced back at him but stopped his movement as he waited patiently for Sebastian to sit next to him.

"So," he said in a hushed voice, trying to remain as quiet as possible, "what now?"

"We wait." Kurt replied as he rested his head against the wall behind him, Sebastian resting next to him.

"For what?"

As Sebastian whispered the words, they heard a bang and bright yellow projectile splattered just above their heads, spattering them with yellow paint as some of it rebounded off the wall.

"That." Kurt said loudly and brought his gun up to point in the direction of the bang.

Sebastian wielded his weapon too, and they both opened fire in that direction, they got up on their feet but still in crouched positions as they unloaded their guns, bang after bang after bang. Bright pink splattering the walls at the end of the dark corridor that the guns were pointing in.

Hearing a few curse words from that direction too, they hurried their footsteps towards the other team, then some muffled footsteps that weren't theirs caught their ears, and they quickened to catch up to it, the other retreating around several corners as they followed, still firing rounds at the walls surrounding them.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Shit." Puck cursed quietly, looking down at his shoulder, where a bright pink splotch was and ducking his head as more splatted the walls around him as he ran past. Sam and Blaine were a little ways ahead of him, but he let themgo on and turned a corner to try to escape the splats.

"Fuck." he said quietly as he felt a pink paint ball hit him in the ass as he rounded the corner.

It made him stumble a little around the bend, coming to a stop and resting back against the wall.

As soon as his footsteps stopped, he heard the other footsteps behind him stop too. And then there was total silence while he waited. Growing more nervous each second, as his forehead started to sweat.

"Puckerman I know that's you." Smythe's voice sounded really close, almost as if he was talking directly into Puck's ear.

"You think you can win this Noah? We can smell your fear." came another shout a little further away.

"Damn." Puck whispered to himself, eyebrows furrowing in aggravation at the predicament he found himself in.

Blaine and Sam had disappeared and now the pink team was on his ass, figuratively and literally. He was alone, facing off against two very formidable opponents, it made him nervous as hell, but he would never admit that to any body, ever.

A light tapping sound came then, creeping ever closer to where he was, the constant tapping made him grit his teeth, it was obviously deliberately being done to get to him.

In the dark, the tapping seemed to echo a little, it kept getting ever closer to the corner Puck was hiding behind, Puck didn't want to run anymore, he had to at least take one of them with him.

"Come out, come out Puckerman." came Sebastian's very amused voice, Puck could just about picture that arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Puck had just about had it, he turned around and was just about to jump from the corner and open fire on the antagonizing bastard, but he felt the barrel of a gun press into his back and he froze.

"Fuck." he groaned, he hadn't even heard Hummel at all, he chuckled slightly as he turned to look back at Kurt's smirking face.

The tapping stopped and Sebastian stepped around the corner with a matching smirk of his own. Puck dropped his gun to the floor as Kurt stepped back a little holding his gun out to point towards the middle of Puck's chest.

"Hummel," he started, as he raised his hands in the air, and Sebastian lifted his gun to point at Puck's back too, "look I surrender alright?"

Kurt tilted his head and looked past Puck's head to Sebastian, some unspoken agreement went through them as Kurt turned back to Puck and smirked a little wider.

"Sorry, Noah," Kurt said, Puck's eyes widened watching Kurt's finger press over the trigger, "We don't take prisoners."

Then there were two simultaneous bangs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"God dammit!"

Sam and Blaine heard Puck shout out after two bangs sounded. They turned to look at each other, both raising their eyebrows in silent question.

They had no idea that Puck wasn't behind them, as they continued to run from the barrage of pink bombs, they hadn't realised he had took a different turn, until they stopped for a breather.

"Hey Blaine! Sam!" they heard Sebastian call out proudly as stepped a little closer together, "Puck's out, we're coming for you now."

"Oh shit." Sam said quietly as Blaine groaned next to him, "we'd better think of something fast."

Sam and Blaine were just about to leave the dark corner they had been crouched in, when they heard a light tapping sound on the walls. And it was getting extremely close to them.

Both of them arming themselves, holding their weapons in position as the proximity of the tapping became even louder, and a voice was now joining it. Blaine nudged at Sam gently, so that he scooted behind him, being a protective leader still, in a situation like this.

"O where, o where have the little wolves gone." Sebastian whispered in a scary playful way as he rounded the corner in front of Blaine and Sam, who soon realised that he couldn't see them yet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt watched in silent amusement as Sebastian began rhyming under his breath as he tapped the walls again, he couldn't help but grin mischievously himself as he followed after him, intent on now ending this game.

Sebastian was walking around the corner calling out in a whispered voice, Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that had bubbled up from his chest again. Sebastian turned around to grin at Kurt and they both walked on, unaware of the eyes in the corner watching behind them.

They didn't see the glance between the two pairs of eyes, or the gun pointing up and aiming. They didn't realise they were in sight until it was too late.

BANG!

Sebastian stumbled forward as something hit him in the back, some of the bright yellow paint flying and hitting Kurt in the face and arm a little, Kurt turned around to look behind him, and ducked down just as another bang sounded, yellow paint flying over his head. Kurt ran back to where they had come from, yellow splats decorating the walls he was running past.

He heard the footsteps following him and as he rounded a corner he leant back against it to catch his breath and ready his own weapon. Bringing his gun to his chest, he let out a slow steady breath as the footsteps started to slow down but continued to walk ever closer.

Just as the steps got a few yards away from turning the corners themselves, Kurt gripped his gun in front of him and spun around the corner, coming face to face with a stunned Sam, who was too slow to raise his own weapon before Kurt fired.

Sam looked down as the pink paint ran down his vest, and was dripping onto his jeans and sneakers, then he looked back up at Kurt with a playful glare on his face. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a lopsided smirk, Sam just shook his head.

Kurt and Sam both nodded at each other as Kurt turned and scarpered again, before Blaine caught up to them.

Blaine and Sebastian both ran up to Sam as they heard the bang, and noticed Sam was looking down at his pink stained chest. Blaine gulped loudly, and sighed at losing another teammate. Sebastian and Blaine patted each other on the back, Sam just nodded at Blaine and fist bumped him before he and Sebastian walked to the exit to go join Puck.

While this was going on, Kurt had stopped to catch his breath, leaning back against a dead end and watching the darkness in front of him. Just him and Blaine left now. Kurt grinned to himself at the thought of Blaine out there somewhere trying to find him in the darkness to take him down.

It was kind of a thrill.

He could just imagine Blaine's facial expressions if he won or lost. The big bright smile on his face as he shot Kurt in the chest, the adorable pouty face if Kurt managed to get the shot first. Kurt really didn't know which face was cuter.

Supressing the sudden need to laugh out loud, he put his head back in the game and proceeded down the dark corridor in front of him. His mission to find Blaine and win this game, it was going to be so much fun.

He had no idea that Blaine was thinking the same exact things as he also wandered along darkened corridors, albeit a little nervously, trying not to get too ahead of himself at the fact that one of them was going to have to shoot the other to win this thing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine was so nervous, even more now that he was alone, creeping through the dark like a predator.

Finding Kurt in this place, was extremely difficult, it didn't matter how many twists and turns he made around corners and corridors, he couldn't see or hear a trace of him.

But he could smell him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to go on, every time he thought he was close the scent shifted all the time, and it was starting to mingle with his own scent now, because he had walked every where, multiple times.

He kept hearing noises behind him at every turn, a light tapping noise every now and again, in between light indiscernible whispers and bright but breathy laughs, some times he thought his head was making it up because he was becoming more and more nervous by the minute. But he now knew how devious Kurt was, so he didn't put it past the beautiful but deadly creature to be doing exactly that.

Blaine still wandered on though, knowing Kurt was waiting to ambush him somewhere. He came to dead end a couple of times on his little travels, and when he had turned around to go back the way he came he swore he saw movement at the other end of the corridor every time, but calling out for Kurt would be deadly for him.

He stopped as he faced yet another dead end, he had just turned to head back down where he approached when he saw him, he had just disappeared around a corner not too far ahead. He picked up his pace now, holding his weapon into defense position as he came to the corner.

A bang sounded as his head was just about to turn and peek around the corner, a pink splat exploding on the wall in front of his eyes, it made him jump a little, nerves practically on edge. He heard Kurt laugh and start running from him. He gave chase.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt was still laughing breathlessly as he turned left, left, right and then left again, hearing Blaine's footsteps trying to follow him by his laugh. He tried to stifle the giggling as he heard Blaine step into the corridor he had just turned away from.

It was so much messing with his dark haired boyfriend, but he could tell Blaine was nervous, he had been watching him for a while. But he couldn't help himself, he was having fun and it was a game after all.

The footsteps became lighter as they came closer to where he was waiting, he flattened himself as much as he could to the wall, holding his gun in tight to his chest. As he heard Blaine just about to approach his corner he decided to give them both a little break.

"Blaine." he called out as the footsteps came to a stop.

"Kurt."

"You okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked, letting amusement slip into his voice.

Blaine let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Yes I'm okay, baby, you're very good at this mental warfare."

Kurt laughed with Blaine a little, knowing it eased Blaine's frazzled nerves a little to be able to communicate with him. He didn't want to scare Blaine, he wanted them both to have fun.

"Blame Puck and Sam, they're the ones that made me and Finn battle them at snowball fights and Nerf gun wars."

"Yeah they mentioned something about that earlier." Blaine said, as Kurt made a noise of acknowledgement.

They both remained silent after that, just calming down and taking a breather together. And in a situation like this together, the sound of each of their calm breathing brought comfort to the other, but they had to finish this game sooner or later.

"So," Blaine started after a minute silence, "are we finishing this babe?" He asked Kurt as he cocked his gun and held it in front of him.

"Ready when you are honey." Kurt said with a small grin as he cocked his gun in reply.

After a silent countdown of 3, 2, 1, they both spun around the same corner, guns raised and matching looks of love in their eyes and smirks on their faces.

"Drop your gun sweetheart." Kurt said in a sickly sweet, edging on danger, voice.

Blaine shook his head in light amusement at the situation they found themselves in today.

"Drop yours first baby." He replied in a just as sickly sweet and deadly tone.

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine and batted his eyelashes at him, making Blaine laugh out loud. Blaine added his own face to the mix, using his puppy eyes and a little pout that he knew Kurt couldn't stand for too long.

They both dropped their acts and stared at each other for a second, before each pressing a finger lightly on their triggers, waiting for the other to make a move to surrender, after a few minutes and none of them had, they just decided to go for it.

As Blaine suddenly ducked, Kurt pulled the trigger and turned sharply back around his corner before running as fast as his feet would take him, switching and turning down corridors to try to outrun Blaine.

He felt a paint bullet hit him in the ass as he ran, but he couldn't stop to glare behind him, he had to keep running. He had to think of someway to get Blaine to move in front of him, to switch their positions. He turned a sharp left, and then a right quickly, listening for approaching footsteps.

Blaine had done exactly what he hoped, he pointed the gun back around the corner Blaine was approaching and shot a couple of times, before looking around at Blaine's retreating figure, a pink splotch evident on his shoulder. He ran after Blaine trying to aim his gun adequately was impossible moving along at this pace.

So he kept firing hoping somehow one would make the chest it's target, but so far all he managed to hit was an arm and the rest were splattering the walls to the side of Blaine.

Blaine turned down a narrower corridor that Kurt knew to be the dead end he and Sebastian had been hiding down, before the game began. Slowing his steps, there was just enough silence to hear Blaine's whispered 'fuck', which made Kurt grin triumphantly.

He peeked around the corner to see Blaine glaring back at him from the dead end wall. Kurt scoffed out a small laugh as he aimed his gun in front of him, and started down the narrow passage. Blaine was aiming his own gun, again they were stuck in stalemate.

But one of them had to pull the trigger first.

It was Kurt. But nothing happened.

There wasn't a bang, just a click. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine just smiled sweetly back at him.

 _'Fuck, out of ammo.'_ he thought frantically, just as a bang sounded and he was hit in the chest with a bright yellow splat.

He looked down at himself, sighed at the yellow paint mark and moved his eyes back up to Blaine, with a smile on his face, watching as Blaine's own face split into a wide toothy grin.

"Congratulations honey." Kurt said as Blaine walked over to him laughing, diving in for a kiss when he pulled Kurt to him.

Their vests clashed as their chests pressed together in their kiss, spreading yellow paint on Blaine's vest too. But they didn't care, they were in their own little world right now.

They had to walk out of this area at some point, find the guys and had back, maybe have a victory lunch in Blaine's honour, but right now, as the tongues tangled around each other, and as their breaths mingled inside each others mouths, hands wandering through paint and sliding into hair, they wouldn't be any where else in the world but right here, right now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt, Puck and Sam had decided that they were going to spend the last few days they had in Lima with Burt and Carole, before they all went back to their colleges and jobs. They had spoken to Blaine and Sebastian about it too, which they understood of course, Puck and Sam promising to keep in touch with them all, Sebastian and Blaine exchanging numbers with everybody, Kurt and Sebastian smiling a little shyly at each other too before exchanging phones.

Blaine and Kurt had a very tearful goodbye, spent at Blaine's house on their last night seeing each other before they were back in New York. Cuddling on Blaine's bed and exchanging lazy kisses, sharing whispered words. Before they parted the next morning they promised each other to catch up when they were both home, reconnect together in New York.

Kurt had nearly crashed driving Puck's truck back from Blaine's mother's house, not concentrating on driving and not being able to see properly through tears. He had managed to pull himself together long enough to look somewhat normal as he walked into the Hummel house at 7:30am.

Today was the actual date of Finn's death, a year prior, and they had to spend it reminiscing as a family.

So every one in the house was already on an emotional edge, as Kurt walked in, everybody already seated around the table for breakfast. Carole had ended up making Finn's favourite breakfast foods, in remembrance of him, which everyone had found difficult to eat, but they forced it down along with the tears that were trying to break through.

As soon as everyone were finished eating, Kurt then burst into tears and excused himself for a little while, disappearing into Finn's old bedroom to hide inside Finn's old closet, resting against the back of it, knees brought up to touch his chin, door closed in front of him. He sobbed alone for all he was worth.

About 2 hours later, Puck found him there, still quietly crying, tears making tracks down his face. He gently coaxed Kurt out of the closet, and then physically had to carry him out of Finn's room, all that crying for hours having exhausted Kurt a little.

He carried Kurt up to the pack room where he was playing games with Sam, and plonked Kurt down on the middle bed to nap. Kurt's tears let up after another half hour, but he didn't sleep, instead he just listened along to Puck and Sam playing some kind of shooting game across the room.

Lunch time was pretty much the same outcome, but this time, as Carole plated up grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, another of Finn's favourites, Puck and Sam exploded into loud sobs, but it didn't impede them from eating their lunch.

Kurt sat down between them, trying to comfort them by staying close but not touching them, letting them work through their grief but being a constant presence by their sides.

Burt and Carole had remained calm today, but very quiet. Kurt wanted to ask them if they were ok, but decided against it, just being around each other was hard enough today, without asking any one how they were feeling. He decided that maybe they would comfort each other later out of ear shot of everyone else.

Kurt decided to go and try to take a nap after lunch, Puck and Sam wanted to stay downstairs with Burt, re-watching old football games on the T.V while Carole busied herself with the laundry.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't seem to find a comfortable enough position to sleep in. He was tossing and turning and thrashing his legs around, but it was no use, he couldn't seem to settle down enough to rest.

He then decided to call Blaine, maybe speaking to him and hearing his voice would be enough to soothe Kurt to be able to sleep. His voice always seemed to calm him down.

"Hey baby."

Ah, there was the voice he loved to listen to so much. Kurt just couldn't help the tired little smile that broke on his face at hearing it.

"Hi." he quietly replied.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, with concern in his voice, "How's things going today?"

Kurt let out a little sigh as he leant back on to the pillows.

"Things are going as I expected really, everyone's upset obviously."

Blaine made a small noise of acknowledgement on the line.

"How are you holding up?"

Kurt didn't know how to answer that question, honestly. It had been such a tiring day already he decided maybe a simple answer was good enough.

"I'm...restless."

"Restless?" came Blaine's confused reply, "What's up?"

"I'm trying to nap but I can't seem to settle." Kurt sighed out breathlessly.

"Oh...is that the reason for the phone call?" came the slightly amused voice.

Kurt smiled again, turning on his side to get comfortable.

"...a little yes."

"What can I do for you, Kurt?"

Blaine's voice was so calm but at the same time so full with concern for him that it caused some tears to build up in Kurt's eyes.

"Just...talk to me for a little while." He told Blaine as he willed the tears to disappear.

"Of course." Blaine responded instantly, but had no idea what Kurt wanted to talk about some Kurt saved him from that.

"What have you been doing today?"

Blaine chuckled lightly under his breath, which cam out as more of a huff on the phone speaker.

"Well, Sebastian and I decided to take my mom out to lunch, as it's our last day here."

As Kurt made a noise that signalled he was still listening, Blaine explained the entire lunch to him, that his mom was over the moon about being carted around like a queen today, having her meal paid for her, having flowers brought for her, and blushing at Sebastian because he made a comment on her dress.

"That sounds really nice." Kurt said, compressing a slight yawn against his hand.

Blaine chuckled a little at that.

"Yeah, she got a little teary." He said fondly.

Kurt rolled his eyes amusedly at his boyfriend's silent admonishment of his mom's affections.

"Obviously, make sure to tell everyone I said 'Hi.'"

"I will." Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt decided to bring up the fact that Blaine was leaving tomorrow, to fly back to New York, where as he himself wasn't leaving for another 2 days yet.

"Your flight's in the morning, yeah?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, early."

"How early?"

"Like 5am, why?" Blaine asked suddenly a little curious himself.

"Just wondering if I could drive down to see you off." Kurt said, and he could just about see Blaine's eyes light up in his mind, and he swore he could hear the smile spread across his face down the phone.

"Oh Kurt, if you want to, of course you can."

Kurt smiled at the excitement and lovingness in Blaine's voice.

"What time do you need to be at the airport?"

"Probably about 3."

"I'll bring Noah and Sam with me to say bye."

He heard Blaine chuckle heartily at that.

"You sure they'll be coherent enough for that?"

Kurt smirked a little before giggling himself.

"If I screech at them, yes."

Blaine laughed again. But he let it die down and became quiet for a second or too.

"How are the guys? And Burt and Carole?" Blaine asked, turning his voice back to concerned.

"Noah and Sam had a good cry earlier, but my dad and Carole have been quiet today." Kurt said quietly, becoming a little tired now as he thought back to everyone today.

"Oh...everyone in their own heads today?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt responded trying to but failing to stifle another yawn, "I don't want to disturb that."

"You sound tired baby." Blaine said amusement laced with worry in his voice.

"I am." Kurt nodded his head but tiredly remembered he was on the phone.

"Has this phone call helped at all?"

"Yes...sorry that I used you for that."

"It's fine, Kurt. It's what I'm here for."

"Thank you." Kurt said while thinking, _'You perfect gorgeous man.'_ "You've been so wonderful."

"So have you Kurt." Blaine replied lovingly, after a slight pause he added, "I wish I could have met Finn."

Kurt hummed in agreement.

"He would have liked you."

"You think so?" Blaine voice sounded a little timid.

"Yeah...he was a great guy." Kurt said as tears slipped from his eyes, sniffing slightly to hold in his sobs he continued, "We all miss him so much."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine started in a comforting tone, "It's only been a year, it's still so fresh, of course you will. You'll all miss him for a long time yet, but as time goes by the hurt will lessen."

"You sound so sure, I hope so." Kurt said as the tears stopped a little.

"It will, baby. And I'll be right here for whenever you need me." Blaine said, as Kurt smiled sleepily and close his eyes, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you," another yawn, "too."

"Why don't you try to sleep now, baby." Blaine said in a light loving voice.

"Yeah I guess I should."

"Sleep well Kurt." He said soothingly, "Text me later?"

"Sure...of course...bye honey."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

As the call ended so did Kurt's over tired mind, the thinking cleared away, calm washed over him as he thought about Blaine's last words to him, sending him into a restful sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night they ordered Finn's favourite take-out, Kurt noticing the red puffiness of his dad's and Carole's eyes, thinking to himself that at least they finally had a moment.

There was something therapeutic about crying out in your grief that seemed top make everyone feel better, because right now around the table while they all dug into their dinner, there were smiles and stories being thrown around.

Laughter seemed to be the medicine for them at the moment, none of them seemed to be able to stop. Telling silly stories about Finn, from the time he tripped over his own bed and went crashing into the wardrobe in the pack room, to when he used to dress up in his mom's clothes and shoes when he was three, and pretend he was a supermodel from the on the T.V.

Carole herself was in stitches re-telling everything from Finn's childhood, all of the stories so silly but adorable at the same time, it made everyone crack up with laughter.

Puck was barely able to finish off his beer and pizza, he was laughing so much. Choking on his drink and nearly spitting it all over Kurt, but Kurt was quicker at holding out a tissue at him to spit it into, instead of Kurt's favourite shirt.

As the stories and laughter died down, nobody felt sad any longer, there were smiles being passed around as they all settled in front of the T.V for a marathon of one of Finn's favourite shows. At around midnight Burt and Carole decided to head to bed, wishing everyone a good night, Carole kissing all the boys faces and hugging them tight before she made her way upstairs.

Kurt told the guys that he wanted to drive down to the airport at 3am, to see Blaine and Sebastian off and they all agreed to wait up until then, chatting idly amongst themselves as Kurt put 'Saving Private Ryan' in the DVD player, one of Finn's favourite films. Knowing that it would be finishing about the time they needed to leave anyway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the airport everyone gathered around together, joking around and chatting about nonsense. Sebastian and Puck making up dirty jokes between them again as Sam laughed next to them. Kurt and Blaine sitting side by side, Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine chin rested on top of Kurt's head, their finger entwined between them, just watching the others in silent amusement.

The conversation seemed to direct to Puck's daughter, Beth, Puck showing Blaine and Sebastian pictures of her on his phone screen, she was 5 now and will be starting school this fall.

The subject changed to relationships in general, Sebastian confessing how many guys he has been with before he met Hunter in their senior high school year, Blaine rolling his eyes at the lustful look across Sebastian's face.

Sam spoke about his girlfriend Alice, who lived a town away form him, she was a vampire, and wanted to be a veterinarian. Sebastian and Puck had then laughed and said that maybe she could be Sam's own personal doctor instead. Kurt and Blaine giggling at the glare that Sam shot both of them.

Blaine and Kurt had also had a few boyfriends in college, but nothing that lasted long enough to be called serious.

Puck admitting that because of his work, he couldn't even look for a girlfriend, his job taking up too much of his time to even get a number or a kiss.

"Aww do you need a kiss, Puck?" Sebastian said as he slid up to Puck with a shit eating grin on his face.

Puck leaned back a little and put his hand up between them.

"Don't even try it, Smythe."

They all laughed at Sebastian fake rejected look, his puppy eyes had nothing on Blaine's anyway.

Soon enough Blaine and Sebastian had to board their plane, Puck and Sam had swept both of them into a massive bro hug, the matching looks of shock on their faces sending Kurt into a giggling fit. Blaine fist bumped with Sam as he was released, Sebastian doing the same with Puck.

Kurt was surprised to swept up in Sebastian's arms for a hug, but he returned it with a big smile on his face. Sebastian grinned back at him before standing a little ways off with Puck and Sam to give Blaine and Kurt some more privacy to say goodbye to each other.

Kurt just pulled Blaine into an extremely tight hug, Blaine's arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and squeezing tightly too, faces buried in each others necks for a second or too before releasing slightly.

"Just make sure you let me know when you land in New York and I'll come meet you off the plane." Blaine said, tears threatening to spill over as Kurt smiled tearily back at him.

"I will Blaine," Kurt said as he took each of Blaine's hands in his own and squeezed, "and make sure to text me when you land."

Blaine nodded quickly at that, a couple of his tears slipping free, words getting choked up in his throat.

Kurt's hands released his to find their way to the back of Blaine's neck and his hair before tugging him in for a long lingering kiss. Blaine's mouth opened automatically for Kurt, and as their tongues clashed together, they both breathed out a sigh, and a couple of tears made their way down Kurt's face too.

They were still kissing slowly, when Sebastian called at them that they had to go.

Releasing each other was harder this time, but Kurt untangled his fingers from Blaine's messed up curls, and Blaine's hands left their bruising grip on Kurt's sides, and they pulled apart.

"I'll see you soon." Blaine said as he walked backwards a little, as Puck and Sam stepped forward to stand by Kurt.

"Yeah." Was the only word Kurt could mutter as he stood and watched Blaine leave.

Blaine giving him one last loving grin as he and Sebastian turned to walk towards their departure gate. Puck and Sam laid a hand on each of Kurt's shoulders as Kurt's tears kept slipping silently down his face.

Kurt's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered something.

"Blaine!" He called out as Blaine and Sebastian were showing the boarding lady their passes, Blaine spinning to look back at Kurt, "I love you!"

Blaine's smile was so radiant it nearly lit up the waiting area around him, bringing his hand up to his mouth and blowing a kiss towards Kurt.

"I love you too!" Blaine called back as he Sebastian turned to board the plane.

Kurt pretending to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket, as Blaine disappeared from view.

Puck and Sam each squeezed Kurt's shoulder lightly as they all stood there, looking out towards the gate their friends had disappeared through.

It was Kurt that broke the silence.

"Let's go home." He said as he turned around and started in the direction of the exit, Puck and Sam glancing sadly at each other as they followed behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was hard to say goodbye.

It always is.

Kurt never really thought saying goodbye to the guys was going to be this hard, he thought he would be more prepared for a goodbye because he had managed it last year just fine. He was not prepared for this.

Standing in the middle of the airport, not letting go of Puck and Sam for what seemed like an hour, while his flight was called out over the speakers, ignoring for a few minutes that he was leaving because it just made him feel like he was breaking.

He had them both in such a tight grip he was afraid he would leave bruises, crying into Puck's shoulder, Sam's hands stroking his hair and holding around his waist.

It had been hard back at the house, saying goodbye to Carole and his father, all of them sobbing into each others necks as they embraced, Kurt promising over and over that he would see them again at Christmas. But this, here right now, between the three of them, this felt like torture for Kurt.

He hadn't realised how much he had missed Sam and Puck until he had come back and been with them for the summer, they were his pack, his friends, his brothers. Puck and Sam had held it together for the most part of their journey to the airport today, but as soon as Kurt had grabbed them, all of the dams broke and it seemed like the tears would never stop

Kurt squeezed them tightly one last time before pulling back, and hugging them one at a time.

Puck was first, as always. He and Kurt had started off having a rather strained friendship, it wasn't easy for Kurt to drop his protective walls but somehow, with Finn's guidance he managed to let Puck in, but it wasn't until after Finn had passed though that Puck and Kurt had become closer, almost like lovers, only without the kisses and the sex.

Having Puck's arms around him was comforting to Kurt, something he had learned to love over time, they were very big and very strong, and Puck's embrace sometimes was so tight it nearly hurt, but whatever it entailed it was always appreciated, especially now.

"I'll miss you Noah." Kurt whispered into Pucks neck as they stood there, pressed tightly together, Kurt's tears soaking the shoulder area of Puck's t-shirt.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt." he replied in a low voice, that sounded close to breaking up.

Puck didn't relinquish the hug just yet, holding tighter for a few seconds more. Kurt smiling at the tears he could feel running down his own neck from Puck's face buried there.

"Keep in touch yeah?" Kurt said and Puck nodded and breathed out a sigh.

Kurt knew this was as hard for the guys as it was for him, they had been part of the same pack for nearly 4 years, and Kurt had become the alpha just last year, so of course it was always going to be hard to be apart. Kurt kept in touch with Sam more than Puck. Puck being super busy running his own business, it was easier to forget to drop a text, especially when you were bone tired after finishing everyday.

Sam or Burt usually gave Kurt updates on how Puck was doing, if he couldn't get hold of him himself.

"Yeah, you too." Puck whispered back as he finally let go, stepping away from Kurt so that Sam could get in a hug too.

"Of course." Kurt nodded to him, both their faces wet with tears before he turned to embrace Sam.

Sam's hugs were different, they were more like loving embraces slash bro hugs, he tried not to fit his body right up against Kurt's, like Puck or Blaine did, instead choosing to just use the upper body to pull people in.

The one thing Kurt did like about Sam's hugs is that his hands always found something to mess about with, whether it was a piece of fabric hanging off of a shirt, or the label of a jacket, an earring or a little piece of hair at the back of someone's neck, Sam's hands played with it in the hug. It was nice, because Sam always dug his fingers just a little bit further into Kurt's hair than any others.

Kurt hugged him tighter, and breathed him in, Sam had a clean smell, and a little like vanilla cake, but it was nice, comforting and warm. Puck smelled like dark chocolate and mystery, clouded and foggy, earthy, and a little dangerous, but his smell was just as comforting and calming to Kurt after all these years together.

"Sam, take care of yourself." he whispered into Sam's neck.

Kurt always had this strange urge to look out for Sam, the way Puck did for him.

"You too Kurt." Sam whispered back as he held him a bit closer, fingers on one hand scratching at the back of Kurt's head, the other hand wound tight around Kurt's slim waist.

"And text me your jokes, I do like them." Kurt admitted with a sad little chuckle.

"Okay." Sam said as he chuckled wetly along with Kurt before releasing him.

Both of their eyes red rimmed, and as equally wet as Pucks. Kurt smiled one last time at each of his pack mates before turning around and walking towards his gate, to go back to his life in New York. Holding in his sobs as the lady at the gate gave him a concerned look, deciding to get to his seat before burying his face in his hands to cry.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine's arms caught him, as he stumbled with his suitcase and his bag through the airport in NYC still a little teary-eyed and exhausted from crying on the plane. He pulled him in tight as Kurt approached him, Kurt dropping his bad and suitcase to clutch him back fiercely.

Blaine was running his hands through Kurt's hair and stroking down his back, whispering sweet things to him, to try and calm him, but all Kurt felt like doing at that particular moment is sleeping.

Kurt sighed and yawned into Blaine's jacket and Blaine chuckled at that and ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms.

"Tired baby?" He asked as he pushed Kurt gently back into a standing position to look at him.

Kurt nodded and tried to stifle another yawn with the back of his hand, Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly again, taking one of Kurt's hand in his own.

"Come on baby, let's take you home." Blaine said as reached down to take Kurt's suitcase, and handing Kurt his bag, then pulling Kurt along gently beside him still holding his hand as they left the airport.

As soon as they were seated in a taxi, Kurt closed his eyes for a little rest, leaning against Blaine, who wasrubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

Once they arrived at Kurt's apartment, Santana, Kurt's roommate, Blaine remembered, pushed Blaine aside and pulled Kurt to her for a fierce hug. Eyeing Blaine up and down as she stroked Kurt's back, hushing him like she was his mother, Kurt was trying to pull his face out of her shoulder but she kept pushing him back for a few minutes, before he finally managed to wrangle her arms from around him and tell he was fine.

"Santana, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt said tiredly as he removed his jacket and walked through the tiny apartment to collapse on the tiny couch.

"Nice to meet you, Santana, Kurt's told me a lot about you." Blaine said as he politely offered his hand out to the girl.

Santana stared at his face for a few seconds before looking down at his hand, still outstretched towards her, then she smirked and walked off, into the small kitchenette to the left.

Blaine just stood there for a few seconds before he shook his head and walked over to Kurt.

"Did you want me to go, sweetheart?" Blaine asked the barely conscious Kurt on the couch, his head slipping further and further sideways on the back cushions.

"Mm? No honey...it's ok," Kurt said tiredly, barely able to keep his eyes open, "..you can stay."

Blaine watched amusedly as Kurt let out a tiny yawn, and then tried to snuggle his face into the couch further. He leant down with a small chuckle and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead, sighing into his hair with a soft smile, before straightening and heading towards the door.

"You going Frodo?" He heard a light snarky voice call out behind him.

He huffed out a laugh slightly and walked back over to the kitchenette and gave Santana a small polite smile again.

"It was nice to meet you, Santana, tell Kurt to text me later, please?" He said as she turned to look at him with a calculating look on her face.

"What am I a secretary?" She said as Blaine backed towards the door, calling a 'Thanks' back to her on his way out.

She nodded her head, impressed that Kurt managed to find somebody who could ignore her rude comments and prickly attitude for once. _'Maybe there's hope for my little 'Hummelbird' yet,'_ she thought as she walked over to place a throw blanket over Kurt and take his boots off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt's first day back at work had gone extremely well, his boss, Julia, had only given him a few easy tasks to do, and the rest of his work day included a very detailed explanation of what he got up to back in Lima, his boss' eyes never leaving his face during his run through of events. She let a few tears slip out as Kurt mentioned the little remembrance at home, and she practically launched herself at Kurt, squealing at the top of her lungs when Kurt mentioned Blaine.

She was a great boss and an even better friend, although Santana didn't like the fact that she had to work her butt off while Kurt just got to sit on his most of the day. Kurt and Julia just chuckled at her grumbling.

The first day back at college was hard, handing over his winter project, which he had worked on while he was at his dad's, obviously in between everything else that happened, collecting lots of schedules, meeting different professors to explain about his work and rearranging times and classes so he would be able to fit all of it into his days.

His boss was very lenient but he didn't want to take advantage of her generosity, he was sure his professors would be the same, and they were, except for one.

Miss Meishad was very strict about her class schedules, he didn't get any leeway with her at all, she wouldn't even discuss it with him, and dismissed him rather rudely.

So Kurt only had to cut out a few hours a week at work to be able to attend her classes. He had bitched and moaned about it but Julia just told him it was college, he was working towards a degree in the very business she currently resided and she would help him achieve that in any way she could.

His boss really deserved a muffin basket or something.

Kurt currently was finished with his first day at college and after dropping his class schedule in to his boss so that she could change his work one for him and email it to him later, he was making his way to Blaine and Sebastian's apartment, needing to spend time with his boyfriend after such a hectic day.

Blaine's apartment, he found, had only been a few blocks from his work place, so it was quite easy for him to find. Arriving in the exact neighbourhood just about a block away Kurt called to let Blaine.

"Hey baby." came that beautiful voice on the end of the line, Kurt just had to smile.

"Hi, are you home?" Kurt asked in a curious and happy tone.

"I am."

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes fondly at the little reply.

"Good because I'm like a block away, are you busy?" As soon as he asked he heard some light rustling of paper and a little sigh of frustration from Blaine.

"I'm not busy, really, just finishing some work sheets."

"So can I come and see you?" he asked biting his lip a little nervously.

"Well it wouldn't be right to send you away now that you walked all the way here." came Blaine's sarcastic tone, the sentence being finished with a light chuckle.

"Ha ha." Kurt responded slowly.

Blaine's light chuckle turned into a hearty laugh at Kurt's tone, finding it highly funny.

"Sure babe, you know the code, come on up."

"OK see you in a minute." Kurt replied as he exaggeratedly blew kisses down the phone.

Blaine laughed again before repeating the action back.

"Ok."

Kurt had just hung up when he reached the door of Blaine's building, quickly keying in the code and climbing the stairs two at a time, not being able to wait to be in his boyfriend's arms.

He needn't wait very long because he had only knocked once before the door opened and he was being pulled in and slammed back against the door behind him, with Blaine's mouth crushed to his own.

Moaning against Blaine's lips, he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his back, kissing back with equal passion, tongues clashing and sliding against each other when they both opened their lips under the pressure of the other.

Kurt and Blaine had only seen each other twice over the last 4 days, both of them had been busy with work and college stuff, so they hadn't even had their fifth date yet, but Kurt was planning on rectifying that very soon. But first it was time to appreciate his boyfriend right now.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped out as they parted roughly for air, "I want to try something, can we go to your room?"

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt under hooded eyes, his lips, flushed a dark pink from all the kissing, opened in a big toothy smile as Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom door. Kurt just giggling at being dragged along.

As soon as they stumbled into Blaine's room, Kurt settled himself down on to the bed, leaning back against the headboard as he waited for Blaine to close and lock the door.

He beckoned Blaine over to him with a smirk on his face, patting the bed covers next to him, and Blaine complied quickly, almost diving on to the bed and planted himself excitedly next to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine bounced a little next to him, placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pulled him back against the headboard with him. Then he moved across Blaine with his legs, arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck, and he settled so that he was straddling him.

Blaine face morphed into a look of shock, when Kurt settled on top of him. Kurt wiggling around until he was comfortable, Blaine trying to hold in a groan as their hips came into contact, Kurt just smirked knowing exactly what he had done.

Kurt cupped each side of Blaine's face, rubbing against his cheeks with his thumbs lightly, while the others hands had found their place on Kurt's hips, also rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the bony protrusions lightly. They were smiling lovingly at each other just sitting in quiet contentment.

Kurt's eyes twinkled with mischief slightly and Blaine tilted his smiling face at him in wonder, as Kurt rolled his hips forward, making Blaine gasp out loud, as soon as he did, Kurt had shoved his tongue back into Blaine's mouth and began kissing him breathless. Still rocking his hips against Blaine's rhythmically, enjoying Blaine's small groans and sighs into his mouth, Kurt brought his hands down from Blaine's face and started to run his palms over Blaine's chest.

His hips didn't lose their rhythm as he caught Blaine's nipples, underneath the material of his shirt, with the pads of his thumbs and rubbed in sync with his grinding hips.

Blaine groaned low in his throat, and Kurt chuckled against his mouth breathlessly. Kurt reached down to Blaine's hands, taking them into his own, squeezing Blaine's fingers between his, and moving them slowly down from his hips and settling Blaine's palms over his jean clad behind.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, as he felt Kurt's cheeks in his hands, Kurt just nodded and went back to kissing him, taking delight in Blaine's warm hands squeezing and kneading his ass lightly.

Kurt's own gasps and light breathy moans, mixed in with Blaine's low groans and throaty growls. Kurt broke away from Blaine with a particularly loud moan as Blaine's hips bucked up into him, pressing their already growing erections harder together.

"You sure, you want to do this Kurt?" Blaine managed to breathe out, calming himself just a little as he ground his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt's hips jerked back against his and his fingers curled into Blaine's hair as he nodded at him and just pulled Blaine closer to him.

"I'm sure honey, I'm sure." Kurt choked out as they both resumed their rhythm, Blaine snaking one hand up to Kurt's hair and pulling their mouths back together.

Their hips kept up their thrusting, and their tongues were pushing together, both of them letting the passion and lust take over.

"God, Kurt." Blaine moaned out, his breathing speeding up.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt sighed out as a reply, "...so good honey...uh."

Kurt knew he was getting close, he had been holding off for a while on doing anything, but right now he had to wonder why oh why did he, when all this felt so right, and so so good.

Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's with a wet noise, and moved his mouth down along Kurt's jawline to nibble down his neck, mouthing and licking at all the prominent veins and arteries he found there. Both Blaine's hands had moved back down to Kurt's ass, squeezing with his palms, digging his fingers in lightly and pushing Kurt's hips down towards his with every thrust up of his own. He was nearing the point of no return too.

Blaine licked a stripe along Kurt's neck, tongue stopping and settling over the adams apple as Kurt threw his head back and let out a loud whining noise.

Blaine could hear the pulse of his heartbeat in his ears, as he mouthed and nibbled over the front of Kurt's throat, Kurt didn't seem to want to stop him this time.

Kurt's back arched and his breath quickened, hips moving a little faster now, his hands coming up to grip Blaine's biceps, as Blaine just breathed and nibbled over his exposed throat lightly, whining under his breath, he wanted something but didn't quite know what.

Blaine groaned out loudly as he grazed his front teeth over Kurt's neck, bucking his hips up into him, once, twice, on the third his body went tight and he let go of his control as his fangs extended slightly and he sunk his teeth into the skin of Kurt's throat, while cumming in his jeans.

 _'That's it,'_ Kurt thought as his body tensed then went limp with the bite, _'that's what I was missing.'_

As the teeth forced their way under his skin, Kurt's body let go and he was cumming in his underwear. Vision whiting out as Blaine continued growling lowly as he hung on to him with his teeth. Kurt's nails making marks slightly where he was gripping Blaine's biceps hard.

Blaine and Kurt were both still, panting harshly, but not letting go of each other quite yet. Content to stay tangle up with each other for a while, Blaine's teeth still hadn't left Kurt's skin and Kurt's nails had caused a few rivulets of blood to fall down Blaine's arms.

Blaine was first to recover, retracting his teeth from Kurt's throat, watching as a little blood trickled out and down to Kurt's collarbone, Kurt sighing and bringing his head down as he removed his fingers from their tight grip around Blaine's arms. They stared at each other for a moment, just breathing in the quiet and peacefulness.

Kurt brought a hand up to his neck and touched the mark lightly, hissing as he moved his finger around it, Blaine meanwhile was looking at his arms and wiping them off. As Blaine looked back up at Kurt, meeting warm blue eyes and a smile that could out shine a diamond, he found himself smiling back and reaching out to bring Kurt forward into a well needed cuddle.

Both of them choosing to ignore the uncomfortableness of their underwear, the sticky drying sensation was irritating, but they didn't want to move away from each other.

Blaine was stroking up and down Kurt's back as Kurt buried his head underneath Blaine's chin and snuggled into him sighing with contentment. Blaine smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of Kurt's messed up hair, then nuzzling his cheek against it.

"I didn't expect that today." He said as he chuckled into Kurt's hair.

Kurt own laughter joined his, and Kurt's fingers came up to play with the collar of Blaine's shirt.

"Well, what can I say," Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders, " I guess you just bring out my inner sex monster."

Blaine laughed at that and squeezed Kurt a little bit closer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt and Santana were on their way home, exhausted from working most of their Saturday afternoon on a big project for the magazine, it was about 9pm, and Kurt couldn't spend the night at Blaine's because he had to get up early for a test at NYU so they had decided on a night in between them. Ordering take-out and watching movies together, vegging out on the couch.

He hadn't been neglecting Santana but he hadn't really had a lot of time to spend with her these past few weeks, focusing on balancing his work and college schedules, dealing with projects and preparing for exams, plus a couple of projects that Julia had him working on for the magazine. And spending time with Blaine of course, he really didn't have a lot of time for his boyfriend either, with the way his life had become so busy lately, he felt too exhausted to even think about anybody else.

Blaine didn't seem too worried about it he still called and texted Kurt, keeping up with what was going on with him, and being there for Kurt to vent over the phone too about a class with a horrid professor.

Blaine was extremely busy himself as well, these first 3 weeks back in New York, were the busiest time of all their lives so far, and they had exams and projects to finish by the end of November, Kurt just hoped that he would spend a little more time with Blaine before then.

Kurt and Santana chatted for hours, she was mostly questioning him about Blaine and what he really got up to in Lima, he had told her all of it before but somehow she always thought he was lying about certain things.

"Ok, ok, but have you and your little Frodo, done the deed yet?" She asked salaciously, wriggling her thin eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt just laughed at her insistence of knowing everything about his sex life, it had been like that since the very first boyfriend he had. Santana told him she liked to live out her fantasies through other people and since she was a lesbian now, she was fascinated by male on male sexy times. He had chuckled at her explanation but apparently it never stopped her pestering him about it.

"It's none of your business Satan," He smirked back at her, she just pinched his arm, "ow...but no we haven't."

"Why not?" she said, slightly surprised, "You're far from a 'Mary', and you're both hot as hell, from a non-lesbian point of view of course."

"I don't know, we're taking it slow," Kurt replied with a shrug, "we've done other things, just not all the way."

Santana grinned at him, and he just rolled his eyes at her, before grinning back.

"So you think you guys are gonna do it soon?"

"Maybe," Kurt said in a quiet voice, "we haven't had a lot of time together since we got back, but I'm hoping we're still moving forward."

Santana was stuffing her mouth with their favourite Thai take out dishes, thinking to herself for a few moments.

"He's the first werewolf you've ever dated." She said curiously, after she swallowed her last bite, "I thought you preferred dating humans, because of the whole carrier thing?"

"He's my mate." Kurt smiled as he explained, Santana snapped her head up to him in mild shock.

"What?" She exclaimed her voice taking on a higher pitch, "Y-Your..mate?"

Kurt nodded his head at her, still smiling brightly.

"Yes, I didn't think it would happen so soon but our wolves bonded on the first night we kissed," He told her, remembering back tot hose voices inside his head, "it was wonderful, and it felt like home."

He had such a dopey smile on his face that Santana nudged him slightly and smirked at him as he blinked himself free of the memory.

"You'll make beautiful gaybies together." She said with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes, and he nudged her back before breaking into his own grin.

"Yeah well, it's still too early for that."

"As long as you make me a god-mother, I don't care when it happens."

They laughed together and carried on chatting about life in general, Kurt steering the topic away from marriage and babies, it was far too early for those sorts of thoughts.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt and Blaine had managed to fit a date into their very busy schedule, and Blaine and Kurt both had rearranged their morning classes to later the next day, so they could spend the whole night together without worrying about an early start.

So Kurt had booked them into a very nice restaurant for their evening meal and later they were going to catch an real Broadway showing of The Phantom of the Opera, which they were both very excited about.

Kurt was also bringing a bag of clothes and essentials with him to Blaine's because he had made plans to stay over. Sebastian had graciously offered to stay at a friends for the night, telling Kurt so, as Blaine was in the shower. He claimed loudly 'I don't need to be that familiar with either of you!' as he wandered back into his bedroom, emerging a few minutes later to throw Kurt a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, before he made his way out the front door.

Kurt just blushing as he put the offered objects down on the coffee table, trying not to think about that until later. He was still waiting on Blaine to be ready, his work had finished a little later than he thought so he was a bit behind in changing and showering. Kurt could hear him cursing and banging around in his bedroom trying to get ready.

He had offered through the door a few times to help, but the replies were always, "no that's ok, nearly done."

If they didn't leave within the next 20 minutes they would be late for dinner, the reservation was for 6pm, and the show started at 8:15pm. Kurt was just about to go offer his assistance once more when the door opened and Blaine stepped out. Kurt could not believe this beautiful man was his, he was wearing a maroon coloured suit jacket, black suit trousers and a bright white shirt under a light grey waistcoat, and a bright red bowtie. He looked absolutely incredible, Kurt was surprised his mouth wasn't hanging open.

Kurt himself was in his navy coloured pants with his bright purple shirt, and his navy jacket with slight patterning on the sleeves in a dark plum colour. He knew he was staring at Blaine, because the smirk on Blaine's face was a dead give away, but Blaine had also eyed Kurt up and down earlier when he opened the door to let him in.

They made the perfect fashionable couple tonight, Blaine looked great in dark red, with his olive skin it was a match made in heaven, Kurt himself preferred purple to compliment his own pale skin tone.

It didn't take them long to finish their meals, talking about their upcoming projects for their finals in a month. They had ordered a cheesecake to share for dessert, holding spoons out across the table and feeding each other bashfully, Blaine always managing to get some on Kurt's nose, laughing every time, which made Kurt think he must have been doing it on purpose.

They got to the theatre early, and it was easy to find their seats. Sitting chatting about nothing as the entire audience filtered in, and as the lights went dim they quieted to watch the show. Holding onto each others hands and watching enraptured as the characters sang and pranced around the stage.

Kurt absolutely loved Broadway shows, whenever he grabbed an opportunity to see one, he always did. His boss had pulled strings with somebody she knew in the business to get the seats for them tonight, and Kurt would have to really get her a gift because this was wonderful.

Blaine seemed to be just as stunned and focused on it as he was, Kurt had hoped he would enjoy himself, the look of awe on Blaine's face right now, told him he had made a great choice.

As the final scene ended, the entire audience was on their feet applauding a wonderful performance, and it really was, Kurt and Blaine had stood straight away and were clapping their hands loudly and calling out praises for them as the actors all lined up and bowed to the audience. As the final curtain descended they left their seats to walk out, still chatting excitedly about how amazing the show had been. Blaine thanking Kurt for bringing him, he had a really good time tonight.

But the night was not over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt and Blaine made their way back to Blaine's apartment, they were both over flowing with excitement and nervousness. Glancing shyly at each other as they walked side by side, hand in hand, smiling and blushing slightly when they caught each others eyes.

There wasn't any pressure for this night to go perfectly, Kurt just wanted to spend as much time as he could with Blaine tonight. Their schedules were busy, both bursting with assignments and projects and work hours, it was hard to find time to just be together for a few hours. Somehow they managed and they kept up a positive attitude that they would be alright as long as they at least spoke to each other everyday, even just by text.

They both understood how much work they had to do for their own careers, and they never fought about not being able to spend much time together. They both had opportunities to make something of their lives, and they had to work hard for it. Their relationship would last, they just knew it deep down, all this time apart just made them appreciate each other more.

Arriving outside Blaine's building they turned to stare at each other for a second before they both chuckled nervously, Kurt rolling his eyes fondly at how silly they were being, which only made them both laugh a little harder.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own as they walked in and did not let go of him until they were inside the apartment.

Once their jackets and shoes were put away, Kurt decided to take initiative and pulled Blaine in close by his shirt collar and kissed him deeply.

Kurt started to push Blaine backwards towards his bedroom, arms around his neck and not breaking the kiss at all, managing not trip over anything on their way to the door.

Blaine was giggling slightly against Kurt's lips as he stumbled backwards through the bedroom door, Kurt's tongue making it difficult for the noise to get past, but his laugh quickly turned to a moan as Kurt forced them both down on to the bed and climbed on top of him.

Kurt's hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, Blaine's own hands untucking Kurt's from his trousers and diving up the back of it to caress the soft but firm muscles of Kurt's back. Making Kurt groan and arch against him a little.

After another minute or two they were both shirtless and had their belts and pants undone, hands and mouths gliding over whatever they could reach of each other, grinding together in a perfect rhythm.

Blaine broke away from where his face had been buried between Kurt's neck and shoulder, lips sucking a mark into the creamy, smooth, pale skin he loved, to look at Kurt's face, holding Kurt's wrists in his hands.

"Kurt," voice rough and raspy, panting a little as Kurt stopped what he was doing to look up at him through lidded eyes, "are you sure?"

Kurt smiled at him lightly as Blaine released his hands, Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's arms and held his shoulders lightly, running his thumbs in between every curve of muscle.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Blaine's responding grin was so bright it blinded Kurt for a second before Blaine's face disappeared again to attack his chest with kisses and small nips. Kurt's back arching, pushing his chest towards Blaine's mouth and roaming hands, whining loudly as Blaine's mouth crossed over his nipples, stopping to suck one into his mouth when he reached them.

Blaine's hands had a strong hold of Kurt's hips, canting his own hips up and pushing Kurt's back down making them grind their straining erections together, Blaine growling in frustration every time the thrusts missed their mark slightly.

Kurt shoved one hand down to the opening of Blaine's pants, forcing his hand underneath to palm him lightly through his underwear, as soon as he touched him he got a load growling moan in response, the sound vibrating in the air around them and causing shivers to snake down Kurt's spine.

Blaine pushed at Kurt until he lay back onto the bed, before hovering over him and running his hands from the top of his neck, down over his chest muscles, thumb pads catching his nipples as they went past. Down further skating across Kurt's soft abs, until they reached his hips, sliding his fingers past the top of Kurt's pants and boxers and pushing both articles of clothing down with his hands as they continued their path downwards.

As soon as Blaine had taken both articles of clothing off and thrown them down on his bedroom floor, he made quick work of his own pants and underwear before returning to hover above Kurt, who was smiling teasingly at him and running a hand over his chest, watching Blaine.

As soon as their hips came into contact, and their erections brushed together they both let out loud moans, then tongues found each others mouths once again and they resumed kissing passionately.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in breathless tone, as the name melted into a moan at the end.

Still moving his hips against Kurt from above, Blaine looked up at him.

"What?"

"I want to bottom first," Kurt said, as Blaine's eyes searched his curiously, "is that ok?"

"So ok baby." Blaine said as he dove back in for a another hard kiss.

Blaine's mouth detached from Kurt's after a minute, kissing his way down to Kurt's chest, nipping and sucking a few little marks along the way, making Kurt whine and moan, and then kissed his way down to stop at Kurt's stomach, tongue dipping into his belly button, and biting the skin between his teeth roughly, making Kurt hiss a little, in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Kurt looked down to see Blaine looking back up at him with a tiny smirk on his face, as one of Blaine's hands slowly enclosed around Kurt's dick. Kurt threw his head back against the bed, as Blaine's hand started to stroke and caress softly.

Kurt's breathing picked up, and his whines and moans started turning into loud groans and growls as Blaine continued. Blaine brought his mouth down and brushed his lips lightly across the top of Kurt's cock, licking his lips after and taking in the taste of his mate, before engulfing the whole thing inside his mouth in one quick motion.

Kurt's hips bucked up and he cried out into the room loudly, the sound music to Blaine's ears, but he had to bring an arm up to place on Kurt's hips to pause his movements, lest he choke.

"Uh..uh...oh..B-Blaine." Kurt managed to moan out around his harsh pants of breath.

Blaine smiled slightly around his erection and then pulled off with a wet sound, he looked back up at Kurt and had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

He was absolutely breath taking, laid out, pale and naked, with a light pink flush on his chest and cheekbones, mouth hanging open, chest rising and falling quickly with his breathing, hair completely messy and eyes glazed over in lust, turned a dark blue instead of crystal. Blaine's mouth watered at the thought of this beautiful creature about to be his completely.

Blaine reached over into his bedside drawer, rummaging around in it before his fingers closed around a familiar bottle and a couple of foil packages. Throwing them down on the bed next to Kurt, he let his eyes rake over him once more before moving to open the lube, coating his fingers before moving to lean between Kurt's thighs.

Kurt had spread his legs easily for Blaine, there was no hesitation in his movements at all, which made Blaine quite confident with his next venture.

Moving his hand down past his parted thighs, his fingers easily found their destination. Gently circling the tight muscle and slowly adding more pressure until he felt Kurt relax enough to slide one finger inside him.

As Kurt moaned low in his throat and bucked his hips downwards at the intrusion, Blaine recaptured his lips, running his tongue over Kurt's already kiss swollen bottom lip before pushing into his mouth. He match his tongue movements in Kurt's mouth, to what his finger was doing inside him.

"Fuck." Blaine gasped out as he released Kurt's mouth and inserted a second finger alongside the first one.

Kurt's hips were still moving with him, blue lust and love filled eyes watching Blaine's face, Kurt's fingers were playing with the hair on Blaine's chest, scratching and digging into his chest muscles at every movement of Blaine's fingers within him.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt panted out in between tiny moans, "ah, a..oh..another one, h-h-honey."

Blaine bit his lip, nodded and pushed a third finger inside, feeling the tight walls clamping down around them, but Kurt's hips never stopped their rocking motion, and his face never flinched in pain, so Blaine knew that he was close to being ready.

A minute or two of stretching more and panting each others names under their breaths, Kurt stopped his rocking and slid his arms away from Blaine to feel around on the bed for a little foil packet, finding one and ripping it open in his haste.

Blaine eyed the condom in Kurt's fingers and wordlessly removed his fingers from Kurt, as his boyfriend sat up and slid the condom onto him. Biting his lip, a moaning growl reverberating in his chest as Kurt handled him, placing the lube bottle into Kurt's hands, groaning as Kurt made sure he was slick enough before laying back down and tossing the lube bottle off to the side of the room.

Blaine smiled down at him, and brought one hand up to stroke Kurt's face, running the back of his hand along his cheek gently, Kurt smiled back at him before taking Blaine's hand and placing a kiss on his palm and wrist before nodding at him.

Kurt's legs rested on either side of Blaine's hips as he moved into position, taking his erection in hand and guiding himself to the slightly stretched opening awaiting him. As the head of his dick brushed against the small ring of muscle, he leant up to place another loving, slow kiss against Kurt's mouth before canting his hips slowly forward to breech past.

Kurt arched his back as Blaine continued pressing forward in little rocking motions, slowly encasing his dick inside of Kurt, both of them sighing out in pleasure loudly at finally becoming one. The wolves inside their heads singing out in agreement at the bonding.

As Blaine bottomed out he stopped and concentrated on Kurt's face for a while, watching Kurt's mouth open and close in silent broken gasps and moans, his eyes shut and eyebrows slightly lifted in pleasure. Blaine was pretty sure his face had the same kind of look.

Kurt opened his eyes, and Blaine recoiled slightly as he stared down into glowing crystal blue eyes, alight with passion and glowing brightly in the dim light of the bedroom. Blaine's own eyes had taken on a warm amber glow of their own, both of them staring into one another's gazes as Blaine retracted his hips and slung them forward again in the first thrust.

The first, second, third, forth and even the fifth shallow thrusts were made while their minds were still filled up with love for each other, slow deep and gentle. After that was over, they were both growling and Blaine started throwing his hips against Kurt's as Kurt dug his nails into his back and clung on to him.

Panting whining and growling was all that could be heard over the sound of their hips hitting each other.

Blaine's lips were suddenly all over him, kissing his mouth, chin, jaw, then trailing kisses and the occasional nip along his collar and mouthing the sensitive skin of his nipples while forcing himself deep inside Kurt over and over again.

Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs tightly in his hands and pushed them upwards until they were resting on his shoulders. Kurt gasped at the sudden change of angle as a never ending stream of groans and tiny growls started coming out of his mouth.

"Oh God, Blaine." his voice was gruff and low.

Blaine growled too as he picked up the pace, his cock slamming inside Kurt wildly. Kurt's lips were partly open, his body relaxed under Blaine, as his boyfriend pounding him into the mattress.

As soon as Blaine felt himself on the edge, he grabbed Kurt's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

At Kurt's drawn out moan, Blaine started thrusting harder than before, groaning loudly as he did so. Kurt had gone limp below him as Blaine kept pumping inside him.

Blaine grunted as he started thrusting even harder, his hands on Kurt's thighs squeezing and spreading them wider as he kept placing kisses and bites all over Kurt's collarbone and chest.

"I love you, I love you..." Blaine started murmuring quietly beneath the growling and Kurt moved one of his hands from his back, grasping one of Blaine's hands on his thighs, their fingers threading through each other.

Soon, it was all too much for Kurt and he came with a loud cry and turned to sink his teeth into the side of Blaine's neck.

Panting harshly into Kurt's hair, Blaine was trying to clear the lust cloud that the bite had caused, to focus back on Kurt.

As Kurt cried out and bit down, his body had shuddered and the muscles of his ass clamped down around Blaine's cock. Painting both of their chests and abdomens with pearly white streaks.

Blaine gasped at the sudden grip around his dick and with one last deep thrust, he came, with a loud groan, and as Kurt released his own neck, he bit down into Kurt's, his mate letting out a small whimper in response.

Soon enough the haze cleared and Blaine let go of Kurt completely, pulling out of him slowly and rolling onto his side, pulling the condom off and tying it up to drop it to the floor. Both of them were still panting, bodies damp with perspiration, and covered in stickiness, but still they laid there for a few minutes as they each came down from the high their orgasms.

Kurt turned to face him just as Blaine did the same, sending each other a gentle smile, love lighting up both of their eyes, which had now returned to their normal colours.

"I love you." Kurt said as he reached out a hand to cup Blaine's cheek lightly.

"I love you too." He replied, as he shuffled a little closer.

They snuggled up together, uncaring that they were a little messy still, arms wrapping around each other as they drifted to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few weeks were pretty much spent with Kurt and Blaine trying so desperately to find time to be together, but as Thanksgiving break loomed it became easier to find the time.

Blaine had been spending a lot of time at Kurt's and Santana's apartment, staying for a night or two on the weekends, Kurt had been staying a lot with Blaine and Sebastian too. Santana had invited Blaine and Sebastian both for dinner quite a few times, which had now turned into a regular weekly thing, and they all got along surprisingly well.

Santana and Sebastian had the same kind of personality, they enjoyed their snarky banter. Their argumentative natures clashed sometimes but eventually they would be back to their normal, albeit twisted friendship.

It was nearing the end of November and Kurt and Blaine both had just finished a lot of the college work, handing in projects and finishing up complicated assignments.

Kurt had just handed his least favourite professor his last big project, she always had a disapproving look on her face whenever she had to converse with Kurt, so he had made every attempt to avoid her until the very last minute. Making sure he had as little to do with her as was possible.

Work had been on a slow down period, everybody had been working their asses off for the big Christmas fashion editorial, they were covering a big fashion show in New York so all their work seemed to be towards that and everything else had taken a backburner.

All in all, this past month had been very excruciatingly busy and very difficult to manage through, but somehow they did it.

Everything was going well on the relationship front too.

Kurt and Blaine had been together now for nearly 3 months and they seemed to have a perfect balance between their school life, work, and each other. The sex was absolutely incredible, now that they had finally managed it, they found that they really couldn't stop it from happening every time they were together. But Blaine had been wonderful. He always made Kurt feel so loved and safe and happy. His mate felt like home.

Santana had commented one night to Sebastian, over their regular meet up dinner, that Kurt was always walking around the apartment and at work with this 'demented, dopey grin' on his face, to which Sebastian had told them Blaine usually wore the same expression at home.

Kurt and Blaine had smiled bashfully at each other and rolled their eyes as their friends sat pointing and laughing about their 'lovey dovey faces.'

Kurt had been trying to keep in touch with Sam and Puck, but Puck was away for work, somewhere near Texas and it was hard to get hold of him over the last couple of weeks, but Sam had said he was doing well, but that he had split with his girlfriend.

Sam seemed to be doing well for himself in his modelling job though, Kurt always seemed to see a magazine with Sam on the cover every other week or so.

Kurt had been in touch with his father once or twice too, checking in on his health and how Carole was coping with him. His dad always laughed and told him that Carole had been 'keeping her foot firmly to the ground' when it came to his eating habits so Kurt had nothing to worry about there.

He also promised his dad that he would be back for Thanksgiving, and yes of course he would be bringing Blaine along, he had heard Carole squeal with delight in the background and couldn't help the smile on his face.

He had the weekend off of work this week, Santana did too but she was going away with some other friends of hers, so of course Blaine had to get the weekend off too, to spend it with Kurt.

They spent most of Saturday in their other forms, lazing around the apartment as wolves, it was very soothing but it was also very different.

Wolves were very playful.

Especially around each other, it was in their nature. Kurt and Blaine were no exception.

Their play included fights and wrestling and chase. Obviously inside it was a little harder, having to be careful around small breakable things, they didn't want to knock anything over. It was more for Kurt's benefit than Blaine's because Kurt didn't want to be tidying up any messes after his wolf.

Kurt had done well with pre-emptive planning, having put a few bowls of water down and laden the coffee table with food, trying to dig through cupboards with paws and a muzzle just wouldn't be as effective.

Blaine kept whining and moaning at the door, wanting to go out but Kurt just huffed every time and shook his head at his mates antics. Blaine had tried a few times to drag Kurt around, gripping onto the scruff of his neck and pulling at him, but Kurt had become dead weight laying on the floor so Blaine gave up after a few tries.

Kurt had to growl at Blaine when he tried to jump up to lay on the couch, he didn't want to have to de-hair the couch when they changed back so they had to lay on the floor. Blaine had looked at him with puppy eyes and what resembled a pout on his face, which Kurt found slightly amusing but he still wouldn't relent in his rules for the day.

They changed back after a few hours, Kurt had booked a flight to Lima for the next night, the day before thanksgiving. He text his dad with the flight details and Burt had said it was great, he would definitely pick them up, and he told him that Puck couldn't make it back this time, but Sam was getting there tonight.

After texting his father for a few minutes Kurt decided to make dinner while Blaine was still having a shower. He was excited again for going back to see his father, but the closer it got to Thanksgiving, Blaine had started acting more and more nervous.

It seemed like whenever he brought his father up in conversation and about their plans, Blaine seemed to get a slightly nervous look in his eye and always switched to a different subject. Kurt never asked why, he trusted Blaine to tell him what was bothering him when he was ready.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The plane ride to Ohio, had pretty much been spent with Kurt's never ending questions of "Are you ok?"

Blaine knew he was being ridiculous, every time answering Kurt with a nod of his head and a little forced smile, but the truth was he was actually utterly terrified.

His wolf was pacing nervously around in his mind, whining pathetically, making Blaine want to let out a whine himself. But he knew he needed to do this.

He was extremely close to freaking out he was so frightened, but his plan was simple, he wanted to ask permission to marry Kurt. Blaine had realized that this is what he wanted for his future after their first kiss, but he waited until they had bonded to really think it through. A future with Kurt where they would spend every minute of every day, loving each other, it's what he wanted. He was in love with Kurt, he was the one he is supposed to be with for the rest of his life, his mate, his dream.

That's why he was nervous, because whatever answer came out of Burt's mouth in the next day or so, would determine his next move, he wanted his blessing. Kurt idolized his father and Blaine understood why, Burt was amazing for a human father to a werewolf son. Blaine wanted to be a part of this loving family unit.

He had asked Cooper's advice about it, but his brother was no help. He had only made Blaine more nervous in fact, by exclaiming that when Burt kills him, he wanted Blaine's apartment as his summer get away.

Blaine knew he was only being Cooper, but it didn't help to relieve his mind at the thought of not getting the answer he was hoping for. What if Burt didn't give his blessing? What then? Would Kurt still want to marry him if he asked?

He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and a light kiss planted on the side of his neck, so he turned to look at Kurt, who was watching him with a worried expression on his beautiful face.

"Whatever's wrong Blaine, I'm right here."

Blaine loved this man so much.

"I know Kurt."

After the picked up their bags and made their way out to the collecting area in the airport they heard a voice call over all the noise.

"There you are!"

Blaine's heart hammered in his chest at the sound of Burt's booming voice, as Kurt squeezed his hand and dropped it to run straight into his father's wide open arms across the waiting area.

Blaine gathered his courage a little to walk over, Burt surprised him by pulling him into a loving bear hug too, clapping him lightly on the back and laughing heartily at Blaine confused and shocked expression.

"Well boys, let's get going, Sam and Carole are waiting."

They followed Burt out to his truck, Kurt's hand found his as they were walking again and the questions resumed from the plane.

"I'm fine, Kurt, I promise it's nothing bad. Just a little nervous but I'm ok."

Kurt just side eyed him suspiciously before deciding to drop it, giving Blaine another small but encouraging smile as they then climbed into Burt's truck to commence their Thanksgiving.

The anxiety was getting to Blaine and his hands were sweating, as they drove closer and closer to the Hummel house. He kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself, Kurt kept a hand in his, watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He knew Kurt was getting increasingly suspicious of his behaviour, but he couldn't tell him, not until after.

As they pulled into the Hummel's driveway he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Blaine smiled, trying to make it seem as realistic as possible as they entered the warm home, Kurt's hand hadn't left his for the whole ride over.

But he had no worries when he entered the house, hearing Carole and Sam laughing in the distance, seemed to relax him a little and the smells inside the house comforted him somewhat. He was able to relax a bit after a great big hug from an extremely excited Carole and a friendly fist bump form Sam.

Their first day back went by incredibly fast after they had unpacked their things in the pack room upstairs, where Sam was also staying. Blaine didn't mind that they were sharing the room, in fact he quite enjoyed Sam's company, they had a lot of the same interests in movies and games and sports, so all in all, it was a lot of fun. Blaine and Sam catching up on missed bro time, while Kurt helped Carole cook a few pies for the feast tomorrow.

Burt had been at summoned at work just after he had picked them up from the airport, and didn't get home until dinner that night. Blaine had been wanting to get the question out as soon as possible, but the way Burt's eyes had grown tired after dinner that night, he didn't think it was the right time.

Kurt seemed happy too, there was a smile on his face, a big bright happy one, that showed most of his teeth, and it hadn't diminished at all since they had arrived. They had all sat around the living room for the evening, watching a good holiday movie, before all separating for bed. Blaine was determined to ask Burt the first chance he got on Thanksgiving day, tomorrow.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanksgiving had arrived, Kurt and Carole had disappeared into the kitchen as soon as everyone had shuffled around after finishing breakfast, Burt had said they would be in their most of the morning so he had offered for Blaine to watch the Buck eyes game with him and Sam.

Blaine had relented, with a shy smile exclaiming that it would be awesome, but maybe Kurt and Carole needed an extra hand. Sam had shaken his head with a grin and Burt had just laughed and patted the boy on the back, guiding him into the sitting room.

Blaine laughed with them and sat down on the couch with Sam, as Burt sat on the love seat next to him.

The game was intense, but Blaine wasn't paying attention to it. His mind was somewhere else.

 _'Do it now Blaine, do it now.'_

The words kept repeating in Blaine's head.

He was so into his own little world, figuring out ways on asking Burt, he failed to notice two sets of worried gazes watching him. Blaine's eyes would only turn back to the T.V, if Burt or Sam yelled out at a bad call by the ref or if the team scored a touch down.

Blaine's mind had drifted again after the half time announcement, he couldn't help the nerves from springing back up at the thought of having to ask. He couldn't help the fact that his mind was making up all different scenarios of how much this whole thing could go wrong.

His mind was forced back into the room when he heard the click of the television turn off. He turned his head to Burt, then to Sam who were both staring at him with worry and curiosity.

"What's up buddy? Something wrong?" The older man asked, he had known something was wrong with Blaine the moment he collected them from the airport.

Blaine smiled back at him, as innocently as he could but Burt could tell it was fake.

"No? What would make you think that?" Blaine said not quite looking Burt in the eye.

"Well for one thing, you said the Buckeyes are your favourite team, but you haven't even paid attention to the game." Sam piped up from Blaine's side.

"Yes, I am. Put the game back on." Blaine said trying to remember what had happened on the game, and acting like he was a little disappointed at it being off.

Burt glanced at Sam and Sam got up and disappeared to go get them some drinks.

"Well if you were paying attention to it, then you would've noticed that the game just reached half time." Burt said eyeing Blaine, unconvinced at his acting.

Blaine bit his lip. He was caught. He looked down at his lap as an uncomfortable silence took over the room.

Burt watched Blaine for a second, making sure the boy wasn't hurt or in need of help. He first looked at his face, seeing the nervousness in his downcast eyes, his face grimacing in anxiousness. Then he looked at Blaine's hands, now seeing how much they were shaking. This young man was terrified, but why?

"Is something wrong?" Burt asked, breaking the silence.

Blaine looked at him, nervousness still in his eyes.

"No, actually. Well, that depends."

"What do you mean, buddy? Is something going on that I should know?"

The worry that crept into Burt's voice, calmed Blaine's nerves a little. He felt happy all of the sudden, because he definitely knew he wanted to marry Kurt at that moment, and he was never going to regret this decision, so all he had to do now was open his mouth and ask what he wanted to ask.

He turned around to look at the man who he hoped he would be able to call his father-in-law some day.

"Burt, I wanted your permission first because I know you love Kurt a lot, and Kurt loves and adores you. It would only be proper if I had your blessing."

Burt expression changed from deep worry to quiet curiosity, but he didn't say anything, just sat watching Blaine still, so he continued.

"From the moment I met Kurt, I knew that he would be the one. When the time is right, I want to ask Kurt to marry me. I don't really know how or what changed to make me think of marrying him, but all I know is that I want to. The moment I realized how much I was in love with him, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I knew I had to ask you first." Blaine paused to look up into Burt's eyes, grasping confidence as he muttered each word, but Burt's eyes were warm and just watching his own, "You are the first man in his life, he respects you and loves you, and I knew I had to do this right for Kurt. I would have regretted it if I didn't. So, Mr Burt Hummel, I am formally asking for your permission to ask your son, Kurt Hummel, to marry me?"

A silence filled the room, as Blaine waited for an answer. As each second passed, Blaine kept feeling more and more doubt creep into his body. He felt his heart rate pick back up, he lowered his head to gaze down at the floor as he waited for rejection. Burt would say no. Blaine knew now that it was a long shot for Burt saying 'yes,' but he knew he had to try.

"Yes."

Blaine's heart was beating so fast in his chest, and the answer shocked it to a stop for a millisecond.

"Yes?" he asked, gaze lifting from the floor to stare at the older man, not sure he heard Burt correctly.

Burt smiled as Blaine's eyes wavered slightly between wanting to look at Burt and wanting to look away.

"Yes, Blaine. You have my permission and my blessing."

Blaine's smile was so wide he felt as though his face would rip in half.

"I-I...thank you." Blaine sighed out happily, smiling widely and running his fingers through his hair in relief, "I promise to be the best husband and mate that I can be. And I promise I'll let Kurt decide on children and-"

"Blaine," Burt interrupted quickly, getting up to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder to calm him as Blaine started to ramble, "you have my permission, but promise me you will wait a little while, before you ask him. Once you're married, it will be a lot of hard work, and that will be for the rest of your life. You are both still young, so you should enjoy that while it lasts."

Blaine smiled, nodding.

"I promise, Burt. I'll wait for when the time is right to propose, just..thank you, so much. Thank you!" he said excitedly, jumping up off the couch to throw his arms around his future father-in-law, tears welling up in his eyes.

Burt was a little surprised but he returned the hug, encasing Blaine in his arms completely, tears of his own filling his eyes.

Burt knew he made the right decision. You could easily see the love in Blaine's eyes when he talked about Kurt and vice versa. Burt knew he would never regret the decision of giving Blaine permission to marry his son.

Sam came back in during the hug, eyeing them curiously, wondering what had gone down when he was in the kitchen, but when he saw both with happy smiles on their faces, he knew it was something good.

As they parted Sam handed them both their drinks and they sat down to resume watching their game. Blaine was now more relaxed, laughing and joking around with them and yelling at the T.V with them when the ref made a wrong call.

That's just the way Kurt found them when he walked in to tell them that Thanksgiving dinner was ready at about 2pm when the game had just finished.

As they had sat at the table, Sam and Blaine had complimented Kurt and Carole both about how gorgeously decorative and amazing everything looked. And once they tasted everything they commented again how good it was, making Carole giggle and blush and Kurt preen a little under the attention. Burt watched his son and his future son-in-law interacting for a minute or two, noticing the lingering looks and the love in their voices as they spoke.

Burt looks around the table at all of them in turn, his eyes landed on Carole, the woman he was fortunate enough to find after he'd all but given up on ever having a new love of his life. His eyes moved to Kurt, his little boy all grown up now, he had become a man.

Kurt was still like his mother, in every sense that mattered, sometimes he never saw eye to eye with him, being human he couldn't understand most of the things he was going through. He tried to be a good father, tried to accept things that he had no control over, but he knew without a doubt that he would love his son forever, no matter how grown up he got.

Next he looked at Blaine, his son's boyfriend, or mate as his son called him now, soon to be his fiancé. He was a great man and he loved his son, accepted him for everything he was, for that Burt was incredibly thankful. Burt knew his son had a good one here, a good match for him, in every way.

And Sam, he had become like another son to him, in all the time he had been friends with Finn and Kurt, he had come to appreciate Sam's extremely kind nature, and his good heart. He fit in perfectly with the family.

He looks around at them, watching them converse with love in their eyes and smiles on their faces, and his heart felt light. His home feels full again. He feels happy and whole, he was extremely lucky to have the family he does, even though they were missing one, he knows that even though next week there will only be Carole here for him, his heart would forever feel this way.

His house would still echo with their love, long after they've gone back to live their own lives and futures they're making for themselves.

He wishes he could keep them here all of the time, but he know that family doesn't have to be together to feel apart of each other. It might not be quite as fulfilling as it was at this moment, but it will always be there.

"Dad?" Kurt asks with a bit of worry in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

Burt takes in the way Blaine and Sam are both worriedly watching him too, but Carole is smiling at him with quiet understanding. He wishes he could capture and keep this moment forever. Because this is love. This is his wonderful family.

"Yeah, everything's fine, kiddo," Burt answers with a smile.

Everyone else send smiles all around the table, it was quiet for the moment, before the hearty laughter and clinking of cutlery continued anew.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a few days after Christmas and Burt, Carole, Puck and Sam had just left. Santana wasn't around, she had gone back to her mother's for the holiday, and she wouldn't be back until after New Years.

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were still in Kurt's apartment, sitting around the table in the little kitchenette, drinking the last dregs of their coffees, relaxing quietly now that it was silent again in the apartment.

They had all stayed in one apartment over Christmas, it was a bit of a squeeze but they had handled it pretty well. Puck had brought along a double airbed for himself and Sam to sleep on, Kurt and Blaine had Kurt's room obviously, Burt and Carole had taken Santana's room, Kurt knowing that she wouldn't want anyone else sleeping in her room than them anyway. Sebastian had taken the couch.

It had been a whirlwind as soon as everyone had arrived on Christmas eve, everybody greeting each other loudly, then making their way through with all their luggage to designate places to sleep, the chatter and noise seemed never-ending. Kurt loved his family, they brightened up the place.

Christmas day had been spent telling Christmas stories from their time as kids, Burt retelling all of Kurt's most embarrassing ones, that had Kurt hiding his face in the back of Blaine's shirt and Sebastian and Puck laughing and pointing at him, ignoring the light hearted glares thrown their way.

Burt and Carole had given out gifts to everyone, Sebastian and Blaine both surprised at receiving some too. The delight on their faces made Kurt laugh, they really were just like kids at Christmas.

Sebastian had been unusually happy and kind during the holiday, Kurt was pleasantly shocked at how much he had changed since he had known him.

Blaine had helped Kurt make dinner for them all. They got through an awful lot of food between them, especially with Puck and Sam around.

Puck and Sam had been extra playful this holiday, Kurt had a little trouble trying to keep some sanity within the apartment, but eventually they dragged his playful side out. He found himself quite enjoying being carefree and childish around his family and pack, it made him realise how much comfort they brought to him, that he could be himself and let loose.

Blaine and Sebastian were on their best behaviour, but over the last couple months Kurt had seen their playfulness with each other. The pranks and jokes that they threw at each other on almost a regular daily basis was enough to make anybody's head spin. The sheer volume of trust and friendship they had between them was, in itself, a sight to behold.

It was a totally rare occurrence for any body outside of the three of them, to see Sebastian's puppy side come out to play, but around Blaine it just happened.

They had another change a couple weeks ago, Kurt didn't change with them, somebody needed to be responsible enough to feed and look after the wolves in the place. It had been somewhat bittersweet in a way, he loved watching them paly and argue and wrestle and prank each other, but it made him miss Puck and Sam that much more.

That's why spending some much needed time with his pack mates, was such a relief for him and his wolf, the wolf had been whining for its own companions ever since he came back to New York after the summer ended. Christmas was a huge change, Kurt's inner soul felt happy, surrounded by everybody he holds close again, so when it came time for them to leave again, Kurt had real trouble holding back a whimper, his wolf was becoming increasingly desperate it's pack.

After everybody had packed up and left, some teary goodbyes thrown around, and promises of texts ands calls for New Years being made, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian had all let out big sighs in a mixture of relief and sadness.

Blaine and Sebastian both had noticed that Kurt had been glum since they had all left, his eyes never lifting from his coffee cup and his brow set into a frown, that hadn't eased at all. His lunch also sat in front of him, untouched.

Sebastian thought a change of subject might bring him out of his little funk.

"So, what's your plans for New Years?" He asked looking between Blaine's worried face and Kurt's lowered gaze.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian with a grateful expression, knowing what Sebastian was attempting to do, and looked back at Kurt again before responding.

"We haven't really talked about anything yet. Why?"

Kurt still hadn't lifted his head or even acknowledged that there was a conversation happening. Sebastian shrugged and kept talking, while Blaine watched Kurt.

"Just wondered if you guys wanted to come to a party I was invited to, my friend Ethan is having a bunch of people round his place for a big New Years bash. What do you say?" "Do I know Ethan?" Blaine asked, curiously, trying to remember a face.

"You've met him maybe twice I think?" Sebastian shrugged his own shoulders, still no reaction from Kurt.

"Ah." Blaine nodded.

Sebastian decided to just ask Kurt out right to snap him out of hi gloom.

"How about it Hummel?"

At being addressed Kurt's glazed over expressionless eyes, blinked back into focus and he brought his gaze up to look at Sebastian in question.

"Huh?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes a little in fond exasperation.

"The party. Wanna go?" He told him, but Kurt just tilted his head and looked between Sebastian and Blaine.

"Party?"

Sebastian sighed a little and leant forward on the table, resting on his elbows and gesturing with his hands.

"New years. At a friend of mine's place. Want to come with?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realised he had totally missed a conversation.

"Oh...erm...sure, if Blaine wants to go." He answered quickly, but not really seeming all that enthusiastic.

Blaine placed a hand over one of Kurt's and played around with his fingers a little.

"Are you sure Kurt? You seem a little down right now." Blaine asked looking lovingly into Kurt's eyes, but watching with concern as Kurt's gaze shifted back downwards again.

"I'm fine honey." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand back and got up from the table, "I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Ok." Blaine said as Kurt turned to walk to the bathroom slowly, his retreating back looked very tense.

Sebastian and Blaine were both very concerned about they way Kurt was acting right now. Blaine wanted to ask Kurt what was wrong but he knew he wouldn't get an answer until Kurt was ready to tell him so he didn't want to push. They listened in silence until the water in the shower started running, then Sebastian turned his eyes back to Blaine.

"What's up with him?"

"I'm sure he'll tell me later."

Sebastian just nodded his head in understanding, before downing the rest of his coffee and standing from the table.

"Well, I'm off then."

"Yeah I can smell you." Blaine replied with a playful grimace, before smirking at Sebastian's light glare.

"Ha ha," He said sarcastically as he collected his phone off the table, before turning to leave, "I'll see you later, bitch face."

"Pfft."

Blaine sighed when Sebastian left, wondering how he could get Kurt to talk to him, he wanted to know what he could do to help his gloomy boyfriend.

Kurt walked back into the kitchen about 10 minutes later, hair still dripping wet, towel around his shoulders and sweatpants sitting low on his hips, no shirt. Blaine couldn't help but rake his eyes over him, watching tiny droplets of water make tracks down his neck and chest, down further and further to disappear under the hem of his pants.

Kurt was watching Blaine watching him, smirking to himself, and waiting for Blaine to realise that he was being watched. As soon as Blaine's eyes looked back up to Kurt's smirking face, a little colour flushed his cheeks and he grinned cheekily at Kurt, before standing up and wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine buried his nose into the side of Kurt's neck and made a big thing of smelling him, sniffing deeply, taking in the scent and nuzzling his nose into the skin, moaning quietly.

"You smell good."

"I should, I just had a shower." Kurt said chuckling, as Blaine just buried his nose in further.

"Mmmm."

Blaine started licking the side of Kurt's neck, over the taut skin there, tasting him and moaning, nose still snuffling around in different patches. Kurt started giggling at Blaine sniffing him, little gasps leaving him as he felt Blaine's tongue licking him.

Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer, starting to leave little nips along his throat, marking him lightly.

"Blaine, we can't start this right now." Kurt said amused as he tried to remove Blaine's arms from around him.

Blaine growled under his breath as Kurt tried to dislodge him, gripping tighter and smirking against his neck.

"Come on, honey," Kurt insisted, "let go."

Blaine frowned against Kurt's throat but didn't let go, instead growling a little louder into his skin, making Kurt shiver slightly as the vibrations from Blaine's chest travelled through his spine.

Kurt's arms tried again to push him away, but Blaine's eyes flashed amber, and his fangs scratched against Kurt's neck as he nipped along it, wanting to bite down but waiting for Kurt to stop pulling away.

Kurt felt the fangs and growled himself, his hands still wrapped around Blaine's arms, nails lengthening slightly to dig into Blaine's skin, Kurt's eyes flashing bright blue. He made one last attempt to remove Blaine from him, before he felt the fangs break through his skin.

As Blaine bit down with a growl, Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck automatically, growling himself as Blaine's hands busily tried to push the sweatpants down Kurt's hips.

Kurt growled back at him as his hands roughly pawed at him, both their eyes glowing now, Kurt managed to rip himself from Blaine's grasp and take a couple of steps back. They stared at each other for a minute or two, calming down, eyes turning back to their normal colours.

"Sorry honey," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around himself, "not right now."

Blaine watched his mate glance down, avoiding his gaze, his smirking face from earlier gone, now turned back into a gloomy expression. Blaine tilted his head to the side and took a couple steps forward to place one hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong Kurt?" He asked as Kurt turned to look at him with a little confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes fondly, and sighed placing both hands on Kurt's neck, cupping underneath his jaw slightly, thumb running over the patch he had just bitten, the holes had started healing over already. He stared Kurt in the eyes, hands forcing Kurt to look back at him.

"You're upset."

Kurt's eyes hardened into a cold stare before turning warm again as he looked at Blaine's face, smiling lightly and bringing his hands up to put on top of Blaine's, he shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Kurt," Blaine said harshly as he kept Kurt's face in his grip, "please, don't lie to me."

Kurt frowned and peeled Blaine's hands off of his face, turning around and putting some space between them as he paced the kitchen floor.

"I'm not lying to you, Blaine, physically I am fine." He started as Blaine stood watching him calmly, "But my wolf is stressed."

"You didn't change with Sebastian and I last time, do you need to?"

"No, it's not about the change."

Blaine just stared at Kurt a little confused, trying his best to understand but Kurt wasn't giving him any clues. Kurt stared at Blaine's confused face, his heart melting inside as his boyfriend was watching him with a warm expression, he sank down to the kitchen floor and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, back against the refrigerator.

Blaine stood in shock at Kurt's change in demeanour for a second or two before sinking down to crawl across the floor to sit in front of him, taking one of his hands in his.

Kurt's face was buried in the knees of his sweatpants, breathing slowly, he wasn't trembling but Blaine could tell this was hard for him to explain. So he sat patiently waiting.

"I miss them." came a small muffled answer from behind Kurt's knees.

Blaine smiled sadly in understanding and brought his hand up to stroke through Kurt's still damp hair, fingers dragging across his scalp lightly, encouraging him to keep talking.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, I've been in New York for nearly 3 years now and it hasn't affected me like this before."

"You miss your family."

"No...I miss Puck and Sam," he said and Blaine raised his eyebrows a little at the admission, "I miss them so much that it..it hurts..to see you and Sebastian together. I want that. My wolf is going crazy, I need my pack mates together, all of them."

Kurt still hadn't raised his head out of his knees, the fabric muffling his response but werewolf senses pick up the slightest sounds anyway, so Blaine heard everything perfectly.

"I-I..need them." Kurt choked out as he began sobbing, Blaine eyebrows furrowed in concern, as he moved to wrap his arms around Kurt.

They sat on the kitchen floor huddled together until dinner time, Kurt was still in a bit of a mess after that, but refused to talk about it anymore. Blaine just hoped he would be okay, while he tried to think up a solution to this particular problem.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know what to suggest Blaine, is he really that upset?"

His mother's voice took on a comforting tone, Blaine was in the middle of ranting about how Kurt had been moping around for the last few weeks and he didn't have any ideas how to make it better.

He had called his mother for advice but she didn't known what to suggest either. Blaine sighed a little in a defeated way.

"Yes mom, I don't know what to do, he's refusing to talk about it but I can see the itching under his skin, and I can feel the energy from him, it makes my wolf want to whimper and cower down, it's that bad."

"I don't think anything that I could suggest would help. The poor dear."

Blaine nodded his head a little in agreement with her sentiment.

"I was thinking about a Pack House? Do you think that might help?" Blaine said in a last ditch effort, biting his lip gently as he waited for her reply.

"That's moving awfully fast sweetie." She told him in a matter-of-fact, motherly way.

"I don't know what else to do." Blaine exclaimed as he fell back against his bed.

"Have you spoken to his father or his friends? See what they can come up with?" She suggested.

Pam Anderson had always been Blaine 'lady-knight in motherly armour', he always went to his mother for advice, she was very sweet and took a lot of time to bring a solution to every problem. Her mind was a lot like Blaine's own, they usually though along the same lines, that's why he loved her so much.

"Yeah I spoke to Burt, and he spoke to Kurt, then Kurt stopped talking to me for 2 days and refused to acknowledge me at all. I spoke to Sam, he felt bad that he wasn't here to help but he couldn't suggest anything either."

"I'm sorry honey."

Blaine could feel tears prickling behind his eyelids, because he was stressed and tired, and he had no clue about how to help his mate. Kurt was gloomy and moody and so sad, and he had no idea how to make it better.

"It's just hard mom." He choked out in a broken voice.

"Oh Blaine." She tried to comfort him but it was useless over the phone.

Blaine let a few tears slip free as he listened to his mother's voice shushing him over the line, smiling sadly to himself for a couple seconds, he was reminded of all the times in his younger years where she would be doing the same, making cooing noises at him to calm him down. It always worked.

He brushed a few tears away and took a couple of deep calming breaths.

"What do you think about the pack house idea? Forget about the timeline for now. Do you think it will work?"

"You and Kurt are a force to be reckoned with sweetie," She said amusedly, "you two are perfect for each other, but living together could put a lot of pressure on you while your still in college. It's a great idea but maybe after you both have graduated?"

"I was thinking about that actually," Blaine replied, a smile creeping onto his face as he realised he hadn't told his mother something important, "there's something else I want you to know too."

"What is it?" His mother asked curiously and maybe a little nervously.

"After graduation, I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me."

There was a slight pause and a clatter, which Blaine just knew was the sound of the phone dropping out of his mom's hand, there was a scramble on the other end of the line as she fought to pick it back up.

But she still hadn't said anything for a full minute and Blaine was getting worried.

"Mom?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

He had to grit his teeth against the pain in his ear as he held the phone back a little, rolling his eyes as his mother continued to scream down the phone.

"Mom?! Eardrums! Warn a guy!" He said loudly over the sound of her shrieks, trying not to hold the phone so close just in case.

"Oh my god! oh my god! Baby, really? You're going to ask him to marry you?"

"Yes I really am." he said smiling at his mom's excitement.

"Oh honey...oh that's great." She said a bit emotional, her voice cracking slightly, "Oh my baby's going to get married oh.."

She started crying a little down the phone and he rolled his eyes again, smile still present on his face as he listened to her sniffling and trying to calm herself down.

"Mom! I haven't asked him yet. Keep a lid on it please?"

"My lips are sealed sweetie, don't worry. Does his father know?"

"Yes I asked Burt's permission at Thanksgiving."

"And you didn't tell me?" he held the phone away from his ear again, knowing what was coming, "Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"Mom, come on, I only just thought about it about a week before Thanksgiving and then I asked Coop for advice, I haven't even told Sebastian about it yet."

"Cooper knows?"

"No, I haven't told him the result yet."

He heard his mom sigh over the line.

"So Burt Hummel was okay with it?" she asked in a nonchalant way.

"Yes he gave me his blessing and permission."

"I hope you asked like the proper gentlemen I raised you as?"

Blaine loved this woman, he really did. He smirked a little as he remembered all the lessons she put him through about how to be a gentleman, Cooper was always sent to the corner for being rude or inappropriate.

"Yes Mom I did."

"Well good, we have to uphold a certain decorum in our family."

He could just see his mother's proud face with a huge smile on it.

"Tell that to Coop."

"Your brother was a lost cause when he turned 8." She said as she laughed.

"So you decided you would start again?" Blaine asked sarcastically while he laughed too.

"Oh hush you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you think it's a good idea?"

Blaine found himself on the phone yet again this week, finally managing to get hold of someone he knew could possibly help with what he was looking into.

"I don't know Puck, I just need to help him." He told him honestly, hearing Puck chuckle down the other end.

"Mmm, he's really moody huh?" came Puck's amused response.

"You have no idea," Blaine said as he buried his face in one hand, "well actually you probably do."

"Mmhm," Puck agreed, knowing exactly how moody Kurt could get, "you spoke to Sam and Burt right?"

"I did, Sam seemed to think it was worth a shot, Burt just seemed a little apprehensive about it but I don't blame him really, my mom said the same."

Blaine moved around his kitchen, getting ingredients together for dinner, it was Valentine's day tomorrow, but he and Kurt had decided to celebrate tonight because they were both going to be busy with work tomorrow. After dinner and whatever followed, he decided he would talk to Kurt about this plan, but he needed proper guidance from everyone Kurt loved first.

"Yeah, you guys haven't tried living together yet." Puck reminded him, Blaine scoffed at that.

"Well, me personally, I think we would be alright."

"You want to don't you." Puck said after a pause and another laugh.

"Of course I do, nothing would make me happier."

"Well I suppose I can look around New York for one that would fit, though I know of a few places, but they will need some work doing to them."

"That's great Puck, thanks." Blaine let out a small sigh of relief, glad he had called Puck for this part, knowing that he would know as he built pack houses right now with his own company.

"I'm not making any promises, Anderson, but I'll let you know what I find out."

Blaine nodded to himself while trying to keep his excitement in check.

"That's great, I guess I'll speak to you later."

"Yeah, take care."

"You too."

When Blaine hung up, he had a big smile on his face, he considered Puck to be an integral part of the team to make Kurt feel happier. There was only so much he could accomplish on his own.

Sebastian had been a big help, he made Kurt laugh with his snarky attitude, and their arguments always brought out Kurt's spark. But Blaine had to try and make Kurt as happy as he can be, the only way to do that would be to combine their packs together. He needed Sam and Puck so Blaine had to integrate them into their lives sooner rather than later, for Kurt's sake, and for all of them really.

It was 5:25pm right now, Kurt would be here in half an hour so Blaine needed to move his ass if he wanted dinner to be ready, he had gone for simple, knowing Kurt would appreciate the effort because Blaine was no master chef, he blamed his mom for letting Kurt know to never let Blaine loose in the kitchen.

He had just finished setting out their places at his tiny table when there was a knock on his apartment door, why hadn't he given Kurt a key yet? He had no idea, it seemed appropriate for the amount of time they spent here or at Kurt's apartment, but swapping keys were a 6 month anniversary thing right? That's how Sebastian had explained it, and he and Kurt had only been together for nearly 5 months, it wouldn't seem too early for that, right?

Interrupting his inner monologues as he opened the door to reveal a very sopping wet version of Kurt, he turned to look back out of the kitchen window, to see it was pouring down, when had that started?

He looked back to Kurt, looking into thoroughly pissed off bright blue eyes underneath dripping bangs, and stepped aside to let him through.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you look miserable."

Kurt was attempting to peal off the layers of very wet clothing, smirking unamused at Blaine as he stood dripping water all over the hard wood flooring in Blaine's entryway. Blaine took his coat from him, and hung it on a hook by the door.

"The skies decided to present themselves to me in the worst possible way on the way over, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a cab splashed me as I got outside, so now my socks and feet are wet too, and now I smell like dog." Kurt explained in a horribly upset tone, as he bent to slide his boots from his feet, puddles of water pouring out of the top.

Blaine winced at the amount of water that had accumulated on the floor around Kurt as he tried to detach himself from the clingy material surrounding him.

"I'll get you a towel."

Kurt just nodded in response, not looking up at him as Blaine made a hasty retreat into his bathroom to grab a big fluffy towel for his sopping wet boyfriend.

As he strode quickly back into the living area Kurt had stripped down to his underwear and was shivering from head to toe, looking down at his crumpled clothes with animosity.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine as he handed the towel out to him, Kurt took it with a grateful smile, tugging it around him, and holding it to him and somehow managed to slide his underwear off

Blaine took his wet, upset, shivering boyfriend into his arms, holding him close to try and warm him up a little. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, crowding in close to him and sighing out in relief.

"Thank you." came a muffled voice from Blaine shoulder, Blaine just smiled and held him tighter as he felt Kurt stop shivering and melt into his hold.

"Come on, you can get changed, then we can have dinner." Blaine said, tugging Kurt along to the bedroom to find him some warm comfy clothes to wear.

As soon as Kurt was changed and feeling a bit warmer, and Blaine had put all of Kurt's wet clothes into the dryer they sat down to eat. Kurt smiled at him as he poured a warm cup of coffee for him, to warm him up a bit more. Blaine smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and running his thumb over the back as he sat back down opposite him.

After dinner they snuggled up on the couch, under a few big blankets, for Kurt's benefit, and watched stupid reality television while they relaxed with each other.

Kurt kept sighing under his breath, Blaine wanted to ask him if he was alright every time, but thought better of it, he didn't really want to get into another argument with Kurt tonight. Kurt would always insist he was ok, even though Blaine knew he really wasn't, and it always lead to a fight about being honest with each other.

That was not happening tonight.

"Kurt." Blaine started, his boyfriend's eyes darting from the television screen to watch him.

"What?"

Blaine lifted his head slightly to look at Kurt, while the program continued playing in the back ground. Kurt shifting slightly to regard him too.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked a little nervously, Blaine could feel him starting to tense up already.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in his, entwining their fingers together, hoping to relax Kurt a little, it worked, the tension left Kurt's shoulders as he looked at their joined hands and then back to Blaine's face.

"It's nothing bad, I've just been thinking about some things, lately."

Kurt eyed him curiously now, tilting his head a little to the side as their fingers started to play around with each others.

"What things?" Kurt asked as he moved a little closer, freeing one hand from Blaine's hold to put it around the back of Blaine's neck, playing with the small curls of hair there.

"Pack things?"

Kurt immediately went to pull away but Blaine grabbed his hand and placed it back on his neck and Kurt relented and sat back, eyeing Blaine with trepidation.

"Don't worry," Blaine said as he turned his head and kissed Kurt's palm slightly, staring in the blue eyes next to him, "I'm not talking about that part. I have been thinking about getting a pack house after graduation and inviting Sam and Puck to come stay."

Kurt eyebrows shot up at the explanation.

"What? A pack house?"

"Yeah," Blaine said with a grin as he nodded along, pulling Kurt a little closer, "think about it, it could be great, all of us together again."

"For how long?" Kurt said after the shock left his face.

"Permanently."

Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes at Blaine's quick fire answer.

"No I mean how long would Sam and Puck be staying for?"

"Same answer, permanently." Blaine replied with a big excited grin, "Well, hopefully."

Blaine almost laughed at Kurt's shocked expression, his mouth open slightly and his eyes big and round.

"What?"

Blaine just held a smile on his face as understanding flicked across Kurt's beautiful features, a smile growing in place of the shock, Blaine bit his lip as the excitement flashed in Kurt's eyes.

"I know you've been upset, so I've been asking everybody their views on getting a pack house for all of us. Sebastian and Sam thought it might be a good idea, and I finally got hold of Puck today and he's going to look into it."

"They're moving here? After graduation?" he asked in slight disbelief, but the smile still in place.

"Well I asked them and they seemed to be on board."

As soon as the sentence left Blaine's lips, he found himself with a lap full of Kurt, smiling brightly and hugging him close, placing kisses up and down the side of his face and neck.

"Oh, Blaine, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt planted kisses all over his face before catching his lips.

Soon the kisses turned more passionate and heated, Kurt relaying his love for him through every move of his tongue against Blaine's. Blaine was squeezing Kurt's hips as they started grinding against each other on the small couch.

Kurt pulled back, pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at Blaine with slightly lust blown eyes.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom, Mr. Anderson?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Hummel."

Blaine stood up with Kurt still on his lap, throwing his hands underneath Kurt's thighs to steady him as he stood, Kurt giggled in between kisses all the way to the bedroom with Blaine carrying him, clothes being ripped off along the way.

When Sebastian walked through the door at 9pm, all he could hear was a lot of giggling and a lot of moans, smirking to himself as he made his way to his own room, stepping over the scattered clothes along the way. _'Well looks like Blaine's idea went down well.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This was not happening right now.

Kurt was chewing his bottom lip, nervously, upset eyes wide, standing in his bathroom staring down at the pregnancy test in his grip. Blaine stood next to him, equally nervous and jittery, his eyes remained watching Kurt closely.

It was through no fault of their own that they had now found themselves in this predicament, they were being safe, all the time, it was not their fault that the condom they had used had been inadequate in it's effectiveness at prevention.

They had been at the end of a particularly vigorous round of love-making, Blaine thrusting into Kurt at a fast and stuttering pace, chasing his own orgasm, Kurt's own finishing scream of pleasure melted into a whine of oversensitivity, as Blaine fell over the edge.

The condom had broken at some point inside. Blaine's shocked facial expression as he looked down when he pulled back and away, was what panicked Kurt at first, wondering what was wrong.

As soon as Blaine had told him what had happened, all hell broke loose.

Kurt had jumped up, screaming in anger as he rambled about the total inadequacy of the stupid condom factory, the idiots they had working there not doing their jobs properly, sprouting expletives that Blaine never knew Kurt had ever known, flew from his mouth.

Then the screaming turned then to rapid sobs, choking and crying out in frustration at the situation and getting increasingly sad and crazy about the outcome. Blue eyes red rimmed and wild, he was walking around the room pulling at his hair with both hands and asking himself the same questions over and over again, in hysterics.

"What do I do?"

"What will my dad think of me?"

"I'm not ready for this."

"I don't want this."

"What did that mean for school? Work?"

"I can't be a parent now."

"What do I do?"

Blaine wasn't in a much better state himself, he fell silent, as Kurt cried out loud, Blaine's voice was screaming inside his head. He hadn't moved from the bed. When Kurt had leapt up from underneath him he just proceeded to lay down in the exact spot Kurt had been with his face buried in his arms, not even listening to Kurt rant and rave, willing his own internal storm to calm down.

Blaine had managed to calm himself long enough to try to calm Kurt down, but his mate kept his distance for a while, Kurt was very agitated and wouldn't allow Blaine near him for a minute or two.

Blaine's nicknames for Kurt seemed to break through that invisible shield around him and he broke and collapsed into Blaine's arms after he kept calling him 'baby' and 'sweetheart' and 'honey.'

Once Blaine had him, he lead him over to the bed and lay down with Kurt still in his arms, sobs wracking his frame, his throat sounded so sore already that Blaine thought after this Kurt might lose his voice for a while.

When they had both calmed enough to talk through the situation they had found themselves in, they decided that if they in fact turn out to be parents then they would help each other through it as much as they could. They could do it if they were together.

After another hour or two of sobbing from both of them they had scoured through pages and pages of blogs on parenting websites and health sites, to find out when they should get an accurate pregnancy test result. Most websites on the werewolf forums had said at least 2/3 weeks, so they both thought it might be good to do it at around 17/18 days.

So this is where they stand now, 2 and a half weeks later, in Kurt's bathroom, with 3 different brands of tests, trying to calm their frazzled nerves for this.

Kurt was eyeing the test worriedly, before looking at Blaine with watery eyes, Blaine gave him an encouraging smile in return. After another minute of breathing calmly together Kurt sighed and nodded to Blaine, signalling to him that he needed to do this now while he had the courage too, so Blaine turned and walked out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him to give Kurt the privacy to do so.

Blaine stayed just outside the bathroom door, waiting to be let back in, his wolf was jittery and restless and his mind was completely fried right now, so his body wouldn't let him wander too far from Kurt right now, in case he's needed for anything.

He was just about to knock, his nerves having nearly got the best of him, when the door clicked open again, so he made his way inside again swiftly. Kurt was standing by the sink, the three tests face down on the sinks counter, and Blaine hurried across the tiny bathroom to wrap his arms around his mates waist from behind him.

No words were exchanged, there wasn't a need for them, they drew comfort from their actions.

But Kurt couldn't be silent for long, not with how the air was so full of anxious energy that it set his teeth on edge.

"The boxes all said to wait 3 minutes, for a more accurate reading." He explained as Blaine nuzzled his face into the back of his neck.

Kurt turned around after the first minute, burying his face against Blaine's shoulder and sniffing slightly, inhaling Blaine's scent to try to calm him a little. It worked somewhat, his mind was calm with Blaine close but he started getting more and more shaky as the seconds ticked by.

Blaine had been counting down the minutes in his head, and once they were up, he knew this was a life changing moment for them. Kurt slipped out of his grasp a little to turn and face the tests all back up towards the ceiling, showing the readings to the light.

They looked at each other and smiled shakily before both turning to lean and peer over the counter to gaze at the readings. Kurt was holding his breath and Blaine had a tight almost painful grip on Kurt's hand.

Negative.

Negative.

Negative.

Kurt let out the breath he was holding slowly, relief flooding his system as he reread the tests again. Blaine released his hands and they both stood silently for a few seconds before Kurt disposed of the tests in the trash bin next to them.

He turned to look at Blaine then, noticing that his love hadn't moved or said anything since they had read the results, and he still had yet to move. Blaine looked frozen, like someone had stuck a statue of Blaine in place of the real one, he was so still. His face was pale, his eyes had dulled in colour and he had his lips pursed a little.

Kurt placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders, which surprisingly weren't tense, and turned him to face him, checking that he was still breathing before stroking a palm down the side of Blaine's face.

"Blaine?"

Like a switch being flicked on, Blaine seemed to jump back into his body, his eyes blinking back into focus and his mind coming back from wherever he ran off too.

"Sorry, guess I was more shocked about this whole thing than I realised." He said as he blinked at Kurt for a second then wrapped his arms around him and yanked him in close.

"Where were you just now?" Kurt asked quietly, tapping Blaine's temple gently.

"Nowhere," Blaine answered honestly, though his eyes had yet to look at Kurt at all, "just some part of me felt disappointed, you know?"

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head a few times before rubbing his cheek against Blaine's more stubbly one.

"It's the wolf honey," Kurt explained as Blaine hands flexed on his waist, "my wolf was waiting for a positive too."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes then, burnt amber meeting sky blue, both clouded with understanding, and acceptance and love for each other.

Kurt leant forward and snatched Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth nipping it slightly, before running his tongue along it to soothe over where he had bitten, Blaine moaning in appreciation at the treatment, tugging Kurt a little closer.

"Don't worry, honey," Kurt started as he played with Blaine's shirt collar, "we have plenty of time for babies and all that stuff in the future," his fingers lightly stroked the skin underneath Blaine's collar, "besides the process of making them will be so much more fun, don't you think?"

Kurt threw a wicked smirk and wriggled his eyebrows at Blaine, earning a sultry look and a chuckle in return.

"True." Blaine nodded along, while Kurt's fingers continued stroking patterns under his shirt.

"I guess we will just have to work on making you pregnant first." Kurt said as he started backing Blaine up against the bathroom door.

"I can't get pregnant Kurt."

"I know."

'Wait did Kurt just suggest..?'

Blaine watched as Kurt's whole face changed, the blue eyes he loved staring into turning into a midnight shade and a wicked sexy grin lit up his face, his whole look screamed danger, but when his eyes flashed a bright blue, Blaine smirked too.

"Oh."

Blaine knew his brain was short circuiting, thinking about what Kurt just said, bits and pieces seeming lost in translation, but picked up in other signals.

Kurt crowded him back against the door and any further doubt he had about what was going to happen, flew out as Kurt's tongue invaded his mouth.

Blaine held on to Kurt's shoulders as he was pushed more forcefully against the door, Kurt pressing their bodies flush against the other, both feeling each others hard erections digging in their hips. They began rubbing and grinding against each other instantly, sending jolts of pleasure up their spines and down to the tips of their toes.

It all seemed to happen so quickly that Blaine's poor mind had just caught up when he was already naked, laying on his back on Kurt's bed, Kurt hovering over him, his legs apart and Kurt's talented fingers already pumping away inside him.

He groaned deeply, the sound seeming loud inside the tiny bedroom, reverberating off of the walls, as Kurt's experienced digits touched every special and immensely pleasurable place within him. All the places that made his skin feel like it was on fire and like his heart may burst out of his chest.

Kurt brought their lips back together as he pulled his hand away, the squelching wet noise it made colouring his cheeks a bright pink. He kissed Blaine breathless while trying to spread as much lube as he could over his own hardness before lining up with Blaine.

Kurt braced his arms on the pillow either side of Blaine's head as he pressed in, Blaine's whole body relaxing and giving way to him, back arching as he pushed deeper, drawing a long low moan from Blaine's throat.

Their kisses became deeper and harder after connecting, but they had to pull their mouths apart once the fangs started lengthening, the kisses had started becoming painful. Blaine's fangs caught on Kurt's bottom lip as they made to pull apart, causing a little pin prick of blood to gather there, which he then licked off, earning another groan from Kurt.

Kurt picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm going, and Blaine wrapped one leg around his waist to keep in constant contact with him. Kurt dropped his face to Blaine's neck, licking and sucking over his pulse point, pointedly scraping his fangs against it in time with his hips.

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's neck and pulled his head up to look into his eyes, the blissed out midnight blue gaze meeting dark molten gold, they watched each other come undone and couldn't look away.

Their eyes remained locked, as the pace steadily picked up, both panting and moaning into each others faces, sweat breaking out across their heads and beads running down their necks.

"Ugh..ugh..ugh.." was all that was falling from Blaine's lips as Kurt kept up his pounding rhythm, sometimes catching across a certain place inside his boyfriend that made his breath catch and light moan was thrown into the mix of noises.

Blaine's groans and grunts got progressively louder the closer he came to his finishing point, the moans increasing volume only spurring Kurt on to be a little rougher and faster every time he thrust inside him.

Kurt slid one arm underneath one of Blaine's thighs, after a particularly loud 'fuck I'm close' from him, pulling it up a little, opening Blaine up a bit more to thrust into him a bit deeper. Keeping his hand underneath Blaine's knee as Blaine's entire body shook with pleasure.

Kurt took his eyes away from Blaine's gaze, eyes following a bead of sweat that escaped from Blaine's hairline and made it's slow way down the side of his face, and then his neck, to pool in the dip of his throat. Kurt couldn't resist as he watched the small puddle become bigger with every bead after that joined it, and dipped his head to suck at the spot, tongue collecting the salty moisture from Blaine's throat.

Blaine was trembling now, his moans loud enough that Kurt thought his neighbours might very well bang on the wall soon, and he was still attached to his throat with his lips, he smirked a little against the overheated skin underneath him and pressed his weight into Blaine a little more.

"Blaine.." he whispered against his throat, causing Blaine to shake even more, "..let go, honey."

Finishing the sentence with another scrape of his fangs against Blaine's neck, and that did it.

Blaine screamed out what could have been Kurt's name, if not for the loud growl that accompanied it from deep within his chest, as Blaine's eyes flashed bright amber for a second, coming across both of their stomachs and chests, without his cock being touched once.

Kurt's eyes flashed blue and rolled back into his head a little as he felt Blaine's muscles clamp down around him, and after a few more quick deep thrusts into the unbelievable tightness, he followed after his boyfriend, coming deep within him, coating his insides with his cum.

Blaine made a tiny appreciative groan as he felt Kurt's release inside of him, and a completely blissed out smile covered his face as he lay back to catch his breath.

Kurt lay down on top of Blaine for a minute or two, Blaine's arms wrapping around Kurt's back as they both basked in the after glow to catch their breath and keep contact between them.

Kurt moved after a few minutes, when their heartbeats had both returned to a normal pace, and Blaine hissed at the oversensitive feeling as Kurt slowly pulled out of him.

Kurt looked down as he pulled away slowly, admiring the way his fluids were leaking out of his boyfriend/mate, Blaine sighing happily as he felt it also, giving Kurt a big happy smile, which he returned before getting up and fetching a wash cloth to clean them both up a little before snuggling with Blaine on the bed.

Kurt lay listening to Blaine heartbeat, head against his chest while one of Blaine's hands was making patterns across his shoulders and back with his fingers, completely peaceful.

No matter how great their sex life was, this part was always Kurt's favourite, just cuddling up to Blaine like this, skin to skin. Nothing in the world could ever replace the feeling of contentment and love that laying in Blaine's arms could bring him.

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair, humming a little, as he placed a small kiss against Kurt's forehead.

"..You're good at that." Blaine said and Kurt turned his eyes up to look at him in confusion for a second, "you are really good at that."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked as Blaine wriggled his eyebrows at him, laughing lightly and smacking Blaine's chest before snuggling back down.

Blaine's silent laughter bouncing Kurt's head on his chest a little.

After another minute or so, Kurt had to know something.

"What did it feel like?" Kurt asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain that he meant the feel of come inside him, and that Blaine would just know.

Blaine grasped on to the subject pretty quickly though, he had always seemed to understand Kurt's mind, sometimes better than Kurt himself.

"Definitely not gross," Blaine said with a little laugh, "it felt good. Right." and he turned to look at Kurt with an adoring look in his eyes as he said, "Perfect."

Kurt smiled back at him, the love in Blaine's eyes burning into his own, as they watched each other, then Blaine licked the end of Kurt's nose, making him laugh before they snuggled in closer together.

The incident earlier all but forgotten now, the wolves inside having been sated enough by having their mates close, sex seemed to be the miracle cure when they were anxious and jittery, it calmed them enough to be able to function. It couldn't solve problems, oh no, but it was an amazing stress reliever.

They had nowhere to be for the rest of the day, so they decided to spend the rest of their time together in bed, sometimes watching the television, sometimes reading, only getting up for bathroom breaks and making snacks, but they were content to lay around with no clothes on for the afternoon that day.

Kurt soon made them both put their underwear back on when it started getting later, and Santana would due to be home very soon. Blaine didn't care about nudity around anyone, but Kurt did not want Santana's comments on either of their anatomy. Even a lesbian's point of view was not needed thank you.

Around 6pm they heard the key in the door, and quite a loud voice floated through their peaceful tranquillity, Santana was arguing with someone on her phone, that's what it sounded like.

After a few more minutes of her shouting, they heard a yell, a thud and a sound of glass shattering, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard Santana yet again destroy another phone.

"Hummelbird?! You here?!" she called out as her footsteps got closer to Kurt's bedroom door.

"Yes Satan I'm here." Kurt called back from his position on top of Blaine's chest, Blaine sighing at their peace being disturbed.

She threw open Kurt's door, not even bothering to knock, and stepped through, completely disregarding the fact that Kurt and Blaine were snuggling in their underwear, and plonked herself down on to Kurt's bed in a huff. The boys watched her as she just sat silently fuming for a couple more minutes.

Her face scrunched up slightly, nose wrinkling and eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at Kurt, now noticing Blaine in the bed too, she rolled her eyes.

"It stinks in here, by the way." She said as she looked at them and the mess of clothes around the floor.

"You don't have to sit in here," Kurt replied as he sat up, Blaine whining lightly at the loss of contact and tried to drag him back, "what's wrong now? And did you just break your phone?"

"My mother, that's what's wrong, and I have tons of phones."

Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's grip on him and went and sat next to Santana, placing a hand on her back, as she put her face into her hands, trying to breathe steadily to calm down.

Blaine huffed out a breath as Kurt ignored him, and he got up to go to the bathroom, knowing now that their peace had been disturbed for a while, and giving them some time to talk.

Kurt watched as Blaine disappeared into the bathroom, before getting up from the bed and throwing on a shirt and beckoning Santana to follow him out of the room to go talk in the kitchen.

Kurt made them both a hot chocolate as they sat down at the tiny kitchen table.

"So what's going on?" Kurt asked gently as he sipped on his drink, hearing the shower running, knowing Blaine was giving them some more time.

"My mom's getting on to me about seeing my father." she replied angrily, her eyes flicking over to the mess of her phone on the floor by the door.

"You're father's been in contact?"

"He's been trying, but I don't want to see him, my mom is trying to pressure me to talk to him."

Kurt reached out a hand and placed it on top of hers, giving her fingers a comforting squeeze.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetie."

Santana rolled her eyes at that, but turned her hand around and held Kurt's too.

"Yeah I know, but she said it would be 'the right thing to do'," she said in a sarcastic voice, imitating her mother a little, "and you know after everything I went through to get here, she still doesn't like the fact that I live with a werewolf. Even though I keep telling her that you're gayer than a unicorn wearing rainbow spandex-"

Kurt nearly choked on his drink at that and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"-but she is trying to control my life, even though I'm a fucking adult now, and I can do what I want."

Kurt nodded as he could see she was getting more and more upset as she thought about the conversation earlier, an understanding smile stayed on his face as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. He heard the shower shut off.

"Of course you can." he told her in a stern but gentle tone.

She smiled at him, which he returned, she felt grateful to have a friend like Kurt.

"But what if it's something important, that my dad wants to talk about? What do I do?" Santana looked into Kurt's eyes, her dark eyes shining with tears as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Trust your instincts hun, my dad always tells me that." Kurt said as Blaine walked into the small kitchenette wearing one of Kurt's shirts and a pair of Kurt's underwear, and made himself a drink.

"But your instincts are always right." She said as she took her hand out of his and crossed her arms while she pouted a little.

"Well follow your heart, do you want to talk to your father?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine pulled out the extra chair and sat at the table with them, but he remained silent.

"...maybe...I don't know." Santana said with a small shrug.

"Maybe you should think about it a little more then?" Kurt said as Blaine leaned his head on his shoulder, Santana nodded as she made to get up from the table.

"Yeah, I think I may go to bed early, I need to get rid of the anger first."

"I understand, I'm always here when you want to talk, Satan." Kurt nodded and gave her a pointed look, and she smiled back at him and Blaine.

"Thanks, Hummel. Night." She said to them both as she wandered tiredly to her room, "Don't fuck Frodo too hard later, I need my beauty sleep!" She called out before her bedroom door closed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and groaned before shaking their heads at the comment.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt had a lot of time to muse over the last couple weeks, after the pregnancy scare, he hadn't let Blaine top, it had shaken him so much. Everyone always knows there is a risk that a condom would split while in use, but the ramifications of it going wrong during sex between them, Kurt didn't really want to think what it could mean.

It's not that he didn't want a family, he pictured his kids having curly dark hair and bright amber eyes like Blaine, but he just wasn't ready for it. Children was a huge turning point, one path on his journey that he didn't want to take just yet. He wanted to live a little first.

He had final exams coming up at college, and final projects to be graded, and hopefully a diploma and a degree in fashion design. He wanted his career first before marriage and kids, he wanted to have the perfect life and he had been working hard for years to get to it.

Puck had called Blaine a few days ago to tell him about a pack house that needed renovating just on the other side of Fairview, New Jersey, that would be available around the summer time, but obviously wouldn't be liveable until after the work Puck intends to do to it. It had 5 bedrooms but it had enough property around it to be extended in the future, if and when they needed it.

Blaine had called everyone with the good news, his excitement was contagious because Kurt found himself squealing about it after a few minutes, thinking of all the ways he could decorate it. So they now had a place to live together once they finished school, and all of them already had their jobs waiting for them after they had received their degrees. Everything felt like it was coming together.

Kurt was on lunch break right now, walking to a small café nearby, Santana couldn't come with him today, she had things to catch up on, and his boss Julia insisted he get out of the office at least once a week for his own lunch. Blaine wasn't around this lunchtime, he was at college today, and Sebastian was an intern at his fathers company now, had been for a few weeks and his dad kept him busy, so he wasn't around either.

So he was having lunch alone today, sitting in a little café, looking through his phone while he picked at his salad. He was just going through his last semester projects list on his phone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hairs on his arms and the back of his neck all raised as he took in the man's scent that was stood next to him. He didn't even need to look at him to know there was a disgusting lustful leer on his face.

This man was wolf, Kurt could pick that up, his scent was strong, so maybe a pureblood or something to the like, and he could smell the pheromones coming from him, he's surprised his salad wasn't rotting from how strong they were.

"Hey."

Even his voice made Kurt's stomach roil with disgust. Kurt flicked his eyes around the little café, looking at the other people sitting around enjoying their lunches and coffee dates, nobody was paying attention to him, but then why would they?

Kurt turned his eyes up to meet the ones looking down at him, the eyes had the colour of mud, the face was sharply angled, and the stubble was neatly trimmed, the face could have been called handsome, if Kurt wasn't already disgusted by it's presence.

The hand on his shoulder hadn't moved yet. It had a loose grip but Kurt could tell the fingers were itching to squeeze in just a little. He grimaced as he looked up at the intruder of his personal space, moving his shoulder and trying to shake the guys had off of him.

"No thanks." Kurt said as he looked back down to concentrate on his lunch.

The hand came back with a stronger grip, but still loose enough for Kurt to shake off if he tried.

"Now, don't be like that sweetheart." the guy's voice drawled out, "I know what you need, babe, and I'm just the guy for the job."

"And what exactly is it that I need?" Kurt asked in a fake polite tone, which the guy obviously didn't pick up, and continued to run his finger over Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt's entire gut twist up with anger.

"You need a big strong wolf to look after you, someone that you can lay under." the guy said as though he were talking to a child or a moron, Kurt feared for their race if this is what most of the male population was like.

Kurt turned around and sat up a little straighter, the guys hand had moved from his shoulder and was now sliding down his arm.

"Maybe I already have one?"

The guy just smirked and continued running his hand over Kurt's arm, making Kurt tense up and shiver in disgust, but the guy probably mistook the shiver for one of desire or something, because the grin widened on his face.

"I don't see a mark on you anywhere that says you belong to anybody," the guy checked out Kurt's neck with his eyes before shrugging his shoulders, "obviously it's somebody that's not doing a good enough job."

As the guy then bent at the waist to look a little closer, Kurt couldn't stand it any more and he got up quickly gathering his things, and picking up his lunch before turning to regard the guy with a slight grimace.

"Well this has been enlightening but I need to get back to work. Excuse me." Kurt explained as he went to walk around the guy to head out the door, but was stopped by a hand closing around one wrist.

"Now hold on a second, what I'm offering has to be better than what you have already," the guy said as he dragged Kurt back a step, causing Kurt to stumble a little and drop a few of his things, but the guy just leant in to whisper in Kurt's ear, tugging him closer still, "and what I will do, is not going to take longer than 15 minutes, tops."

Kurt felt his stomach give a jerk at the implication, feeling the bile rising a little to burn his throat. As his things had clattered to the floor of the café, several people were now watching them with curiosity, Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment and a little anger.

And this guy was still holding onto his wrist and tugging at him, leaning in to him, and was he sniffing his hair? oh hell no...

"Ok you know what," Kurt roughly yanked his wrist out of the guys hold, and spun around and grabbed hold of the guys shoulders and shoved him back, "enough."

The guy was taken by surprise and he stumbled into another table, before shooting a scathing look up at Kurt.

"What the hell?" the guy said as he made to grab Kurt again, but Kurt smacked his hand away and stepped back.

"Don't touch me." Kurt said calmly, as his eyes flashed blue, everyone in the café had stopped their conversations now and were watching the scene unfold.

"You know I really hope that the werewolf population doesn't die out because of people like you." Kurt started off on his tirade, loud enough for the whole café of people to hear, he was so tired of carriers being treated like meat, and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore, "You're all so ignorant and stubborn to realise that you're hurting others with your idiotic and downright wrong views on us. It's why carriers, like me, tend to hide themselves away or choose to stay with their families, instead of exploring who they are. Instead of following their dreams and becoming amazing individuals. They throw themselves back behind closed doors because of people like you. If you had stopped to think with that revolting and tiny brain of yours, you may have realised that carriers are not what everyone says they are. We are not sex craved lunatics looking for our next lay. We have mates. We have jobs. We have morals and ethics and values, ones maybe that you don't."

Kurt's eyes flashed bright blue as the guy he was raging at watched him terrified and Kurt could see people around them start smiling and whispering amongst themselves as he put this guy in his place.

And Kurt was far from finished. He was on a roll and he kept it up, taking a step closer to the guy with every sentence.

"I am an alpha of my own pack, I make the rules in my own life and there's not a fucking thing people like you can do to ever stop me from being who I am or doing what I want to do." the guy looked horrified as Kurt stepped within his personal space, back straight and chin up as he glowered down him, "Go ahead and try but I'll prove them all wrong. I am a carrier, but I'm also a person, I'm not a toy and I will not be treated like one do you understand me?"

The guy nodded instantly and Kurt moved aside as the guy bolted for the café door.

As Kurt calmed down his mind registered a certain sound around the café, it was loud, and as he turned he realised it was applause. Everyone in the café was applauding him and his tyrannical put down. He smiled slightly at everyone around him before walking over to where he had dropped his things, retrieving them and walking towards the door, receiving pats on the back from some of the people still clapping after him, on his way out.

That felt good, he only hoped that anybody who heard about it from somebody in there, or someone themselves who had been sitting in there, with the same views as the guy who ran out, had changed their beliefs and views after that. He hoped he had done a good thing right then, because as he walked out of the café and back to work he couldn't keep the proud grin off his face, Kurt Hummel was definitely a force to be reckoned with.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was May, and Blaine was still reeling from the amount of coverage Kurt's little stunt in the café downtown had received. Kurt had excitedly told Blaine about what had happened in the café between him and that guy, it had made Blaine angry at first, to know that people like that were around here, but then after Kurt had told him the rest, he was so unbelievably proud of his boyfriend.

Someone had video taped the whole exchange on their phone inside the café and it hit the internet like a storm, Kurt had people come up to him in the street to congratulate him and tell him he was inspiring. Blaine's friends at NYU were all talking about it too.

Then it had been mentioned on the radio and a couple of news stations had covered it but so far Kurt had refused any interviews. Blaine didn't understand why but Kurt just said he thought it covered enough, he didn't feel like he needed to explain himself further. Blaine completely agreed with that.

Blaine never liked the gossip chains in college, but so far he was enjoying them, because every single one was about Kurt right now. He couldn't be any prouder of his boyfriend if he tried.

Kurt had become an inspiration to everybody that was different, carriers from all over the world had come forward about the abuse they suffered and now there were laws well under way of being made, to protect them from unwanted attention.

Carrier information that had been banned from being taught in classrooms was now being reintroduced to stop all of the misinterpretations and crimes against carriers happening.

The speed at which everything is happening was incredible, and it was all down to his boyfriend sticking up for himself against an ignorant asshole who wanted to take advantage of the carrier trait, and use it against somebody, but it just so happened that somebody wasn't the least bit submissive or an easy target. The guy had chosen the wrong person to mess with. And Blaine couldn't be happier that he did, now because of what Kurt said and did, everything was changing for the better.

Kurt was standing in Blaine's kitchen, talking to his father on the phone, and Blaine had been watching as his face lit up from all the things Burt was telling him. Changes were happening in small places like Lima, werewolves were making themselves known now, where they had tried to keep apart from people before, they were now integrating themselves into regular society.

Blaine had a wide grin on his own face as he was staring at Kurt's happy smiling face as he chatted away to his father. Turning to look at Blaine, to see him watching him with a dopey grin, he made a confused face before returning to the conversation.

The phone call ended, with Kurt making his dad promise to get a flight out for his college graduation ceremony next month, it was fast approaching. Kurt's finals had been over for about a week now and they had spent nearly all week at Blaine's apartment. Santana had barely seen Kurt, she made a comment about it the last time they were together for dinner, but Kurt just shrugged and told her that he would make time it up to her when he came home.

But so far he hadn't budged. Blaine and Sebastian didn't mind the company, especially since Kurt had been so upbeat and happy over the last week. Kurt had been making them all dinner every night and breakfast every morning, and it was well received and appreciated.

Kurt's good mood could also be due to the fact that Sam was moving out to them in a couple weeks and Puck would be starting the renovation on their pack house once the paperwork had gone through. Blaine thinks back to talking to his mother about it.

Blaine and Sebastian had gone to visit her for a weekend while they had no work, they were purely on business but there was no point in spending a day in Ohio, they would have been convinced to stay by Blaine's mom anyway.

Arriving at the place they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Pam as she pulled them both in close and whispered how much she had missed them.

At dinner that afternoon Blaine decided to drop the bomb.

"Mom, we need to talk to you about something." Blaine said as he put down his cutlery and placed his hands in front of him, watching his mother with a nervous expression.

Sebastian just remained silent to let Blaine handle this. Pam looked up from her plate in surprise, looking between Blaine nervous glance and Sebastian, whose gaze was still on his plate, she became nervous too.

"What is it sweetie? Is everything ok?" she asked, placing her fork down as well.

"Yes everything's fine," Blaine responded quickly, putting his mother's mind a little at ease, "it's about the pack house that I spoke to you about a month ago, remember?"

His mother looked at him relieved for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I remember, you also said that Noah had found one for you a couple weeks back."

Blaine smiled at his mother's remembrance of detail, she remembers absolutely everything he has ever told her, which sometimes could be a curse.

"Yes, the renovations are waiting on the paperwork, but the thing is, we need money." Blaine explained as gently as he could, this was going to be hard to get her to agree to.

"Money?" she raised an eyebrow as she regarded her son fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes." he said almost confidently, but she could see right through it, he was very nervous.

"Where would I get this money Blaine?"

"I was thinking my inheritance from grandpa?" he said quietly, with a small shrug of his shoulder and a little smile as she widened her eyes.

"You don't get that until you're 25, Blaine."

"Only if I have to sign by myself, but if I have your permission."

"I don't know sweetie. It's an awful lot of money, just to put on a house," she said as she slouched a little in her chair, shaking her head slightly before looking back up at her son, who still had wide terrified looking eyes and a small grimace on his face, "how much do you need?"

"155,000."

She gasped.

"Dollars?! Blaine!"

"I know it's a lot, but it's also to get put through quickly, it was 70,000, but the fee is for rushing it so it can be ready for us in July," Blaine tried to reason quickly, becoming more desperate as he went on, Sebastian was watching him from the corner of his eyes, his mom was still shaking her head a little, before Blaine grabbed her hand across the table, "please mom."

"Oh honey...I.." his mom hesitated as she looked at his sad, desperate eyes, and nervous smile, how could she say no to a face like that?

He had never asked her for anything in his life and now he was coming to her with this, yes it was something very big, but it was also for his future.

"Please?" He said again, lifting his pinched eyebrows slightly.

She sighed.

"Okay."

Now the paper work was on it's way through the system, Kurt had gasped when Blaine had told him how much he had to get together, claiming that it was too much and he wouldn't let Blaine waste all of that money on something like this, but Blaine had argued it was for their future, and what could Kurt argue back? He had nothing.

Kurt had placed his phone down, smile still present on his face.

"I told my dad about the pack house, he said to tell you that what you did was stupid, and that he was going to put the rest of the payment on it, no arguments." He told Blaine in a tone that sounded something like Burt's, as Blaine's facial expression changed into one of shock.

"I- what?"

"He wasn't happy that you spent your inheritance money on a house Blaine," Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine, closing Blaine's open mouth with a finger under his chin, "he agreed with me about helping with payments. If you said it was for our future then the Hummels were paying part too."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he placed his hands on his face.

"Why are you Hummels so stubborn?" Blaine asked with a fondly exasperated grin.

Kurt chuckled and placed a small kiss against Blaine's lips, before turning back to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Sebastian got home just as Kurt was setting the table, placing a big dish of home-made lasagne on the table and a couple of bowls of bright green salad with tomatoes, Blaine thought it looked and smelled delicious, and his mouth was watering just looking at it.

About halfway through their dinner, Sebastian and Kurt got talking about Santana, and Kurt had just finished talking about finding new accommodation after Santana had moved out, which immediately grabbed Blaine's attention and his head snapped up.

"What? Santana's moving?"

Kurt just looked at Blaine with exasperation and Sebastian hid a smirk behind his hand, and Blaine then realised he had totally missed the explanation of it at the beginning, what can he say, it was good lasagne.

"Seriously, does my cooking always make you deaf, Blaine," Kurt said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "I was saying that Santana got an invitation to go visit her father in Barcelona so she will be leaving next week, she decided to give him a chance and he invited her out to stay for a while."

"So what about you?" Blaine asked as Sebastian coughed and averted his eyes when Kurt turned his bitch glare to Blaine.

"That's what I was just talking about now, that I have been looking at a few places, it's too late now to apply to live in a dorm now that I'm so near to graduating."

"Move in with us." Blaine blurted out quickly, Sebastian started choking on his water and Kurt's eyes widening as he stared at Blaine in shock, while reaching and patting Sebastian's back.

"What?" Kurt asked stunned.

"Well, after graduation we will be moving to the pack house anyway, what's a few weeks early." Blaine shrugged as he explained, with a huge smile on his face, "You practically live here at the moment anyway, and we all get along, I'll give you my closet if you want."

Kurt sat in shock for a whole 2 minutes, Sebastian and Blaine could literally hear the wheels turning in his mind, as he sat there staring at Blaine his eyes watering slightly after a minute.

Sebastian got up from his spot, patting Blaine on the back, letting him no he was on board, but giving them their privacy as he walked into his bedroom.

"Oh Blaine, really?" Kurt eventually said, tilting his head and giving Blaine a dazzling smile.

Blaine nodded his head quickly in response and Kurt literally tackled him to the floor.

"Aah-ow Kurt." Blaine yelled out as he landed painfully on the floor, Kurt on top of him.

"Oh sorry honey." Kurt said as he giggled slightly but wound his arms around Blaine a bit tighter while they laid there, "Thank you, baby, so much."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moving in with Blaine and Sebastian had been easy, both guys offering their services fro the moving of things, and they had been a tremendous help. It ended up only taking them about 4 hours to get everything packed up at Kurt's apartment, and hauling it all over to Blaine's, they even had some time to take some of the bigger pieces of furniture that weren't needed, to be put in storage until they got their house.

Now the three of them were nearly finished packing thing away and setting out things for Kurt, the apartment now looking like Kurt had been living there for years. Kurt had a lot more kitchen equipment than they did, but it was all for good use, Sebastian and Blaine loved Kurt's cooking so they welcomed all of the kitchen accessories gladly.

Blaine had decided to give most of his closet space up for Kurt, taking his clothes and folding them to be put away in a chest of drawers that Kurt had brought with him. Kurt was extremely grateful that Blaine had given him a lot of space, but Blaine had only said that Kurt's clothes were more important to him than Blaine's were, and they were all so fabulous and fashionable it wouldn't be right folding them in drawers.

So while Sebastian had wandered off after another half hour to have a shower, Kurt moved to show Blaine just how grateful he really was. Dropping to his knees in front of him as Blaine's mouth hung open in shock.

Kurt always preferred, loved even, pleasuring Blaine with his mouth, it was always a go to for Kurt. It was always over quite quickly too, because he knew how much the submissive position on his knees, turned Blaine on. He was always completely mesmerized by Kurt, so much so that the longest it ever took was 10 minutes.

Plus Blaine tasted incredible. He was literally addicted to the way Blaine tasted, he was strong and powerful, young and healthy, and Kurt loved that he could sense all that within it.

Blaine always made the best noises too. The way his breath hitched and his pulse quickened, made Kurt's toes curl, the way he moaned, it was deep low and guttural, it made Kurt's body throb and vibrate with want, his whines were always on the higher side of the scale and it made Kurt's heart melt, listening to it.

Afterwards, Blaine always wore a blissed out smile and his eyes were so warm in colour, Kurt had trouble focusing on anything else but his face, and the way he couldn't seem to catch his breath after made Kurt want to do salacious things to him.

This time was no different, Blaine was laying on his bed, smile on his face, eyes watching Kurt moving around them room putting things away and folding the rest of Blaine's clothes. Kurt had a smirk on his face as he could literally feel Blaine's warm honey coloured gaze stuck on him.

Kurt turned to glance at him every now and again, smirking and shaking his head before smiling, making Blaine's grin even wider every time. At one point it made Kurt laugh because Blaine looked entirely too relaxed, laying on his bed, while they were supposed to be unpacking things and packing clothes away. His boyfriend seemed to be in a state of bliss, Kurt was beginning to worry that he had maybe lost his mind a little.

Blaine hadn't moved from the spot he collapsed on for a while now, so Kurt finished up before climbing on to the bed with Blaine, moving his legs over a little to fit on properly.

"So are you feeling lazy now or something?" He asked as Blaine tried to snuggle against him while he still lay there.

"No but I'm comfortable." He replied, voice muffled in Kurt's shirt, which made Kurt laugh before patting him on the back a little.

"Come on, let's go and make something for lunch," Kurt said as he moved to get up, Blaine whining at the loss of his boyfriends heat against him, "I think Sebastian's finished with his shower anyway."

Blaine relented with a sigh and got up off the bed, following Kurt towards the bedroom door. Before Kurt could reach for the handle though, he grabbed his wrist and Kurt turned to look at him curiously.

"Kurt?"

Kurt fully turned to focus on his boyfriend's face, raising his eyebrows at the intense look on Blaine's face.

"What?" he asked a little curiously.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly as he smiled even wider. Kurt smiled back at him before reaching out with his hand to stroke the back of it over Blaine's cheek lightly.

"I know." He replied cheekily with a wink, that made Blaine laugh and smack his ass as they walked out of the door.

When they walked into the kitchen, giggling like idiots, Sebastian was sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine and sipping a coffee. He looked up at them as they entered, smiling at their goofy faces, and as soon as they realised he was there they stopped giggling at each other and Kurt coughed lightly before walking around the small kitchen grabbing ingredients for lunch.

Sebastian took in the way Blaine had a blissful look in his eyes and Kurt's face flushing slightly before he decided to tease them a little. It wasn't his fault that it was so easy to tease them when they were both so love sick.

"So something went down while I was in the shower," Sebastian said, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, which made Kurt turn red and Blaine coughed slightly and gave Sebastian a light glare, Sebastian's smirk just got wider, "or someone." He finished as he watched them look at each other and shared a secret smile.

"It's none of your business Bas." Blaine said as he went to help Kurt make lunch for all of them.

Because lunch was so late, it wasn't worth making anything to big, or extravagant, so Kurt decided on grilled cheese sandwiches, but he added bacon too, and it was well appreciated by everyone after a day of moving.

They all decided on splurging on a pizza for dinner later, in celebration of Kurt moving in. So later that's where they sat, in front of the television, huddled on the couch with a pizza box on the coffee table in front of them, watching a movie. Sebastian was making snide comments about the actors which was making Kurt laugh, and Blaine telling him to shut up only made him laugh more.

About halfway through the movie and pizza, Kurt's phone rang, so he excused himself to the bedroom so he wouldn't disturb the movie, waving them off when they said they would pause it for them. It was his dad, so it wouldn't take long, but they paused anyway to wait for Kurt.

Kurt answered as soon as he closed the bedroom door down behind him.

"Dad hey." He greeted excitedly, moving to sit on the bed.

"Hey buddy, how was the move?" His father's voice came through the phone a little jittery, but Kurt brushed it off to answer the question.

"Good, we managed to finish this afternoon, it didn't take long between the three of us."

"That's great." Now Kurt was worrying because his father sounded strange.

"Dad? Something wrong?"

There was a little pause as his father exhaled slowly, Kurt's smile fell from his face in dreaded anticipation.

"...I don't know how to tell you this buddy..." He said slowly.

"Dad? What is it?" Kurt was becoming more and more frantic, 'Was his dad ill again? Did something happen to Carole?'

"It's Sam."

Kurt's heart felt like it had leaped into his throat and his stomach had dropped through the floor, he swallowd down the fear a little.

"Wha-..I-is he ok?" He asked quietly, 'Please say he's alright?' he thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his dad's answer.

"He's in the hospital."

His eyes snapped back open at that, and tears started accumulating while his brain went through a thousand different thoughts all at once.

"Oh my god!" His outburst was so high and squeaky that he heard hiss as he probably pulled the phone away from his ear, calming his voice again to he didn't deafen his father, he continued, "..What happened dad?"

"...he was hit by a truck.." came his father's quiet reply.

"What?!" Now his voice was loud again, Blaine and Sebastian's footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door now, "Oh my- Is he ok?"

"He's pretty banged up," Burt said as he sighed into the phone, "...you guys can fix broken bones by shifting can't you?"

"Wha- No dad, it doesn't quite work like that...wha- what has he broken?"

As Kurt asked this question, the bedroom door was pushed open to reveal a very worried Blaine and Sebastian, and Kurt waved at them to come in.

"erm..a couple ribs, and a leg, and he sprained his wrist." his father tallied off the injuries in a sombre tone.

"Oh my god!" Kurt couldn't control the tears falling down his face now, and he felt like he would have collapsed if Blaine hadn't rushed over to grab hold of him and sat on the bed holding him, "...is he there? Are you with him?!"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"I-Is he awake, c-can I talk to him, please?" Kurt was frantic with worry now, vision blurring through his tears.

Blaine was sitting silently, stroking a comforting hand over his back, and Sebastian watched silently with worried eyes too, from leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah..hold on," his father said, and then there was whispered voices and a rustling sound as the phone was passed from his dad to Sam, "Hey Kurt." came Sam's quiet greeting.

"Sam?!" Kurt winced himself at how loud he shouted, bringing his voice back down an octave or two to ask, "Are you ok? What happened?!"

"Yeah I'm ok, broken leg but it's ok." Sam sounded drugged up and so nonchalant of his injuries that it made Kurt roll his eyes.

"It is not ok Sam! Have they got the driver?" Kurt asked, trying to mask his own panic so as not to worry Sam too much.

"erm...I don't know. The guy ran a red light as I was crossing, but I think he drove off."

"Oh Sam...god," Kurt tried to calm himself down a little, but it was impossible now that he knew Sam was injured and he wasn't there, "are you in a lot of pain?"

"Well the morphine injections are still working so it's not too bad right now."

Kurt nodded along, looking up at both Blaine and Sebastian smiling lightly to let them know that everything was ok. Blaine and Sebastian glanced at each other before watching Kurt again, a little less worry written on their faces and more curiosity with what was going on.

"Oh sweetheart...where are you going when you get out of hospital? You can't go home."

"I'll be fine at home-" Sam tried to shrug it off but was interrupted.

"You most certainly will not!" Kurt snapped, raising his voice again, and it was so sudden that it made Blaine and Sebastian jump a little.

"Kurt I-" Sam started.

"Can I talk to my dad again please Sam?"

"yeah sure.." came the quiet reply and there was a rustling sound again and whispered voices before his dad answered again, "Kurt?"

"Dad, I want Sam here." Kurt said as soon as his dad was on the phone, he said it with such conviction that both Blaine and Sebastian nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Kurt, I'm sure me and Carole can watch out for him."

"Carole and I," he corrected his father's grammar, making Burt sigh loudly down the speaker, "but you both have to work, Sam is my responsibility and I want him here with me."

"But I-"

"Please Dad, I need to look after my pack ok?"

Kurt didn't think he needed to explain it anymore, he felt like he needed Sam with him now. His pack was in trouble and he was the alpha, it was his job to make everything ok again. He wanted his dad to understand it, Kurt knew his dad always tried to understand the wolf stuff but Kurt didn't have it him to keep explaining it to him.

"...yeah ok, I'll see if I can work something out.." his dad relented, knowing that Kurt would be stubborn on this if he argued anymore.

"If you need money for a flight I can send you some-" Kurt began, he wanted, no needed to do something to help, but his father interrupted him this time.

"No, it'll be fine Kurt, I'll get him to you."

Kurt sighed in relief, and felt himself smile a little, Blaine hand had stopped stroking over his back, and now rested on Kurt's shoulder, so Kurt lay his head against it and exhaled slowly, calming down now that he knew Sam would be ok.

"Thank you, let me know flight information and I'll make sure I pick him up when he gets here."

"Ok buddy, just relax, I'm here with him ok?"

"Ok." Kurt said with a grateful tone, before he remembered something important, "Did you let Noah know?"

"Not yet."

"It's ok, I'll do it."

"Ok," Burt said quietly, and Kurt could now tell how tired his father sounded, "look I gotta go but take it easy alright, i'll get back to you later."

"Yeah ok, love you."

"Love you too, son."

As Kurt ended the call, all the dread and worry seemed to want to escape from his eyes, so he buried his face in his hands and let out huge sobs, Blaine threw his arms back around Kurt and hugged him tightly in comfort.

Sebastian walked over and sat on the floor in front of Kurt's legs, throwing one arm behind them to let Kurt know he was here too. Kurt lifted his head out of his hands, sent Sebastian a grateful smile before turning to throw his arms around Blaine and sniffle slightly in the shoulder of Blaine's shirt.

"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked as gently as he could, not wanting to startle Kurt out of his hold, but needing to know himself what had happened to Sam.

Sam had become a great friend to him, over all this time he has been with Kurt, Puck was still a little resistant but Sam had been welcoming to Blaine and Sebastian. So Blaine wanted to be kept in the loop when his closest friends were in trouble, but they weren't part of his pack yet, they were still Kurt's so Blaine didn't want to push for information, lest Kurt tell him it was none of his business.

But Kurt never did.

"He got hit as he was crossing the street," Kurt explained, reply coming out muffled through the material of Blaine's shirt, but Sebastian and Blaine could make it out, "some driver in a truck ran a red, and now he's in the hospital."

"Is he ok?" Sebastian asked from the floor, Kurt's hand reached out to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair a little, it was comforting for both of them.

"Yeah, a few broken ribs, a broken leg and a sprained wrist."

"Damn." Blaine exclaimed, quietly, while Kurt buried his face deeper into his shoulder.

"So he's coming here right?" Sebastian asked, Kurt's hand still in his hair.

Kurt shot up with a horrified expression on his face, and he turned to Blaine with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, it's your place. I-is it okay if he comes here? I'm so sorry I didn't ask before I literally invited him here, oh my god, I-"

"Kurt." Blaine grabbed his hands to stop him rambling, "Sam is our friend too, and he's important to you, of course it's ok."

Kurt visibly relaxed then, a small smile gracing his features, as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said to both of them, and received small smiles in return, "but where would we put him?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian, communicating something with his eyes, as Kurt watched them.

Sebastian seemed to think something over in his head before nodding.

"Yeah he can stay in my room," Sebastian said, squeezing Kurt's legs before moving to get up off the floor, "I'll take the couch for a while, we're moving in a month anyway right?"

Kurt's face lit up with a huge grin before launching himself at Sebastian and hugging him tight, shocking the slightly taller man into silence.

"Thank you Bas." Kurt said into Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian moved his arms around his waist to hug him back.

"You're welcome Kurt."

Blaine was grinning, silently amused at Sebastian's shocked face, knowing his friend hadn't been expecting such a big hug from Kurt. Sebastian wasn't a very touchy feely person, so it was different having Kurt around. Kurt and Blaine were brought up affectionate, so it was a huge change for Sebastian to get used to another guy hugging him, especially when it is unexpected.

But he was smiling back so he obviously appreciated that type of thank you.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt needn't have worried about Sam staying in their tiny apartment, so far he hadn't had to lift a single finger to help Sam with anything, Blaine had taken on the role of carer, and Kurt was extremely grateful.

Blaine had taken it upon himself to be at Sam's beck and call all the time, bathroom runs, fluffing pillows, helping him in and out of bed, helping him walk, sit up, scratching the itches on his back. Absolutely everything. Kurt had offered, because Sam was part of his pack, but Blaine had insisted that it was fine.

Currently Blaine sat with Sam on the couch, playing a fighting game with him on the PlayStation, and Sebastian was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen, and he wouldn't let Kurt help.

Kurt was at a loss what to do with himself, but he liked being able to relax.

Every time Sam needed to change position because of his sore ribs, Blaine would help him, Kurt wasn't needed at the moment, so he just sat and watched them. He felt a little pang of guilt and a little jealousy when Sam asked Blaine to help him to the bathroom, but he loved that their friendship was growing stronger.

He wouldn't begrudge them that.

He had called Puck after speaking to his father, the night of Sam's accident, Puck had been raging and shouting up a storm down the phone about finding and strangling the guy that did it. So far, no one had found the driver or the truck that hit Sam, but Kurt wasn't really worried too much about that, he was just glad Sam was safe.

"So Sam's coming to stay with you?" Puck had asked after he had calmed down a little, but Kurt could still hear the tension and rage in his voice.

"Yes, my dad's going to fly him out to me, I need him here."

"Yeah, good." Puck had said, exhaling out a long breath, "at least he'll be taken care of properly."

Kurt had to smile at the amount of trust Puck had in him, it was an incredible feeling to have the friends and family, and pack, that he did. They all showed their unconditional support and love for him all the time.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd let you know what happened."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Puck had checked in quite a few times over the next week or so, asking how Sam was feeling and how he was healing up. Sam's ribs were hurting him a lot more now that he wasn't on strong painkillers anymore, but he didn't complain that much about, Kurt could always tell by the look on his face though.

So far, Sam had been managing it better than Kurt had expected. He could hobble around on his own, but obviously with busted ribs he couldn't bend or sit in one position too long without them aching. Kurt had brought lots and lots of big fluffy pillows to make the couch and the bed as comfortable for him as he possibly could.

The pillows were working, Sam had not been able to sleep properly lying flat on the bed for the first few days, but with the soft fluffy pillows he slept like a baby.

Everyday he was getting more and more mobile, it was really incredible that it had only been two weeks, werewolves were fast healers anyway, but with bad breaks it still took at least 4 weeks, Sam was miraculous in his healing process.

He used a scale of one to ten to rate his pain for Kurt, and now he had gone from an 8/9 to a 4/5 and Kurt felt proud of them all for taking such good care of Sam. Even if they wouldn't let him help him.

It was getting closer and closer to graduation, it was 2 weeks away, Kurt hoped that by then it wouldn't be such a task for Sam to be walking around all day. Maybe they should invest in a wheelchair for him for that?

Kurt's graduation was first, 10am in the morning, Blaine's and Sebastian's was at 12 noon, Kurt just hoped their would be enough time to get there after he received his diplomas, he didn't want to be rude, but chatting and talking to everyone after the ceremony usually took time and he wanted to be there for Blaine.

Blaine and his mother had both said that they would show their faces at Kurt's but they couldn't stick around for long after, Blaine had to go and be ready for his across the city. Kurt and his parents had agreed they would talk to a couple of teachers and Kurt could talk to his different classmates for a few minutes, but they had to go pretty soon after.

Kurt felt a sense of dread as he thought about all the things that could go wrong, but he also felt a sense of completion, he had been working towards this for 4 years and nothing was going to bring down his mood, or take his opportunity from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Graduation.

The day had arrived, everything he had accomplished and everything he had managed to do over the last 4 years of his life, all accumulating together today to start him off on his journey through the rest of his career.

He had passed all of his classes with flying colours, some of his projects being used as examples for the newer students now. He felt proud of himself for that, and he was pleased it was being used for educational purposes. A design with his name on, something that he had designed and made was an example for others to follow.

He knew he still had quite a long way to go to get to where he wants to be but at least for now he had his grades and soon he would have his diploma as proof of all of his efforts.

Kurt had been pacing around one of the classrooms for at least 20 minutes, freaking out, his nerves were getting to him, his ceremony was about to start and he was terrified that he was going to make a fool out of himself. He had banished everybody from the room, even Blaine, because his nerves were shot and he just needed a moment to himself to think.

But he couldn't get rid of his father, who had been sitting at one of the desks, just quietly observing Kurt in his freak out. Kurt didn't mind really, his father knew him well enough to not say a word and let him have his moment.

"Why am I so nervous?" Kurt asked himself, wide eyes and hands nervously messing about with his hair, "This is what I've been working towards for the past 4 years."

He was still pacing and Burt glanced at the clock to see that they had 5 minutes before they needed to be outside in the stands and by the stage, so he stood and stretched out his legs before grabbing Kurt's attention.

"Kurt, just calm down and breathe." He said patiently as Kurt stopped pacing to look at him.

"How can I be calm? This is a huge deal dad." Kurt said with a frown as he exhaled a shaky breath, trying to do what his father had told him to.

"I know," Burt said as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders, squeezing them lightly, forcing Kurt to stop and stand still, "but it's exactly like your highschool graduation, everything is gonna be fine kid."

"Ok.. ok I'm calm." Kurt closed his eyes as his father held him steady, calming down finally, after his heart nearly bursting out of his throat earlier.

"Are you really?" Burt asked as Kurt leant his head against his shoulder, still breathing a little shakily.

"Nope." Kurt laughed.

Burt smiled widely and pushed Kurt's head back up to look his kid in the eyes. Kurt was smiling too but he had a nervous air around his shoulders still, Burt shook his head at his boys behaviour.

"Come on, get your gown on and let's go, everyone is waiting for us," He said as Kurt nodded at turned to put his things on, "once this is over we've got to skip around the corner to Blaine and Sebastian's ceremony."

Kurt nodded his head at his father as he got himself ready, he twirled in front of his dad with his arms held out then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he looked alright.

"You look great kid." Burt said with a huge proud grin on his face.

"Thanks dad."

"I'm proud of you." Burt's voice choked a little, becoming emotional as his eyes filled up.

"I know you tell me everyday." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he looked into his father's teary ones, trying to stop the prickling behind his own so he wouldn't look a complete mess when up on stage.

"Just one more time wouldn't hurt right?" He replied as he wiped his eyes of the water, pulling himself together, and he watched and laughed as Kurt tried to fan his eyes a little to keep from crying too.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed a little emotionally as he turned to hug his father one last time, "love you dad."

"Love ya too kid, let's go yeah?"

"Yeah let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone cheered when he climbed down from the stage and Blaine ran to embrace him and spin him around, both of them laughing like idiots when Blaine finally put him down and released him, but before anyone else could get to them, he planted a hard, quick but passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

Burt coughed from behind Blaine and they reluctantly pulled apart from each other with matching grins before Kurt was passed from one person to another, in crushing hugs. Kiss upon kiss was placed on his face, and after a rather vigorous one from Sebastian that was a little too close to Kurt's mouth, that caused Blaine to growl, everyone was laughing and then joking around before moving back to their seats for the speeches.

Blaine and Sebastian couldn't stay long they had to go and meet their own parents outside NYU, so Kurt grabbed them both again in a hug and kissed Blaine once more, telling them he will be there soon.

Puck and Sam flanked him as he spoke to some of his classmates, shaking hands and congratulating each other. His father was busy talking to some of Kurt's teachers, smiling and laughing about him proudly. Kurt had a smile on his face all morning, and it hadn't faded yet, he was too pumped up.

"Hey dude," Puck whispered as he bumped his shoulder against Kurt's, ignoring Kurt's 'Don't call me dude', "it's like 11 o'clock now, and we need to get to NYU by 11:30, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, if we can pull my father away." Kurt said pointing to his dad with a smirk.

Carole walked past them with a big smile and patted them both on the back as she did.

"I'll get him," she said, "you just get out of your robe and get ready, sweetie."

Kurt nodded a thanks at her and unzipped his robe and took his cap off, Puck already had a bag open ready for him to put them inside. Sam handed him a bottle of hairspray, that he took with a grateful look and started to style his hair as usual, now that he didn't have to put anything over it.

Carole had managed to get his father away, and they began the 15 minute walk to Blaine and Sebastian's graduation. It took them a little over 25 minutes to get there though, because of Sam's slight limp from his accident, but also because Burt, Puck and Sam had to stop in a sandwich shop to feed their faces, claiming that they couldn't wait until lunch time, which made Kurt and Carole roll their eyes.

They got there at just after 11:25 and Blaine stood outside the university doors, with his mother, waiting for them, and as soon as he spotted them he smiled brightly. Kurt ran over a little and gathered his boyfriend up in a huge hug, before turning to Pam and doing the same.

"Kurt!" Pam exclaimed loudly as she held him tight to her, "oh my gorgeous boy, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Pam," he responded happily, with a huge smile on his face before turning to his family, "Pam these are my parent's Burt and Carole."

"Oh it's such a pleasure, I've heard so much about you from Blaine." She said as she shook both of their outstretched hands with enthusiasm and a huge smile on her face.

"And these are Noah and Sam." Kurt grinned as she turned to take the boys in, and they all watched as her eyes went wide before fanning her face.

"Wooo," she turned to face Kurt with a slight flush on her face and a slight twinkle in her eyes, "if I were 30 years younger."

"MOM!" came Blaine admonishment, but she just waved him off as Puck just smirked and winked at her, Sam blushed a little and everyone else laughed.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and grabbed his mother's hand to drag her through the door, motioning for everyone to follow, which they did while still laughing.

The ceremony was quick despite Sebastian's last name beginning with 'S', and after all the pats on the back and hugs and congratulations were finished, Sebastian introduced everyone to the two men by his side.

"Everyone this is my father Anthony Smythe," Sebastian said, holding out a hand to his father dramatically as his father rolled his eyes, "dad, you already know Blaine and Pam, but this is Blaine's mate Kurt Hummel and his family."

"Ah I see," Anthony had a slight gleam in his eye as he took in everyone around him, before his gaze focused on Kurt, "pleasure to meet you Kurt, so you managed to snag an Anderson did you?"

"I guess so, nice to meet you too Mr. Smythe, this is my dad, Burt and my mom, Carole," as he pointed them out Sebastian's father turned to shake their hands too and smile in greeting, "and this is Noah and Sam, they're part of my pack."

"Oh, an alpha too hmm? Well done." Anthony said, impressed as he nodded at the others.

Kurt flushed slightly as Sebastian's father gave him an impressed look, before turning to engage the parents who were all gathered around, talking to each other about how proud they are of this day now. Blaine snagged Kurt's hand and pulled him in for another hug, then lead him over to where Sebastian was standing with the other man, this one around the same age as them for what Kurt could tell.

He was well dressed and seemed to get on with Sebastian well, judging by the huge smiles they had on their faces while they were talking. Puck and Sam made their way towards Sebastian when Blaine dragged Kurt forward to meet this other stranger.

"Hey Hunt!" Blaine exclaimed when they got closer, opening his arms in greeting, making both men turn around to him quickly.

"Anderson!" the new guy responded excitedly while flinging his arms around Blaine in a big hug, Kurt just tilting his head to the side as he stood with Puck and Sam while the others conversed for a minute or two.

"Oh." Blaine looked over at Kurt and the guys, beckoning them closer, "Hunter this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Sebastian's mate, Hunter Clarington."

Kurt's eyes widened at the introduction, before reaching for the outstretched hand in front of him, to shake, but before he could register anything else, his hand was brought closer to Hunter's face so that a kiss could be grazed along the back of it.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow when he brought his hand back to himself, watching Hunter smirking at Sebastian, who was just rolling his eyes from behind him.

"Hunter, cut it out," Blaine said, shoving Hunter's shoulder lightly, "these are Kurt's pack mates, Puck and Sam."

"Hey." Sam greeted politely while Puck just nodded his head in greeting next to him.

"Nice to meet you guys." Hunter said as he looked at all of them with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey!" they all heard a voice call to them, "come on kids, we're going to lunch to celebrate!" Burt shouted over to all of them, Kurt groaning at being called a kid, Blaine just holding his hand and shaking his head amusedly at him as they all made their way back over to their parents.

Lunch was very energetic and very loud, but it was pleasant. Their parents all got along really well, laughing and joking about things, discussing topics of work and politics and law(Burt and Anthony) or recipes and clothes and holiday destinations(Carole and Pam). Kurt was enjoying watching and listening to everyone.

Puck and Sam seem to be getting on quite well with Hunter, Sebastian, he was surprised to find, hadn't let go of hunter's hand from the time they left the graduation ceremony to eating their lunch. It was strange to see Sebastian in love. It was cute though.

"So Blaine," Anthony called across the table and everyone stopped chatting to listen, "what are you doing after today? Your mother was just telling me that you have purchased a pack house? Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right," Blaine responded with a proud smile, grabbing on to Kurt's hand and squeezing it, "Kurt and I decided to move our whole pack in, we're just waiting on the renovations to be completed."

Anthony was nodding his head along with Blaine's explanation, with quite an impressed look on his face, Sebastian was grinning at Hunter, and Blaine's mom had a dreamy look on her face while she looked between Blaine and Kurt.

"You have a competent person taking care of the renovations don't you?" Anthony asked, with no judgement in his voice, just mild curiosity.

"Yes we do." Blaine said as he turned his grinning face towards Puck, who nodded back at him.

"Yeah, my company renovates and builds houses, but our specialty is pack houses," Puck looked on proudly as he explained his business to Sebastian's father, "we had quite a lot to do this summer but I've left my most trustworthy and hard-working team in charge in Chicago, while I made my priority our new home."

"Puck started his own business straight out of high school, he's always been great at construction," Burt jumped in, nodding proudly down the table towards Puck, who just grinned in return, "he had his whole company plan set out before he was 18."

Anthony turned a big grin around the table.

"Well I like that Sebastian is surrounding by a lot of good, hard-working individuals like yourselves," he said as Sebastian rolled his eyes with a tiny smile on his face, "that has certainly rubbed off on him."

Sebastian snorted, his father unintentionally making a rude joke, which Blaine rolled his eyes at, knowing where Sebastian's mind put that sentence in context, but Kurt was grinning at Sebastian, obviously amused at all this too.

After lunch, everyone decided to go back to Blaine and Sebastian's apartment to celebrate some more, Blaine had already topped up his refrigerator with champagne, wine and beer, ready for the next phase of the celebratory event. He sent a look towards Burt, who caught his eye and nodded once at him before grabbing Kurt to walk alongside himself and Carole.

A few weeks ago Blaine had called Burt and told him about his plans for asking Kurt to marry him after graduation, he wanted to do it on the same day while everyone was there. So he had made plans with Burt, who had told everyone else and they were all in on it, he had also recruited Kurt's friend Elliot to set up the apartment while they were out and make sure it was all ready for when they got back after a celebratory lunch.

He had taken Sebastian and Sam with him when he went ring shopping, while Kurt was busy with work, and he managed to find a pair of perfectly matching white gold engagement rings, that were specifically tailored for same sex couples.

The rings had grooves in the top and bottom of the band that were coloured slightly brighter than the middle band which held 6 diamonds that ran all the way around them. Blaine thought they were actually the perfect style for Kurt's nature, elegant, beautiful yet very discreet.

Blaine had his speech written down, all the things he wanted to say to Kurt had been going around in his head for the last week and a half, his speech had been re-written and changed dozens of times, and he had rehearsed it over and over. He hoped everything went well tonight, Elliot had message him just after they had left the little restaurant, telling him that he was done and to let him know what Kurt's answer was.

As they neared the apartment, Blaine gave the others a massive grin, which they all returned, his mom had taken his arm in hers and they were leading the group, Puck and Sam walking behind them, Sebastian and Hunter after them, then Burt and Anthony talking amongst themselves as Kurt hung back with Carole, chatting obliviously to her. Everyone was making sure Kurt would be the last to walk into the apartment.

Blaine had given Elliot as many tiny details as he could, and he hoped Elliot had managed to decorate his place accordingly. He wanted candles everywhere, every room had to be lit up by just candlelight alone, and the floor had to have Kurt's favourite flower, lilies, all over. He wanted Elliot to set out the champagne in glasses all around the room so that as people wandered in, they found a good place to stand to spectate with a glass right next to them.

Blaine had wanted all of the most important people in Kurt's life to be present, knowing Kurt would appreciate it. He just hoped that Kurt said yes after all of this, otherwise his meticulous planning would be for nothing and his confidence will get a severe set back.

Blaine was the first to reach the apartment door, and after a loving pinch on his cheek from his mom, and a reassuring shoulder squeeze from Sam behind him, he unlocked and made he way in.

The apartment looked absolutely incredible, Elliot had done everything perfectly. His mother kissed his cheek before making her way over to stand behind the couches, near the window, where about 3 glasses stood waiting to be picked up. Puck made to go stand next to her, but Sam decided he wanted a better view so he went to stand beside the coffee table and grabbed one of the glasses from the top of that.

Blaine sucked in a breath or two to calm his nerves while fiddling with the box in his pocket as Sebastian and Hunter made their way through the door next, throwing matching knowing grins at him as they made their way to go stand by the kitchen table where a few glasses had also been placed.

Burt and Anthony had stopped talking when they came in, Anthony had looked confused for a second and went to stand by Sebastian, when his son beckoned him over silently holding out a glass of champagne to him, which Anthony took gratefully. Sebastian had then leant in to whisper what was taking place to his father, who then threw a wink and a smile in Blaine's direction, raising his glass a little to him as Blaine smiled and nodded back.

Burt pat his back as he moved to take a glass from Sam and awaited his wife and son's appearance in the doorway.

As Carole and Kurt both rounded the doorway, Kurt's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open in shock at the scene in front of him. Carole closed the door behind them and gave Kurt a little reassuring pat on the back, before moving past him to go stand with Burt.

Kurt took a few tentative steps into the apartment, still looking around at everything, and taking in everyone's secret smiles and Blaine standing alone in front of him looking nervous, but in a good way.

"Blaine, sweetheart," Kurt started, as he came to a stop in front of his boyfriend, "what's going on?"

Blaine just smiled at him, lovingly, and took a deep breath in before moving to grab both of Kurt's hands in his own gently, tugging Kurt a little closer to him, to calm his frayed nerves a little. He looked back at Burt and then his mother one final time, receiving reassuring nods and smiles before turning back to Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you so much," He said, his voice shaking with emotion, but he sounded confident, "the greatest thing that ever happened to me was finding you."

Kurt smiled at him, nodding slightly and was about to respond when Blaine put a finger to his lips, before smiling shyly and continuing.

"Even if our wolves weren't destined to be together I would still be in love with you right now. You are the most amazingly kind, incredibly sweet, caring and compassionate person I have ever known." Kurt was looking at him in such awe now that Blaine struggled to look away from his gaze, "And your wit and determination, and the love you have for the people closest to you has always floored me, you are amazing Kurt."

Blaine's eyes were beginning to fill up with unshed tears as he tried to remember his speech perfectly, while toying with the ring box in his pocket still, watching Kurt watching him with patience and love in his beautiful eyes.

"You have the most striking blue eyes that anyone could fall for, and the cutest smile that takes my breath away. You have the ability to make me laugh every time you speak, and whenever I look into your eyes it's so hard to look away.  
You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had and no matter whatever happens to us in the future, everyday with you is the greatest day of my life."

Kurt's smile was getting wider and wider with every sentence, and soon his eyes starting watering too.

"I will always be yours. I can see it all. All of it." as Blaine said this Kurt tilted his head a little with confusion, still the smile never left his face as Blaine continued his loving little speech, "Us getting married, cuddling up on the couch at night, watching movies, waking up to good morning kisses," Kurt giggled breathlessly, but Blaine was on a roll now and there wasn't a single dry eye in the room, "going to sleep at night in your arms or you in mine, arguing and making up, smiling at each other for no reason, being goofballs together, cooking our favourite meals together, annoying each other when we're bored, rubbing each other's shoulders after a hard day, having the cutest little babies, watching them grow, I see us being together."

Blaine stooped down to drop one knee on the lily covered floor, as Kurt's shining blue eyes widened and the smile on his face turned into an open mouthed shocked expression again, but his eyes still held the same passion. Blaine smiled up at him as he retrieved the small red velvet box from his pocket and held it in view in his palm.

"Forever. You and me," he said as Kurt choked on a couple of little sobs, hand flying up to cover his mouth as he watched Blaine with wide, insecure eyes, " And I can only hope you see it too. So I only have one question to ask you, Kurt Hummel, will you do me the greatest honour of all time, and agree to be my husband?"

Everyone held their breath as Blaine finished his speech and opened the box in front of Kurt, presenting the ring to him. Kurt's hand dropped from his face and he bit his lip for a few seconds, everyone was still and no-one said a word, until Kurt's face lit up in a massive happy smile and he nodded his head excitedly as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Kurt screeched out, causing everyone to break out in applause and shouting out their congratulations as Blaine stood with a shaky smile, tears streaming down his own face, crushing Kurt to him in a bruising hug, and letting out a shaky breath of relief before claiming Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered and hugged around them as they had their little moment, wrapped up in each other, blissfully at peace and happy. As they pulled apart with a gasp, they both giggled slightly at the other's wet faces, wiping their cheeks off a little on their sleeves before Blaine held up the ring and Kurt held out his hand with a happy smile for Blaine to slide the ring into place.

Kurt laughed happily when Blaine pulled out the matching ring and held it out for Kurt to take, to place on Blaine's finger, which he happily obliged. After they had placed both rings on each other's fingers they were suddenly swept apart in their respective family hugs and kisses.

Carole and Pam were gushing over how cute and amazing the rings were with Kurt, while Anthony and Burt dolled out pats to the back and congratulations to Blaine. Sebastian was crying as he pulled Kurt to him, whispering into his ear that he knew he would make his best friend happy, and he was glad it was Kurt that would be apart of all their lives forever. It made Kurt tear up even more, before kissing Sebastian's cheek and thanking him.

After all the celebrations had doubled because of the engagement, they all decided to go out for dinner too, making sure to blow out all of the candles on the way, while Blaine texted Elliot to tell him the good news and to thank him for his help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oomf.." Blaine groaned out as he was slammed up against his closed bedroom door. Kurt sucking mark upon mark into the skin of his neck, while pulling off his shirt and belt roughly.

They had just said goodbye to the last of their guests, Anthony, Hunter, Puck, Sam and Burt and Carole were all headed to a hotel for the night, Sebastian had decided to join his mate, not wanting to disturb the newly engaged couple's time together, with good reason.

Blaine started moaning around the tongue invading his mouth, Kurt was pushed up against him, grinding into him, as he ravaged his mouth and explored his body with excitable hands. Blaine had no power tonight, but he didn't mind, not one bit, he love this side of Kurt. The alpha side.

Blaine had no problem being dominated by Kurt, he knew it came from a place of caring, a deep place of love for him. The wolves were perfectly in tune together, they had the perfect give and take in this relationship, they knew when to be submissive and when to be dominant with each other, it was a perfect partnership. But it only made the sex unpredictable and all the more exciting.

Kurt grabbed Blaine around the waist and flipped them around, backing Blaine up to the bed, and when the backs of his knees collided with the side of the mattress, Kurt pushed him over onto it before climbing over him. Blaine's eyes watched Kurt curiously and excitedly as Kurt grinned down at him sexily, before dipping and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it as Blaine bucked and arched his back, moaning out loud at the attention.

Blaine was rock hard, pushing against the fly of his jeans painfully, as Kurt continued marking and licking his way across his whole chest, enjoying the noises and the movements Blaine made in ecstasy. Kurt followed a path down the middle of Blaine's chest with his tongue, fluttering over the line between his pecks where he could feel and gear Blaine's heart beating loudly, and down between each bump of his abs, to the little snail trail of hair that disappeared into the top of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine was all about to lose his mind, when Kurt licked a stripe through the trail of hair on his abdomen and then blew across it, raising goosebumps on his skin and eliciting a long loud groan from deep in his chest.

Kurt took pity on him and quickly undone his fly and pulled the waistband of his jeans down to relieve the pressure on Blaine's hard cock, he didn't pull his jeans off though, he was just watching as Blaine writhed against the bed underneath him. A tiny wet spot was forming on the front of his underwear where they were straining over his erection, and Kurt thought the sight was about as delicious as Blaine actually tasted.

Done with waiting, Kurt ripped the jeans and the underwear off of his wanton boyfriend, correction fiancé, and went to work on him, making him come undone at the slightest touch, wanting him to beg to be fucked. He knew he would, that's why Kurt always loved teasing Blaine like this.

He was just licking and sucking the sides of Blaine's erection, tasting the flesh and avoiding the head as much as possible, he knew it would drive his love to the point of no return sooner or later. Blaine was writhing and thrashing around, pushing his hips up, trying to get Kurt's mouth where he really wanted it, to no avail, Kurt wasn't playing fair today.

"Kurt...p-please, baby," Kurt smirked at hearing the desperation in his voice, "...i-i c-can't do it any m-more...oh..please..."

"What do you want baby?" Kurt said gently, as he stopped his ministrations and looked up at his debauched breathless fiancé.

"You...I w-want you."

"What do you want me to do, honey?" Kurt said while pinching at one of Blaine's nipples slightly, Blaine's back arching up and a beautiful moan ripping free from his throat.

"Fuck me..Kurt...please..."

"Well, how can I refuse that?" Kurt said with a smirk as he reached out to the bedside drawer and brought out the lube and a condom, but Blaine was following his movements with his eyes and reached out a hand to stop him.

"No condom. I want to feel all of you." He said with such conviction and confidence that Kurt shuddered with good feelings, nodding his head at Blaine and dropping the condom back in the drawer.

He lubed up three fingers before hooking Blaine's trembling thighs over his shoulder and reaching down to stroke over the puckered skin between his cheeks, Blaine groaning and bucking his hips slightly at the treatment, and Kurt leant down to kiss him as he pushed two in together, swallowing the loud moan Blaine made at that.

After a minute or two, a third finger was added, stretching Blaine more, Kurt moaning too at how good and tight his fiancé was, and he couldn't wait to be inside of him again.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away from him and held onto him tightly, giving him the signal that he was ready, and Kurt kissed him one more time before moving back to pour a generous amount of lube over his own dick, making the entry as slippery as possible so that his love could get used to the intrusion a lot quicker.

Moving back between Blaine's legs, pushing forward slightly to nudge against the stretched skin between Blaine's cheeks, he felt Blaine relax against him a bit more and he pushed forward, the tightness steadily swallowing him, but he didn't ease up until he was as far as he could go inside, then he stopped to let out a breath.

Blaine's cock was already starting to leak between them, and Kurt sucked lightly at Blaine's collarbone before moving down to attack Blaine's nipple again with his tongue. Blaine groaned and pulled at him until Kurt slithered his way back up to bring their mouths together again.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's mouth, trembling slightly, "you f-feel so good, baby."

He uncurled one hand from around Blaine's thigh and brought it between them, wrapping around Blaine's cock, pumping slowly in rhythm with his thrusts as he sank deeper and deeper inside of him. Blaine wrapped his legs tightly around Kurt, wanting him as close as physically possible.

They felt the perspiration rise on their skin as the heat from their bodies intensified. Both of their eyes now beginning to flash intense colour, electric blue and bright amber, and their fangs extended ready to latch on to each other.

Kurt began to quicken his pace as he felt Blaine begin to tense up around him and in his hand. Blaine groaned again as Kurt found the perfect angle and his cock brushed against that perfect spot inside of him, causing Blaine to shudder and cry out.

Blaine stretched his neck as far as he could to lick at Kurt's collarbone and graze his teeth along it roughly, as Kurt continued to thrust into him, but now whimpering at the treatment.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered as Blaine sucked a mark into the middle of his neck, fangs pricking the skin lightly, "So ...good."

Blaine suddenly bit down, burying his fangs into Kurt's skin and suddenly it was too much, Kurt closed his eyes, his mouth falling open as a moan rose up from deep within his chest and escaped as he came inside Blaine.

And as those noises escaped Kurt's mouth, Blaine came undone, spilling out between their bodies.

Kurt pushed into Blaine again and then one last time as he shuddered, ripping his neck away from Blaine's fangs to bend down and sink his own into his love underneath him.

Both of them still wrapped around each other, shuddering and breathing hard.

Kurt retracted his teeth from Blaine's skin and collapsed onto his chest, he laid his head down and pressed his ear against it, listening to his heart thumping rapidly within him as Blaine tried to steady his breathing.

They spent the next few minutes calming their racing hearts and breathing deeply, still holding onto each other, Kurt still hadn't pulled out of Blaine yet, content to stay there for the time being.

They were sticky and messy and probably smelt really bad, but they didn't care, it was their time, they didn't want to let go, never wanted to let go ever again.

Blaine was trailing his hands and fingers gently all over Kurt's arms and upper back and shoulders, mapping out all of the contours he knew so well, flicking his fingertips over the puncture marks that he knew were slowly closing but for now it was still a mark of love. He smiled slightly as Kurt jumped lightly as he thumbed over the still present holes in his neck, it wasn't exactly painful, he knew, but it did send a slight jolt down your spine.

Kurt's hands were also busy playing along Blaine's chest and abdominal muscles, lightly scratching them and playing in the drying come on Blaine's stomach. It may have seemed like a gross thing to be doing but to Kurt it was hot, it was something he made Blaine do, and it was on top of him, obviously he was going to mess around with it while he could.

Kurt lifted his head a little, resting his chin on his hand on Blaine's chest so he could look up at his face, smiling lightly as he caught Blaine's eyes watching his hand playing on his stomach. Blaine squirmed then and grimaced a little, causing Kurt to slip out of him, as Kurt hissed slightly at the oversensitivity of the motion.

Blaine stroked his hand over Kurt's messy hair as Kurt continued looking up at him, he smiled lovingly at him, even as he could feel Kurt's come leaking out of him and onto the bed beneath him, he couldn't find in himself to be grossed out, it was a nice feeling.

"Are we seriously trying to get me pregnant first?" Blaine said with a hint of amusement in his voice, as Kurt laughed lightly.

"Well if we do, that means I won't have to go through any of that later." Kurt replied cheekily, patting Blaine's lower stomach, causing Blaine to laugh out loud and roll them over so that he pinned Kurt down to the bed.

"It's not gonna happen." He said playfully as he nipped at Kurt's ear, and trailed a path of light kisses down his neck, both of them starting to get hard again from the playfulness in the air.

Kurt reached over inside the drawer beside them for a condom, handing it to Blaine as they lay there, breathing in each other's arousal again.

"Well, for now let's just focus on us." Kurt said as Blaine took the condom wrapper between his teeth with a wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Kurt to giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He really couldn't believe it.

He was engaged.

To Blaine.

They were engaged.

He was going to marry Blaine, there was no greater sensation than being able to say that.

To say he hadn't seen this coming was an understatement, he had expected to be dating for at least a year before any gestures like this came up, but that didn't mean the unexpected surprise wasn't welcome. It definitely was. He was so happy right now, and next week he would be even happier.

They would be moving into the pack house and everything would be about them and their pack. They would all be together, and Kurt's wolf could finally breathe easy and relax, he would finally have his pack with him. Puck had his guys finish the renovations in record time, and don't ask how he did it but Kurt's father had come up with the money for the final payment to actually buy the house and the land surrounding it, it was theirs. Puck had given Kurt photos of the layout of each room inside, knowing that without a doubt Kurt would be the one decorating the house.

Kurt had an impeccable eye for detail and style, nothing was too hard for him to figure out. Puck, Sam and Sebastian had banned him from decorating their bedrooms though, but Blaine had personally told Kurt that he trusted in his judgement and he had no problem letting Kurt take the reins for designing their room.

Kurt was in a state of complete bliss, he had his eye on a couple of things from the very moment Blaine had told him about the house, there were a couple of items he just had to purchase first.

His own bed would be replacing Blaine's because it was more comfortable and cost a hell of a lot more money than Blaine had ever spent on any one piece of furniture in his whole apartment. Kurt couldn't do without it though. Blaine relented because he agreed that Kurt's bed was a lot more comfortable than his own.

Closets and wardrobes weren't really needed because Kurt had mentioned to Puck while the renovations were still ongoing that he would absolutely love a walk in closet, but not just for him, it seemed to be a design prompt for everyone's bedroom, so Puck made it happen.

Kurt didn't have a degree in fashion and design for nothing. Everybody seemed to want his advice when picking out furniture and decorative pieces for their own rooms, Kurt felt incredibly at home, surrounding by all this decorating. Getting to design his own living space had been a ream of his for at least 4 years, he couldn't really accomplish anything of note in his and Santana's little shoebox apartment but now he had mostly free reign over an entire fortress.

The amount of trust the guys all had in him was amazing. His colour scheme didn't bother any of them in the slightest, nothing was said about the odd pink or purple accessory to a room or wall. everything was going perfectly.

Kurt had managed to mark out and create a place for everything perfectly, so perfectly right down to the little details, the kitchen was brought brand new, installed between Puck, Sam and himself, his dad helped the best he could with plumbing and electricals.

Puck had a surveyor inspect their work afterwards and deem it fit for use, then came the paint. Everything as nearly white wash or grey, for the moment. The colour would come after everything was brought in.

Pattern wallpaper was added to one centre wall in the living room, the living room itself had two massive dark brown leather corner couches, and a couple reclining leather armchairs. Dark polished wood flooring, a dark wood entertainment stand, with a 54" television on it and every single game console that the guys owned between them neatly packed on every shelf.

Their was a big display cabinet with pictures that everybody contributed too within it, along with some trophies and graduation memorabilia. There stood a dark furnished coffee table with a black glass top in the middle between the couches, and underneath that a big fluffy white rug.

The living had glass doors that slid open into their back yard, which made the room seem even bigger in the daylight. There were two doors connected to the living room, one just opposite the glass doors, a big archway that led through into a large kitchen and dining area, and one that lead out into the hall.

The kitchen had a breakfast bar with 6 stools around it, all the counters plus the bar were a dark marble affect. The kitchen cabinets were bright white, and there were 6 with doors, plus some storage cupboards underneath the sink and drainer, their was a dishwasher and disposal unit underneath the sink area too, the huge refrigerator was silver as was the double oven and grill.

The dining area was a brilliant shade of amber, with light magnolia touches, the dining table had 6 chairs and it was all a light polished wood, woven dark brown place mats were set out on top of it, and a vase of flowers sat in the middle. A big window at the end of the dining area lit up the entire dining room and kitchen.

Walking into the hall from the living room, the first door on the right led to the laundry room, with both a washer and a dryer and hanging clothes racks all set up and ready to go.

The next door down was a storage closet that Kurt had put hooks in for coats and it had a shoe rack in the bottom.

The walls in the hall were white, making it seem brighter, the room on the left was a downstairs bathroom, which Kurt decided needed to be stylish and very modern. It had grey walls, a white fluffy bath mat in the middle, the shower curtain was a bright white, the toilet, the sink and the bath tub themselves were white porcelain. But the towel rack, the shower head, the taps, the shelving units, mirrored cabinet and the bin were all chrome affect. The tiles around the bath/shower area were a mix of different colours, they were mostly white, but every so often there was a pure black or a light grey one adorning the features.

On wards in the hall was the front entrance, that had a little welcoming area by the door, in a half circular shape, so that it was comfortable enough to greet people when they came in the door rather than squishing into a tiny doorway. Next to the doorway and greeting area were the stairs.

Normally Kurt would say that winding stairs in a house like this was tacky, but with the layout of this place they actually worked quite well. Kurt had run white carpet all the way through the hall and up the stairs and all across the landing upstairs too. He would have to make a rule about shoes on that one.

Kurt and Blaine's room was right at the end of the hallway upstairs, Puck's door was the first on the right, Sam's the first on the left, and Sebastian's right after Sam's, opposite the upstairs bathroom, which had the same design as the one downstairs. There was a closet for towels and bedding next to the bathroom door.

Then at the end was Kurt and Blaine's room. Puck had built them an ensuite in theirs, which was incredibly thoughtful, but Puck's reason had been less than innocent, claiming he just didn't want to walk in on shower sex between them.

The ensuite bathroom was a little different to the others, it had purple highlight on the tiles and the bathmat in the middle was the one Blaine had in his apartment, it was a big purple fluffy one that Blaine had purchased when he first moved into his own place, and Kurt didn't have the heart to throw it out.

Kurt tried to keep their bedroom style as a mix between the two of them. Sometimes their personalities clashed, but mostly in a good or creative way, and he wanted to express that here. His bed sat centre, pushed up against the window opposite the door, his Egyptian cotton black sheets and dark blue satin duvet and pillows, were already a keeper.

Kurt had a white vanity, with a huge round mirror on it, in one corner of the room, closest to the ensuite bathroom door. The other side of the room held the walk-in closet door, and next to that was a favourite armchair of Blaine's from home, and Blaine's guitar. Then there was a desk that Blaine had liked from Kurt's room at his apartment, so that came too, it was a dark wood so it went with the clashing patterns in the room nicely. Kurt had placed shelves around the room and a big board hung above hi vanity with their mixed achievements and photographs on, there were some photographs around the room too, mostly of them with each other and/or with their parents when they were younger.

Blaine had kept most of his baby pictures hidden away whenever they went over to his mother's house when they had first starting dating, Blaine used to be a chubby child, that was one of the reasons he kept them away from Kurt at the time. But since Kurt had asked for life photos to be put around the house, Blaine had relented and found a few of himself, and Kurt just cooed over them and told him he was so adorable.

He had also managed to drag photos from the other guys too so that he could place them around the house, on the walls on shelves, and Kurt really wanted to make scrapbook now that he had a lot photos of everyone together.

Kurt felt very pleased with the way the house turned out, he was finishing up little bits and pieces in the kitchen, packing and sorting cutlery and cooking equipment into their spaces when Blaine found him.

"Hey, love," Blaine said gently with a huge grin on his face when he walked into the kitchen, "the place looks amazing, baby."

Blaine leant in towards Kurt for a quick kiss, which Kurt gave as he was placing the knives and forks into a drawer spacer, humming in contentment when Blaine starting rubbing the bottom of his back gently.

"We're nearly finished, honey." He said to his fiancé as he shut the drawer and turned into him for a hug.

"You know, I haven't seen Sam or Puck for a while," Blaine mused as he nuzzled his nose on the side of Kurt's neck, "should we see if they need help?"

Kurt shook his head slightly and smiled.

"If I had to do the whole house by myself, then they are quite capable of finishing their own rooms." Kurt exclaimed with a small smirk that Blaine just had to kiss.

Kurt let himself be kissed and pulled Blaine in a bit closer by his waist, as Blaine's tongue started to trace his lips. Kurt was just about to moan out loud and grant Blaine access into his mouth when a cough sounded from the doorway. Breaking apart with slightly hooded eyes, they slowly looked towards who was interrupting their kiss.

"Sorry guys," Sebastian said sheepishly from the doorway, "but Kurt I kind of need your help."  
"Of course, Seb." Kurt said as he pushed away from Blaine, earning a slight whimper from his love.

Rolling his eyes at his silly fiancé, as he followed Sebastian out of the kitchen doorway, throwing a wink and a smirk back at Blaine as a promise for later, which got him a slight smile in return.

When Sebastian pushed open the door to his room, Kurt had to gasp in horror of the complete mess that met his eyes, Sebastian turned to him with a defeated look and a shrug of his shoulders.

"I need help." He said as Kurt's horrified face looked around the completely destroyed bedroom.

"You really do," Kurt found his voice as he nodded, before a determined expression took over his face, "ok let's get to work."

Sebastian and Kurt managed to get the room straight in just under an hour, Kurt was actually glad they didn't have to redo any of the painting, Sebastian had managed to do one task by himself without any problems.

Kurt focused on getting the room in order, first helping Sebastian place furniture around the room, then helping him pack and fold clothes away, they recruited Puck's help to put the television up on the wall, but other than that it was done. Sebastian turned a bashful look over at Kurt, who just shook his head and smiled at him, before backing out of the finished bedroom and leaving Sebastian to the rest.

Puck and Sam were already done, and were with Blaine in the kitchen, talking over work schedules and bills and such, when Kurt walked in he intended to start dinner, but Sam stopped him from going in the cupboards.

"Me and Puck ordered a pizza for tonight Kurt," Sam explained with a grin, "after all the hard work you did today, we didn't want you to cook too."

Kurt smiled back at both of them.

"Thank you guys, but let's try not to order every night for dinner ok?"

"Ok." Puck said as he went back to talking to Blaine about energy bills and money.

Sebastian wandered down a moment later, Blaine and Puck's conversation piquing his interest so he went over to join their discussion. The pizza arrived about 10 minutes after that, Sam went to get it as everyone decided to move to the living room to be together.

Puck had managed to include everyone's work schedule and made a housework rota to work around that, which everyone agreed with, Kurt was smiling at the dedication of his friends to make this living situation work for everyone. They divided bills equally, water, electricity, gas, food, it was all sorted by the time they had finished their pizza.

Kurt decided to go make some popcorn and other little snacks so that they could all watch a movie together on their new television, in their new home. And as everyone settled into couches and chairs, and let Sam pick the movie this time, which ended up being a comedy, Kurt felt his heart expand and his entire body felt warm, surrounded by the people he loved most in the world. Also snuggled up to his soon-to-be husband, he was so happy and contented, at home, nothing had ever come close to making him feel this way than in this moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt was starting to think it had all been a trick somehow.

The happy contented feeling he had about this new place, hadn't lasted, it abruptly ended after just a month here. A month, that's all he got.

At the start it was great, everyone got along well, there were always going to be arguments within a shared living environment he knew, and they were always resolved quickly so he had no problems with little tiffs around him all the time. And the work/housework schedule/rota started out great too, for the first couple of weeks everything seemed to be going well, the trash got taken out every night, the dinner was made on time, the laundry was always kept up with and the house remained spotless.

That didn't last though, eventually somebody got lazy, and the trash started hanging around for more than a day until somebody decided to take it out, usually Kurt. Dinner started being later and later until somebody forgot it was their turn and someone else had to take over, namely Kurt.

The house started to come apart at it's seams, their were empty boxes and wrappers and beer cans being left around, there were cushions on the floor in the living room that hadn't been picked up, floors weren't being swept very often and the hoover started gathering dust, until somebody had to step up to the task, and that somebody's name was Kurt.

Kurt felt like the more people ignored their tasks on the list, the more Kurt picked up the slack, until one day after a month he realised that he was actually doing it all himself. He was usually tired from work, and sometimes he would lack sleep because Puck would have some work friends round for beer and poker night, or Sam and Blaine would be reading comic books to each other loudly all night, or Sebastian and Hunter would keep him awake by fucking past ungodly hours.

Blaine, it seemed, slept soundly, nothing seemed to disturb him. Kurt was becoming jealous that he was so dead to the world when he slept, wishing for just one night he could do the same. Alas, poor Kurt would struggle with everything, and he would carry on struggling until something cracked or he just passed out from exhaustion.

Currently Kurt was emptying the laundry basket for the 5th time this week, although none of it were his clothes, and that was after he had swept and mopped the downstairs floors, after vacuuming all the way through the upstairs rooms and cleaning the bathrooms.

He was tired, he felt like at any point he could curl up and sleep, so after grabbing a quick tea from the kitchen he grabbed a blanket from the back of one couch and curled himself up in a tiny ball, snuggling down, shutting his eyes and enjoying the quiet in the house for a while.

He was just about dozing off, in and out of his dream land, when he heard loud raucous laughter come in through the front door, and loud boisterous footfalls on the carpeted floor.

 _'Oh great,'_ Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes and sat up, _'I'm not going to get any rest now.'_

Puck, Sam, Sebastian and Blaine all waltzed into the living room, laughing and joking loudly, completely ignoring the glare Kurt was sending their way from the couch.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, grabbing their attention, they all paused to look at him, "I'm trying to rest here?"

"Hey baby," Blaine said, as he made his way over to Kurt, looking a little sheepishly, "I'm sorry we disturbed you, we were going to have a game night, if you want to join us?"

"No, I'm too exhausted, not that you've noticed." Kurt responded despondently, still glaring at all of them.

Kurt pushed past Blaine, his fiancé's hurt and confused face, doing nothing to better his now sour mood, to go upstairs to try and get some rest, not that he was going to get any if the guys had chosen to have a games night. That meant drinking, shouting, laughing and all around boisterousness, well into the middle of the night. As soon as Kurt was out into the hall by the front entrance, the tears started dripping down his face.

Sighing in defeat, he trudged slowly upstairs and into his room. He needed to talk to somebody about this, but who would have the right sort of advice? Maybe one of his girls, but not Santana, she would jump on the next flight out and go all berserker mode on the guys.

He decided to call Mercedes, it was early morning there, he hoped he didn't disturb too much of her sleep. On the forth ring she answered.

"Hey baby, why you calling so early? Everything ok?"

"Not really 'cedes, I just needed to talk to you."

"Kurt, What's wrong babe?"

Kurt proceeded to tell her everything that has been happening in the house since they all moved in. The good parts and then the bad parts, next were the awful parts, he told her he had completely had enough now and it was all getting ridiculous.

"I mean, am I being unreasonable here, 'cedes. Why can't I relax after a hard days work or come home to dinner being made for me for once? And is it too much to ask that my own fiancé, spend time with me and actually notice that something is wrong?"

Kurt could feel himself stressing out, and the tears started to appear again. He heard Mercedes quiet sigh of understanding.

"It's not unreasonable Kurt. Being with somebody is about a balance of give and take, if they're doing all the taking and you all the giving, of course you're going to feel used, baby."

"Well, I thought at least Blaine would be different, but he's just the same."

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's less of a guys guy Kurt." Mercedes giggled down the phone, and Kurt actually found himself smiling at her tone.

"But I thought he at least would appreciate a clean home and dinner every night, I don't get any acknowledgement for it, I feel like a house wife."

"That's because you have taken the role of one. But it doesn't have to be that way honey, you are the leader here, why have you let them dictate your life now?"

"I don't feel much like an alpha anymore, I don't even think I have the voice, you know?"

"The alpha voice?"

"Mhm." Kurt didn't like to admit it, because he hadn't had a reason to use the alpha voice, nobody else knew that he didn't have it.

The alpha voice, is a 'stop all' kind of boom, that only true alphas can use. It is deep and resonating and loud, it demands attention and submissiveness from all subjects in the pack. Kurt knew Blaine had one, he had used it on Sebastian before, he was told by Sebastian himself, when Sebastian was being a complete imbecile and needed to be stopped.

The things is, Kurt didn't feel like a real alpha. He felt like he had cheated and was given the role underhandedly, he knew it was because Finn hadn't been there, and Kurt had only won his fight against Puck and Sam, but he felt as though in the end, it wasn't their decision to make a new alpha, that was Finn.

Kurt hadn't give himself enough credit, but it was really hard to just forget about his alpha brother and take over his role, when he had no idea for certain that Finn would have been ok with him taking over, instead of Puck or Sam.

"Just be confident Kurt. Play hard ball, shake things up baby, throw cold water over them to get their asses moving."

At her serious tone of voice, but the way she was describing funny things, made Kurt giggle a little.

"Mercedes, I'm not sure that would work. It wouldn't go over well."

"Oh Kurt."

"I'm just so tired of feeling insignificant or invisible."

"You got to make yourself visible sweetheart." There was a slight pause before Mercedes chuckled evilly down the phone line, making Kurt raise an eyebrow. "I have an idea."

Kurt was intrigued, as she listed off things for him to do, he found himself smiling evilly and giggling with her. Her plan was genius, but he was going to need some help to get it done. That's how he found himself calling up a few old friends that night, and coming up with a plan to change things around here. Kurt Hummel was finally going to be taking charge of his own home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine, Puck, Sam and Sebastian had just come back from a night out in the city, Kurt hadn't wanted to go, something about staying up all night working on a project for work, Blaine hadn't questioned and just waved him goodbye from the door. They had been out to a few bars, then they stopped in a karaoke one so Puck Sam and Blaine could sing their hearts out, all be it a little drunkenly.

The point is they had fun. Now the drink was wearing off and it was starting to get cold out, so they decided to head home.

Trudging clumsily up the steps to the front door, all still laughing and joking around together, Blaine inserted the key into the lock and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. The front door was locked.

"What-" Blaine tried again and again to turn it, unsuccessfully, until Puck stepped up beside him, confusion on his face.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as Blaine removed the key from the door and turned to the rest of them.

"It's locked."

As soon as the words left his lips, he began to worry, as the guys all looked at each other in confusion before Sam knocked loudly on the door.

"Kurt! Kurt! Let us in!" Sam shouted out, Blaine stood back out of the way, looking up at the house anxiously, wondering if something could be wrong.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked out loud, as he went to knock with Sam.

"Did he go out?" Puck asked, and Sam shook his head at him.

"No he's in, the lights are on."

"Kurt?!" Sam shouted again.

Blaine stepped up and moved Sam and Sebastian out of the way before laying his cheek against the door and calling through it.

"Kurt. Sweetheart let us in please?"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes at him, before thinking about how to get in.

"Kurt dude open the door." Puck shouted one last time before Sebastian pulled on Blaine's arm and spun him around.

"Let's try the back." He said, as they all followed him around the side of the house, to the patio doors.

They were almost always never locked. And maybe Kurt had earphones in or something and they could maybe grab his attention if he was in the living room. When they got round to the patio doors, they were shut and locked tight too, but as they all looked through to the living room, they saw Kurt.

He was sitting very relaxed in one couch, mug of coffee in his hand and reading a magazine with a blanket wrapped around him. He hadn't acknowledged them yet, so Sam started to pound his fist against the glass door.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in confusion of why Kurt was just sitting there, didn't he hear them trying to get in? He didn't have earphones in and the television wasn't on.

"Kurt, man, what are doing, come on open the door." Puck said as he started knocking on the glass door too now.

"Open up Kurt." Sebastian also chimed in, they all began to shiver now as the night's temperature dropped again.

Kurt looked up at them with a little smile, before gently shaking his head, taking a sip of his drink and looking back down at his book again, completely ignoring them. Now Blaine was starting to get worried. Kurt had done it on purpose, he had locked them out. But why?

"Hey what's my mattress doing out here?" At Sam's question they all turned around at once, to see that it was true, Sam's mattress was in the yard.

Sebastian and Puck just stared at Kurt through the doors as Sam knocked on it again. Kurt looked up again at all of them with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Kurt, this isn't funny anymore, it's cold please let us in?" Puck tried in a desperate voice, which earned him another shake of the head, and a mouthed 'No.'

"Kurt come on." Sam tried, in a whiny voice, another head shake was his answer.

Blaine decided enough was enough, he wanted to find out why Kurt was doing this to them, he didn't understand.

"Kurt, what's the matter? Talk to me please?" Blaine said sadly, and Kurt eyed him for a minute before getting up, all of their heads perked up thinking he was going to let them in but he turned around and disappeared from the room.

They all let out a collective sigh in defeat. A top window opened and Kurt's head appeared looking down on them with a slightly pissed off expression.

"Kurt what are you doing? Let us in." Sebastian said, teeth now starting to chatter in the cold air of night.

"It's cold out here Kurt, please." Sam said in another little whiny voice.

Kurt expression changed from pissed off to amused in a matter of moments.

"Well then you had better huddle up for warmth because you're sleeping out there tonight." Kurt said, as all the other's eyes widened.

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"Alright very funny Kurt, great joke, can we come in now?" Sebastian asked, a little smirk covering his face but his eyes remained nervous.

"Nope."

"Are you mad at us?" Sam asked, but Kurt didn't answer and instead looked at his nails.

"Kurt, why are you doing this? What did we do?" Blaine said, expression turning from confusion to hurt, and Kurt looked down at him with a little shrug, his face calm and collected, giving nothing away.

"Do? Nothing." came a cool reply.

"Then why-"

"But that's exactly it isn't it. You have done nothing." Kurt's voice changed dark, an accusing tone in his voice.

"uh oh." Puck said quietly as he knew what was coming, 'Hurricane Hummel.'

"None of you have even lifted a finger around here for weeks now." Kurt went on, his voice turning angrier with every word uttered.

"Baby ple-" Blaine started.

"Don't baby me, Anderson!" Kurt shouted down at them, Blaine recoiled slightly as Kurt said his last name, "You know I had every intention of only leaving you out there for a little while, until you maybe realised what you had done wrong, but now I see that, that isn't the case."

They all looked at Kurt with sheepish and guilt-ridden expressions, as they all shuffled their feet, like children being told off by a parent.

"So I've locked my home, I need to relax. Which I haven't had a chance to do for 2 weeks. I don't begrudge you having company over, or late night's drinking and playing around. But is it too much to ask for to have a little peace and quiet after a long day at work, or for my fiancé to be here when I get home," Kurt went on, voice changing from anger to hurt, and Blaine looked down at his feet, "Or my pack to do their own laundry or pick up after themselves, or to make dinner for me a couple of times a week."

Everyone looked down as Kurt's voice started shaking, his emotion's started to become too wrecked to remain calm.

"Maybe I put too much expectations on the people I thought really cared about me, maybe I was being naïve to think that I would have help here." Kurt had to pause as he choked back a sob, tears threatening to fall now as he carried on, "It isn't just my home, and lately it hasn't felt like home to me. At all."

He took a breath in as the anger came back up to the forefront of his mind, tears falling down his cheeks now, as he looked down at his guilty house mates and boyfriend, he felt bad about this he did, but his anger hadn't diminished yet.

"I am not your slave. I am an alpha and I have been ignored and completely brushed over, but no more!" Kurt was raising his voice now, everyone looking up at him, with sad eyes and shocked faces, "You want to treat this house we live in, like unruly, messy, disgusting animals, then you sleep outside like animals!"

With that, Kurt slammed the window shut and then it was dead silent.

All the guys felt extremely guilty for not noticing how exhausted and obviously upset Kurt had become. All of them knew he was telling the truth, they were all in their own heads now thinking about all the times they had ignored their tasks and chores on the rota, thinking that it wouldn't matter for a little while, not knowing just how much work it had made Kurt do, to keep their home tidy.

They all glanced at each other, all had guilty faces and sad eyes.

Then they all glanced back at the mattress in the yard as all the lights in the house shut off.

Puck sighed out dejectedly, as he made his way over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Well, fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kurt was angry for a couple of days, after unlocking the doors and letting them all in, after a cold night spent outside, he ignored the rest of them for a few days, only speaking when necessary, and not lifting a finger around the house. He only cooked dinner for himself and only did his own laundry and his own things.

Puck and Sam had been moping around, their faces a mask of sadness and guilt, but they at least had now begun to pull their weight around their home. Trying to earn forgiveness from the one they hurt with their actions before.

Blaine and Sebastian cooked dinner every night for everyone else, even making one for Kurt, but he refused to eat it, and made himself something before disappearing into the bedroom. He hadn't kicked Blaine out of the bedroom, so he could still sleep beside Kurt, but Kurt refused all contact and still didn't speak to him.

It was now day 4, and the guys had cleaned and vacuumed and made breakfast, as quietly as they could so as not to disturb Kurt, now they were sat around the kitchen waiting to see if Kurt would eat with them or at least acknowledge them today.

They all waited with bated breath as they heard footsteps move down the stairs and through the hall, coming their way.

Kurt entered the kitchen with a calm face, he didn't look angry. He looked perfectly normal as if nothing had happened over the last couple of days, he made his way to what the guys had left him on a plate on the kitchen counter for breakfast, looked it over and decided to sit down and eat it.

The guys all sighed with relief, but Kurt still hadn't said anything, and now the nerves were beginning to eat at them all. Making them jittery, they kept shooting furtive glances at each other before watching Kurt, as he quietly ate, he still hadn't looked up at any of them yet.

Blaine got up to fix a coffee for Kurt and placed it down gingerly next to him, Kurt stopped eating and looked at it, before looking up and around the table at all the nervous eyes on him.

"Good morning." He said in his usual tone, smiling a little at everybody before taking a sip of the coffee beside him, nodding his head at Blaine in thanks.

The collective tension around the room melted away as the guys smiled back at Kurt, feeling glad that he was talking to them again.

"Thank you, for taking me seriously," Kurt said, looking around at everyone in admiration, "I know you guys have been working really hard over the last 3 days, and I appreciate it."

"We're really sorry Kurt." Sebastian said, as Sam and Puck cast their eyes towards the table, shrinking a little.

"Hey," Kurt calls out lightly and Sam and Puck look back up at him, and he smiles gently at them, "you don't have to feel bad anymore, it's over now, I forgive you."

Puck and Sam scoot around the breakfast bar they were sitting at to grab Kurt and pull him up into a big hug between them, Blaine smiling at their antics and Sebastian laughing at their stupid happy facial expressions.

Kurt was also laughing as he was squished between them.

"Ok, ok, don't squash me," he squawked out on a particularly big squeeze, "just don't let it happen again."

Puck and Sam released him, and then cleaned up their mess from breakfast as Kurt watched over them with a proud expression on his face. Sebastian, Sam and Puck all went back up to their rooms a lot lighter, the weight on the shoulders had dropped immensely now that Kurt had forgiven them.

Blaine sat at the bar still, watching Kurt finish his breakfast and coffee. Kurt raised an eyebrow at being watched but he didn't say anything, and as he took the last sip of his coffee, Blaine got up and cleared his plate and cup away for him.

"Look, just because I had a hissy fit, doesn't mean it makes me exempt from cleaning up after myself." He said as he laughed lightly at Blaine's actions.

Blaine chuckled in return.

"I know, but I just thought I would do something for you."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously for a minute or two before raising from his own seat and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind him. Blaine jumped in shock for a minute before laughing softly under his breath and rubbing his hands over Kurt's on top of his stomach, and beginning to fiddle with the ring there.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said into the shoulder of Blaine's shirt, his words a bit muffled but Blaine understood them.

"What for?" Blaine said and Kurt could feel him try to turn his head to look at him properly.

Kurt sighed into his shoulder again before sagging a little against Blaine's back, his fiancé's sturdy frame keeping them both up now.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for the last 3 days."

"Oh Kurt, no, don't apologise, you had every right too," Blaine said as he swung around within Kurt's grasp to wrap his own arms around his beautiful fiancé, "I was being a complete ass, and I'm the one who should be sorry. You never deserved to be treated that way, I'm really sorry sweetheart."

Blaine pushed his face further into Kurt's neck, finally being able to hold him and be close to him after not being able to for the last few days, was a little overwhelming for his emotions. No matter how much he pushed his face into Kurt's neck, or how deeply he breathed in his scent it didn't feel like enough.

Kurt's hands had come up to rub soothingly over his back, and Blaine shockingly realised that he was actually crying into Kurt's neck. The tears came out quick and hot, but he was silently sobbing, that's why it shocked him. Kurt was trying to comfort him but the more they stood close together, the more water Blaine's eyes seemed to make.

It still wasn't quite enough closeness.

Even as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks, Blaine began mouthing and nipping along the skin underneath his lips, making Kurt gasp lightly. Kurt's hands stuttering in the journey across Blaine's back, his fingers wanting to clench tight into the muscles but his palms wanted to continue to soothe.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt said quietly, almost a whisper, into Blaine's hair, "what do you want?"

"You." Blaine reply came out whispered too, desperate and growly, and it made a shiver go down Kurt's spine.

"Ok, come on." Kurt said and ripped himself out of Blaine's arms, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the stairs and up to their room, as quickly as they could go without falling over anything.

As soon as their bedroom door had closed behind them, Blaine found himself pressed up against it. The warmth of Kurt pressing into his chest contrasting from the coldness of the door his back was pressed into.

Blaine felt how desperate, how full of want and need he was. Kurt kissed back equally as lustful and full of need too. And it was fucking amazing. He smirked just a little when he felt Kurt moan into the kiss, before pulling his lips from Blaine's, causing him to whimper slightly from the loss.

Kurt just smirked back at him as he heard it and he moved until his face was underneath Blaine's jaw, lips passing over his pulse point and Blaine couldn't stop the deep moan that passed between his parted lips.

He felt Kurt smirk against the skin of his neck, and soon Kurt was biting and sucking at that one patch of skin and fuck that felt good. Teeth sharp enough that it hurt a little, but it added to the pleasure.

Kurt pulled back a little and looked down at his handiwork, satisfied with the shade of deep red he had turned Blaine's skin, he loved marking him and tasting him. It was salty, yet kind of sweet and earthy, just Blaine. And it tasted incredible.

Blaine couldn't stop whimpering and writhing around underneath Kurt's ministrations. Kurt laughed against Blaine neck and pulled back to look his incredibly handsome, desperate fiancé in the eye.

"Judging by the sounds you're making, you thoroughly enjoyed that." Kurt said, huskily, smirk still present on his lips.

Blaine shot forward and captured Kurt's lips in a fiery kiss. He ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt hadn't even realized he'd opened his lips before he felt Blaine's tongue in his mouth, and all attempts at thinking were gone, groans and moans slipping free interspersed with Blaine's name and various curses.

Soon Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's neck and Kurt gasped out a breath. And as Blaine began to trail bites down Kurt's jawline, biting hard as he reached the taller boy's pulse point, Kurt's moans and groans turned into cries of ecstasy.

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned against Kurt's throat, as Kurt had thrown his head back, "take..there's too many c-clothes."

As he said this Blaine began to rip the clothes off of Kurt, not caring now if he ripped out buttons or destroyed the seams, and Kurt didn't seem to mind either, casually helping Blaine in his removal.

Kurt managed to return the favour, ripping Blaine's shirt off before putting his hands all over the naked chest in front of him, admiring the beauty of his fiancé's topless body for a moment.

Long fingers grazed over nipples on the slightly tanned, toned chest in front of him, and Blaine bucked up involuntarily, his arousal meeting Kurt's. Both let out simultaneously loud, harsh moans and ground their cocks together, still confined within their pants, desperately craving friction, anything to give them a little relief.

With both hips canting into each others desperately, their fingers flew down to the waist bands and belts and zippers, trying to remove the last of the restrictive clothing so that they could get to each other faster.

Kurt's heart raced as he saw just how hard Blaine was. He made his slow way down his fiancé's toned chest, skating his tongue across all of his abdominal muscles as he made a path down to the treasure he was seeking. Blaine groaning and growling loudly above him.

"Baby..." Blaine whimpered, and Kurt could feel his own cock, which had been hard since slamming the bedroom door closed, twitch from the desperation in Blaine's voice.

"Tell me what you want, Blaine."

"Kurt...you.." The feel of Kurt's hot breath against the head of his cock was almost too much, and any attempts at forming words were thrown out the window.

"You have me already. What do you want from me honey?" Kurt's cock throbbed painfully, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan, which added to his arousal even more, if that was possible, waiting on Blaine's reply.

"Kurt, baby... suck me."

Kurt couldn't resist any more, and engulfed the whole of the rock-hard cock sitting in front of him, all at once. The harsh groan from above, that was supposed to be Kurt's name somehow sounded more like a scream and a choke.

Blaine bucked forward, but Kurt didn't choke, he had no gag reflex anymore.

Blaine's vision blurred for the moment his dick was surrounded by the wet heat of Kurt's mouth.

Tentatively, he began to thrust, shallowly at first, then gained confidence at the amazing feeling. Soon his thrusts were furious and he could feel the muscles around Kurt's throat relaxing and tightening around him, and it felt amazing. Kurt was amazing. But he didn't want to finish this way.

He pushed Kurt back, until his mouth slid off of his dick, Kurt just looked up at him with a curious gaze and Blaine smiled lovingly down at him, and stroked across Kurt's cheek with his thumb. He had something even better in mind.

He gestured with his head for Kurt to get up, and as Kurt did, he pulled the waistband of Kurt's jeans and underwear down the long pale legs he loved so much, until Kurt pulled his feet out of them, then he turned Kurt around and walked him over towards the bed, bending him over it as Kurt laughed. Kurt finally grasping what was going on.

Blaine scrambled out of his jeans and underwear, keeping watch on his gorgeous fiancé's amazingly perfect ass as he went into the nightstand drawer for a condom and some lube. Blaine squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers, then pushed at Kurt's thighs, gesturing for him for to spread his legs a little more.

Kurt's hands were clenched in the comforter in anticipation and he instinctively clenched around Blaine's first finger, but relaxed soon after. Kurt moaned and rocked back a little, giving silent permission for Blaine to add more. As Blaine pushed in a second finger and then a third, Kurt was grunting and grinding against the bed, jerking his hips and crying out when Blaine reached the little bundle of nerves inside that made Kurt see stars. Blaine groaned at the feel of Kurt's entrance around his fingers, and he scissored and wiggled them around, stretching Kurt as much as possible for the next part.

"Oh...B-Blaine..fuck.." was all Kurt was able to say as an intense wave of pleasure destroyed all ability to form proper thoughts.

The feel of Kurt's tight hole and hearing him groaning at his touch was too much for Blaine. He pulled out his fingers and wasted no time in rolling on a condom.

He slicked up his cock in record time and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. Placing a hand on Kurt's back and rubbing up and down gently.

The tight, hot hole engulfed the head of his cock and all Blaine wanted to do was shove the rest in and just pound Kurt so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, but he waited it out and continued to push slowly. By the time he was all the way inside Kurt, his fiancé was starting to become frantic, growls mixing in with his moans. As Blaine looked down at him he could clearly see Kurt's nails had lengthened a little, making sharp points and he felt his own fangs beginning to grow now as he pinned his mate to the bed with hands on his slim hips.

"Kurt, you're so fucking tight," Blaine started as he pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside Kurt, and moaned softly when Kurt clenched around it, "and so beautiful."

He thrust in again a little harshly, and he felt Kurt push back against him, both moaning in delight at the pleasure coursing through both their bodies.

This wasn't about just sex, this was rebuilding a connection, and reaffirming their bond after 3 days of nothing, and Blaine was amazed at the amount of emotion he was now feeling as he was fucking his love into the bed.

Blaine thrusts got faster after seeing Kurt sink his fangs into his own arm, unable to get at Blaine with them but needing to clamp them down on something, and Kurt clenched around him, becoming impossibly tight that Blaine then lost all control.

Blaine's hips began to piston as he drove his cock into his mate faster and harder, Kurt grunting and growling, his insides pulsing around Blaine on every strike to his prostate. Small whimpers started sounding from Kurt's mouth as he released his arm, and pushed one of his flushed cheeks down onto the bed underneath him. His head was twisted slightly to catch Blaine's eye as he continued to pound into him.

Kurt clenched up and suddenly cried out loud, eyes screwing shut as he shuddered through an orgasm that hit him hard. Blaine bent over him then to bury his face into Kurt's hair, hips still thrusting harshly, now chasing his own release, and inhaling Kurt's scent. One..two..three thrusts more and Blaine's entire body went rigid as he reached the peak, and then exploded inside the condom, buried deep within Kurt, dropping his head down and piercing the back of Kurt's neck with his fangs as his hips stuttered to ride through it.

Overwhelming pleasure and peacefulness seemed to be flowing through his veins instead of blood in that moment, and as he pulled his fangs free from Kurt's skin he felt Kurt slump down onto the bed. This is what he had been missing, this special connection, and intimacy. The closeness he was missing for the last few days was back and now Blaine's wolf was at ease.

Sniffing into Kurt's hair once more, he relaxed as he came down from his high, and then he gently pulled out of barely conscious Kurt. He chuckled softly and picked Kurt up under his arms and pulled him further on to the bed, climbing on beside him, after removing the used condom and throwing it in their little trash can in the corner. Kurt pressed himself up against Blaine's muscular chest, taking a breath in of Blaine's scent too as they settled down.

Palms were stroking lovingly and purposefully over exposed sweaty skin, arms, shoulders, chests, necks, faces, both of them taking in the parts of each other that hadn't been in contact with their own hands for the last 3 days. But now because they had reconnected they delighted in the closeness they felt and couldn't stop touching.

"My ass is going to be sore tomorrow." Kurt whispered out lightly, which made Blaine chuckle loudly.

"Yes, yes it is, you want to know why?" Blaine said a little cheekily, that Kurt gazed up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

Blaine grinned and moved his hips up against Kurt, the renewed hardness between his legs poking into Kurt's thigh, and Kurt gasped out, before smirking back at him.

"Why hello Mr. Anderson."

Blaine just tackled Kurt over onto the bed, Kurt's giggling gradually turning into moans as they begun round 2.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sebastian trudged into the house with a miserable look on his face, the day was cold and wet, and he had been soaked to the bone waiting for a certain curly haired somebody outside a café at lunch time, said someone hadn't even managed to send him a text to let him know he wouldn't be coming.

And after another 2 hours in the office, pouring over paperwork, in wet clothes and shivering, Sebastian had had just about enough and signed out early to head home.

At least the house was warm, and there was already the delicious smell of dinner wafting throughout it. Sebastian followed his nose into the kitchen, intent on the comfort of food and warmth the room provided after the day he had.

"Hey where's Blaine?" Sebastian asked as soon as he saw Kurt in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove top, "He was supposed to meet me for lunch today."

"Out," Kurt replied a little tersely and didn't even turn his head, "..with Sam..again."

Sebastian felt a little green jealousy monster start creeping up his spine, this was the third time he agreed to lunch with Blaine during work hours, just to be blown off by him doing something with Sam. Only this time he was blown off and not even told, no acknowledgement from his best friend what-so-ever, but he shrugged it off a little, taking in Kurt, whom looked angry himself.

"You ok?" he asked curiously as he shucked off his sopping wet suit jacket to hang over the back of a stool before sitting down facing and watching Kurt as he cooked.

"Not really." Kurt shook his head, as he placed oven mitts on and dove inside the oven for something that smelled delicious.

"It's getting to you too huh?" Sebastian asked feeling his anger come back up as he thought of Blaine.

Kurt placed the dish of whatever it was on the counter, before putting his hands beside it and sighing as he dropped his head a little.

"I..just..I don't understand why I'm so jealous that they're spending time together," Kurt turned to look back at Sebastian then, and Sebastian then noticed the sadness in his eyes, "It's a good thing that they get along so well and I should be happy about that...right?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied as he got up to look over the dinner items on display now, "...and no, not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he turned a confused look in Sebastian's direction, lightly slapping his hand away as Sebastian tried to dip a finger into something on the stove to grab a taste.

Sebastian sighed and pouted but pulled his hand back to himself none the less, before replying.

"Well, yes you should be happy that they get along so well, but also not happy because your wolf can only handle so much jealousy of their mate spending time with another werewolf."

"Mmm." Kurt seemed to think about it a little, ignoring Sebastian's attempt at tasting something else, but when Sebastian burnt his finger slightly and hissed, he smirked as if to say 'serves you right.' Sebastian just grinned and shrugged back.

"Tell him Kurt, let him know it bothers you." He said as he went to take his suit jacket off the stool and take it to the laundry room, Kurt followed behind him.

"I keep trying to, I really do." Sebastian acknowledged him as he walked behind him still explaining, "Did you know that last week, we had made plans to have a date night because between our work hours we don't get a lot of time to go out together, so we arranged to catch a show at the theatre and go for dinner."

Sebastian nodded along, he remembered because it's all Blaine could talk about for days. At Kurt's defeated sigh after though he turned to look at his dejected face and raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't go?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him now, as he entered the laundry room now.

Kurt shook his head slowly from the doorway. Looking away slightly as Sebastian took his wet clothes off and put them into the machine, taking a pair of dry sweatpants off of the drying rack above, and slipping them on.

"No." He responded sadly, as Sebastian set his clothes to wash, "...there was a one night only comic book convention that had just opened in the city, and as soon as Sam told Blaine, he asked me if we could do it another night because and I quote, 'me and Sam have been waiting for forever for this to come to New York. It's a once in a lifetime thing.'"

Sebastian felt bad for Kurt, he really did, it sucked major hairy balls, but the way he just imitated Blaine was hilarious and he couldn't help the light laughter that escaped him. It seemed to shock Kurt for a second but he smirked lightly at Sebastian, and then turned to walk back into the kitchen, Sebastian following along behind him, now with a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Oh dear." Sebastian started when his laughter died off, "Yeah I guess it would be getting under your skin if it's interrupting date night."

"...I don't want to cause a fight, but there are just some things that I really would like to be set in stone for us, no interruptions, no rescheduling."

"It hasn't interrupted sex yet has it?" Sebastian asked curiously, and Kurt turned to look at him sharply.

"No! Thank god."

"You're going to have to nip it in the bud before that happens."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's matter-of-fact tone, shaking his head as he plated the huge dish of pasta he had made.

"Yeah, but Blaine defends him so much, that I can't seem to get my point across without sounding like a jealous school girl in the playground."

Sebastian made a small noise in agreement, it was quite the predicament, because Blaine could be really stubborn when he thought somebody was trying to take something away from him, and even though Kurt was jealous, he didn't want to be the kind of person to come between a friendship.

They both heard the front door slam open and then shut again and a growling incoherent babble floated through to them, foot steps trudging to the bathroom. Puck was home and he was grumpy.

Sebastian was still thinking about how to help Kurt and himself with the problem of 'Blam' they had going on, they didn't want to be jerks but they had to make sure that Blaine knew he was kind of being one.

Suddenly he had an amazing idea.

"How about you and I start going out and doing things together?"

Kurt nearly dropped the dishes he was holding at Sebastian's suggestion, placing them down gingerly before turning to eye Sebastian suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked in a nervous but also overly curious tone.

"To play Blaine at his own game, make him jealous too."

"You think he would be?" Kurt responded, his tone was still a little curious but his face had an excited expression on it, "I've never ever seen Blaine jealous."

"It's very rare but it does happen."

Kurt nodded raising a curious eyebrow before throwing a small smile Sebastian's way.

"What would we do?"

Sebastian just grinned back.

"We go out to the theatre to see shows," Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders, "...and we have dinner and lunch together during work hours."

Kurt laughed a little at Sebastian's shit-eating grin then, before agreeing.

"Ok sure."

"Great so can in take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Just us?"

"Like a...friend date?" Kurt eyed him with a smirk.

"A friend date." Sebastian nodded, throwing in a smirk of his own.

"Ok, I accept."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine gave out a loud sigh as he strolled through the door, flinging his jacket down in the entryway, as he trudged through into the living room. He flopped face down on the couch with another loud sigh.

He was a little pissed off but a lot of it was at himself really, he and Kurt had just had their first big fight.

It had completely blown out of proportion earlier, they had had to be separated, both were unrelenting and the argumentative comments had started turning cruel and petty. All their accumulated hurt coming out in the hateful words they threw at each other.

But Blaine had known that most of it was his fault, but some of things Kurt said, really hurt him and then his anger got the better of him, both of them really.

He knew Kurt could be very bitchy and catty when he wanted to be, but Blaine had never experienced the full brunt of it aimed his way. It was shocking to his being, and his wolf side had stepped in to help him defend himself.

It all now felt so wrong. They weren't talking right now. Dead silence on both sides.

It had all started like a normal week, Blaine and Sam had just got home from a huge Star Wars themed karaoke club, they had found out about it last night, and Sam had literally begged Blaine to go with him. When they got home it was late, and Kurt and the rest were already asleep, so when Sam then asked him if he wanted to carry on the night's theme and re-watch all of the Star Wars movies, he had jumped at the chance.

The next morning however is when things started to go to shit. He was awoken by a sharp gasping sound the next morning, as somebody flicked the lights on. He got up groggily, looking around to see Kurt standing in the doorway of the living room, face stuck in shock, and hurt bubbling up within his eyes.

Blaine then realised he and Sam must have fallen asleep during their movie fest, and ended up being snuggled together on the couch. Blaine stared at Kurt's hurt looking eyes, until something clicked in his brain and he realised how this must look. Sam had moved an arm and a leg over Blaine during the night, and they both were sharing a cushion as a pillow.

Blaine winced as he moved Sam's arm from around his waist, turning back to Kurt with a slightly admonished expression, but Kurt totally ignored him and wandered into the kitchen.

He sighed as he turned to shove at Sam until the blonde was waking up, before getting up off the couch himself and making his way to the bathroom, deciding to give Kurt some time to calm down before attempting any explanations for the way that had just looked. Once he had felt less groggy and more put together, he made his way back to the kitchen to face Kurt.

He stopped when he reached the kitchen door, hearing voices speaking in there, he decided to wait for a second. It was Kurt and Sebastian, Kurt sounded upset and Sebastian seemed to be trying to soothe him and calm him down.

He shouldn't eavesdrop but he really couldn't help it.

"...and I just feel neglected you know?" came Kurt's distressed and raspy sounding voice, "Am I asking for too much here?"

"Never, Kurt," came Sebastian's gentle tone, "but you know it isn't like that."

There was emphasis on 'that' and Blaine instantly felt bad, and sad, that Kurt would think there was something going on between him and Sam, yeah they were snuggled up on the couch when Blaine should have been snuggled in bed with Kurt, but it was all innocent.

"I know it isn't, but I..." Kurt's voice trailed off, as he coked on another sob.

"Look let's just focus on tonight ok?" Sebastian said, and Kurt sniffled and must have nodded in agreement or something.

"Yeah, it should be fun, thanks Seb."

Now Blaine was becoming curious, what was happening tonight? Thinking he may have eavesdropped enough already he made sure he backtracked and made his footsteps a little heavier to announce his oncoming presence to the occupants inside the kitchen, and to make it look as though he hadn't just been listening into anything.

When he walked in, Kurt was turned towards the stove, holding a frying pan and pouring pancake batter into it, and Sebastian was sitting at the breakfast bar, looking through his phone and already eating some pancakes in front of him. Blaine ignored Sebastian for the moment and focused on his fiancé.

He walked up slowly behind Kurt and slithered his arms around Kurt's waist gently, and was very surprised when Kurt didn't push him away, but instead melted a little into his touch.

He heard Kurt sigh lightly and placed a loving kiss on the back of his neck before resting his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"Good morning, baby." He whispered to him gently, and nuzzled his nose into the side of Kurt's hair, hoping to get a response.

"Good morning, honey," Kurt replied, all be it a bit roughly, "what time did you get in last night?"

"Erm.. probably around 1 but Sam wanted to have a film fest when we got in." Blaine said, with a slight wince as Kurt stiffened a little, shaking his head at himself, he pressed his nose into the back of Kurt's shoulder hoping to relax his fiancé a little.

Kurt nodded stiffly before turning to place two more cooked pancakes onto a plate beside him on the counter and handed it to Blaine to take. Blaine sighed a little and placed a light kiss against Kurt's cheek before taking the offered plate and making his way to sit opposite Sebastian at the bar. Sebastian hadn't acknowledged him yet either.

It didn't get much better over that same day, Kurt was talking to him, but his answers were clipped and short, and as he and Sam had been watching the television in the living room that evening, Kurt and Sebastian had come down the stairs, dressed to the nines, ready to go out. Blaine couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore.

"Hey what's going on? Where are you two going?" he asked curiously, but Kurt sighed and walked past him completely to check over his hair in the mirror on the wall, but Sebastian answered for him.

"One of the guys at work had two tickets for that Hamilton show on Broadway, he gave them to me so I invited Kurt along."

"Oh." Blaine said dumbly, now remembering the musical he had planned to go see with Kurt on date night last week.

Blaine then winced internally as he remembered the flash of hurt that had crossed Kurt's face when Blaine asked him to reschedule, blowing it off for a convention with Sam. But they actually hadn't rescheduled anything yet.

Kurt leaned over on his way past the couch, brushing a faint kiss into Blaine's curls, then brushing a hand through them lightly.

"Don't wait up, honey," Kurt said as he turned to follow Sebastian out of the door, "we might stay out for drinks after, so we'll see you later." Waving goodbye as they left.

And things only seemed to get worse from that point.

The more Blaine tried to connect with or spend time with Kurt, the more he seemed to have plans with Sebastian and Blaine began feeling slightly jealous. He knew it was hypocritical of him, considering all the time he had been spending with Sam, but he couldn't help but feel jilted, Sam wasn't gay but Sebastian was.

Not that he believed either of them would do that, but what if Kurt decided that Blaine just wasn't meant for him and decided to move on and get to be with somebody he could actually spend time with. After thinking about it for a while, Blaine started to strive to do better. For Kurt.

But lunch plans he made were being cancelled, and dinner dates being put off, even alone time at home had started to become compromised, all because of Kurtbastian time. Sam had called it that, and it did not make Blaine feel any better.

Blaine's anger was slowly rising every time he was ignored or brushed aside, and it was starting to become apparent that either Kurt couldn't tell or just didn't care that it was affecting him this way. A few separate occasions now Blaine had found himself staying up until 2am waiting on Kurt to get in, and when eventually he and Sebastian finally stumbled past the threshold drunk off their asses, almost every time, casually hanging all over each other and throwing goofy smiles at each other, Blaine had had just about as much as his sanity could stand.

There was only one little tiny thread of sanity left in Blaine's head, as soon as that diminished he knew that he was going to snap. And it would not be pretty.

How ever much he tried and tried, to remain in control and calm, it had all been leading up to the final push today.

It had been lunch time, and Kurt had actually made the plans today to meet up, Blaine ecstatic that he was finally getting to spend time with his fiancé, whom he hadn't really talked to for the past week.

They were supposed to meet in a little café they both loved, have a small lunch together, then take the rest of the work day off and head home early. But as Blaine was waiting on Kurt to arrive, having already bought Kurt's coffee for him, sitting at the table patiently, he received a text that completely destroyed all logical thought when the rage took over.

From Kurt  
12:47pm

'Sebby's having issues with Hunter and he's in a bar drinking right now. I think it's important that I get him home as soon as possible, sorry. Rain check?'

If Puck's workmanship hadn't been as good as it was, the way he slammed open and then violently kicked the door closed when he got home, might have cracked a wall. But it only made a loud boom, and rattled a few pictures along the walls.

He stomped into the living area, still raging, eyeing everybody suspiciously for a minute, as they all looked back at him with shocked and nervous gazes, then narrowing his eyes dangerously in Kurt's direction, only just managing to hold back a growl as he spoke.

"Rain check! Really?" He blurted out in such anger, it made Kurt flinch as though the words had physically touched him.

"What?"

"I was waiting for you," Blaine threw his arms out and shrugged his shoulders angrily, "why would you do that to me? Yet a-fucking-gain."

At Blaine's angry tone, Kurt started to become angry and little defensive himself.

"Oh you mean like what you did to me all the week before?" Kurt said raising eyebrows indignantly at Blaine.

Blaine huffed out an unamused laugh.

"I knew it, I knew you were just doing it to get me back." he said pointing a finger in Kurt's direction.

"No Blaine, I was trying to make you see just how much it hurt, what you were doing to me."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine started, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "maybe if you had talked to me, instead of going behind my back and flirting with Sebastian."

"I was not flirting with him!" Kurt squawked out in admonishment.

"Don't lie to me!" Blaine all but shouted, everybody standing from their positions on the couch now.

Sebastian stepped forward to defend Kurt a little, feeling bad that Blaine was this pissed off.

"Blaine look this is my fault-" He started.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! SIT DOWN!" Blaine's alpha voice boomed all over the room, making Kurt's ears ring and the rest of all the guys slump down onto the couches again, alpha voice holding power over them.

Sebastian placed his head down in shame as Blaine's eyes bore into him, until Kurt stepped in between them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asked Blaine disbelievingly.

"Do you mind? He's part of my pack and I can do what I like." Blaine said in an uncaring tone, turning cold eyes to look at Kurt.

Kurt could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as his wolf bristled at the tone.

"Will you listen to yourself, you sound like an egotistical moron, and you're being a bully, Sebastian was only trying to explain!"

"So what?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Blaine, stop this, this is not you." Kurt said as he reached out to grip Blaine's shoulders tightly, but Blaine's rage filled brain hadn't finished, he roughly pushed Kurt's hands off of him and rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop being a girl!" Blaine yelled in anger again, and as all the other guys' eyes widened as Kurt stepped into Blaine's personal space with a dark look on his face, growling low in his chest.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said stop being a fucking girl." Blaine's reply was quiet but laced with hate, both of them becoming progressively angrier the more they fought, their alpha statuses clashing now.

"Because that's not disrespectful at all." Kurt said in a calm but irked tone.

"And you're not disrespecting me right now?"

"You just called me a fucking girl!" Kurt yelled out in disbelief that Blaine could be so callous and horrible, so Kurt resigned to do the same.

"Maybe you should have been one!" Blaine regretted that sentence somewhere within the calm side of his mind but the anger had taken over now and there was no stepping back from this.

"Take that back, you fucking asshole!" Kurt yelled in his face now, growls and low groans started to build up from both of their chests now. "I'm more of a man than you are."

"Oh yeah?!" Blaine growled out, but before Kurt could respond properly, Puck and Sam jumped in between them and Puck pushed Kurt away from him gently but firmly.

"Alright guys, that's enough now!" Sam said, firmly keeping a palm over Blaine's chest, as Blaine glared at Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, let's go." Puck said as he placed his arms around Kurt's shoulders to guide him out of the room, before they could get through the doorway though, Kurt turned back around and went to remove his engagement ring, which made Blaine's eyes widen for a second, before Kurt just sighed, slumped his shoulders and walked away.

Sebastian seemed to sit there on the floor, in shock for a moment before slowly getting up and walking after Kurt and Puck, not wanting to stick around Blaine himself for now.

But Blaine didn't stick around though, he threw on his jacket and walked out. It took some time for him to think about it and calm down enough to make his way home. So now as he lay on the couch, thinking over what happened, he couldn't help but think about what came next for them. Is that it?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been a week now since Kurt and Blaine had last spoken to each other. And Puck, Sam and Sebastian were starting to really worry about them.

The massive blow up had left them all a bit shaken, when Puck had pulled Kurt away and dragged him upstairs to calm down, heal but destroyed the bedroom and screamed the place down.

The anger though, was quickly replaced by pain and as he threw the last piece of whatever had been laying around, he physically crumpled to the floor in heart breaking sobs. Puck had sat with him for about 10 minutes, trying to console him before Sebastian opened the door to check up on them, then proceeded to join the huddle on the floor.

Kurt had wrapped himself around Sebastian so Puck decided to go back downstairs to see what was up with Blaine, he knew Sam had remained down there with him, but when he got there he was not expecting Blaine to stomp past him and run out the door. Sam came out into the hallway after, probably intent on chasing Blaine but Puck put a hand out to stop him.

"We need you upstairs Sammy."

That's all he had to say, then the rest of the afternoon was spent trying to console Kurt and clean up the mess he made of their bedroom. Sam had disappeared back downstairs to make something for them all to eat, but Kurt refused it, claiming he wasn't hungry. After that they just sat quietly while Kurt lay on his now clear of thrown things, bed, and tried to close his eyes, but the tears wouldn't keep them shut for long.

Kurt had just fallen asleep, while Sam stroked a hand through his hair, when they heard the front door open and close again.

The guys all glanced at each other nervously for a minute, before Puck decided to go and see to Blaine while Sebastian and Sam stayed with Kurt.

As Puck walked down the stairs he heard quiet, muffled sobs coming from the living room, sighing to himself and readying for comforting again, he walked through to the living room where Blaine laid on the couch, crying into a cushion.

Puck sighed quietly and made his way over to take a seat next to Blaine, who jumped and sprung up when Puck sat down next to him.

"Puck." Blaine started, as he tried in vain to wipe the moisture away from his face, but Puck just held a hand up to stop him from talking, and then opened his arms for Blaine.

Blaine was a little confused as to the gesture at first, and then he realised what the offer was, tears springing to his eyes again as he threw himself into Puck's arms and sobbed against his chest. Puck's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's shoulders and he laid his head down against the curls under his chin.

"It's alright, Blaine, we're all here for you too, you know."

That just made Blaine's loud sobs even more gut-wrenching and Puck felt tears prickling his own eyes as held him ever tighter to him, slowly bringing one hand up and running it soothingly through Blaine's hair, trying to calm him down.

That was a week ago.

The tears had stopped that night, from both of them, but they still had not said a word to the other. No matter how many times the guys tried to engage both of them in conversation, hoping one of them may talk to the other accidentally, it didn't happen.

Kurt had moved himself and most of his clothes into Sam's room, and Blaine had remained in their room. \puck and Sam had been so sure that eventually they would miss each other so much that they had to go back to sleeping together but no such luck, Kurt still remained in Sam's room and Blaine hadn't begged for him to come back yet.

Puck was beginning to doubt himself as a beta wolf now, he couldn't placate his alphas not by any means at all, so what kind of beta did that make him?

Sebastian wasn't fairing any better, he couldn't get through to Blaine no matter how hard he tried, his friend had all but shut down and no amount of coaxing could bring him out again.

Sam was the one making most progress, Kurt and Blaine both seemed to talk to Sam a lot more than they did the others, which again made Puck and Sebastian believe they were failing in their pack duties.

Being a beta meant supporting your alpha. As a second in command it was important to look after the pack and the alphas if they needed it, being a beat meant you had to help, love and support everybody. And Sebastian knew that too of course, but they were running out of ideas and had begun to doubt themselves, now believing they really weren't performing their roles appropriately in this situation.

Currently Kurt and Puck sat in the kitchen, Kurt had decided to make breakfast, which he also made for Blaine, mind you, but at the moment they were the only ones awake. Kurt was doing something on his laptop, probably answering an email from his work, so Puck had nothing to do but think.

Puck heard footsteps coming down the stairs, hoping to god it was Sam or Sebastian, but no such luck. As Blaine walked into the kitchen Puck smiled at him a bit in greeting, which he returned slightly before grabbing his breakfast and taking a seat across from Puck at the breakfast bar, sitting next to Kurt but they didn't acknowledge each other.

Puck sighed internally, refraining the urge to roll his eyes.

"Noah, you're going to be late for work." Kurt said, suddenly making Puck startle at look up at the wall clock, before rushing out of his seat.

"Shit, see you later guys."

As he ran out of the kitchen he hoped beyond hope that they would talk, or that somebody else would come down to break up the tension.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sebastian was jolted awake when he heard the front door slam shut, stretching and groaning as he got up, he slowly trudged his way downstairs to make coffee to wake him up a little more.

When he entered the kitchen however, he was suddenly wide awake, taking in Kurt and Blaine seated next to each other at the breakfast bar, Blaine was eating his plate of breakfast while Kurt typed diligently on his laptop. They weren't looking at each other, but Sebastian wondered if it was a good sign that they at least didn't mind being within the same space.

After what happened last week, Sebastian didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to tackle this problem, he had never had to fix a relationship before, let alone ever wanted to fix one before. He had no idea what he was doing in his own relationship and yet he was Blaine's beta, it was his job to be supportive and be able to fix problems.

Puck seemed to be in the same boat as he was, afloat on a sea of uncertainty, without any idea of how to get to shore. Puck and Sebastian had tried everything they could to their limited knowledge of relationships, to try to get Kurt and Blaine to talk and sort through their collective anger, but nothing had worked.

Sam seemed to be engaging with them both, but even he, so far, hadn't managed to get them to even look at each other, let alone speak.

Sebastian made his own coffee and took his plated breakfast over to the bar, he decided to take a seat opposite them though, to keep an eye on how they acted to each other.

Sebastian had been talking to Blaine's mom for advice, but she had only said to give them time to sort through their own mistakes and upset, which didn't help their situation, and Sebastian felt like a failure as a best friend and as a second in command. Wasn't it his duty to help Blaine, he hadn't been much help to anybody lately.

How much time do they give them to sort it out? He had no clue. And the tension in the house was palpable, you could almost feel the underlying anger that was still around. It was making the air inside the house to thick to breathe in, and static enough to shock you.

Sebastian decided he had to say something, just to break the tension in the air at the moment.

"So..erm, Blaine?" He started and Blaine looked up at him with a curious gaze, "I was wondering if you were busy this Saturday?"

Blaine's eyebrows raised a little, and he glanced to Kurt quickly out of the corner of his eye, but Kurt totally ignored the conversation that was going on.

"No, I'm not busy, why?" Blaine responded, eyeing Sebastian curiously, as he picked at his breakfast.

"Just wondered if you wanted to do lunch, there's a new café that's opened up where I work and I'd like to try it out, if you want to come with?" Sebastian was amazed at how quickly he could think on his feet, and how quickly he could lie like that.

He had already tried out that café that had opened on Monday last week, and the food was delicious, but Blaine didn't need to know that. Sebastian's mind was already coming up with a plan. He just needed to get Puck and Sam in with it too.

"Yeah, sure. We can swing by there." Blaine replied, smiling slightly at Sebastian, as he got up to put his plate in the dishwasher and made his way out of the kitchen again.

Sebastian sighed internally, he was fairly certain that Blaine was going to say no, but he surprised him. Now he had to think of how to get Kurt there on Saturday too. That is where he needed Puck and Sam.

"Whatever plan you're concocting in that twisted brain of yours, you can stop right now." Kurt said so suddenly that Sebastian dropped his fork, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He was very perceptive, he would give Kurt that.

"What?" Sebastian asked acting dumb.

Kurt just looked up at him over the screen of his laptop with an incredulous look, his lips were pursed slightly.

"The plan to get me to that café you and Blaine are going to, it won't work." Kurt explained, giving Sebastian another pointed look before turning his eyes back down to the laptop.

Sebastian was thrown for a loop at how incredibly intelligent Kurt was, he was very perceptive and incredibly well educated. Sebastian would almost believe Kurt could become a detective, his deduction skills could be put to good use.

"Good guess, but I just really wanted to try it out." Sebastian was certain that if he carried on with his little story for long enough, even Kurt would start to believe it.

"Uh huh, sure whatever Bas."

Kurt would never believe him.

"So when are you going to talk to him? You can't seriously think this is good for you." Sebastian asked Kurt seriously, reaching a hand out to touch Kurt's, but Kurt roughly pulled away at his touch.

"When he wants to stop being childish, I'll consider it, until then, please Sebastian, mind your own business." Kurt said and with a glare in Sebastian's direction he got up from the bar, with his laptop and walked out.

Sebastian watched sadly as Kurt stormed off, before looking down at the table and shaking his head.

"This is not going to be easy." he said to himself.

"What's not going to be easy?" Sebastian jumped at Sam's question, he hadn't even realised that Sam had walked through the doorway.

"Fuck Sam," he said as he placed a hand over his startled heart, "warn a guy. You move around like a fucking ghost."

Sam just chuckled and went to grab his breakfast, taking up the seat that Kurt had previously occupied.

"So why were you talking to yourself?" Sam asked as he starting wolfing down his breakfast.

"I was just telling myself that it wasn't going to be easy to get Klaine back together."

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes, and then nodded his head in agreement sadly.

"Yeah," Sam sighed out, "they are pretty determined to stay away from each other aren't they."

"Mmm."

Sam and Sebastian both sat in silence for a while, both thinking about their friends and what they could possibly do to help.

"We need a plan," Sebastian said, jolting Sam out of his reverie, "I had one but Kurt figured it out already."

"What kind of plan?"

"To get them to meet somewhere and make them sit and talk."

Sam rolled his eyes fondly, this was starting to sound like a movie.

"Oh, one of those types of plans," Sam started, "why don't we go with Puck's idea from yesterday and shut them in the hall closet until they kiss and make up?"

Sebastian picked up on the sarcastic tone in Sam's voice, and grimaced slightly.

"Is it really as stupid an idea as that?" Sebastian asked, as Sam just shook his head at him, grinning in amusement.

"It's not stupid it's just predictable, which was why Kurt figured it out."

Sebastian made an 'O' face at that, but still looked a little confused so Sam went on to explain.

"Look, Kurt's a stylish, romantic, kind of gay dude ok. He has seen every love story ever produced for the big screen. So plans like that, are too easy for him to pick up."

"Oh." Sebastian said as he finally understood, it really did sound like something out of a rom com movie, "got it."

"It has to be different, something fairly simple." Sam explained, trying his best not to squash Sebastian's plans, but trying to guide him away from movie-like ideas, Sam knew Kurt way too well sometimes, "That way, he wouldn't be able to guess. Grand gestures are kind of his thing, so I wouldn't go down that road."

Something suddenly dawned on Sebastian's features, Sam could practically see a little light bulb turn on above his head.

"Where did they have their first date?" Sebastian asked as a grin spread over his face, and Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion at the question.

"It was a musical in Columbus theatre, why?"

"I think I have an idea."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine had just finished his work for the morning and was on his way to the studio's lunch room, when his phone started ringing. He quickly put his things down on a nearby table and took it out of his pocket. It was Mom. She never usually calls during work hours.

He answered quickly.

"Mom?" He questioned a little worriedly.

He heard an upset sigh on the other end.

"...Blaine.." Her voice sounded strained, like she had been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong are you ok?" He was instantly concerned about her, usually she was very chipper and cheerful, hardly anything made his mom cry.

"...oh honey, I'm ...ok," She replied sadly, trying to calm her breathing a little, "but your brother was coming to see me...and we were going to go to that theatre that I love in Columbus, you know the one right?"

Blaine looked down at his feet sadly, reminiscing of the last time he went there.

"Yes, I know the one."

"...he just had to cancel on me but he sent me the tickets for it...I was just wondering if..maybe...you might come home and come with me?" His mom staggered out, and Blaine felt instantly bad for her, she didn't have a husband to go with, or a boyfriend, so her son's were the only men who could take her.

"Erm...I'd have to check my work schedule, when is it?"

"It's on Sunday."

Blaine got out his diary of work, and scanned through the next week, seeing that there wasn't much to do the following Monday, his boss might be a little lenient and let him off. He liked Blaine, he was a hard worker, and he never had days off unless it was important.

"That should be fine mom, I'll see if I can book the Monday off, and I'll come see you."

"Oh honey..." He heard an intake of breath and a sigh, then his mother's voice changed to excited, "that would be so great!"

Blaine smiled to himself, but damned Cooper in his head, he really didn't want to go back to that theatre, there were a lot of memories held there, and with things going the way they are right now, he didn't know if he would be able to stand it. He could never say no to his mother when she was upset though.

"Sure mom." He replied, "Did cooper say why he had to cancel?"

"...no not really, just that he had a lot of things going on." She responded in a vague tone, that had Blaine instantly curious.

"Oh..ok, I'll let you know what my boss decides, but it should be fine."

"Ok, sweetheart just text me when you can yeah?" His mother already sounded a lot happier, and he didn't want to let her down, so as the call was coming to a close, he decided to skip his lunch for now and go speak to his boss right away, making his way down to his office.

"I will mom."

"I love you Blaine." His mom told him in that loving way she always had.

This time though, it was the first 'I love you' he had heard being directed at him, since he and Kurt had stopped speaking and it tugged a little on his heart and made his chest constrict painfully, with tears pricking at his eyes he smiled a little.

"I love you too mom."

As the call ended Blaine had his doubts about this weekend now, would he be able to stand going back to the place it all started, when everything now seemed like it was crumbling?

He had no idea but he hoped he wouldn't break down.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sebastian's phone dinged with a message and he looked down at it, while he sat in his office ploughing through paperwork. A smile lit up his entire face as he read through it and inside he whooped for joy.

From: Pam 12:45pm

Ok sweetheart, Blaine is coming with me this Sunday.

He immediately dove through his contact list to bring up another number he had been waiting to call all morning.

"Sebastian." came Burt Hummel's rough but gentle tone, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from grinning.

The plan was simple, but Sebastian and Sam needed to recruit others in on it too. Sam had called Burt and gone through their plan with him and he agreed to help. Sebastian had called Blaine's mom too, Pam agreed to help if she got to see the end result. Sebastian's plan was to get both Kurt and Blaine to Ohio first, on the premise of visiting family, and then from there Sebastian needed help getting them both to agree to go to the theatre in Columbus, and then it was left up to fate.

He needed his father's help at some point but now to get Burt in on this too.

"Hey Burt, I bare good news from one, Pam Anderson. Blaine did agree to go with her to the theatre so now we just need you to get Kurt home, and then I shall go and pay Kurt's fabulous boss a visit." Sebastian rattled off as Burt laughed quietly in amusement.

"Are you sure this is going to work kid?" came Burt's amused tone, but the underlying seriousness of the question, put a stopper in Sebastian's chatter and he paused and sighed before replying.

"Well," He started in a sombre tone, "I really hope so, it's hard around here when they aren't all lovey dovey anymore you know?"

"I can imagine," Burt responded in understanding, "Kurt can be stubborn when he wants to be."

"They both can."

"Well I hope your plan works kid." Sebastian smiled at Burt's trust in him, "But I gotta get back to work, I'll see ya."

"Yeah thanks Burt, see you."

So now that he had Burt in, Puck and Sam had managed to work out who Kurt's boss was by following Kurt to and from lunch so often over the last 2 days, and now Sebastian had a pretty good idea how to get her on board. He put all of his paperwork away and pulled out the plan sheet Sam had made for him, the last thing on the list was to talk to Julia, but apparently she loved Kurt so it should be easy to get her on board with getting Kurt back with his mate.

Sebastian nodded his head to himself, grabbed his jacket and made for the door, it was lunchtime anyway and he knew Kurt didn't stick around work for that, Puck was meeting him at a bakery today, so he had enough time to get in and speak to her and get back to his office without anybody noticing.

As he rounded the corner to the fashion building he needed, he saw Kurt just walking off in the direction Puck indicated, and Sebastian couldn't help the giddy little dance he did, which made a woman eye him weirdly as she crossed the street away from him. Shrugging his shoulders at that he made his way into the boutique, and asked the receptionist where Julia Mendez's office was.

"I don't have an appointment, darling but she will see me, I promise. Just tell her i'm part of Kurt's pack and she'll let me in."

The receptionist looked sceptical but after speaking to Julia on the phone she buzzed Sebastian into the elevator and he made his way up to Julia's office without a problem.

"Hey, so which one are you?"

"Sebastian, and you must be the wonderful Julia, Kurt always talks about." He drawled out flirtatiously as he lifted her hand to kiss it. She just giggled at him.

"What's this about, Sebastian, Kurt just left for lunch."

"I know, I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Oh! Why is that?"

Julia's shocked face morphed into one of curiosity and then determination when Sebastian revealed his whole plan to her. Her pout when Sebastian explained the fight and the weeks leading up to it were enough to let Sebastian know that she thought a lot of Kurt, and would help in any way she could.

As she walked Sebastian back out, she was telling him about what she was going to do for her end of the plan, and Sebastian couldn't help but giggle with her at the end. As he walked out he glanced back at her once more and the fire she had in her eyes said that she was in this until the end.

Sebastian had all the players, now he just had to wait for the next move.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt had agreed to go home to see his father that weekend, Burt seemed like he really needed to see him, and Kurt was just glad he could get away form the tension at home for a little while. He arrived in Lima on the Saturday, early morning and his father was waiting for him in the airport with arms stretched wide for him to jump straight into.

His dad's hugs were the ones that always made him feel better, no matter what. He felt the tears coming before he could stop them and he buried his face into Burt's shirt, and let the sobs come. His father telling him he was safe here and that he would be ok, only made him cry harder.

Once Burt had managed to wrangle Kurt to the truck, they were on their way. Kurt was staring absently out of the window on the drive as Burt kept throwing him worried glances every now and then.

When they arrived at the house, Carole was waiting with a huge pot of coffee, a massive amount of lemon pancakes and a big hug for him too.

After he had settled and eaten, Carole had left the kitchen to go get herself ready for work, and Burt turned his expectant gaze to his son, waiting for him to start talking.

Breaking down and telling his father what exactly went on for the last couple weeks, Burt just throwing in the odd question and admonishment, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, he hadn't been able to get all his feelings out for the past week. And it was becoming a bit stifling.

"I just feel like I shouldn't be there anymore," Kurt said sadly after he had calmed down some, twisting the ring around on his finger, "it just feels like it's all over, and the longer it goes on the more I feel like it can't be fixed you know?"

Burt nodded at his son's explanation, even though he had been told all of what went on by Puck and Sam, and he agreed to go along with Sebastian's plan, that didn't make him any less angry at Blaine for the state his son was in right now. But he was trying to be supportive, and he had to remain calm. It would all work out, they just had to make it happen.

"I understand kid," Burt replied after Kurt's tears had been wiped away, "it's hard being in a relationship, and fights happen, your mom and I, we fought constantly about everything. But the only way to get through it is to realise that at the end of the day, you have somebody that cares enough for you to be able to throw insults at you, it's sometimes the only way guys connect."

Kurt nodded along at his father's statement, he knew by the look in Blaine's eyes that it was only anger and frustration that had made him say what he did, but the way he said it hurt so much. Kurt's feminine side had never been a problem before, so that had immediately shocked him into retaliating with a s much fire as possible.

It was all one big mess.

After a few minutes of conversation about relationships, Kurt decided he should go and take a nap, the flight and the tears now making him extremely tired, his father nodded in agreement and he trudged up to his old room to throw himself on his old bed and nap.

He awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, he blinked his eyes a little when he took in the caller I.d.

Julia?

"Hello?" Kurt answered, voice a little curious and groggy from sleep.

"Oh Kurt, I'm glad I could finally reach you."

"What's up?" He asked timidly.

"A new client just popped up, but I can't fly out to meet with her myself, it's busy here, since you left me on my own," She giggled to let Kurt know that she was only joking, he was glad he had such a nice boss, "would you be able to meet with her? She's in Ohio."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat a little, he had been given an extremely important job to do, but he didn't mind, he actually preferred meeting clients.

"Oh yeah sure, where?"

"Columbus, tomorrow night?"

His intake of breath was audible, and there was a pause in his heartbeat, he felt. Columbus, right, that was a place that held a lot of memories for him.

"Erm.. sure, that's fine, where do I meet her?" He asked trying to keep his voice sounding interested and a little less nervous.

"She will be at a show in Columbus theatre tomorrow evening," Kurt's mouth hung open and he felt his eyes beginning to prickle again, as she explained, "would you be able to go? I can send you a ticket, and maybe you could chat with her a while, you know sweeten the deal, so to speak?"

"Erm.." Kurt felt like his throat was being held in a vice grip, he suddenly had no words to speak. He tried to pull himself together for his boss, but it was so hard when he thought of what he would be doing, and where.

"Please Kurt, it would mean so much."

"Yeah sure, ok." He breathed out a little breathlessly, hearing his boss squeal down the line.

"Great!" She exclaimed excitedly, she was so enthusiastic that he had to smile a little, "I'll email you a ticket. Thanks honey, all the information will be in the email, see you when you get back Tuesday!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marissa Every, that's who Kurt was supposed to be meeting, and as he parked his old navigator outside the theatre parking lot, he looked around for any sort of sign that she would be waiting. He couldn't see anyone waiting outside, so with a sigh and an inward calming breath he got out to walk to the theatre entrance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Come on Blaine, we're going to be late."

Pam admonished as she forced Blaine out of his car seat and tugged him by his hand along beside her, rushing to the entrance of the theatre.

"I couldn't help the traffic Mom." Blaine defended himself as he rolled his eyes.

She continued tugging him along as they entered the theatre doors, and as they swung shut behind them, Blaine took a couple of calming breaths, walking through the main foyer with his mother, hoping to god he didn't have a mental breakdown here.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi, are you Kurt?"

Kurt spun around at the mention of his name, he had been standing in the main foyer for about 10 minutes, wondering where on earth he was supposed to meet this woman. He took in her dark hair, and kind face as she held her hand out for him to shake.

"Yes, are you Marissa?" He asked as he took her hand and shook it lightly, trying hard to remain calm and keep a smile on his face.

"I am," She said kindly, before gesturing at the double doors behind her, "it's about to begin, shall we go in?"

Kurt looked around a little confused at everything, shouldn't there be a little more people milling around if there were shows going on?

"There wasn't anybody around to take my ticket though." He said as she just grabbed and tugged on his hand to guide him towards the big doors.

"Nonsense, dear, don't worry, I shall take care of it if somebody stops us." She said with a wink, as he smiled gratefully and let her drag him inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Aren't there supposed to be guys taking tickets at the doors?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow as he and his mom walked towards their designated door.

"Oh hush Blaine," his mother said as she shook her head and headed towards the door, "let's take a look maybe it's started already and we're late."

Blaine stepped through the doors with his mother, still a little disbelieving at the complete lack of staff on hand tonight, and with a sigh he entered the darkened theatre room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marissa guided Kurt to a couple of seats in the centre of the whole theatre, which by the way was empty, and Kurt was now getting a little suspicious. He glanced around at the entire seating area, nobody at all was in there, apart from he and Marissa.

"When is the show scheduled to start? Are we early?" Kurt asked in trepidation, and she just smiled kindly at him as her eyes twinkled in the low lighting.

"Oh Kurt, don't worry so much," She said nonchalantly, "We're just a little early."

Kurt nodded and glanced around once more before settling down into his seat, feeling a little nervous and taking deep breaths in through his nose.

A door opened to the side of them, and Kurt heard hushed voices speaking, maybe they were early and the rest of the audience was coming in now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Blaine followed his mother down a few rows and through a few sections to get to the seats she wanted to sit in, arguing with her in hushed tones that she couldn't just pick and choose her seat, which she completely ignored, they sat down and remained in silence for a few minutes.

Blaine glanced around at the mostly empty theatre seating, spying a couple in the middle but it was too dark to make them out properly, they were chatting amongst themselves.

Blaine started to feel a little better now that there were other people waiting too.

"I think we must be early." His mother said from his side, and he startled and just nodded his head at her comment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt eyed the people who had taken seats down near the front, the guy seemed to be nervous of the empty theatre, he was glancing around quite a lot. Kurt agreed with the sentiment completely, he was nervous too.

Suddenly the lights completely went out a melody started playing quietly from behind the stage curtains.

Kurt recognised it, it was some kind of love song. But he couldn't remember if he had ever heard a play or a musical with this particular number in.

That was strange, the curtain still hadn't gone up yet.

"Excuse me Kurt, I need to visit the ladies' room." Marissa whispered in his ear before getting up and making her way out.

Kurt couldn't call her back he didn't want to interrupt whatever show was starting, and he didn't wasn't to admit he was a little nervous at being alone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sorry, Blaine, I had to much water before we left, I need to go to the restroom, sweetheart," Pam said as she stood up, "I'll be as quick as I can."

Blaine just nodded absently, he couldn't for the life of him, name this song.

He had been trying to figure out what the show would be, by the melody but he was stumped. The melody was familiar, but he couldn't place it. And as his mother left, he couldn't help the nerves that shot back up to their highest level.

He was alone. And he was nervous.

The curtain went up.

And what was on the stage was not a show.

It was his pack.

What?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The curtain was drawn up.

Wait...what are they doing here?

They were standing on the stage, with microphones in front of them, readying to sing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And Blaine didn't know what to think. Was his head playing tricks on him?

Sebastian started first.

 _"It still feels like our first night together,_  
 _Feels like the first kiss, it's getting better, baby."_

Blaine started a little and looked behind him at the other guy in the theatre.

 _"No one can better this."_ Sam joined in the song.

 _"I'm still holding on, you're still the one First time our eyes met,_  
 _it's the same feeling I get Only feels much stronger,"_ Puck sang out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt looked down at the man in the front few rows. Tilting his head as he regarded the familiar figure, it can't be.

 _"I wanna love you longer."_ The guy were singing together now.

 _"You still turn the fire on."_

 _"So if you're feeling lonely, don't,_  
 _You're the only one I'd ever want."_

 _"I only wanna make it good,_  
 _So if I love ya, a little more than I should."_

Kurt held in a breath as Blaine turned to look back at him, he was here, they all were.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's Kurt. Blaine took in the way his fiancé was looking back at him, and while the guys continued singing up on the stage, Blaine shot up out of his seat and made his way across the rows to where Kurt sat.

 _"Please forgive me,_  
 _I know not, what I do,_  
 _Please forgive me,_  
 _I can't stop loving you."_ The guys all harmonized.

As Blaine got closer and closer to Kurt, his eyes began prickling at the words the guys were singing behind him, his relationship was so wrong right now and he had to fix it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine made his way towards him, feeling his emotions break a little and tears started forming in his eyes, while his pack continued their harmony up on the stage.

Blaine was only about one row away now and Kurt stood up, still smiling at him a little nervously.

 _"Don't deny me, the pain I'm going through,_  
 _Please forgive me,_  
 _I need you like I do."_

The guys kept on singing as Blaine moved ever closer.

 _"Please believe me,_  
 _every word I say is true Please forgive me,_  
 _I can't stop loving you."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine stopped in the same row, a couple of seats from Kurt, staring at him with bright watery eyes and an anxious smile, not daring to move any closer.

 _"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you,_  
 _Please forgive me."_

 _"I remember the smell of your skin,_  
 _I remember everything,_  
 _I remember all your moves, I remember you."_

As Puck sang those last words, Kurt launched himself at Blaine, his fiancé just managing to catch him, and they embraced tightly.

Kurt was so happy. He was back in his mate's arms, his warm, tight embrace made him feel safe and loved. The tears dripping down his face were ignored, so were the matching one's dripping underneath the collar of his shirt.

 _"The one thing I'm sure of,_  
 _is the way we make love."_

 _"And one thing I depend on,_  
 _is for us to stay strong."_

 _"With every word and every breath I'm prayin',_  
 _that's why I'm sayin'"_

Blaine was crying against Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent of his mate close at last, his nerves vanishing as the feeling of home washed over him. Kurt's arms tugged him ever closer, so close it hurt, but he didn't complain, he needed it.

 _"Oh believe me, every word I say is true."_

 _"Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you,_  
 _please forgive me,_  
 _I can't stop loving you."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kurt and Blaine had sunk down onto the flooring between the rows of seating, still tightly clamped together, the guys had wandered off the stage quietly and left. Blaine had completely lost all control of his emotions, and Kurt had let him blabber and stroke him and pet his hair as much as he wanted to try to calm him, and made shushing noises into his ear to try and help him calm.

Blaine was sat on the floor, with his legs crossed, and Kurt had placed a knee either side of him, his bottom nestled in the delve Blaine's crossed legs made. They were as close to each other as possible, every point of their bodies, were touching, as they just breathed slowly, inhaling each others scent and calming their emotional minds.

"Blaine?" Kurt started quietly, as his fiancé was stroking over his hair again, whist he rested a cheek against his shoulder.

"Mm?"

"I think we should talk." Kurt said as he lifted his head to look Blaine in the eye, happy to see that he had control of himself now, and the tears had all dried up.

"Ok."

The crystal blue eyes held such a defensive air about them, that Blaine had to glance away quietly, looking back up into eyes that mirrored his own pain and heartache. Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the hurt in Blaine's eyes too.

"Kurt I-"

"Blaine."

They started together, paused and laughed a little at each other, before Kurt just gestured for Blaine to go ahead and talk first, Blaine giving him a sad grin in return.

"Kurt, I am so so sorry," he started as his eyes filled with anguished tears, "I never meant any of what I said, I went on the defensive and the anger made me stupid. I wish I could take back what I said," Kurt nodded along with Blaine's explanation, while his own eyes filled with tears, matching Blaine's, "but I can't. I can only ask, no beg, for your forgiveness, and hope that I haven't completely fucked this up."

As Blaine finished speaking he grabbed on to Kurt's hands, bringing them up and closer to his chest, and pulling Kurt in a little closer, breathing in his scent while the tears started to fall harder and hotter. Kurt never pulled away, he just held onto Blaine's hand s equally as tight, as he started his apology.

"Blaine, I'm sorry too," Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth to interrupt but Kurt held a hand over his lips lightly, "No please let me say this." At Blaine's nod he continued, "Blaine I'm so sorry, I tried to get my own back on you, you were right, the way I did it was vicious and childish and I didn't mean for it to go so far, but hanging out with Bas ended up making me feel better, when I couldn't spend time with you. But I never meant to hurt you so much, I love you."

As Kurt finished the sentence he started sobbing, both of them hanging onto each other's hands and crying in earnest now, baring all their hurt and anguish to each other.

Blaine smiled sadly up at Kurt's face.

"You nearly took the ring off."

"I know," Kurt replied, equally as sad, "but I didn't."

"Thank you." Blaine sighed in relief, Kurt laughed at him lightly, both calming down now.

"You don't need to thank me, sweetheart," Kurt stated as he kissed Blaine's knuckles, still clasping his hands tightly, "I love you."

"Oh Kurt, I love you too."

There was a slight pause in the conversation as they sat and just touched and hugged each other, playing around with each other's hands, just enjoying being close again. Kurt's spine stiffened a little before he hung his head slightly.

"You were right though, maybe I do act a little feminine-"

"Stop! No!" Blaine yelled a little as he grabbed Kurt's face in his hands, staring him in the eye with a determined look before he crushed him to his chest, holding him tight as the tears fell down his face yet again, "Don't change! Don't you dare. My uncle would have beat my ass if he were alive, I can't believe I sank so low. Do you know how derogative my statement was? It was absolutely disgusting."

Kurt sat shocked at Blaine's hateful words about his actions, he was the tiniest bit glad that he regretted it this much, but he never thought he could hate on himself so much. He was blown away by the amount of pain there was behind those words, Blaine's voice was cracking on every sentence.

"It was wrong, so wrong, Kurt. I love that quality about you, it makes you special, you're individual and incredible, and I'm so lucky, that you chose a moron like me for your mate."

Kurt was still stunned silent, wrapping his own arms tightly around his distraught fiancé, burying his face into Blaine's neck.

"It's all ok, Blaine, it's done now," Kurt said, and Blaine hummed in agreement against Kurt's hair, "so can I kiss you again now?"

"Always." Blaine said as he chuckled lightly.

Kurt laughed along with Blaine lightly as he moved a hand behind his head and brought his mouth to his, the passion exploding in the air around them as they sat on the theatre floor rekindling their fire, and reconnecting their bond.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything seemed like it was back to normal, after Blaine and Kurt had made up, at least 4 times, everything in the house became peaceful, the tension and anger in the air gone, and everybody felt it.

Currently the guys were lazing about the house, the first time they had all spent as wolves together, usually they took turns with being in their other forms, because sometimes it was hard for wolves to feed themselves or let themselves in and out of doors. But Kurt was a pre-emptive thinker, he had made them food, and placed water around the living room, he had also purchased a lot of doorstoppers and placed them under every door.

Puck and Sam were playing tug of war with an old shirt of Puck's in the backyard, Sebastian was watching them with interest, waiting for his turn to jump in to play. Kurt and Blaine were curled up together on the grass, Kurt's chin resting on Blaine's forepaws and Blaine's own head resting on top of Kurt's.

Puck's shirt was ripping, with the amount of pull from each end, Kurt was very surprised that it hadn't ripped apart a lot sooner. Puck brought up a paw and put it on the top of Sam's muzzle, trying to gain the advantage over his light brown furred friend.

Sebastian had started circling them as their battle of strength continued, waiting for his chance to grab a hold of the ripped shirt, growling and yipping at them as they were struggling.

Suddenly Sebastian lunged for an empty side of the shirt, and then it had turned into a three way tug of war.

Blaine's head perked up as Sebastian joined in with the play, jostling Kurt's head off of his legs a little, Kurt just grumbled and turned his head away to rest it atop his own paws. Blaine's skin was itching to join in the play, Kurt could practically feel him vibrating with excitement and he pushed at Blaine's shoulder with his nose, encouraging to move.

Blaine whined and looked back down at Kurt as he felt the push against his shoulder, not really sure if he should get up or stay with Kurt. Kurt took the decision out of the equation for him and got up himself to move away, he went to lay indoors and Blaine went to join the guys, in seeing how much they could rip that shirt.

If Kurt was able to, he would have rolled his eyes at their antics in the garden, Blaine and Puck against Sam and Sebastian, they seemed to have made teams between them and were now playing a two-a-side tug of war.

Kurt decided to turn it into a game of chase, he bolted out of the door way and into the garden, he started whining worriedly and that made the rest of them all stop and look his way, loosening their grips on the shirt, and as Kurt got nearer he picked up speed and ran straight through the middle of them, snatching the shirt away as he went.

All of them looked after him in shock, as he snatched the shirt and ran, they watched curiously as he stopped and turned around. He shook the shirt in his jaws before waving it in a gentle ark as he looked at the pack, Puck bent his head wondering what he was up to, but Kurt's eyes shone with amusement as he lowered the top of his body to the ground in a playful pose, wagging his tail lightly.

They all seemed to catch on with what he was trying to do, and Blaine dashed after him, Kurt turned and ran as Blaine got closer, and soon everyone was trying to tackle Kurt and grab the shirt from him.

If they all had the ability, Kurt was sure that all of them would be laughing, as it was there were just happy whines permeating the air outside, and playful growls as the shirt was snatched from wolf to wolf. Blaine managed to steal it from Kurt, but Sam stole it from Blaine, whom only had it for all of 10 seconds.

Blaine and Kurt hung back as Puck and Sebastian took off after Sam, Puck managing to tackle the light brown wolf to the ground, while Sebastian tried tugging the shirt out of his mouth.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a playful look before lunging towards him playfully, initiating a wrestling match. Which Kurt was happy to oblige. Blaine was incredibly strong, of that Kurt was definitely sure, he was a pure blooded werewolf, he would be stronger than Kurt, but Blaine's wolf lacked agility.

Kurt's wolf was very agile and extremely flexible, much like Kurt in his human form, which made wrestling with Kurt so difficult. Kurt wound his body into positions only a cat could accomplish, and Blaine had trouble keeping a grip on him.

The black wolf tried in vain to catch the scruff on the neck of the white one, but all attempts failed, as the white wolf was constantly evading his grasp, twisting it's body like a feline, spine stretching out and then retracting making it near impossible.

The white wolf turned suddenly and gripped the black one's scruff, gripping tightly and holding in place, the black one tried to buck him off but the white wolf held on, pulling on it slightly to bring the black wolf's head down.

Kurt placed both paws onto Blaine's shoulders and pushed down, as he still had a tight grip on Blaine's neck fur, pulling his body and pushing him down, towards the ground. Blaine growled playfully, and spread his front paws apart, to hold Kurt's weight, and avoid being pushed to the ground.

No matter how much Kurt tried, he couldn't move Blaine another inch, once he locked his frame, it surprised Kurt a little and Blaine felt his grip loosen on his neck, so he bucked Kurt off and flipped their positions. Kurt managed to roll to avoid crashing to the ground, as Blaine the grabbed on to his neck fur tightly.

Kurt was stuck, no amount of twisting and turning now, would shake off Blaine's grip, he would only manage to hurt himself if he tried, he sighed slightly in defeat as Blaine started to push him down, with Kurt growling playfully at him.

Blaine suddenly flipped him, as he pushed him down, Kurt let out a huff of breath and a low grunt as he ended up on his back, Blaine staring down at him, with his head tilted in a _'make your move'_ kind of gesture.

Kurt decided to surprise his mate by lifting his head from the ground and gently rubbing his nose against Blaine's, the reaction was instant, Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes glazed over with warmth and he practically melted down onto Kurt, resting his head against Kurt's neck and laying his body down next to his.

Kurt was laughing on the inside at this silly wolf, snuggled against him, as Kurt folded his legs to the side and curled up with Blaine, breathing in his mate's scent with his nose buried in the side of his neck. He felt warm and safe, it was too much and not enough at the same time.

The rest of the wolves had stopped to watch the battle between the alphas, but became uninterested as soon as the black one all but melted on top of the white one. Sebastian and Sam decided to have a wrestling match of their own while Puck contented himself with watching.

Kurt and Blaine curled up again together, Blaine licking lovingly over the fur on Kurt's neck and face, nuzzling his nose into it every now and again, Kurt was loving the attention, sighing out through his nose contentedly. Puck joined them after a little while, and nuzzled his nose into both of their fur on their necks in greeting before laying against them on the grass.

They all started watching the wrestling match between Sebastian and Sam, the battling wolves were pretty evenly matched, both of them were the same size, and had around the same muscle tone, and they were both very playful as wolves. It was just a play fight, but Kurt knew it was about testing the push and pull of the other, gauging how much force they could play with.

After another 20 minutes or so, the fight was winding down, Sam just nipping at Sebastian's legs playfully while laying on the grass underneath him, so Kurt decided that he had had enough of being outside, so he stood and shook his fur out, and made his way indoors. Blaine followed along behind him, closely, while the others made up their minds about whether or not to go inside too.

They were all getting hungry anyway so they all dashed indoors to the food that had been laid out already, ignoring Kurt's admonishing growl as they rushed past him, nearly knocking him over. Their couches were leather in their home, so Kurt had no qualms about curling up on them in wolf form, so he hopped onto the biggest one and laid his head on the back of it, watching the others devour the food in seconds.

Blaine lay down on the floor, in front of the couch, content to be close to Kurt, but not on him all the time. Kurt's ears perked up at a sudden noise coming from outside the front of the house, it was 6:15 in the evening now, and as it was nearing October, it was already getting dark.

Blaine sat up and followed Kurt's line of sight, as his ears picked up and turned towards the noise too. With a low growl, Kurt got off the couch and crept out into the hall, grabbing the other wolves' attention now as they all waited and listened.

Blaine stood and walked up beside his mate, his head low and ears perked forwards, listening intently, and Kurt turned to glance at him from the corner of his eye before making his way towards the front door, the noises were getting louder.

Sam, Puck and Sebastian fell in line behind the pair as they inched forward silently towards the front door, the noises coming from outside were voices and a lot of rustling. Kurt looked back at his pack behind him, before huffing slightly with his nose and pointing towards the stairs with his nose. Puck and Sam took the hint and made their way up the stairs silently, waiting for their next signal.

Sebastian made to follow but Blaine stopped in with a low grunt, shaking his head at Sebastian and then looking to Kurt for instruction. Kurt gestured with his muzzle for them all to go back to the living room, looking up to Puck and Sam, eyeing them pointedly as they passed by.

In the living room, Kurt gestured for Sebastian and Blaine to move into the kitchen, Blaine was a little hesitant, letting out a low growl as they heard something trying to break the front door. Kurt just nuzzled his nose against the fur on Blaine's cheek and he relented, backing into the kitchen as Kurt took up space behind one of the couches, crouching low and waiting.

The front door was jostled open then, and Kurt's ears caught frantic harsh whispering as the, 3 maybe 4 men, as Kurt smelled them, made their way into the home. Kurt could hear shuffling of paws in the kitchen and he knew Blaine had smelled the intruders too. But he stayed put for now.

The men made their way into the living room, making a beeline for the expensive television and the technology surrounding it, knocking over the coffee table as they made their hasty way to remove it from the wall. Kurt waited for a little bit, to give them a false sense of security. He crawled slowly out form behind the couch, and stood silently making his way over to block the living room door off.

As one of the men turned around and spotted him, Kurt pulled his lips back, revealing two rows of white, sharp, pointed teeth, snarling and growling loudly at the people in the living room. He lowered his head as the men all turned to look at him, and one started walking towards him, talking to him as if he were a dog.

He snapped his jaws loudly twice, making a sharp clanging sound with his teeth, and the men all jumped at the sharp sudden sound. The one closest starting whistling to him under his breath and Kurt was slightly amused that they thought he was a dog, but he didn't relent in his growling.

One of the men dove for his crowbar that he had thrown down on a couch, holding it out threateningly at Kurt. The white wolf eyed him and continued snarling at him, as he came closer swinging the crowbar in front of him, trying to make Kurt back up, but Kurt stayed put as he got closer.

As soon as the man was in front of him, about 2 feet between them, still swinging the crowbar at him, nearly catching him in the nose a couple times, Blaine appeared out of the kitchen doorway and dove for the armed man's calf muscle, clamping his teeth around it, and as the man screamed and was distracted, Kurt grabbed hold of the man's wrist in his jaws, causing him to drop the offending weapon.

As Blaine and Kurt were wrestling with that one, one of the other men yelled out, and came over to try to kick Blaine off from behind him, but Sebastian leapt out of the kitchen doorway and grabbed the leg before it could make contact with his friend, shaking his head vigorously, causing the man to fall to the floor.

Now there were two men yelling and shouting while wrestling with wolves, and the other two stood still in shock for a moment before they went to run past the commotion and leave, Puck and Sam ran down from the stairs to block their way to the front door, growling and gnashing their teeth at them.

When Puck and Sam had gone upstairs, Sam had changed back for a little while, to be able to call the police, before changing back and waiting for the right time to appear downstairs.

Puck and Sam were blocking their way, so they turned around to run back through the living room and out through the side doors, but Puck and Sam were much faster, they grabbed hold of the men by their ankles, dragging back into the hall.

The man Puck had his jaws around, brought his other leg up and kicked Puck in the head as hard as he could, while on the ground. Puck's grip on him faltered for a moment, and the man got up and made to run again, Puck growling and chasing after him.

As the ran past, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian fighting the others, the man grabbed the crowbar that was laying on the floor and turned to brandish it at Puck. Puck stopped in his advance when the man waved the weapon in his face, his growling a bit louder, but the man grinned at him, holding the crowbar in both hands ready to swing.

As the man backed up, he stood on Sebastian's tail, and Sebastian turned quickly to bite at him, and the man yelled out and swung down with crowbar, hitting Sebastian in the side of the head with it, a loud thud sounding.

A loud low whine erupted as Sebastian released the man's leg and fell on to his side, grappling with his own legs to keep him upright, but getting dizzy and ending up falling again, and as the man made to swing again at the injured wolf, he found his arms full of black fur, and white snarling teeth, and he was knocked to the ground.

As the man fell the crowbar flew from his hands and landed a few feet away from him, he felt a pressure on his chest and as he opened his eyes, he was met with a very angry snarling, black face, with glowing amber coloured eyes, full of rage. The teeth right in front of his face were bright white and looked very sharp and menacing, stained a little with blood from somebody else, and the growl coming from the mouth those teeth were situated within, was like thunder in his ears.

The police had arrived and dragged most of the men out, all the other wolves had changed back then, Sam and Puck flocking around Sebastian as his head was bleeding and trying to make sure he was ok. Blaine was still holding the man down and growling in his face, before Kurt put his hands around his neck and whispered into his ear that he could 'let go now.'

The black wolf's face stopped growling and it turned to push itself away from the man on the floor, the police now dragging the man up into a standing position, and he looked over at the people gathered at the side of the room, seeing the black wolf lose it's fur and stand up before someone threw a shirt over him, then crouching down to inspect his friend's bleeding head.

The man couldn't believe that him and his pals could have been so stupid as to try to rob the house of a werewolf pack, fuck we're so stupid, he thought as the police led him away and bundled him and his pals in the back of a van and carted them off to jail.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them.

Burt and Carole arrived in the morning, hugs and kisses and pats on the back all round, followed closely by Blaine's brother Cooper and his wife Eleanor, then Blaine's mom followed about an hour later.

Kurt immediately took a shine to Eleanor, they were like kindred spirits, both were with an Anderson brother, so they had a lot to talk about. They were all in the middle of discussing what pack life had been like in New York, and Kurt had begun explain about the near robbery that had happened about a month ago, when the doorbell sounded.

Kurt answered and managed to catch Pam when she launched herself at him in excitement, Blaine came out when he heard his mom squealing and hugged her in greeting too.

"Oh Kurt, honey, I spoke to a few ministers around New York, and they are all available for next July." Pam said as Blaine was taking her coat for her, Blaine just looked between Kurt and his mother for a few seconds before he raised an eyebrow in Kurt's direction.

"Wait, we have a date? I thought we were going to discuss it?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah we will discuss it, but I was talking to your mom, a few weeks ago and she asked me what date we first met and I told her," Kurt explained as Pam smiled apologetically in his direction, "and she said it might be a good idea to get married on that date."

Blaine nodded along, and Kurt continued.

"But I didn't tell her it was a definite." He added quickly and Pam jumped in to save him.

"Oh no, sweetheart, Kurt said he wanted to talk it out with you, but I kind of jumped the gun a little, it's not Kurt's fault baby."

Blaine still was looking between them with an unreadable expression on his face, and for a while Kurt thought there was going to be another argument, but then Blaine's face broke into a huge happy smile, and Kurt smiled back at him in relief.

"You know what, that is a great idea," Blaine said, as Pam let out a breath she had been holding in, "I never thought of that date, that would be so perfect."

"So we can set it then?" Kurt asked tentatively, reaching for Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"Of course we can," Blaine said and his face split into a wide grin again, "Oh my god! We have a date!"

"Yeah we do!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly too as Blaine grabbed him around his waist and spun him around, as Pam laughed beside them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Burt appeared in the living room doorway looking confused.

"We have just set a date for the wedding." Kurt said and Burt's face split into a grin that matched Blaine's own.

"That's great buddy," Burt said as he wrapped Kurt and Blaine both in his arms tightly, "congratulations then. When is it gonna be?"

"Next July." Kurt said excitedly, as he released his father and walked to the living room where everyone had gathered, "I'm going to spread the good news."

Burt patted Blaine on the back fondly, and Blaine turned his smile to Burt, receiving a grateful nod and then Burt walked back tot he living room, where a massive cheer went up as Kurt let everyone know what just occurred. Blaine smiled to himself, as he felt his mom's presence next to him.

"Sweetheart, you're really ok with it?" She asked as she eyed him curiously, a smile reaching her own face as he turned to look at her.

"I really am Mom."

She patted his cheek a little before kissing his head and taking his arm in hers as they both went back to their family and friends.

Dinner was hectic but it was a lot of fun, there was a lot of love in the house right now. Kurt had been talking to Eleanor about her wedding to Cooper 3 years ago, going over colours and themes and Kurt was telling her about some drapes he had seen, when Cooper stood up from the table and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his brother, while his mother just shared a secret smile with Eleanor at the table.

"So, my brother and future brother-in-law," he grinned down at Kurt and Blaine across the table, and they smiled back, "were gracious enough to invite us for Thanksgiving, together with all you lovely people," the whole gathering laughed, "but I have some really good news to divulge."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother, wondering what could possibly be the great news, did he manage to get another good acting role or something?

"I'm very thankful for my beautiful wife," he looked down at Eleanor with a huge loving smile on his face, and all the women, and Kurt, all but melted into 'Awww', "and I am very excited to tell you all...that I'm going to be a father!"

Kurt screamed as he got up from his seat and ran around the table to hug Eleanor to him, and Pam and Carole followed suit, congratulating her and talking to her about baby things, while Burt clapped Cooper on the back and wished him luck, to which cooper just laughed and exchanged a 'thanks'.

Blaine sat in stunned silence as Sebastian got up to give Cooper and Eleanor both a hug, and Puck and Sam also exchanged pleasantries with the parents-to-be, Puck showing Eleanor photographs of his daughter.

Cooper looked over at Blaine, and made a gesture to follow him out into the living room, Blaine nodded and followed after him.

"So why so quiet, squirt?" Cooper said as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"I'm just stunned..." Blaine started before some tears filled his eyes a little, "Am I really going to be an Uncle?"

"You really are." Cooper smiled at him, nothing but honesty on his face.

"Oh Coop!" Blaine exclaimed as he launched himself at his big brother, burying his face into Cooper's chest as his brother laughed happily and hugged him tightly back, "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too."

Blaine and Cooper had matching wet grins, as they strode back through to the dining room, Blaine walking to envelope Eleanor in a massive hug, stroking her hair and laughing as she giggled and hugged him back just as tightly.

After dinner everyone was winding down in the living room, in front of the television, the guys watching the football game, but Kurt and the women were discussing weddings and babies, and Kurt was promising Eleanor that he would make all kinds of things for the baby, to which she clapped her hands with delight.

Blaine was sitting with Cooper, exchanging smiles with him as Kurt and Eleanor continued chatting excitedly amongst themselves, Eleanor giggling with delight as Kurt explained something.

"He's really special Blainey," Cooper said as he stared at Kurt talking animatedly to his excited wife, "you did good finding this one."

"The universe seemed to be smiling on me that day." Blaine glanced over at his future mate and his sister-in-law, "he's really something else."

"Never let him go, squirt."

"I don't plan to Coop," Blaine said as he regarded Kurt's happy smiling face and twinkling eyes, "ever."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kurt was having a very strange dream. It was some form of water, and it was dripping, sometimes onto him and sometimes around him. He was standing in a light place, it was a little green in colour, and there nothing that Kurt could see for miles. It was just green.

The water was starting to make him feel really good, which was weird, every time he felt a drip on him it sent electric shivers through his body, like a pleasurable jolt. Kurt felt at peace here, it was warm, it felt safe, like home. And it smelled like...

Blaine.

This place smelled exactly like his gorgeous, kind, loving fiancé, and it was so comforting that Kurt found himself laying down, and just letting the feelings wash over him.

As the jolts up his spine, became stronger, the water around him began to drip faster, almost like it was raining. Splashing him, and every time it did, he had a very strong urge to touch himself, but he refrained, just to be able to feel everything here.

It was enchanting.

Kurt felt something touching him, something warm, wet, he couldn't tell which part of his body it was touching, but it was amazing, and he felt himself giving into it. The water around him picked up too, but now it was warm water, and it was surrounding him, warm splashes against his skin.

That's when Kurt realised he was naked in this dream. He had been so warm he thought he had clothes on, like warm winter clothes, it was borderline too hot but it was nice at the same time. The water was lapping around him now as he lay there, just relishing in the feelings of peace and pleasure it was bringing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's breathy sigh, noticing that his fiancé was still dreaming, and leaned into Kurt a bit more, pressing his face into Kurt's skin right beside the base of his cock, inhaling his scent deeply. He felt Kurt shiver and twist to try and catch attention where he wanted it, subconsciously, but Blaine moved back a little as Kurt's hips thrust a little, not wanting to disturb his fiancé too much, but wanting to play with him a little longer.

Kurt shivers again and whispers Blaine's name into the air of the room, Blaine smirking from his place down by Kurt's legs. Blaine's lips trail down the side of Kurt's erection, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick along the skin, smiling proudly to himself each time Kurt's cock jolts and jumps with pleasure and a sigh escapes Kurt's mouth.

Blaine slides his mouth back up to the head again and wraps one hand around the base to hold Kurt steady as he slowly sinks his mouth over it, listening to signs that Kurt might be waking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The pleasure that Kurt had been feeling, had been intensifying slowly, but all of a sudden there was a point on his body that was really hot, and it was so good that Kurt had to gasp. He still hadn't moved from his spot, the water that surrounded him was hot, but not burning him.

He could feel a rushing sensation, like the water had some kind of flow to it, and it was getting a little more choppy, sloshing around him, even though he hadn't moved and he couldn't see anything else around that could be the cause.

He was hot, and he was panting as the feelings around him suddenly came to an almost unbearable mix of heat and moisture and pleasure. He felt like at any second he was going to explode, but it was going to be the good kind, the feelings within him, now intensified tenfold, had started to become slightly painful, but it wasn't enough to overflow the pleasure yet.

There was a tight, hot, sucking feeling on a part of his body that he couldn't pinpoint in his blissed out mind right now, and whatever it was it was close to making him snap. It was incredible, Kurt had no idea whether he would be able to stand it for much longer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine hums and slides his mouth down onto Kurt's cock until his lips touch his hand, and he sucks hard. Kurt sucks in a breath, his belly dipping in sharply, and he licks over his lips. As Kurt continued to writhe around on the bed, unaware of what was happening, but pleasure taking hold of him.

The little moans and sighs that were falling from Kurt's lips were so invigorating that Blaine couldn't help but start getting a little impatient, he wanted Kurt to wake up now, to really enjoy this.

Blaine sucks hard on the head, done with waiting, and Kurt moans suddenly and his eyes open, blinking blearily up at the ceiling, surprising Blaine with the volume of the noise. Kurt has a confused look on his features for a few seconds until Blaine sucks on him again, and his eyes shoot down to Blaine.

Blaine sucks hard again, Kurt's hips bucking slightly in response, and then chuckles around his cock, and the feel of it shoots hot electricity all the way down Kurt's spine and ending in his toes, which curl at the intense pleasure.

"S-so this is why I...l-liked my dream s-so much." Kurt says, his amused voice a little sleep rough, breath hitching as he said the words.

Blaine lifted his head and looked up to Kurt with a cheeky smile and a wink, before placing a kiss to one of Kurt's hip bones, then engulfing his aching cock once more. Kurt throws his head back in his pillow and groans, and he doesn't have time to say anything else, because Blaine's sucking him hard and fast until he's throbbing so much that it's suddenly painful and pleasurable all at once.

He gasps for air, his breathing rapid as his heart rate speeds up, the pulse drumming in his ears, the blood in his veins turning red hot, body vibrating. And his fangs start elongating, as do his nails.

He feels Blaine's own fangs pricking at him gently as Blaine sucks and bobs his head up and down, and he doesn't last much longer after that, coming thickly in Blaine's mouth with a loud yell.

Blaine reaches out and places his hands over Kurt's chest, squeezing his pecks lightly, then sliding his hands over Kurt's abs, down and down, past his hips, to palm at Kurt's thighs and stroke them comfortingly while Kurt pants and whines as he falls down from his orgasm.

"I love you." he tells Blaine immediately, after his breathing had evened out a little more and Blaine grins as he smoothly crawls back up along Kurt's body, his fingertips trailing over every inch of skin along the way.

"Love you too." Blaine's voice is rough, wet and sounds used, and it makes Kurt shiver with lust for him.

*888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All I want for Christmas is-"

"TURN IT OFF!"

Puck shouted covering his ears in protest.

"Just deal with it, Puck," Sam snapped as he raised the volume to the song.

Puck wanted to take that Christmas cd that Carole had gifted Kurt years ago, and chuck it out the window.

It wasn't that he hated Christmas.

And no it wasn't because the last five Christmases were spent working or staying with his staff. If you could even call that Christmas since they didn't even exchange any gifts.  
But that all has all changed this year when Kurt had pulled out the Christmas DVDs and music CDs, they had watched A Christmas Story, Elf, Home Alone, and let's not forget Miracle on 34th Street, all week.

First, it started with decorations in the house, that were almost too obnoxious to look at.

Then the tree had appeared, Blaine and Kurt staring at it happily as Sebastian and Sam helped them place it properly in the huge decorative pot underneath it.

And this morning when he had come down the stairs, he couldn't stop staring. It was the day before Christmas eve and it seemed as if the Christmas fairy had burst through their door and barfed all over the place.

A plastic fireplace had been stood upon the far wall of the living room, near where the entertainment centre stood, and on the so called fireplace were 5 stockings each one had a name. A green wreath or decoration was hanging from different places in the living room and hall, each containing red, white and green colors. Mistletoes were placed above the kitchen doorway and whenever two people passed through, Kurt or Sam would be the first one to shout for them to kiss.

Ever since Puck had to kiss Sam, he had been more aware of when he walked through the doorway.

Then the Christmas music had started and at first it was bearable. But hearing the same jingle over and over again would make anyone go crazy. Puck decided to stay in the room where Christmas deco hadn't taken over, the kitchen.

"Can you go see if Sam is done hanging up the lights around the house?" Kurt asked looking up from whisking some type of white liquid.

"No." Puck scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Then can you at least take the steaks out of the oven in fifteen minutes." Kurt asked as he poured the liquid into a bright red bowl.

"I'm busy." Puck said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Listen," Kurt tossed down the whisk causing the remaining white liquid to splash against the kitchen counter and Puck wanted to point out to Kurt that he had just created a big mess but he knew that this was not the time to say it, "I have a whole load of things still to do, and I still have to finish dessert. Can you please just do this one thing for me?"

Kurt threw down his apron, that was of course a Santa Claus themed one.

"You do realize that...it's just us?" Puck pointed out gesturing around them, "There's no need for all this crap."

"It's Christmas. Let's just pretend we are somewhat happy today, okay?" Kurt sighed, "Now are you going to watch the steaks or not?"

Puck looked away, guiltily for a few seconds before nodding his assent.

"Yes, I'll watch them."

"Thank you." Kurt said, as he turned to walk out of the kitchen, "Remember, pull them out in 15 minutes...if I'm not back."

Puck didn't get a chance to answer before Kurt disappeared. He sighed out loud to himself, placing his head in his arms atop the table.

He didn't realise he had fallen asleep there, in that exact spot, until somebody was shaking him awake, and the smoke alarm was sounding. He woke with a start and fell off his stool, as Blaine made his way over to the oven to pull out the now burnt steaks.

Puck's eyes followed the movements, but it took his groggy sleep filled brain a moment to catch on to what was occurring.

 _'Uh Oh, Kurt is going to kick my ass_ ,' he thought, as he got up as Blaine was throwing the blackened dinner away in the trash.

Kurt came rushing into the kitchen, yelling about dinner, Puck catching the words, 'ruined', 'mess', 'untrustworthy', before his voice went a little too high for him to make out actual words, but then Blaine was right there, cupping Kurt's cheeks and shushing him, calming Kurt down so that he stopped shrieking.

After the alarm had gone off, burnt dinner had been thrown out, and everyone had at around the table. Puck made to apologise, but Kurt held a hand up to stop him as he opened his mouth.

"Look, Noah," Kurt started in a quiet voice, "I know that spending yet another Christmas away from Beth has to be bringing your mood down, I get it. But we're a family aren't we? Shouldn't you be a little happier that you don't have to spend it alone...even if it's just us?"

Puck felt bad, and Kurt looked so down, Blaine rubbing his hand where he held it on the table. Sebastian and Sam sat in silence, just waiting.

"Of course Kurt, you are my family," Puck responded, "I'm sorry I've been such a downer lately."

"Hey what's Christmas without a scrooge?" Sebastian piped in, that made everybody chuckle lightly and Puck roll his eyes with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about dinner Kurt."

It's ok, Noah," Kurt said as he got up to pull out the takeaway menus, "maybe it's time for one last moment of fatty indulgence before I make a very healthy Christmas meal tomorrow."

Everyone groaned when he said healthy, but they agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

The day was here, and the guys were all feeling in slightly better moods. Puck especially was much less grumpy, Kurt couldn't be happier. Blaine had a very nice way of waking him up this morning...and no, it wasn't that.

He brought him breakfast in bed, and massaged his shoulders, helped Kurt match their Christmas outfits together, brought in a few little gifts for Kurt to open and gush over, and then started Kurt's shower for the day. Kurt was so amazed at his fiancé's attention today, that a smile hadn't left his lips since he woke.

Blaine's small gifts consisted of a very beautiful brooch, he claimed he found, but Kurt had caught him looking through one of his catalogues a few weeks back, but Kurt loved it, it actually matched his outfit today.

The brooch was a bird, in flight, with a glittery tail, and a sparkling ruby eye, and there was a green vine wrapping around the bird, and the vine had a tiny red flower on it too. It was absolutely perfect.

The other little gift was an embroidered carrying case for all his sketch pads and papers for work, it had his initials engraved in a gold plate at the top, but it also had a few little symbols surrounding the handle. There was a symbol of a wolf, a heart, and a ring. It would have been tacky to anybody else but for Kurt it was perfect.

After breakfast, all the guys sat around the living room, exchanging gifts with each other. Sweaters, mugs, scarves, books, CDs, and courtesy of Puck, everyone received a Nerf gun, for a battle at New Years, he had said proudly, but Kurt reminded him that it would only be between Sam, Sebastian and himself because Blaine had to attend a work party for New Years and Kurt was his plus one.

Kurt just hoped nothing untoward happened at this party, Blaine was oblivious to the advances of a certain, blonde haired, blue eyed co-worker of his, but Kurt knew what was going on. He wasn't silly to believe that anything could happen, but he wanted this kid to back off, and he knew that his wolf had been gearing up for this for a while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had started just after thanksgiving, when everyone had gone back to work, after spending some quality time with his gorgeous fiancé over the last month, when everything had gone back to normal and nobody was fighting, he wanted to keep up the happy vibe in his relationship. A happy Blaine, always made Kurt happy too.

He decided one afternoon to surprise his fiancé at work with his favourite take away for lunch, so at his lunch break, which started about half an hour earlier than Blaine's he made his way to their favourite thai place, and grabbed lunch for them both before heading to Blaine's work.

As Kurt was walking along the hall towards the office where he knew Blaine would be, he heard laughter and voices coming from inside the door.

"No, really, You should come out some night, it's ridiculous."

Kurt poked his head a little around the doorway, and saw a young man with blonde hair laughing, sitting on top of Blaine's desk, and Blaine sat in the chair laughing along with him.

The young man that Blaine was talking to laughed as Blaine told him that he couldn't, and shook his head, rolling his brilliant blue eyes.

"You're missing out." He said, running a hand through his hair and flashing Blaine a big smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes, as he observed the obvious flirting tone in the young man's voice, but held in a light gasp and narrowed his eye as the man's hand landed on Blaine's well toned bicep, squeezing lightly. Kurt then felt anger bubbling up in his chest. Blaine had a ring on his finger, couldn't this guy see that?

"I'm sure I am. Listen I have to go, now. I'll see you tomorrow?" The blonde man nodded and turned to back out of the door, throwing Blaine another smile.

He ran into Kurt as he walked out the door, and apologised before walking off, swaying hips and ass as he walked, and Kurt still kept his narrowed eyes on his back before walking inside Blaine's office.

"Hey honey."

Blaine looked up happily from his papers spread out all over the desk.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" He questioned curiously as he got up and rounded the desk before hugging Kurt tightly to him, planting a small kiss to his neck.

"I thought I would surprise you for lunch." Kurt said as Blaine released him and he held up the bags in his hands.

Blaine's eyes widened and his smile seemed to become even bigger as he took in the bags full of lunch food.

"That would be so well appreciated, thank you." Blaine said lovingly as he gave Kurt another chaste kiss, before taking the bags and gesturing for Kurt to sit with him at the desk.

"So who was that I ran into in the hallway?" Kurt asked, casually, hiding the anger he felt for the blonde flirt who had just left.

He eyed Blaine's bicep, the one that the slime-ball had squeezed and reached out a hand to trace it lightly, marking it with his own scent, to wash off any germs from the other guy.

"Oh, you ran into Billy? He's a sweet kid." Blaine said, offhandedly as he dug through the bag, pulling out lunch items as Kurt sat silently fuming, "He's an intern we hired a few weeks back, he's 19, and he works so hard to please everyone around here."

"I bet he does." Kurt said under his breath, but luckily enough Blaine was munching on his lunch now so he didn't catch it.

"Oh and you will never guess," Blaine carried on, not sensing Kurt's ire, "He's a carrier like you."

Kurt internally gasped and yelled out in his head, this boy, this child, flirting with his fiancé, just so happened to be a carrier too? Nope this was not happening, Kurt's inner monologue was shaking with rage but what he said totally belied it.

"Oh really, well I'll have to talk to him sometime then." Kurt said with as much of a genuine smile on his face as he can muster.

"Yeah, I think it will be good for him to know other carriers around here," Blaine exclaimed happily, and his smile was so bright that Kurt felt bad about keeping his anger inside around him, "he'll be at the New Years party, so maybe then?"

"Sure."

It had been happening over and over, for at least a few weeks, every time Blaine and Kurt met up for lunch or after work at Blaine's office, that kid would be around.

He even flirtingly touched Blaine while Kurt was around, his fiancé was completely oblivious. He knew what he was doing, because as soon as Blaine's back was turned, he gave Kurt a smirk and a little wink, it made Kurt want to growl at him and grab him by his collar and shake him.

He kept his cool though and just returned the smirk, and a couple of times plastering himself to Blaine's back and planting kisses down his neck, while throwing a smirk and a wink back at the kid, as Blaine just laughed and held Kurt's hands around his waist for a little bit longer.

But every time the kid said something to make Blaine smile or laugh loudly, Kurt felt something icy cold worm it's way through his gut. This kid was becoming a real problem.

Kurt had told Blaine that he would continue to be honest about his feelings, and that if something was bothering him, to tell him, but this time it felt like he couldn't. It's not that he didn't want to, he did, but this was probably something he should deal with himself, he couldn't put all his insecurities on Blaine's shoulders.

He knew that his fiancé would want him too, and he wouldn't be too pleased if he found out that Kurt was keeping in the dark again, but Kurt didn't really want to bother him. Blaine had been so upbeat and happy lately, and their relationship was going really well, he didn't want to throw a spanner in it.

Plus, if Kurt brought it up, it might bring up an issue of trust in Blaine's head. Kurt did trust him, he knew Blaine wouldn't ever hurt him that way, and their wolves were destined mates, they were engaged and Blaine loved him. He trusted him with his heart completely.

What he didn't trust was snivelling little snot-nosed brats, thinking they could worm their way into somebody elses man's arms.

No. If this continued, Kurt would sort it, and that kid wouldn't know what hit him.

Arriving at the New Years party, Blaine was quickly whisked away by his boss, to meet some important higher-ups in the business, Kurt was so proud of the fact that Blaine's boss loved him, he was good at what he did, and his boss seemed to want to give Blaine that extra boost he wanted, to become a music producer himself.

As Kurt watched Blaine being dragged away after a quick welcome, he wandered over to the bar in the corner, and ordered himself a Cosmopolitan, he was alone for a little while, it seemed, and cocktails always made him feel better.

As he sat sipping on his favourite drink, his eyes wandered around the room, taking in the decorations, and all the people, everybody was very well dressed, and Kurt was glad that his own suit was up to scratch. He wanted to make an impression, being on Blaine's arm for the night, he needed to make an important statement, for his fiancé's benefit.

His eyes landed on a familiar head of blonde hair, and he narrowed his gaze at the little brat. Billy was laughing with some girls over in the corner by the DJ's booth, and Kurt sneered to himself. Oh well, as long as he kept away from them both, Kurt would let it slide.

It was another 20 minutes before Blaine found him again, he came over just as Kurt was finishing his second cocktail, and ordered another two. He had a huge happy smile on his face, and it was so intoxicating that it made Kurt feel all warm inside, although it could also be the alcohol affecting him now.

"Hey babe," Kurt greeted as Blaine sat down with him, "meet any important people?"

"Yeah loads," Blaine replied a little excitedly, "I'm sorry Tony just dragged me off like that."

"Hey it's ok, you're here now, why don't we go and have a dance?"

"Yes I would love to dance with my gorgeous arm candy tonight." Blaine wriggled his eyebrows at Kurt, and Kurt giggled slightly, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh stop it, if anyone is arm candy it's you." Kurt replied, and Blaine chuckled back, "Come on, Casanova, spin me around the floor."

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him up, Blaine wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as they approached the dance floor.

They danced together, for a good hour, becoming bolder and bolder as the rhythm ran through them, dancing impossibly close after a while, beginning to grind against each other. Kurt felt light and happy, grinning as Blaine began a silly dance, taking Kurt's hand in his and making him spin out, before dipping him.

It was amazing, dancing around with his fiancé's arms wrapped around him, he felt alive.

After a while those cocktails were starting to take their toll, and Kurt had to excuse himself to the bathroom, kissing Blaine a little more than chastely before he let go, Blaine watching him disappear from sight with a lip pulled between his teeth, Kurt smirked because he knew that Blaine was watching his ass.

Coming back out of the bathroom and making his way back towards where he had left his man, he came to a stop and he gasped silently as he took in what was happening. Blaine and the blonde brat were dancing, a little too closely for Kurt's liking, although Blaine managed to keep some distance between their bodies, the brat kept throwing his hands around him and trying to drag him in closer every few seconds.

Kurt felt the rage inside build up, pushing the happy feelings from earlier away now, and he turned his back to them and made his way to go and get a drink. Water, though, when he knocked this kid down a peg or two he wanted to have his wits about him, and drinking alcohol wouldn't be the way to go.

After a few more songs, Kurt found his chance as the brat disentangled his arms form Blaine and made his way over to the bathroom too. As Blaine started looking around the room, probably trying to find Kurt, he slipped past the dancefloor and heading towards where the bathrooms were.

He stood against the wall just outside of the men's room, waiting for the brat to appear. Nodding at people with a smile as they passed by, trying to give off a cheerful expression, and hiding the anger inside again.

Finally, there he was.

"Hey Billy." Kurt said in a dull tone, and said blonde turned quickly to look at him in surprise before a small smug smirk made it's way over his face.

"Oh hey, Kurt," he answered, just as smugly as his face, "hope you don't mind me dancing with your mate, he just asked and I accepted."

Kurt smiled feigning innocence at him as he turned to look out to the dancefloor again.

"He seems to be looking for me, so I'd better go back and dance with him." As he made his way to go past Kurt, Kurt stuck his arm out, trapping his path and eyeing him with a deadly calm.

"Well, he won't mind missing you for a couple songs." Kurt said in a dangerous lower register, watching Billy's face drop the innocent act slightly, "I needed to talk to you about that actually."

"About what?" Ok the innocently ignorant act was getting kind of old now.

"About you trying to muscle in on something that you _can't_ have."

"Oh yeah, what if what I'm muscling in on, wants me back?" He answered with a smirk still present, the kind of grin that made Kurt's wolf want to bite off.

Kurt stepped a little closer, placing a hand on the wall next to the little brat in front of him, cutting off any possible escape route he may have had.

"Ok, listen here, cupcake, I'm only going to say this once. Keep your pathetically manicured, grubby hands off of my fiancé. He is not interested."

"Maybe he needs somebody that is actually worth his time, ever thought about that honey?" Came the amused retort, and Kurt couldn't help the little burst of red that crossed his vision.

Kurt suddenly grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall, his blue eyes flashing angrily as the other gasped in fear at the sudden show of strength. Kurt growled low in his chest and watched the other's face carefully.

"You want to play this game with me? Ok here goes. You even think about Blaine anymore in that empty, depraved little mind of yours and I will personally see to it that you get what's coming to you, understand me?"

As the guy nodded shakily, Kurt continued.

"He's mine, got that? Mine. You ever try to get between him and me again, I'll make you wish you hadn't been born. So back off sweetheart, hm?"

As the guy nodded his head quickly again, there was a little cough from behind Kurt.

"I think he got the message, you can put him down Kurt." Blaine's boss Tony said amused at the situation.

Kurt just nodded and then released his grip on the younger man's shirt, straightening it out a little roughly, and leaning in close once more, eyes now their normal blue colour.

"I suggest you go and find your own mate honey." He said, and the guy got the dismissive tone and scarpered away from Kurt, Tony's amused chuckle sounded as the younger one was out of ear shot.

"Remind me, never to get on your bad side." He said as he clapped Kurt on the shoulder, before turning him around, "And I think somebody is looking for you out there."

He pointed out to the party, at Blaine who was still looking around for Kurt, even though he was in the middle of a conversation of his own.

"Thanks, Tony." Kurt replied as he made his way towards the party again, Tony wishing him a happy new year as he walked away.

As he approached Blaine again, he saw his fiancé spot him and physically melt with relief, rushing up to him and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Where were you? I was about to start worrying." He asked as he placed a kiss on Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt just smiled brightly at him.

"Just had something to take care of," his eyes roved a little around the room as he said this, landing on Billy who was pointedly not looking in their direction, "but it's done now. Let's enjoy our celebrations hm?"

Blaine grinned back at him, before dragging him back to the dancefloor for more dancing. And when the countdown finished, he kissed Blaine with so much love and passion, his fiancé was literally a puddle against him. _Yes_ , thought Kurt, _you are mine. Forever._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The new year has been great, so far everything seemed to be falling into place, everyone was happy and Kurt and Blaine's relationship was still going strong. They always manage to talk things through now instead of letting frustration build, and they were better because of it.

Valentine's day had been and gone, and it was amazing. Blaine had bought him flowers and had them delivered to Kurt's work place, it made every one of Kurt's co-workers melt and stare in awe of the lovely bouquet. Red and yellow roses seemed to be Blaine's go to flower, which Kurt didn't mind because they smelled wonderful.

Blaine had also booked a table at a fancy restaurant and had all of the guys stay out for the night, so that Kurt and Blaine had the entire night to themselves. Which ended up being a blessing because boy was Blaine loud.

Kurt had wanted to repay him for the wonderful night he had planned out for them, so he made sure Blaine was taken care of for the rest of the night, and twice the next morning before the guys all got home again. Kurt shivered when he thought about that night, he had never come so much in his life, but Blaine had come more times than Kurt, it made him feel proud of himself, that he could bring his gorgeous, charming, loving future husband so much pleasure.

Now it was March and Blaine's mom, Pam, had come for a visit, she wanted to go over wedding plans with Kurt, claiming that every time she spoke to Blaine about it, her son was absolutely useless when it came to making decision-making. Kurt had rolled his eyes fondly and nodded along, it was true, Blaine tended to skip over details and styles, trusting Kurt's judgement on everything.

Pam and Kurt were currently ploughing through different magazines, wedding magazines to be exact, trawling through page after page of colour schemes and flowers and patterns. Blaine and the guys kept themselves away, not wanting to be dragged into the conversation, it wasn't their kind of thing. Kurt had been very grateful that he had Pam and Carole and Eleanor now, to go over wedding stuff with. All in all, his fiancé, although he was the love of his life, was useless at choosing themes.

"Ok so, we know the flowers we need, and the overall theme," Pam said, as she started listing things off as Kurt read them out or showed her from the dozens of pages open before them on the counter, "Now all we need is colour, and then we can look at suits."

"This is all so exciting now that it is actually happening," Kurt sighed as he jotted down some different notes about colours, and how flattering some were, versus how manly some others seem, "I think I'm still in a slight state of shock."

Pam laughed joyfully, her bubbly attitude and love for him, making Kurt feel less nervous about planning his wedding.

"Oh honey, you're going to feel that way through every huge thing in your life." She replied fondly as she patted his hand, smiling at him in reassurance.

"I know," he said, while smiling back at her, "I know this will be the first of many big huge things."

Pam sighed happily.

"And I couldn't have hoped for a better guy for my Blaine." She said and squeezed Kurt's hand, and he turned his head to her with a grateful smile before they laughed together at how sappy they were being.

Blaine walked into the kitchen as they were laughing and asked if he should make dinner for them all or order take out for them, to which Kurt replied either, it didn't matter, and Pam told him to order a few pizzas on her.

After the pizzas had arrived, Kurt and Pam decided to bombard the guys with ideas for the wedding, because obviously the guys had to have some say in what they felt comfortable wearing, being the wedding party and all. So while eating, they were all scouring through the magazines, looking at different outfits and colours of suits, showing each other and then Kurt when something caught their eye.

After a while they all had a different kind of suit and style that they liked, so Kurt sighed as he wrote all the ideas down.

"I'm going to have to make them myself, they're all so different, but I think what I could come up with, would incorporate all of the good points and combine the styles to suit everyone's tastes." Kurt said as he made notes about the points he could take and maybe improve on.

"Oh that would be lovely, dear." Pam gushed as she watched Kurt's ideas fly across his little pad.

"But I will need to take measurements soon," Kurt said, while pointing around at them all, "although I already know Blaine's."

"Oh yeah?" Puck said with a salacious grin on his face that matched Sebastian's, while Sam rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, Noah, I made him a shirt and I took in a pair of pants for him."

Puck's face fell again, knowing now that there wasn't a dirty story behind it. Kurt was almost getting immune to sexual innuendos now, after living with the guys for nearly 10 months now, it became like a second language between them. Especially with Puck and Sebastian having the minds they had, it made sense that even somebody like Kurt, who used to blush at the mention of sex, could get used to it so quickly.

"Oh dear, look at that sad face," Pam said as she looked across at Puck pouting, "What's up honey, do you need some love?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Pam, and giggled slightly as Blaine shouted "Mom!" in indignation and embarrassment.

"I love this woman!" Sebastian said as he guffawed loudly, almost choking on his pizza, before Sam, whom was also in fits of laughter, patted his back.

Kurt smiled a little amused as he watched his fiancé berate his mother for her behaviour, to which she had on an almost too innocent expression, that Kurt found extremely funny.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a warm April day, but it couldn't be appreciated just yet because all the guys had been dragged down to Kurt's work place, in the studio that Kurt uses, and they were all lined up for measuring. It was warm enough to be standing around in their underwear anyway so they had no qualms about that.

But Kurt was taking his time, and his boss Julia was there too, and they were chatting amongst themselves in between measurements, the guys all felt self conscious in front of Kurt's speculative glances, shifting around uncomfortably frequently under the observation.

Blaine had managed to avoid this because his measurement were already known, the guys were just standing around hoping it will be over soon.

"Noah, stretch your arms out more please." Kurt said as the tape went around Puck's shoulder.

"The suit may need to have room for muscle movement." Julia said as she watched Kurt work around Puck's arms.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, I just need to work out how much room."

Once Puck was done, Kurt told him he could put his clothes back on and go get some lunch for everyone, and with a smirk back at Sam and Sebastian he left.

"Ok Sebastian, your turn."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine tried to keep out of Kurt's way, whilst his fiancé was planning, he usually got snapped at if he disturbed anything. It wasn't his fault though, Kurt had laid out all the different wedding albums and folders and planners on the living room floor and was going over everything.

So currently Blaine sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen sipping on a coffee while waiting for Kurt to finish. He hadn't been kept right out of it though, anytime Kurt made a decision about a certain decoration or colour, he would take it all to Blaine and ask for his opinion. But so far it was all Kurt because Blaine loved absolutely everything that Kurt had chose so far. His fiancé was very talented, the designer inside coming out in full flare within his wedding plans.

"Blaine!" came Kurt's voice, probably calling for another opinion, Blaine rolled his eyes fondly before making his way out to where Kurt still sat on the floor.

"Yes, my love?" he replied as he sat down next to his stunning future husband.

Kurt smiled up at him before handing him a few pages, and as Blaine looked down he realised it was music sheets. Sheets that held both of their favourite songs.

"We need to decide on some music," Kurt said as Blaine eyed the sheets closely, "we need a song to get married too and one to have a first dance too."

"Love songs?"

"Not necessarily, honey."

"Well what have you chosen?"

"Well out of the ten I had of my own, I have managed to narrow it down to three."

Blaine giggled lightly and grabbed hold of Kurt with one arm, tugging him into a hug.

"So these sheets are all my favourite songs?"

He asked as he flashed the papers in Kurt's face, Kurt smiled a little and put one of his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Yes, songs that I think are appropriate but also that you love." Kurt said a little shyly and Blaine just had to kiss him.

He grabbed Kurt tighter, dropping the papers softly to the floor and used his other hand to turn Kurt's face towards him to claim his mouth. Kurt smiled into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around Blaine's neck, fingers playing with the small curls at the back of his neck as Blaine moaned slightly before deepening the kiss.

Kurt opened his lips to Blaine's roaming tongue, moaning as his mouth was invaded, tasting essence of coffee and Blaine's own taste. As their tongues met and slid against one another, Kurt got a little bolder and got up to swing a leg over Blaine's and sitting down in his lap.

They hadn't kissed like this for about a week now, Kurt had been so busy preparing things for the wedding in a few months that he didn't realise how much he had missed kissing his fiancé until now.

Blaine groaned throatily as Kurt grinded against his lap, feeling the hardness beginning there, he thrust gently upwards into Kurt, and swallowed the high moan it wrung out of his gorgeous love's throat.

The kiss turned sloppy and dirty, both moaning and gasping into each other's mouths, and the grinding picked up it's rhythm as they sat on the floor making out.

None of them even heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Great, so I come back for a visit and this is the first thing I witness?"

Kurt broke away from Blaine in surprise before looking up with a big grin on his face.

"Santana!" he exclaimed happily as he got up from Blaine's lap quickly and wrapped his long time friend in a big hug.

She laughed and hugged back before laughing and pulling her hips back from his slightly.

"Ok, I would have preferred a hug without being stabbed in the hip thank you." She said unashamedly as Kurt released her and turned a little pink.

"Oops sorry." Kurt said as he tried to will his erection away in front of his friend's amused gaze.

Blaine got up from the floor also laughing lightly at the situation they had found themselves in, before pulling Santana against him in a hug too.

"It's good to see you Santana."

"You too, Frodo." She said cheekily as she ruffled his hair a little, Blaine batting her hand away, "ok I'm all for you guys having sex in your own house but never hug me again while you have a woody ok?"

They both turned a little red at her exclamation before all of them started laughing.

After Kurt had put away all the wedding things, that littered the floor, Puck and Sam had arrived home, and both tackled Santana into a big hug. She was squealing with laughter as Puck picked her up and spun her around, Kurt was just standing laughing at their antics.

Blaine made everyone a lovely lunch, that was spread out along the coffee table, because nobody wanted to sit out in the kitchen, Santana preferring the comfort of the couch over a stool or chair.

Everybody was enjoying the company, Santana sharp wit and sarcasm was like electricity, and it made everybody laugh so much, and even though she was a Vampire, she fit in with their pack quite well.

"My father paid for my flight out, and I got off work for the next 2 weeks so I'm all yours, Hummelbird." She explained as she sipped on her wine, and Kurt's smile got a little brighter.

"That's great, we can get the bridesmaids dresses out of the way, Brittany and Mercedes are flying in on Wednesday and Thursday next week, and we can all go together." Kurt exclaimed, excited at the prospect of more shopping with all his girls.

Santana's hand paused on it's at back to the food on the table, and she glanced up with a slightly nervous but curious expression.

"Wait...Brittany. Your friend Brittany?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "I've told you about her before, and you saw the high school graduation photos."

"Yes I have," Santana answered a little quietly, before shaking her head a little and looking back up at Kurt, "She's a vampire right?"

"Half." Kurt corrected, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ok."

Kurt really didn't know how to take her response, thinking she would be uncomfortable with there being other people around, and knowing she wasn't a very social person, he quickly asked if it was alright.

"Is that ok with you? I mean we can get the dress for you out of the way, if you want?"

"No it's fine, I've always wanted to meet these Ohio friends of yours." She said with a big smile, and Kurt sighed internally with relief.

"Ok then, so next Friday, we'll all hit the wedding stores, Julia has already promised to get me a discount card for all of the stores, if I invite her to the wedding." Kurt said laughing amusedly, as Santana giggled back, "Which I was going to do anyway."

"How many people are being invited?" Puck piped in from the other couch, and Sam nodded beside him, Blaine looked back at Kurt with a slightly curious look too.

"Erm..." Kurt took a moment to count of people inside his head for a minute, the invitations weren't done yet, he had sent Carole a list the other day, just of his mom's family, which he knew there were a lot more than Blaine's, "there's about 50 on my side, my mom's family wanted to be present for the ceremony." Kurt said as he shrugged, before turning to regard his fiancé, "And Blaine's...?"

Blaine looked a little stunned for a moment before he too counted out in his head before answering.

"Oh well, I only know my mom's side of the family, so maybe about 30?"

"So under 100 guests?" Sam asked, and Kurt nodded at him with a small smile.

"That's if we get a 'yes' from everyone." Kurt said with a slight grimace on his face, that had Blaine tilting his head towards his fiancé, in confusion.

Puck just rolled his eyes, he knew about Kurt's family.

"You don't think some people will turn up?" Blaine asked, and Santana sent Kurt an understanding expression, as Kurt sighed.

"I don't know my mom's family very well, and they never really got along with my dad," He explained and Blaine took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "except my uncle Frank, well my mom's uncle."

"Ah." Blaine acknowledged, knowing now how complicated Kurt's family was.

"And then obviously there's Noah's mom and sister, Sam's family, Finn's uncle Andy, Cooper and his wife, Sebastian's father." Kurt listed off, as Puck and Sam nodded along with him.

"Yep," Blaine added as he refilled his glass, "my grandma is flying in from Italy, especially for it."

"Italy?" Sam asked with a slight look of intrigue and awe on his face.

Blaine nodded and gave Sam a small grin.

"Yeah, she moved out there years ago, when my Grandpa died."

It was silent for a while, everyone finishing eating, and processing the information they had all just shared, until Puck broke it.

"Are there going to be girls there?"

"Trust you Puckerman." Sam laughed and punched Puck's shoulder playfully.

"I'm just curious."

They all laughed at his innocent expression before Kurt cleared his throat.

"Shall I invite Quinn and Beth, Noah?" He asked and Puck looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide but trying to hold back his smile.

"It's up to you Kurt, it's your wedding." He answered with a small shrug, but Kurt could tell it was an exciting prospect to have his daughter here.

"She was my friend too, back in the day, and I love Beth." Kurt said, and Puck smiled gratefully at him, which he returned with a small nod and a wink.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah...ah...ah."

"Shhh."

"I can't...ah..h-help it...oh."

"Santana is right down the hall, honey."

"Th-then...ah...s-stop."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, d-don't stop."

Kurt's head lowered again, going back to his ministrations, Blaine writhing around beneath him. Blaine was on his stomach, with his face buried in his arms, rutting against the sheets underneath his body, and Kurt's tongue buried inside him.

"Ah, baby," Blaine said with a groan, "p-please just...f-fuck me already..."

Kurt smirked around his tongue, currently licking it's way inside his very aroused, very delicious fiancé, Kurt couldn't help but feel close to the edge himself. He loved Blaine's ass, it was his second best feature, his eyes were the first. And he loved rimming him, his fiancé turned into such a blubbering mess, and it was a great way to ensure he was stretched and relaxed enough before the real fun began.

"Alright, honey," Kurt said as he pulled his tongue free, leaving a long trail of saliva between them, "do you think you need some lube?"

Blaine moaned and shook his head quickly, lifting his hips and pushing back against Kurt until his mate got the message. Kurt chuckled at his horny mate before lining his aching erection up with his wonderful lover's stretched hole.

He pushed his hips down gently, pushing the head through the first muscles, as Blaine moaned breathlessly from the top of the bed, Kurt holding in a groan himself as the warm, tight, wetness engulfed him slowly, he kept pushing as Blaine's moans got louder, until he was completely encased in this beautiful creature before him.

He leaned down to place an open mouthed kiss on the middle of Blaine's spine, earning a sigh of contentment from him, and a small hip wiggle to let Kurt know he could move already.

Pulling his hips back slowly, Kurt glanced down to watch as his mate's body was twitching and trying to pull him back inside, letting out a low moan as he watched, and Blaine was still writhing around at the torturously slow pace. Kurt smirked a little at his impatient fiancé's back, before slamming his hips forward, smashing, right on target, into Blaine's prostate, pushing a loud yell out of Blaine's throat.

Kurt didn't hold back now, that sound was so hot, he had to cause him to make it again. Setting a maddening pace now, thrusting and pulling back at such a fast pace, he might have forced Blaine's head into the wall in front of them, if his love didn't already have his hands out in front of him clutching at the headboard.

Blaine's yells of ecstasy turned into small screams and gasps as Kurt managed to hit the sensitive nub inside him, dead on every time. Blaine then became a mess, blubbering incoherently as Kurt continued to pound him into the mattress.

Kurt was close, the warm feeling in his abdomen was at boiling point now, and he knew he could come any second, so he needed to push Blaine over first. Kurt's nails and fangs lengthened as he neared his release, bringing his fingers to both of Blaine's hips and squeezing until his long, sharp nails managed to break the skin just a little.

Blaine tensed up as Kurt's nails pierced his skin and with one particularly loud scream, he came, driving his own fangs into his forearm in front of him, muffling the sounds of his oversensitivity as Kurt continued driving into him, chasing his own release now.

"Ah...ah...ah...K-Kurt," Blaine stammered out, Kurt growled low as his thrusts turned out of rhythm a little, pushing into the final phase, "come I-inside me, baby...please."

With that 'please' and a little moan from Blaine, Kurt was gone, he came with a growl and he shut his eyes tightly as waves of pleasure washed down his spine, right into his toes, and he leaned down and pierced the back of Blaine's shoulder with his fangs, hanging onto him as his hips continued a low rhythm, riding out his orgasm within his mate.

Abdominal muscles still clenching rhythmically, Kurt released Blaine's shoulder, but he didn't pull away, he was breathing heavy and leaning his forehead against Blaine's back, as one of Blaine's hands reached over head, to play with Kurt's hair, meaning to calm his fiancé down.

Both were silent for a while, listening to each other's panting breaths and loud heartbeats, Blaine still stroking Kurt's hair over the top of his back lovingly, and Kurt leaving little fluttering kisses against Blaine's spine.

Eventually it got too sensitive to be connected, and Kurt had to pull out of his gorgeous man, Blaine whining as he did so, before moving off of the bed to go and clean up a little. Kurt just laid down where Blaine had been, still coming down from the immense pleasure he had just gone through.

When Blaine returned he had a wash cloth for Kurt, and threw it down at him with a cheeky grin, before wandering to his closet to get out another bed sheet that he had stashed in there, because he wasn't willing to make the trip down to the hall closet while Santana was around.

After moving Kurt around so that he could put the other sheet in place, he laid down next to him, after leaving the dirtied one on the floor in the corner, ready for the laundry tomorrow.

Kurt turned to look t him as he settled down next to him, turning onto his side to get comfortable. Kurt watched him for a second, smiling at him gently, Blaine's eyes were soft and warm, his smile as bright as always.

"Hi." Kurt said, and Blaine laughed a little.

"Hi."

"I want to marry you." Kurt exclaimed gently, reaching out and running a hand down Blaine's cheek.

"It's a good thing you are then, huh?" Blaine replied as he closed his eyes, moving closer to Kurt, and throwing an arm around his waist.

"Very good." Kurt responded with a big smile, and pulled the duvet around them both, nuzzling his nose with Blaine's as they cuddled up closer for sleep.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered and placed a kiss against Kurt's nose.

Kurt giggled a little breathlessly.

"I love you too, Blaine."

As they closed their eyes and settled down to sleep, Blaine thought about something just random that his boss was talking to him about the other day.

"Kurt," he started as he turned his face up and opened his eyes, looking up at his fiancé, who hummed in response, "my boss told me about something weird that happened on New Years."

Kurt's eyes shot open and he looked down into warm, amused honey coloured ones.

"Oh yeah?" he replied trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he said you were having cross words with Billy."

Kurt growled quietly, rumbling in his chest at the mention of that name. And Blaine laughed.

"So it's true?" he asked still chuckling, "were you defending me from the advances of a blonde haired, 19 year old kid?"

"A 19 year old hussy." Kurt bit out under his breath but it just made Blaine laugh louder.

"Oh Kurt, you know you had nothing to worry about right?"

Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes with a warm expression.

"Yes I know that honey," He said as he kissed Blaine's nose, "I just had to put him in his place, that's all."

"Well, you certainly did that."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with an amused look on his face, "he barely talks to me anymore."

Kurt's eyes shone proudly at that and Blaine smiled before snuggling in close again, listening to Kurt's heartbeat as he became over come by sleepiness.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night honey." Came the reply, and the last thing Blaine felt before sleep claimed him was a kiss and nuzzle in his hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt had been on the phone with his father for about an hour, going over different plans for the wedding, and he told his dad that he personally wanted to make Burt's suit, to which his father was trying to get out of. Burt was currently explaining about a store that had half off everything, and that he was perfectly fine with buying his own.

"Yes dad I know. But I want to do this." Kurt explained stopping his father from rattling on, "Did you speak to uncle frank yet?"

"No not yet kid, but I did speak to your grandma and she is coming." came his father's sardonic reply and Kurt pursed his lips together.

"Great."

He checked his grandmother off of the list on the 'yes' side when a loud banging sound could be heard from the kitchen, following by:

"Oh shut your stupid horse face."

"Fuck off rug-muncher."

"What was that?" His father said from the phone that Kurt had almost dropped due to surprise, he rolled his eyes slightly and moved away from the kitchen, and sitting on a couch with his lists in front of him.

"That's just Seb and Satan...could you get Carole to do those measurements for me please?"

"Yes sure kid. Are you sure about making the tuxes Kurt, seems a lot of work buddy."

"I'm already nearly through with the guys' ones, all that's left is mine, yours and Blaine's jacket."

"Ok I'll get Carole to do that."

"Thank you," Kurt said, now crossing off his father's suit on another page, "Did she take my card design to that printing shop?"

"Yes, they're all printed and ready to be written out."

"You know who I want there dad, and Carole's calligraphy is amazing."

Carole's handiwork when it came to writing out invitations was beautiful. Kurt had been in awe of it, when Carole had shown him when he was 16, she said it had been a hobby of hers, growing up, but Kurt now knew itwould be so perfect for his invitations, and she had agreed.

"Yes I know, we'll get it done. Anything else?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer his father when the footsteps came closer and Sebastian and Santana appeared through the doorway, Santana was pulling something free from her hair, while Sebastian had a guilty look on his face.

"What the fuck, is your chipmunk brain in your dick?" She said loudly and Kurt gasped in shock, and his father was laughing in his ear.

"Santana!" He admonished while she just shrugged and walked off to the bathroom, and Sebastian sent Kurt a sheepish look before going back into the kitchen, "Dad...I appreciate yours and Carole's help, give her a big kiss from me yeah? Oh and ask if she wants me to make her a hat."

His dad was still chuckling slightly down the line.

"I'll ask." His father managed to gasp out between laughs, and Kurt grinned and shook his head at his father.

"Ok then."

Then Santana came barrelling through into the kitchen and all Kurt heard was-

"Hey give it back lesbo!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said sighing and putting his face in his hand.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." came Burt's amused voice.

"Yeah tell me about it and Britt gets here tomorrow." Kurt said in a whiny tone, and Burt laughed at him.

"Good luck son."

"Thanks." Kurt replied sarcastically, "Text me as soon as the invites are gone ok?"

"Yes of course I will."

"Ow you stupid fuck, that hurt!" came Sebastian's yell from inside the kitchen again. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Then get your hand out of the way, bitch." Santana's voice replied.

"I have to go dad." Kurt said lightly, while his father laughed again.

"I know, I love you son."

"I love you too."

As Kurt hung up the call, he sighed and moved into the kitchen, where Sebastian and Santana were arguing over a certain frying pan, obviously both wanting to cook something different, but neither one willing to get another pan.

"Could you two at least try to keep the bad language to a minimum while I'm on the phone?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sebastian replied, with a smirk on his face, but still held Santana's gaze.

"As if you've never said a bad word, lady-face?" Santana gave Kurt a pointed look, and he sighed in defeat, she could really be a right sarcastic bitch when she wanted to be.

"I didn't say I'm innocent but some decorum and manners would be nice."

Before Santana or Sebastian had a chance to reply, Puck walked into their conversation and put in his own retort.

"What manners? You know they both have none." Both Santana and Sebastian each gave Puck a glare and the finger.

Puck just laughed out loud.

"Yes I'm aware thank you Noah." Kurt said, as he sat on one of the bar stools, as Puck moved into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine.

"Hmph." Came Santana's little admonishment at being ignored now, but Puck just carried on as if she wasn't here, preparing a coffee for himself and one for Kurt, then taking a seat opposite him at the breakfast bar.

"So I spoke to my mom, she is definitely coming." Puck told Kurt, as he placed the mug in front of him, earning him a grateful smile in return.

"Great, and Quinn sent me back a maybe." Kurt responded with an apprehensive look as he relayed the news to Puck.

"Mmm."

Kurt felt bad for Puck, he really did, it must be awful to be away from your own child all the time. He reached out and clasped at Puck's hand, squeezing his fingers and as Puck looked up at him, he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, even if Quinn can't make it, I'll ask Mercedes to bring Beth." Kurt said, with a confident look in his eye, and Puck chuckled lightly before nodding his head.

"Thanks."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Brittany and Santana got on like a house on fire, and Santana's snarky or bitchy comments all but disappeared in Brittany's presence. Kurt had breathed a sigh of relief, he loved Satan but sometimes he really wanted to shove a sock in her mouth to shut her up.

Sebastian was put out though, he missed the constant bickering, all of Santana's attention now was on Britt and it had only been about 18 hours since Britt had arrived.

Kurt, Britt and Britt's shadow were in the airport now waiting for Mercedes' plane to land.

Kurt was moving his eyes between watching the board and watching San and Britt. There was definitely something going on with Santana, she brightened up around Brittany, and wasn't so bitchy and tense all the time. Like all her troubles had melted away.

Kurt smirked to himself, he was unwittingly playing matchmaker, but he wouldn't interfere, he would let them work out how they feel themselves. Besides it hadn't even been a day yet. Time would tell.

"Flight 0097 from Los Angeles to New York has landed, passengers will be leaving Gate 13."

The airport speakers announced all of a sudden and they all made their way, quickly, to the area around Gate 13.

As soon as Kurt spotted Mercedes he yelled with excitement and caught her attention, they met halfway as they bounded towards each other and embraced strongly.

"Oh I missed you white boy."

"Missed you too 'cedes." Kurt replied burying his face into his friends hair and squeezing her tightly.

"Mercedes!" came a high voice behind them, before they were both tackled.

Laughing together, the friends all shared a three way hug, Santana just watched from a few feet away, slightly amused at the huddle.

"Oh Mercedes, this is my friend Santana, remember me telling you about her?" Kurt said as he dragged Santana closer by her hand, Mercedes gave her a light wave and a big smile.

"Oh yeah, what's up girl?"

"Hey," Santana returned the happy smile and wave, before Mercedes turned to say something to Britt and Santana turned to Kurt, "Shouldn't we be getting back now?"

"Oh yeah, I guess so."

As they grabbed Mercedes suitcases from the belt, and made their way out to grab a taxi, Santana was walking close to Brittany, and holding Britt's hand sometimes when they came to a stop.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Mercedes asked them as they carried her things inside the house, "I'm hoping it's going to be like old times, remember the sleepovers Britt Britt?"

"Yeah, oh Kurt can we do that?" She turned her pleading look to Kurt.

"I can't just kick Blaine out of his own bed."

"Oh please Kurt, it will only be for the first night. I just want to spend time with my friends, like we used too."

With 3 very different but all pleading looks sent his way Kurt had no choice but to sigh and shake his head in defeat.

"Ok, I'll talk to Blaine about it."

The girls all squealed with excitement at the possibility of having a girly sleepover again. And Kurt couldn't help but laugh along with them as he made his way up the stairs, where he knew he had left his mate earlier.

Opening Sebastian's bedroom door he was met with gun fire and angry yelling, Puck Sebastian and Blaine, were playing some kind of shooting game together, and it looked like Puck was currently losing.

"Aw man, come on."

"Too bad, Puckerman, you're too slow." As Kurt heard his future husband's taunt at his friend, he giggled slightly, causing three heads to turn in his direction.

"Hey baby," Blaine said as he quickly turned his head back to the game, "did you get your girl?"

"Yes Mercedes is here," He said and Puck got up excitedly before making his way quickly downstairs to go greet Mercedes. "There was something I wanted to ask you honey."

"Ask away babe." Blaine replied, before shouting 'fuck', and pushing Sebastian with his shoulder, before intently glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Well, the girls wanted to have a sleepover, like the ones I told you we used to have." Kurt explained, waiting for Blaine's acknowledgement.

"Uh huh." Blaine said, distractedly and Kurt just sighed.

"Well they want to have one tonight."

"Ok."

"In our room."

"Mhm."

"Blaine, the girls and I are commandeering the bed for the night."

"What?" Blaine said as he turned his face away from the screen to look at Kurt, causing Sebastian to kill him, and shout out his victory.

"The girls want to have a sleepover with me, in our room." Kurt retold Blaine know that he was paying attention properly.

"Oh," Blaine said as he now understood what was being asked, "ok, Kurt that's fine, I guess I'll spend the night in here then."

"I didn't agree to that." Sebastian said sarcastically and Blaine just sent a grin at his friend, "what if you start humping me in the night, thinking I'm Kurt."

Blaine snorted and Kurt giggled slightly.

"Seb, it would take quite a lot before I would mistake you for Kurt."

Sebastian gave him a regular smirk, but Kurt cut in before Seb could answer.

"So you're ok with the girls being with me tonight?" He asked as Blaine stood up and walked over, grabbing Kurt's waist in his arms.

"Yeah sure babe, have fun." Blaine responded smiling brightly.

Kurt wrapped his own arms around his fiancé and breathed in his scent before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Ok, thank you honey, I love you."

Blaine's arms tightened before he released him with a return kiss.

"I love you too. So let's go and greet Mercedes." Blaine said, and gestured for Sebastian to get up and follow them too. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They were laying side by side, in the after glow of a couple of great blowjobs, basking in each other, with silly goofy smiles on their faces. They were content to lay there for the rest of the day but Kurt had something, well a couple of things, on his mind that he thought they should discuss before the wedding. It was a sensitive topic, but he needed Blaine's opinion on a few things and he was going to get them, whether or not it turned into a heated discussion or a full blown argument or not.

"Honey?" Kurt said as soon as Blaine shut his eyes, and cuddled further into his chest.

"Mm?" Came the tired answer from his soon to be husband, and Kurt just had to snuggle against him even tighter.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Kurt said gently, his voice took on a light but serious tone which made Blaine look up at him with curious eyes, resting his chin against Kurt's chest.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, while sitting up a little.

Kurt sighed a little and ran his fingers through Blaine's curly messy hair a few times before answering.

"Are we sending an invitation to your father?"

Blaine's eyes turned hard at the mention of his father, and he sighed and got up from the bed, throwing his clothes on again.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kurt." He said while he turned back to face a guilty looking Kurt on the bed.

Blaine just shook his head, moved away and went to walk to the door, but Kurt jumped off the bed and managed to block the door with his body before Blaine could open it. Kurt gave Blaine a tender, loving look with a small smile, which Blaine returned straight away.

"I'm serious honey, should we?" Kurt asked, reaching out and taking one of Blaine's hands in his own, before pulling his fiancé closer.

"No."

Kurt remembers the first time he ever asked Blaine about his father, and how Blaine had looked so sad and devastated as he retold the story of when his dad walked out of their lives.

He and Blaine had been laying on Blaine's bed in New York, reminiscing over high school and childhood things, and as Kurt had finished telling Blaine about how he used to make his dad play tea parties with him in the front yard, to which Blaine had laughed, as he imagined Burt doing that, he had paused and then asked about Blaine's father.

And Blaine had become quiet, and his eyes hard as he sat up and sighed.

"The last day I saw my father, I was 7 years old."

"What happened?"

Blaine had explained to Kurt that Cooper was his half brother, they had different fathers, Blaine had always got on well with Cooper's dad, Markus, who had come to Ohio to see Cooper a few times, when Blaine was old enough to remember him. Then Blaine explained about his own father, who he always saw as a good man, and he said he always remembered his dad talking to him and playing with him, but then something changed.

"I remember that day. I was so excited to show him something from school, but I don't really remember what, ...a grade or a project, I-I don't know." Blaine shrugged his shoulders as Kurt listened quietly, "I walked down to the kitchen, but there were raised voices in there. I knew I shouldn't of gone and looked, but at 7 I was curious as hell and I always heard my parents arguing, ...so I wandered closer to the kitchen door."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand at that point, wanting to be a comforting presence for him.

"My dad was yelling at Cooper. About what...I don't remember, and Coop never told me. He was so angry. And I had no idea what had happened, but I went in the door, my mom saw me right away and I could tell she had been crying, she took my hand and tried to drag me away. But I called out to my dad."

"I wanted to know what was going on, to make him yell like that. And why Coop was on the other end of it. He told me to go away, but I relented, I kept asking what was going on. My dad was just getting angrier at my questions."

"And he then shouted at me to 'get out, this has nothing to do with you, you little fairy.' And my mom gasped behind me and Coop yelled at him not to talk to me like that. And then I just remember a huge fight. Like all hell broke loose. My mom yelled at my dad, and my dad-"

"Honey?" Kurt asked as Blaine paused and bit his lip, trying to hold back the memories and emotions from that time.

"I was literally terrified of him, the first time ever that I was actually frightened of my father, he was screaming at all of us, and he... he hit Cooper."

"No."

"Yeah, Coop was 15 years old, and my dad punched him. That's when my mom told him to get out and he left. I screamed and ran to my room after the hit, and no-one could console me for a while after."

"I'm so sorry baby."

Kurt could definitely understand why Blaine didn't want that man anywhere near him, but he still had to ask.

"Ok." Kurt relented as he reached his arms out to pull Blaine into a hug.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder and breathed him in, and then he realised that his fiancé was still naked and grinned into the skin under his mouth.

"So because you ruined the mood," Blaine started as he lifted his head to look at Kurt with puppy dog eyes, but a wicked smirk on his lips, "does that mean I get to fuck you now?"

"Oh is that how it works?" Kurt responded and laughed a little at Blaine's eyebrow wiggle, "Because you have ruined plenty of moments, I think you owe me quite a lot of fucks."

"Come on Kurt, you know I always let you come first." Blaine whispered against the side of Kurt's neck as he trailed his hand down his fiancé's still naked torso, and across his abdomen lightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the salacious grin Blaine had on his face while his hand kept travelling further.

"Fine." He relented, and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt again, "But next time you're mine."

"I'll always be yours."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The wedding was creeping ever closer. They had 9 weeks left and had almost everything prepared and ready, Burt's suit had been made and sent to Lima, so that Kurt could have some feedback from Carole about how it fit.

And it fit well, she sent pictures through to Kurt's phone, and he had to admit his father looked very dashing.

His dad was done and Carole had her specially made mother-of-the-groom hat, which she also was over-the-moon happy about, hers was a light peach colour with some tiny pearls around the top and a great centre piece with the weddings theme colours on it.

Pam had the same kind of centre piece, only instead of pearls, she had silver beading, and her hat was a cream colour. It went well with the wedding theme but also with her dress.

Pam was actually due to visit again next week, Carole too in fact, to help Kurt with all the final decisions and plans. He still had to find a wedding cake, a caterer and the guys needed to have their final fittings.

Pam was going to be in charge of the suit fittings while Carole was going to traipse around the city, with Kurt, scouting out bakeries and food services.

But Kurt had something else on his mind as well, and had, for a few months now, been deciding when to tell Blaine. It had been bothering him for a few years, but now he knew he had to tell somebody, and Blaine was going to be his husband soon, so it only seemed right that he be the first person Kurt could tell.

Today. He was going to tell him today definitely. He was just trying to decide how to bring it up.

Blaine was just sitting down to breakfast with a coffee, reading a snippet out of the morning paper, when Kurt decided to just go for it and tell him.

"Blaine I have to tell you something." Kurt said suddenly, and Blaine's hand with his mug in it paused mid-air, as he turned to look at Kurt, and Kurt tilted his head down and sighed, "I don't have an alpha voice."

"What?" Blaine asked, as if he didn't believe he heard right.

"I don't have an alpha voice." Kurt said a little quieter, but Blaine did hear and there was a slight pause.

Kurt raised his head a little to look at Blaine, his fiancé seemed to be stuck in a state of confusion, so Kurt decided to go and take a seat with him so that they could talk properly.

"Ok...how did I not know this?" Blaine finally responded after a few minutes, turning to watch Kurt as he shrugged lightly.

"I haven't told anyone." Kurt answered honestly, and Blaine's eyes softened when he took in Kurt's dejected look, so he took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss against the knuckles in a comforting gesture.

"Why?" he asked, as they sat side by side, clasping hands.

Kurt just shrugged again.

"I don't know, I guess I just never expected anybody to understand."

"No, I meant why don't you have one?" Blaine corrected, feeling slightly bad that he hadn't realised something like this was going on.

"Oh..erm..." Kurt struggled to come up with an answer so Blaine decided to ask a different one.

"You won the position didn't you?"

Kurt nodded quickly.

"Yes." he answered, before shaking his head and placing his chin in one hand and resting his elbow on the counter top, "But I guess I just feel like I ...cheated... somehow."

Blaine tilted his head a little, a little confused expression on his face, his eyebrows bunched in the middle and a slight frown on his lips.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well Finn wasn't there, he was the alpha, it feels like I just get it by default. I didn't beat the alpha for it."

Kurt's voice started cracking towards the end, and Blaine brought him in closer for a hug, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and digging his fingers into Kurt's tense back muscles, trying to relax him.

"Oh Kurt. I understand," Blaine said as he placed his head against Kurt's as his fiancé sighed sadly, "and I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Don't get me wrong, the guys are amazing, and so supportive. They come to me for advice and leave most of the decisions up to me," Kurt was starting to become a wreck at this point, his eyes had started prickling, but he continued, "but they know deep down, like I do, that I'm really not alpha yet."

"I don't think-" Blaine tried to intervene his tirade of self-hate, not wanting his love to be this distraught over something he can't help. But Kurt interrupted him.

"No. They know. Deep down they do, it's in the wolf." Kurt said as his tears fell, slowly at first, down his cheeks but the tears were coming faster as he carried on, "They love me and follow me, but it's not real."

His voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.

"Oh Kurt, come here." Blaine said as he threw his arms around him immediately and Kurt snuggled into his chest, face still buried in his own palms.

Blaine just grabbed Kurt up in a strong hug, squeezing him against his chest as Kurt sobbed a little in sadness and in relief, he felt kind of free now, the weight was slowly falling from his shoulders, as he let the emotions and secrets out.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, in a soothing manner, whispering sweet things into his ear, as Kurt started calming down.

"I'm sorry." came a muffled voice from Blaine's chest, and Blaine squeezed him a little tighter.

"What are you sorry for?"

Kurt sniffed a couple more times, before lifted his head and moving back a little, but didn't pull out of Blaine's arms, which remained wrapped around him as he looked up into warm honey eyes, smiling at his gorgeous and patient fiancé.

"For keeping this from you, it's been on my mind for a while now, I just didn't realise that telling somebody else would relieve so much pressure from me."

Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic look before pulling him back in, Kurt falling back to his chest effortlessly, wrapping his own arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine planted a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, and nuzzled his nose into his hair, before resting his chin on top of it.

"Kurt. I'm your mate," he said as Kurt hummed in agreement from under his chin, "In 2 months I'm going to be your husband, I'm supposed to be the one you tell all hopes, fears and secrets too."

"I know." Kurt responded running his hands up and down Blaine's lower back, while he brushed the tip of his nose over Blaine's collarbones, then giving Blaine's throat a small kiss as he raised his head, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine responded quickly, leaning down and capturing his fiancé's lips in a kiss, passionately reminding him how much he cared.

They sat there in their seats just gently kissing each other for a little while, there were no tongues involved, no need to rush through anything, it was just them, being loving and caring, being mates together. Fitting their lips together over and over again, before eventually stopping and resting their foreheads together.

Kurt sighed happily this time, and placed a light kiss against Blaine's nose, causing his gorgeous fiancé to wrinkle it slightly, and he laughed.

"I'm glad I'm marrying you." Kurt said as he threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair, causing Blaine to close his eyes and lean back into it.

If Blaine was more cat than wolf, Kurt thought his soon-to-be husband might have purred.

"Me too." Blaine answered, and they smiled at each other, and continued to sit in their little love bubble for the rest of the morning.

Kurt managed to drag Blaine out later that day, to walk around all the jewellery stores in New York to find the perfect wedding rings for them. And so far they had scoured about half of the city in less than 2 hours and hadn't found the right ones. Kurt needed something that nobody had ever seen before, they had to be designer and they had to scream individuality, but they had to be matching.

And Blaine wanted white gold or silver, not yellow gold. He said it didn't go well with his skin tone, to which Kurt had rolled his eyes but agreed.

It had been at least 3 hours now, and they had just left another store. Kurt decided to head down to the East village way, to look around the stores there. But Blaine was starting to whine now as Kurt pressed onward, having to drag Blaine some of the way by the hand and forcing him into different stores.

Kurt was starting to get a little discouraged himself after going through another 10 stores and coming up empty handed, so they decided to stop in a little café just outside the East village to have a late lunch and a coffee, maybe a chocolate cake as a pick-me-up, and then they were going to keep on looking, as it was nearing 2pm now and they were getting a little tired.

"This is taking forever." Kurt moaned over his coffee cup.

"You were the one who wanted to go out and find it today." Blaine moaned back, and Kurt shot him a despairing look over his cup, which Blaine shot back and Kurt sighed.

"Well, why don't we check the nearest one to us now and then go there?" Blaine asked as he started to dig into the chocolate pastries they decided to get, before picking a piece up and placing it in front of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, but opened his mouth and accepted the piece of pastry, throwing Blaine a little smile. Blaine smiled back as he brought his fingers to his own lips and licked the stray pieces of chocolate off, smirking as he caught his fiancé watching his actions.

Kurt shook his head a little.

"Did you spot any stores around here?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head, before pointing towards Kurt's jacket pocket.

"No, but I'm sure you could find one on a map." He answered and Kurt dug into his pocket for his phone, before he shrugged and opened the map app on his phone, typing in what they wanted and waiting.

"I doubt there would be any around here that we could-" Kurt started, and then abruptly stopped, Blaine became instantly curious as his fiancé's eyes widened as he was looking at his phone.

Kurt just stared at his phone screen for a long while, until Blaine lost his patience and pried it from his hand to take a look, his own eyes widening in surprise too.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed loudly as he jumped out of his chair, and a few people around him jumped and gasped, causing Blaine to shoot a sheepish smile around to everyone before turning back to Kurt, and whispering, "Oh my god."

Kurt just nodded his head and looked up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Yes...oh my god." he responded as Blaine sat back in his seat.

"Is there really a place here with that name?" Blaine asked, disbelievingly, as he checked Kurt's phone screen again, before handing it back.

Kurt just shrugged at him and then remained silent as he stared at his phone again.

"We should go check it out." Blaine said excitedly and determined, as he took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed.

"Ok."

They threw their left overs in the trash as they raced down the street a ways and came to a stop outside a small establishment. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, taking in his sad eyes and still shocked expression, as they both read over the letters above the window.

 ** _FINN_**

"Shall we go in and check it out?" Blaine asked gently as he squeezed Kurt's hand, that he still held tightly within his own.

Kurt couldn't answer, he was too shocked to form words and his throat constricted when he tried, so he just nodded and they both moved to the entrance, hands still clasped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What?!" Puck shouted, jumping up from his seat on the couch, throwing his hands out to the side.

"Wow. Man that's crazy!" Sam added as he fell back into the cushions.

Blaine had just started telling them all about the store that they had found the rings in. The way it had happened was so kooky, that you couldn't have made the story up. Sebastian just sat quietly, staring with wide eyes as Blaine had told it, shaking his head in disbelief when Blaine had mentioned the name of the jewellery store.

"I know. The lady in the store was called Carol, and she asked us about what we were looking for. Kurt was still in shock so I told her about the wedding and what we had been doing all day. Then Kurt seemed to snap out of his shock and he told her that he wanted to check this store because of Finn, so he told her about him." Blaine paused a little as Puck and glanced at each other with sad smiles, before he continued, "Then she took us to the men's jewellery section and there they were, just at the front of the cabinet, waiting for us."

"Wow." Puck had retaken his seat now and he held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly.

Blaine placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed it, causing Puck to look at him, so Blaine gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I know."

Sam was still smiling sadly, but it turned into a small grin as he turned to Blaine.

"It's like Finn is giving his blessing to you guys." He said and Blaine's eyes widened in shock for a second before his composure set in and he just smiled sadly back.

"Mm." came Puck's noise of agreement as he nodded his head along.

Sebastian had remained quiet throughout the tale, still a little shocked at what had happened, but there was one thing that seemed to be missing.

"So where is Kurt?" Sebastian asked Blaine, watching as his question made his friends small smile drop into a sad frown.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling before sighing loudly.

"Upstairs. He's been there since we got back, and he hasn't said a word since we left that store." Blaine said with a quiet voice, frowning down at his hands.

The rest of the guys all looked around at each other, trying to figure out what would be the best approach at helping in this situation. Puck cleared his throat and place his hand on Blaine's back.

"Do you want me to try?"

Blaine looked up at him and shook his head while smiling gratefully.

"No I think he just needs time to process still."

"Yeah." Puck replied in a sympathetic voice, and then he sighed as he at right back into the cushions of the couch.

"Still, must have been a crazy afternoon huh?" Sebastian asked Blaine in a lightly joking tone, to try and lighten the atmosphere of the room. Sam chuckled lightly and Blaine shook his head and smirked a little at his friend.

"Yeah it really was."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Kurt seemed fine, he stayed in his room for the rest of the night last night, and when Blaine had gone up to go to bed, Kurt had been very talkative and willing to discuss it.

"I'm sure it was a sign," Kurt had said with a smile on his lips, while Blaine had snuggled into him, "a sign that he may be looking out for me, like he said he would."

Blaine hadn't wanted to say anything to bring back Kurt's sombre mood, so he agreed whole heartedly, and he let Kurt talk, listening to him intently. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal, Kurt was up bright and early, making breakfast for everyone, in a very cheerful mood.

Sam and Puck seemed happy that Kurt was being bubbly, but Blaine and Sebastian had a few small doubts about Kurt's cheerful attitude, they wondered if it would last, it certainly felt like Kurt was putting on a little bit of an act.

But there was the small business of dealing with mothers today, Carole and Pam were both arriving today, to help with sorting out last minute wedding things. Blaine's mom will be helping with the suits, along with Kurt's boss Julia, and Carole would be helping Kurt trying to find a caterer and a bakery for their wedding cake.

Kurt and Blaine had to leave soon, to pick them up from the airport, Pam had managed to get Carole on the same flight as her, so they said they would wait together to be picked up.

"I think we have to go now Blaine." Kurt said suddenly, making Blaine jump a little, he was in his own mind a bit deep.

"Oh..erm..yeah, let's go."

Kurt seemed to be in his good mood still, on the way to the airport, but Blaine had to keep making sure it wasn't an act, Kurt could hide his feelings really well.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt just laughed lightly and turned to Blaine, an amused grin on his face and his eyes shining with adoration.

"That's the sixth time you've asked since we left," he said in an amused voice, taking Blaine's free hand between his own, "are you sure that **you** are okay?"

Blaine laughed back at him and stuck his tongue out childishly, which made Kurt laugh harder.

"I'm just worried because of yesterday."

"I'm fine, honey, I promise."

"Ok," Blaine relented, giving Kurt's hand in his a small squeeze, "but you would tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Of course I would." Kurt promised, bringing Blaine's hand up and placing a kiss against it, smiling at him.

It made Blaine feel a little better, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something.

They got to the airport in record time, Pam and Carole were right where they said they would be, waiting with open arms and big smiles, while the boys ran up to hug them. Kurt could feel his eyes prickling slightly as he embraced his step-mother tightly, burying his face into her shoulder, she still smelled like home to him, and a little like his father, it was comforting.

"Blaine, you look like you lost weight, are you ok baby?" came Pam's voice from behind them, followed by a "Mom, I'm ok" and Kurt couldn't help the giggle that came out.

Carole laughed along with him.

"It's so good to see you honey," she said into Kurt's ear gently, "not long now huh?"

"No, not long at all." He replied as he pulled back, he bent to pick up her suitcase, as Blaine had grabbed his mom's too, then Kurt reached for Carole's hand, which she took gently, and they all walked back out to the car.

Arriving home, Kurt, Carole and Pam disappeared into the kitchen, with all of their collective bags of wedding magazines, and clippings and notes, and proceeded to finalize the decorations.

Kurt knew what kind of decorations he wanted for the reception, he wanted it to reflect their ancestry, he loved Greek patterns, they all looked modern but then again not really. It was hard to find the right ones, but that's what they were here to do now. Pam had scoured through millions of bridal websites and magazines, and now they were all sitting and discussing different ones that they find amongst the million they had.

"Oh this would go so well with everything Kurt."

"How about this one?"

"Oh that's gorgeous."

"Maybe. Does it come in champagne or silver?"

"Oh...yes, here it is."

"That would look amazing."

Kurt was so grateful for all the last minute help he was getting, from the two women who mean the most to him ion the world right now, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face while they were around.

There was still the matter of suit fittings to get out the way, and Pam knew that was her job for tomorrow, while Carole knew she had to walk around New York with Kurt to find a cake and a caterer, but they had pre planned everything they would be up to, the already had addresses and locations of many food service that were within Kurt's price range, and Pam had already spoken with Kurt's boss, Julia, on the phone, so he had no doubts that they would get on and get the guys all suited up with no problems.

Pam and Julia were mulling over all the measurements from last time, these final fittings had to be perfect.

Blaine had no doubt that Kurt had explained to his mother exactly what he wanted, and with Pam on the case, Blaine had no doubt she would do the perfect job. That didn't mean he was comfortable standing and posing with his arms and legs splayed, while his mom chatted with Kurt's boss about the suits fittings. Sebastian shifted position next to him, trying to get comfortable, and Pam yelled at him to "stop fidgeting and wait until they were finished."

Sebastian turned to Blaine when he heard his friend snicker from beside him.

"How long is your mum here for?"

Blaine snorted at the question.

"Another week." he replied amusedly, while Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"And how long is she planning on talking about the wedding?" Puck piped up from his other side, his tone a little bored.

"Probably the whole time." Blaine replied in the same amused tone again.

"How long do we have to stand and pose in these suits for?" Sebastian asked a little louder than he thought he did because before Blaine could answer Pam shouted back.

"Until I say so!"

Puck and Sam laughed quietly as Sebastian scowled ahead, eyes narrowed in irritation, and Blaine felt bad for him but at the same time, he didn't.

"Until she's done, I guess." Blaine said, hoping to ease the irritation on his friend's face.

Sebastian just side eyed him and made a huff of indignation before going back to glaring ahead of himself. And Blaine let out a quiet sigh.

"Why isn't Kurt here with us?" Sam asked as Julia and Pam started making their way back over with the box of pins.

"Kurt is with Carole scoping out different bakeries for the cake, so my mom has taken over the final suit fitting with Julia." Blaine explained standing up straight as Julia pulled at different parts of the jacket, while next to him Puck hissed every time Pam caught him with a pin, she shushed him after she was finished and moved on to Sam.

Puck then turned to Blaine with a glare.

"And how long until the wedding?"

Blaine sighed as he could hear Sam's small 'ouch' every few seconds.

"8 weeks."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Fuck...fuck...fuck.."

Blaine looked up from the email he was reading, and watched Kurt pace around the living room, with one hand in his hair, and the other hand over his mouth, a worried and stressed out expression on his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine started gently, as he shut the laptop and moved to go to his fiancé, "What's the matter honey?"

"The caterer that Carole and I found, that was exactly the price range I was looking for, just called me. They've just gone bankrupt so they won't be able to cater for us and 3 other weddings that have been booked in next month." As the worry built up around Kurt, his reiteration got faster and faster, "And the venue called me too, they double booked on our day, so now they want the advance on the booking fee, which is $1000, because the other couple has a powerful family and without money they can't guarantee that it will be ours now. It's all one big mess, because now the flower shop has lost our order too so I have to go all the way across the city and sort that out and-"

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt as his fiancé's voice started cracking a little towards the end of his sentence, holding him close, and effectively cutting off his rant.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kurt, easy babe." Blaine shushed him lightly, stroking a hand up and down Kurt's spine, trying to ease the tension in him, "Calm down. Look I'm here, what can I do? Let me help."

Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder before looking up at him, with a calculating look on his face.

At Kurt's slight pause, Blaine started to become doubtful that Kurt would decide he needed his help.

"Anything. At all." He said, trying to get Kurt to let him help, he wanted to be useful, and he hated that Kurt was getting stressed again, because everything had been going well in the last few weeks.

They only had 6 weeks to go before they would be bonded, and taking their vows.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's arms, and grasped his hands, before nodding his head.

"Would you call the venue and pay the fee for me, and maybe you and the guys could take the list and try and find a new caterer?" Kurt explained and pointed to the list he had been holding, but was now on the carpet.

"Of course I will. You can count on me." Blaine responded with a determined voice, pulling Kurt in closer, and his fiancé nearly melted into his hold.

Kurt sighed in relief and threw his arms around his fiancé's shoulders, pulling himself closer.

"Thank you, honey."

"Anything for you, my love."

Kurt chuckled lightly against Blaine's neck, and then placed a kiss to the skin.

"Oh so cheesy." he said in a fondly exasperated tone, rolling his eyes playfully as Blaine grinned cheekily at him.

"But I make you feel better right?"

Kurt placed a light kiss on his lips, then hummed in contentment as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, the tips of their noses touching a little.

"Of course, my darling. Always."

Blaine gently pushed against Kurt's nose with his own before giving him a big loving smile, which Kurt returned eagerly.

"That's good."


	22. Chapter 22

They had agreed to spend the 48 hours before the ceremony apart, as was tradition in werewolf culture, but they had no idea exactly how hard it was going to be.

In old werewolf custom, you had to be mated before the eldest members of your werewolf family, that's why Blaine's grandmother had flown in from Italy about 4 days ago, and she and Pam were staying with Blaine, Sebastian, Cooper and Eleanor in the pack house, while Kurt was staying with Elliot, Puck, Sam and Burt and Carole. And Kurt's mother's mother was flying in tomorrow to be present. Also they had to spend 48 hours apart from eachother prior to being wed/mated, so that the wolves were more passive and eager to be together.

They were also asked a month before to avoid their changes for the mating ceremony. Ontás lýkos means to be a wolf. It was made into a treaty, a contract that every generation of werewolf there ever was had to follow, and even in modern times it still stood strong as a proud tradition of their race. It was also an old saying from their ancestors in Grecian times. Being wolf meant strength, passion, love, diversity and most importantly togetherness.

When you don't change for at least a month before you are mated, for some reason, it interrupts the aggressive tendencies of the wolf inside, it makes it passive and patient. It makes the wolf inside more eager to be with their other part. Destined mates usually change together as well on their wedding night too, because the wolves will want to mate their way too.

Kurt, being half human, and being raised in modern times, had no idea why it was so important, and he thought it sounded a little cringe worthy, having sex with Blaine while they were wolves. And no werewolf mating ceremonies could actually be performed until they had completed all their pre-wedding preparations, and they wouldn't bond properly if they didn't change for that either. But being half human meant that Kurt needed the change a lot more than Blaine needed to, which makes Kurt go a little stir crazy when he doesn't, especially in a stressful situation.

So right now, Kurt was jittery and his nerves were starting to affect him in a negative way. He was beginning to think his entire day was going to be a disaster. It had already been a very long day and Burt and Carole had just gone to bed, but Kurt was still sitting and thinking about everything that could go wrong. Kurt felt too nervous to sleep, and he knew as soon as he slept he would be awake every other hour still on edge and worrying, so he decided sleep now was a waste of time. No matter how many times his family, friends or pack mates told him his day was going to be perfect, it somehow wouldn't register in his mind and he went back to silently musing bad thoughts.

Until that was Puck said that he really didn't want to enter the ceremony hall with bags under his eyes, that finally made Kurt get up and try to go and sleep.

He did try.

But just as he predicted, he was up a few hours later, sweating and shaking, mind still rolling. He tried some calming breaths to get his heart rate under control, and a few thoughts like, 'I don't want bags on my big day.' 'I can do this.' 'I just need to relax.' 'Come on Kurt, pull it together.'

He hadn't realised that during his inner monologue, he had got up to start pacing around the room in which he was staying. It was 3am, and he was actually pacing and biting his lip, going over the whole list inside his mind, the flowers, the decorations, the colours, dresses, hats, suits, shoes, Blaine-

Blaine.

Blaine.

Thinking of his mate to be, brought him to a pause in his silent musing, and he smiled widely. Blaine. What was he doing right now? Was he just as nervous as Kurt? Or was he completely calm? He had no idea. But thinking of his love, was starting to work on calming his brain down a little.

He sighed with a small smile adorning his features before his mind brought up the time Puck has asked if he could wear sneakers instead of shoes and that kicked his mind back into worrying again. Smile fading from his face as he again started his pacing.

He didn't realise that his pacing was noisy, too busy worrying to notice, he also didn't notice his door opening and Sam's tired face appear around the frame.

"Hey Kurt." Sam said quietly, and Kurt jumped in surprise a little before smiling back at Sam.

"Hey."

Sam smiled and nudged opened the door a little more, to reveal that he was carrying to mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate and then he walked in and closed the door with a foot, placing both mugs down on the small nightstand and taking a seat on Kurt's bed.

"I heard you moving around in here, so I made you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Sam." Kurt answered but he didn't look back at Sam, he stood completely still now, but his mind was still thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam's questioned seemed to pull Kurt's mind out from the dark cloud it had disappeared under and he turned to look at Sam with a curious expression and a raised eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About what you think could possibly go wrong?"

Kurt's curious expression changed to a calculating one, just standing watching Sam for a while.

Sam was starting to think that he had frozen in one position, and was about to get up and shake him until Kurt sighed and sagged in defeat and plunked himself down on the bed next to Sam before laying down and burying his face in the pillows with another big sigh.

Sam brought a hand up to rake his fingers through the back of Kurt's hair, letting Kurt know that he was here, patiently waiting, but also a sign of comfort for his friend.

"I just have it in my head, that everything is going to go wrong."

Sam nodded at the muffled reply, slightly amused by Kurt's behaviour before pausing and thinking of a response to help him.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Kurt pulled his face out of the pillows to regard Sam with a look of confusion and was about to retort when Sam continued. "I mean yeah, things could go wrong. The flowers could go missing, somebody didn't quite make it to the ceremony, the music didn't work, the decorations could keep falling down, or someone's suit could be too loose or tight," Kurt let out a little gasp and made a noise of indignation at that sentence but Sam just carried on, "or maybe your wolf will mess up the mating dance. But even if everything went wrong, would that stop you from getting up and marrying the love of your life?"

Kurt's horrified and confused expression melted into one of hope and a smile slowly lit up his face as he took in Sam's words.

"No it wouldn't." He replied gently and shook his head, smile getting even wider as he thought of Blaine.

Sam grinned back at him and nodded his head along, then reached over to retrieve the mugs of hot chocolate, passing one to Kurt, who took it gratefully.

"So no more worrying ok?" Sam said as he lifted his mug up towards Kurt's, and Kurt smiled and nodded back.

"No more worrying." He replied as he clinked their mugs together. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt was not allowed to lift a finger at all on his wedding day, he couldn't help decorate or prepare anything at all, all he was allowed to do was to get himself ready. Puck and Sam remained with him the whole time, encouraging him to relax and reminding him of the trust he had in his friends and family to do things for him, and making him remember exactly why this day was important.

It wasn't decorations or food or flowers, it was about marrying his love.

Burt and Carole had gone ahead to the hall, making sure things were going according to Kurt's plans, and Kurt had never been more grateful for Carole's eyes and his dad's booming authority than he was on this day. He knew, he just knew that Blaine was feeling as nervous and anxious as he was, how could he not, this was a great step in their lives.

After today, they would be bonded and mated and married forever. And Kurt couldn't wait to call Blaine his husband.

Puck and Sam looked incredibly dashing in their suits, the fit was perfect. And the colour really made the muscles in Puck's arms stand out. Sam's hair had been cut, it was a little shorter than he had ever had it before, but it was slightly spiked up and Kurt thought he looked great. Puck had flattened his down, and Kurt would be forever thankful that he had convinced Puck to grow out the mohawk he had in high school, he had flattened his down a little with some gel and he looked very dashing.

Kurt spent a good hour on his face and hair, making sure he looked perfect, and he felt extremely lucky not to wake up with a huge red spot on his face that people always seemed to get on their wedding day. So far, so good.

And they had 2 hours to go before the actual ceremony would be taking place. Kurt's suit had a very intricate detail along his sleeves and his pockets, and his tie had the same design embroidered into it. Kurt had wanted to involve some of their ancestry into the suit designs, especially because this was only going to happen once and it needed to have some meaning.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian all had just plain black tuxes, with light blue shirts and navy ties. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes had on navy bridesmaid dresses, off one shoulder, long and flowing, with an intricate design of white gems around the bodice. They looked absolutely lovely, and they all had matching curly hair styles for the day.

Kurt's nerves were starting to pick up, the closer it got to the time he was supposed to leave. He had been meticulously staring at himself in the mirror and picking out things that were wrong with his suit or hair and correcting them slightly, before Puck placed his hands on his shoulders and forced him to turn around to look at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I will be, just nervous."

"Everything is going to be fine." Puck said as he squeezed Kurt's shoulders comfortingly, giving him a small smile, "And Carole just text me, she said the decorations and flowers are all perfectly arranged."

Kurt sighed, a little relieved now that he knew that everything was turning out alright.

"Good."

"And now everyone is waiting for you, Burt said your Grandma wants to talk to you beforehand, so we have to go, like 10 minutes ago." Kurt just smiled a little at Puck and nodded.

They made good time getting to the hall, in a nice sleek black Mercedes that Blaine's mother had hired just for them. They had different rooms in the building, it was very grand, and Kurt was lead straight to the dressing room where all his friends and Burt and Carole had gathered.

Entering it he was engulfed in big hugs from everybody, Brittany and Santana had their hands clasped together and Mercedes was trying not to cry as she looked at Kurt. Burt hugged his son close, before whispering that he was proud of him into his ear, and Carole crushed him to her as soon as Burt released him.

"Ah, there's my gorgeous grandson." came a smooth voice behind him, and as Kurt let go of Carole he turned to regard his maternal grandmother with a small smile.

"Hey Grandma Rose."

"Hi Kurt, I wanted to speak with you a while before you got married." She said to him with a small smile of her own as she took hold of his hand.

"Yes of course." Kurt said as he held her hand, she pulled him over to the side of the room and sat with him. She sat smiling at him for a second, and he took a chance to take in her features, he hadn't seen or spoke to her for about 9 years now.

She had aged quite a bit, her greying hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her bright blue eyes were warm, but calculating and she had a regal air around her, like she was above everyone's status, but she really didn't show it in her kind face.

"I just wanted to say first, dear, that I'm sorry we haven't been in contact for a while, and also congratulations."

"Thank you, grandma." He responded as she smiled lovingly at him, he only remembered seeing her a few times when he still had his mother around, but the woman in front of him now was kind and gracious, like a grandmother should be.

"And I wanted to give you a little advice for marriage, as well as your gift." She said, her voice coming a little lower, but the smile never left her face, Kurt nodded back at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok."

"First, never let anger drive your decisions, marriage is always about communication first," she held up her finger as she recited her advice, something he had already worked out but never the less, appreciated from her. "Never go to bed angry, always make up before sleeping."

"Right." He nodded his acknowledgement as she gave him a look of understanding.

Raising her second finger she continued.

"And second, always be honest. There may come a time, where you feel like telling a false truth or not saying anything would feel like a better option, my advice is don't do that, sweetheart, always tell the truth."

"Ok, I will."

"Mmm," She sighed a little before looking a little sad, giving Kurt a sympathetic smile, "it's the same advice I gave your mother before she married. And it seemed to work out."

"Thank you, grandma, I'm actually glad you could be here." Kurt grabbed her up in a tight hug, inhaling her scent, lavender it smelled like, "I'll introduce you to Blaine afterwards."

"Well I look forward to it darling." She exclaimed happily as he released her, before reaching into her handbag and pulling an envelope out, handing it to Kurt, "Here, this is for you."

"Thank you," Kurt said breathless as he took the envelope, opening it when she gestured for him too, and making a shocked gasp as he read the number on the check inside, "Oh my gosh, grandma, this is a hell of a lot of money."

"No less than what you deserve baby." Grandma Rose exclaimed gently, taking his hand again, "I'm just sorry I haven't been around more."

"It's ok Grandma, you're here now."

They exchanged a small grin as Burt called out to Kurt that the ceremony was about to start.

His grandma gave him a wink before walking out of the room, followed closely by Carole and Puck and Sam, and then the girls, everyone wishing him 'good luck', Brittany blowing him kisses, as they walked out. It was just Kurt and his dad now, and he started breathing in calming breaths as Burt looked at him in amusement.

"Calm down, it's going to be ok." Burt said as he placed a comforting, grounding hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you kiddo, and your mom would be too."

"Dad, please don't make me cry, I don't want to be blotchy." Kurt said in a small amused voice, while trying to hold in the tears.

"I don't think Blaine would care if you cry."

"But I would." At his pouting face, Burt laughed, and gestured for him to walk out the door.

This was it, he was about to get married. Taking another calming breath, he shot his dad a wry grin and walked out of the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Breathe. Just breathe.

He can feel his heart racing and clasped his hands behind his back as they begin to shake. Before him, Blaine sees a whole room full of familiar faces smiling back at him. All waiting for the big moment, the one most of them have been waiting for, for a long time now.

'Why do I have to be up here for so long?' he thought, as his anxiety was taking hold. 'What if he changes his mind?' What if he realizes how much better he can do than me and doesn't even show his face? What if…?'

A hand presses down on his shoulder, stopping his negative train of thought, distracting him.

Turning, Blaine sees the face of his best friend looking at him with a comforting and proud smile. His friend's touch grounds him and wipes away the worries instantly. He returns the smile and takes another deep breath.

Carole is coming down the little walkway to take her seat next to Sam, and his own mother follows, sitting on the other side of the aisle, next to his brother, Cooper and Eleanor, all of them smiling proudly at him. Pam and Carole, both, already have silent, happy tears gliding down their cheeks. He sends his mom a small wave and she blows him a kiss. It seems like its been eons when their wedding music begins.

The large oak doors at the back of the ceremony room are flung open and the bridesmaids walk sedately down the aisle towards us. Each wearing flowing navy blue, one-shoulder strap dresses with glittering bodices. Mercedes and Brittany are the first to come down. Santana, the maid of honour, follows sending sultry looks to everyone who looks her way, and sending Blaine a wink as she came to stand next to him.

A grand flourish in the music begins, and it plays the ceremonial piano arrangement, as the entire gathering of guests stand up. With excited whispers, the crowd turns to watch Kurt's entrance.

It takes a moment before Blaine can see him fully and, when he does, he swears his heart stops. He knows that Kurt's suit is exquisitely gorgeous and his hair divine but he sees none of that. All he sees is Kurt's beautiful face staring at him. His lips are curved up into a happy smile. An excited blush gently stains his cheeks.

What captures Blaine's attention though is his eyes. Their crystalline blue depths overflowing with love. Love for him. All thoughts and worries scatter from Blaine's mind.

There is no hall, no crowd of on-lookers, not even time exists in this moment. There is only Kurt and Blaine.

As Burt places Kurt's hand in Blaine's, suddenly he's completely at peace. 'He's finally going to be mine.' he thought as Kurt's smiling face, turned to glance around at everything then back to him. The priest appeared in front of them then, addressing the congregation to be seated.

"Welcome family and friends of Kurt and Blaine. All are now present to witness the bonding and marriage of these two persons here today. We thank you all for your presence here today. As is tradition, we will be performing the proper mating ceremony, the exchange of blood and the wolf dance. But for now I shall proceed with the wedding speech first." the priest announced as everyone took their seats and Kurt and Blaine linked hands. "Whoever here today, knows of a reason for the matrimony of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, to not go ahead, please stand and speak now."

Everyone looked around at each other, before Puck glared at everyone.

"Nobody move." Puck threatened lightly, as Kurt, Blaine and a few of the gathered guests laughed out loud.

"Ok," the priest said in an amused voice, "we shall proceed then."

Kurt and Blaine nodded slightly at the priest, while Santana whispered something to Puck lightly that made him laugh quietly.

"We are here to witness the joining of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Kurt and Blaine would like to say their own vows before presenting their rings." The priest announced, before turning his head and nodded at Blaine to go first.

Blaine took a deep breath and brought his hand out to take one of Kurt's in his, smiling at him lovingly before reciting his vows.

"I believed in mates from a very young age. And I knew that to be the only truth. But I never thought I would love somebody as much as I love you. Before you came into my life, it felt like I was living in darkness, because then all of a sudden there was a blinding light, and I'm just so amazed by you."

Blaine explained as Kurt blushed and smiled in slight embarrassment, "You are so kind-hearted and so inspiring. So beautiful, inside and out. I feel so lucky that my mate was somebody that I could love whole-heartedly and completely. Even if we were human, I know you would be the one. It's such an amazing feeling and everything we have been through together, even the bad times, has just made me want to be with you even more. I love you Kurt, so much, and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I respect you, I look up to you, you make me want to be a better person. And I strive to be, so please accept this ring as a sign of my never-ending love and commitment to you. I will love you forever." Kurt had tears in his eyes as he held out his hand for Blaine to place the ring on his finger, staring in awe at it for a few seconds, before brushing his hand against Blaine's and taking his hand in his own now.

Blaine smiled encouragingly at him as he started his own vows.

"Blaine, never in all my days, did I count on ever meeting the love of life, let alone for that same person to be my one and only destined mate. It was a little rocky at first, and I was still a little afraid of the feeling I held for you, but after everything that has happened, I want to be with you forever. I'm not afraid anymore. My carrier status has never been a deciding factor, it's never been an issue, because I know you respect me, and I respect you too."

Kurt had a few silent tears running down his cheeks now, and Blaine couldn't help but feel his own eyes start prickling, "There are so many things that I have been thankful for in my life, but none of those things even come close to how thankful I am that I have you. And I want to keep you forever. Please accept this ring in return to represent my love for you and my never-ending promise of acceptance and commitment." Blaine held out his own hand for Kurt to place his ring, smiling up at him dreamily, as they then clasped each other's hands gently.

"You have me forever, I love you."Kurt said in a whispered voice, as he brought a hand up to gently wipe his face.

"I love you too." Blaine replied as he brought his own up to wipe at his eyes.

The priest smiled at them both before taking his place in front again, holding a pillow out in front of him with the ceremonial dagger on it.

"Now in front of the congregation present, I ask you both to take the ceremonial dagger, and make the cuts that will cement your bond as mates."

Kurt took the dagger from the priest gently, and turned it over in his hand for a second, while Blaine opened and offered his left palm out for Kurt to cut. Kurt made a small line, and as the blood welled up to the surface, he handed the small knife to Blaine and held out his own palm.

After Blaine made the small cut on his too, Blaine handed the dagger back to the priest who took it with a bow of his head, then Blaine and Kurt both brought their bloodied palms together and linked fingers. Hissing slightly in discomfort.

The priest then took a ceremonial cloth, and wrapped it tightly around their joined hands, while reciting a specific prayer for the bonding. Kurt and Blaine could feel their blood mingling as their palms started getting warm, the warmth beginning to creep through their wrists and into their forearms. The priest made a symbol over their hands, with the ceremonial dagger, just touching the cloth holding them together gently.

Kurt and Blaine could feel the warmth spreading faster as the priest continued, creeping into their chests now, their hearts starting beating a little harder as their breaths caught. They felt the bonds of their mating connecting together, like tiny threads inside finally meeting up with the other parts.

The warmth crept into their faces, and then to the very tops of their heads, and the warmth surrounding their hearts travelled quickly all the way down to their toes. The priest then stopped his prayer and unwrapped the cloth from their hands. Kurt and Blaine could feel the change coming on quickly. The priest handing them a pillow to take their rings off again to place them on top of it. They did quickly, while their nails and fangs were lengthening.

The priest asked them to step up onto the podium, and change into their other forms, while the congregation gathered, looked on. Kurt looked a little nervous about it, but one comforting smile from Blaine had him removing his jacket and shoes, quickly. Once the change was completed, the wolves had to perform an intricate dance around each other. Kurt mirrored Blaine's movements as he moved forward and around, one paw at a time, moving slightly to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Blaine slowly moved back wards as Kurt came forwards, and then they turned together while still locking gazes, and then turned back the opposite way, before Kurt started stepping back as Blaine came slowly forwards. Repeating the same sequence for a few more times, before coming to a stop in front of each other.

Gazes still locked, bright blue and bright amber, they both sat back on their haunches before raising their heads and howling in sync together. Everyone stood and clapped as the howl finished. Kurt and Blaine then nuzzled faces and licked each other's muzzles, the bonding complete now, they were mates.

The priest then asked them to change back as a huge sheet was lowered for them to get dressed in human form again.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt gently, with a proud and happy smile on his face as they redressed in their suits, and placing their rings back on.

"I'm perfect." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand when they were done and throwing a proud and happy smile back.

After they were done, the curtain lifted again, and they stood side by side holding hands. The priest held up his hands and recited another little prayer, before addressing the whole room, gesturing for Kurt and Blaine to come and stand in their original places.

"I now pronounce you to be mated, and wedded, you may kiss each other to complete the bond." Blaine pulled Kurt into him quickly, smashing their lips together, and Kurt's mouth opened easily to his probing tongue.

They forgot about their surroundings as they kissed passionately for a few minutes, ignoring the wolf whistles from Puck and Santana, only interested in each other for now.

Eventually the blissful cloud around them subsided and they remembered that their whole family and friends were still gathered around them, they released each other with a gasp and a small embarrassed chuckle. Turning towards the rest of the crowd, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his, and raised them in the air, the crowd around them, all erupting into cheers, as Kurt laughed happily at his silly husband next to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The reception party was in full swing now. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun, including Kurt and Blaine, who had not left the dance floor for at least an hour now. But after their first dance it was suddenly apparant that they weren't going to dance with each other again for a long while, because it seemed all of their family members and friends absolutely needed a dance with the happy couple.

They exchanged an amused grin or a laugh, every time they passed by each other, twirling a different person around the dancefloor. Even Sebastian and Puck had taken turns in twirling their friends around, but eventually the crowd of dancers dwindled, and Kurt found himself encased within his new husband's arms.

They continued to dance around the dancefloor with each other for a while, until their feet started hurting and they made it back to their seats to rest and have a drink. A glass started clinking as they sat back down, and they realised that Puck and Sebastian were standing next to each other at the head of the hall, waiting for everyone's attention.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other wearily, foreboding the speech that was to come now. As everybody quieted down and turned their attention towards the duo, Sebastian and Puck both winked at the wedded couple at the table. Kurt buried his face in one palm while Blaine just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Hello everybody, welcome to the wedding of our favourite couple," Puck started as he lifted his champagne glass up in a gesture towards Kurt and Blaine, "for those of you who don't know me, my name is Noah Puckerman, and I am one of the best men."

"And for those who don't know my name, it's Sebastian Smythe, also a best man. Before I begin," Sebastian started with a sly grin, "I just want to say that I asked Blaine, if there was anything he did not want me to share, and he said 'no.' So Kurt, this is all his fault."

Blaine put his head in his hand as Kurt chuckled and held onto his other hand while Sebastian continued among the ripple of light laughter that went around the hall.

"We did ask for microphones beforehand but we were told that they weren't available," Puck jumped in, adding his own sarcastic smile, "so if you can't hear us towards the back, the silence from the people in the front will let you know that you're not missing much."

Everyone laughed at that, and a few amused whispers went around the room.

"Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great man...but enough about me, I'm here to give a speech about Blaine." Sebastian said with a sarcastic smirk on his face, making everyone laugh and Blaine slightly give him the finger, "Not many of you know this but I met Blaine when we were 14, it's not that hard to imagine a 14 year old Blaine, he had the same haircut, and that same little smile, the one that says he's always pleased with himself."

Cooper let out a loud laugh at that and Blaine just glared at him and then at Sebastian while Kurt laughed next to him. Puck stepped a little more forward then, laughing back at Sebastian.

"You have no idea how much I have been waiting for this day," Puck said as he put his hand to his chest and looked over at Kurt, "that Kurt finally admitted that I'm the best man."

Everyone chuckled again as Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck, who just winked and smiled back, he pulled back a little to let Sebastian step forward again.

"All of those who know Kurt well, will know that he is a wonderful and caring person," Sebastian started and everyone around the room 'aww'ed', "He deserves a good husband. Thank God Blaine married him before he found one." Loud raucous laughter erupted then.

Kurt and Blaine were near tears with that one.

"Ok ok, on with the good stuff now," Sebastian exclaimed as everyone quieted, "I wish these two a lifetime of happiness, and I am so glad that my best friend has found his soulmate. Thanks Kurt."

Kurt nodded and smiled back at Sebastian as he said this, then Puck stepped up beside Sebastian, and held out his glass to them both.

"I know I wasn't your original best man, but I'm sure he would be just as proud of you, as I am."

Kurt's eyes watered as Puck raised his glass higher and Sebastian held his aloft too.

"To Kurt and Blaine!" They both said together, everyone around the room, raising their glasses too, to toast the brand new couple.

Kurt and Blaine just blushed and smiled around at everyone, before looking at each other. And Sam started a chant of 'kiss kiss kiss' that went around the whole hall, and Blaine pulled Kurt to him and dipped him, while Kurt giggled against his lips.

Everything then went on as usual, everybody up on the dance floor, or getting drunk, relatives all meeting each other, talking, Blaine's mom taking lots of pictures, and Cooper swinging his very pregnant wife around the dancefloor carefully.

Kurt held Blaine in his arms again as they danced slowly together, resting his head against his husbands shoulder and sighing happily. Blaine pushed him back a little to look him in the eye.

"I love you, my gorgeous husband." he said and Kurt smiled affectionately at him before kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too, my handsome mate."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The party wound down when it neared 1am, although Cooper had taken Eleanor back to their hotel early, which was understandable, she was due in a month anyway. Kurt had been quite surprised that she had managed to make the trip, being so big and bulky, but she told him that even if she was a week away from giving birth, she wouldn't have missed this day for anything. Kurt absolutely adored her.

Most of the older guests had retreated back to their respective hotels at around 11pm, and Kurt and Blaine remained there until it was only immediately family and a few friends left. The pack seemed to be having a lot of fun, Puck's daughter Beth especially. She was 5 years old, nearly 6, and she had all of Puck's attention today, which she absolutely loved. She had been non stop giggling and smiling since Puck picked her and Mercedes up from the airport this morning.

She was so precious, Puck had been spinning her around the dancefloor most of the evening, and now he was casually swaying her as she slept on him, standing and talking to Sebastian and his father.

Kurt had also eyed Brittany and Santana dancing together, with their fingers clasped, not willing to let the other go, and also Sam and Mercedes looked like they had reached some sort of agreement to be each other's arm candy for the night.

Kurt could not be happier. He looked over all of his loved ones, at their laughing eyes and smiling faces, and he felt his heart overflowing with warmth and appreciation for everything he had.

"What are you smiling about?" Came the sultry smooth tenor of his new husband's voice, near his ear, and his smile only got wider as he looked into the amber coloured eyes he loved so much.

"Just at how perfect this day has been." He said a little dreamily and Blaine grinned happily back at him.

"It has been wonderful," Blaine replied joyfully as he looked around the dwindling guests now, before turning his attention back to Kurt, "But it isn't over, and as soon as we get back to our suite, I'm having my wicked way with you."

"Is that a suggestion?" Kurt responded playfully, tugging on the hair on the back of Blaine's neck, causing his gorgeous husband to growl low, so only he could hear it, and he grinned cheekily at him.

Blaine grinned back and pulled him tighter against him, his eyes darkening, which made Kurt gulp slightly.

"It's a promise."

"Not if I get to you first," Kurt said in a low danger filled tone, and Blaine's eyes widened a little in surprise, "now that my dear husband, is a promise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as they got back to their room that night, they could feel their skin crawling. The wolves inside needed out, so locking the door and making sure that they were alone, they both removed their clothes, without uttering a word and changed.

The white wolf was circling the black wolf, sniffing at his coat and pawing at his hind quarters, wagging it's tail excitedly. The black wolf was also wagging it's tail but a bit more subdued, they were both watching the other, never tearing their gazes from the other.

The black wolf sniffed and snuffled against the neck fur of the white wolf when he came closer, taking in the scent of it's mate, whining in anticipation.

The white wolf growled, a low rumble in it's chest, and licked it's muzzle, tail raising up slightly into a dominant position and the black wolf knew just what to do.

The black wolf lowered it's head and flattened it's ears, tail sneaking down and just underneath his back end, showing submission to it's mate, as the white wolf licked at the black wolf's muzzle and nudged his head. The black wolf was also growling a little, breathing coming heavier and they both started to pant, adding a certain ambience to the hormones flying about in the room.

The black wolf, let his gaze fall from the bright blue eyes in front of him, to look down at the floor, before bending his front legs and pressing his chest down, his back end still in the air. The white wolf's ears went up, and it licked it's muzzle again, sniffing along the side of the black wolf's body as he circled around him once more, rubbing his own furry side along it's mates in silent comfort and love.

Coming to a stop at the black wolf's still raised rump, he nudged the black wolf's tail aside and sniffed him. The black wolf's heartbeat could be heard in the white wolf's ears, it was picking up speed, the excitement and nervousness rolling off of both them in waves, permeating the air and making the wolves react accordingly.

Raising up on his hind legs the white wolf, gently placed his paws on top of the black wolf's back, and nuzzled into his fur, as he crept a little closer, trying to find the perfect position for mating. The black wolf whined again and the white wolf licked against the fur across it's back in a comforting manner as he felt the need to thrust and rut against him.

The black wolf had managed to hold his tail out of the way, so that the white wolf had perfect access to what he was looking for, and as he felt the slick hardness rubbing against the back of his legs, his body softened and relaxed as the white wolf started moving his hips around trying to find the right angle to get inside the black wolf.

The white wolf's hips stopped rolling and moving as he felt his hardness come into contact with the black wolf's opening, easing his thrusts a little, he gently nudged himself forward little at a time to try and penetrate. The black wolf's body seemed to open up for him, because as soon as he started the little nudges, he poked through the tight entrance, the black wolf whining and yipping softly from where he rested his head on the floor by his paws.

The white wolf growled as he pushed his hips forward harder, managing to dive most of the way into the black wolf's body, before pulling back and nudging in again faster and faster every time. The black wolf began to pant in time with the white wolf's thrusts, going completely still underneath him and just taking all what the white wolf was giving him.

The white wolf's hips moved faster, pushing in harder as he chased the urge to release inside his mate, panting along with the black wolf as he moved faster, their heartbeats were in sync now, beating out a rhythm together as their bodies became one.

Thrusting harder and faster, the white wolf could feel a chord inside himself about to snap, as the swelling started up inside of his mate, he pushed against it, harder and harder, forcing sounds of discomfort out of the black wolf, but he didn't stop, he kept pushing.

Suddenly everything stopped as the white wolf managed to force his knot inside his mate, and he felt himself release inside of the black wolf. The thrusts became tiny little bursts, and as his breathing returned to normal, he started licking at his mate, nibbling his fur and pulling at it, the black wolf whining and yipping at him gently from the floor.

The knot connected them for quite a few minutes and they didn't move, the black wolf started trying to shift his hips around after about 10 minutes went by, and the knot pulled against him painfully, causing him to yelp and still again.

After 20 minutes the white wolf moved, the knot hadn't really diminished but it was enough to be removed from his mate. He pulled out, a streak of white following it as it flowed down the black wolf's legs, the white wolf quickly bending it's head to lap it up and clean up his mate. The black wolf seemed to huff a sigh in relief that it was over, and once the white wolf had finished licking at him, he turned around and locked gazes with his mate again.

'Hey Kurt.' the thought came through the white wolf's head and he yipped and pranced around happily, wagging his tail as he responded.

'Hi Blaine.'

The black wolf licked across the white wolf's muzzle affectionately, both excitedly wagging their fluffy tails.

'We can communicate now.' the black wolf communicated, nuzzling along the fur on the white wolf's neck.

'I know.' came the thought response.

'I love you.' The black wolf thought, nipping along the fur of the white wolf's throat and the white wolf, placed a few quick licks on top of the black wolf's head.

'I love you too.' the white wolf huffed in contentment, before his ears pricked up and he turned to lock gazes with solid amber, 'Shall we change back and have a shower?'

'I think that's a good idea. Because I want to fuck you now.' the black wolf seemed to growl lowly along with the thought and the white wolf just licked his lips and nudged the black wolf excitedly and hurried over to the bathroom door.

'Let's go then, honey.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ugh...ugh...ah, ah...ah, oh...faster...oh baby...harder...ah...ah."

"Holy fuck...you're so tight...this...is...ungh...a-amazing."

"Ah...aah! Oh god right there...oh yes! Yes! ...Aah!"

"Oh god Kurt...oh uh aah...ungh.."

Kurt and Blaine were on their 6th or 7th session now, Kurt had kind of lost count after the 4th time, his brain had been turned to mush, all thanks to the gorgeous man who was currently pounding into him at a phenomenal rate.

He left the domination up to Blaine, after all, Kurt dominated him when they were wolves, so it was Blaine's turn. And holy hell, was he good at it.

It had started as soon as they left the shower earlier, one minute Kurt was hugging Blaine and smelling his hair, the next he found himself flat on back with Blaine hovering over him with lust blown eyes, and a growl rumbling through his chest. After two orgasms on his back and then 3 wonderful ones while riding Blaine, he ended up on all fours, being subdued and taken like a bitch in heat. It was amazing. And they had no plans of slowing or stopping yet.

Blaine was hammering into his prostate and Kurt had already come at least 4 times while he had been on his hands and knees for the past 25 minutes. Blaine had already come too, but he didn't soften and just kept pounding away, which lead Kurt into the male equivalent of multiple orgasms.

There was no condom between them now, Blaine had asked Kurt if they could go without for their wedding night. Although Kurt was only convinced about it once Blaine had solemnly promised to pull out at the point of orgasm. So Kurt relented and now he found himself in this position, it had only been 8 hours since they were wed, and they hadn't even slept yet.

As soon as one would collapse, the other got horny and it would start the cycle of sex all over again.

They were both covered in sweat, saliva and semen, but they didn't actually care because they both felt incredibly turned on, and perfectly in love.

"Ah...ah...aaaaah!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he came yet again, Blaine still pounding away inside of him, his prostate was becoming oversensitive and it started to hurt but it felt so good at the same time.

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles clenching around him and pulled out quickly, just barely releasing himself from Kurt's body before shooting all over Kurt's back, and thighs, Kurt sank down onto the bed as he felt Blaine's release hit him, it was warm and it smelled like Blaine.

Blaine collapsed next to him for a moment, breathing heavily and running his fingers soothingly through his mate's hair, both of them trying to calm their heartrates enough to think clearly, their lust and sex addled brains not working properly through the blissful haze.

"...Blaine?" Kurt said after a few moments, his mind starting to clear now, "I think we should sleep now."

"Nope," Blaine said as he got up to push Kurt over onto his back, clamping his teeth into Kurt's neck, "I'm hard again, and I'm not done with you yet, gorgeous."

"Oh...God," Kurt exclaimed tiredly but excitedly as Blaine, entered him again, bringing Kurt's legs up in the air roughly as he started pounding away inside him again, "...Oh...Blaine...harder."

Blaine was rough this time, he didn't add any more lube, Kurt could feel that the slide inside was a little rougher, but he didn't care, the blissful haze had descended again and made him babble incoherently as his mate took him again.

Blaine didn't last long this time, he pounded away at a maddening pace, his hips were slamming against Kurt's thighs, and as their sweaty skin slapped together, it hurt, but it felt so incredible.

Kurt didn't think he would even be able to come again, but he was proven wrong as Blaine hit his prostate dead on, just once, and he shot his release with a scream all over Blaine's chest and stomach, clenching around the hard heat inside him.

Blaine let out a loud groan and pulled out of Kurt, taking himself in hand and aiming his release all over Kurt's chest and onto his mate's face. Kurt sputtered a little, before chuckling slightly as Blaine bent over to kiss him again, catching some of his own come on Kurt's lips and spreading the taste between them.

"I love you," Blaine sighed out as he collapsed on top of Kurt, spreading the come between them even more, "I don't think I'm ever going to believe you're mine."

"Oh, honey," Kurt responded, after a particularly loud yawn, "I love you too, I'm so glad you're mine."

"I think we should sleep now." Blaine said amused, as Kurt snuggled into him, they were both still uncaring of the mess they had made, too tired and worn out to think about cleaning up yet.

"Good idea." Kurt said, and snuggled into Blaine's warm chest a little more, Blaine laughed and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead before following into slumber.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They woke up, feeling sore, but relaxed. Both of them made a face as they realised they were stuck together at certain points of their bodies, still covered in everything from the night before, that had dried or become tacky. Kurt grimaced as he peeled his stomach away from Blaine's and Blaine laughed a little at the situation they left themselves in.

"I think it's time for a shower." Kurt exclaimed quietly as he turned over onto his back, hissing slightly in discomfort, as his body, especially the bottom half, disagreed with the movement.

Blaine looked at him, with a blinding smile, eyes intently watching Kurt shift around uncomfortably. It made him feel proud of what he had accomplished, leaving his imprint on Kurt's body.

"Together?" He asked as Kurt shifted his legs around to sit up properly, gasping a little again as his body flared with pain and soreness from being moved.

"I don't think my body could handle any more." Kurt said as he eyed Blaine with a light glare, but there was a smirk on his face, as Blaine smiled back at him before rolling his eyes.

"I meant just to clean."

Kurt made a sarcastic, 'Mhm', before swinging his legs around the side of the bed and standing.

"Ow...god, honey," Kurt said as he gasped in pain and held the bottom of his back, "I feel like I've been fucked by a train."

Blaine just grinned proudly up at him, which caused Kurt to chuckle slightly and roll his eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Kurt said as Blaine got up to stand beside him, reaching out to where Kurt's hand resting on the small of his back, and rubbing the sore muscles underneath the skin for him, "I might not be able to do anything for the next couple of days."

"I seriously doubt that." Blaine said with a cheesy sarcastic grin, and Kurt pushed him away, walking towards the bathroom, but staggering a little.

"Am I walking funny?" He turned and asked as Blaine followed behind him.

"No, why?"

"It just feels like I am."

Blaine chuckled as he pushed Kurt into the bathroom, making him sit down on the side of the tub while he started up the shower. Waiting for the right temperature, before he pulled Kurt up and helped him step into it.

Their shower together wasn't dirty. It was beautiful.

Blaine was so loving and attentive, washing Kurt's hair for him, and washing his whole body for him while Kurt leaned back against him. There was no rush for sex right now, it was all about aftercare and emotion. Blaine took care of him, like he always did, and Kurt had a smile on his face while Blaine's attention was on cleaning off all the gunk from both of their abdomens.

"I love you, you know." Kurt said, as Blaine washed all the way down to his toes, Blaine looking up at him with a big smile, wet curls hanging down his forehead and into his eyes.

"I love you too."

"I know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom! Are you serious?! A world trip?!"

Blaine was staring at his mom like she was crazy, but she only grinned at both of them. She had just handed them her gift, after they had all left the hotel and made their way back to the house, and waving off all of their friends, Mercedes was taking Beth home, and Puck was such a mess, that he had booked a ticket to fly out with them, to spend more time with his daughter.

Sam had gone back to Kentucky with his folks and siblings, to spend some time with them. Sebastian had flown back to Westerville to spend time with Hunter, they all wanted to give the newly wedded couple their space. But looks like they would be getting more than just a little bit of space.

Pam had given them an envelope and told them to open it, as they sat on the couch, in the living room, Santana and Brittany were upstairs, still packing up their things to leave, giving Kurt and Blaine some privacy with Blaine's mom.

The envelope had contained an all expenses paid trip, travelling to 7 separate destinations, around the globe, and it would last for about 6 months. It was open so that Kurt and Blaine could decide when to go, but Blaine had been staring at his mom now for a few minutes, the shock never leaving his face.

"Pam, it's a lovely gift but-"

"Stop right there, honey," She held up a hand and Kurt clamped his mouth closed, "It says you can go whenever you want to, so you can book time off from work for 6 months and go."

"Mom, this is too much." Blaine said to her gently, shocked expression still present and she just smiled at him with love.

"Baby, you and Kurt deserve a proper, up-scale honeymoon," Pam said with a proud, royal look on her face, "might be the only trip you have alone from now on."

Blaine's eye widened at that, and he tried to send his mother a 'cease and desist' look over Kurt's shoulder, which it seems she was completely ignoring.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Babies." She went on to explain as Kurt's mouth opened to cut off she continued quickly, "I know you both decided to wait, but life isn't going to wait forever, and now that you are bonded properly, I can't wait for more grandbabies!"

She squealed excitedly to herself, as Blaine placed his face in his hands in silent embarrassment, he just hoped her pushy nature hadn't messed with Kurt's head. None of them were ready to be parents yet, and they had yet to talk about it.

"Oh." Kurt said, in a neutral tone, one that meant he was thinking pretty hard and Blaine wanted to slap his mother.

"Thanks, mom, but don't scare my husband please."

"I'm not trying to scare anyone," Pam defended herself, with a slightly amused lilt in her voice, "It's only natural for me to want grandchildren, from both of my sons."

Kurt nodded at her in understanding, even though his mind was telling him that he was not ready to take that step, and that it was completely implausible right now, he still felt a tingle inside from the word 'babies', and he knew it was the wolf side of his heart longing for family, but was he ready?.

"Ok, I'll leave you two, to discuss it." Pam said as she got up and kissed them both on the cheek, both of them raising to hug her and wave her off as she left, Brittany and Santana were waiting for her out front, with the taxi that was going to take them all to the airport.

"Bye, Kurt, I'll miss you."

"Take care of each other."

They both waved the 3 women off, as the taxi disappeared out of sight, and they released a collective breath.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a guilty look and Kurt looked back at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry about that Kurt." Blaine said as he looked down at the floor, and Kurt forced Blaine's chin up again to look his husband in the eye.

"I'm not, your mom's got a point, Blaine," As Blaine's eyes widened slightly, Kurt smiled at him and pressed a hand against his chest, over his heart, "I can feel it. The wolf is yearning for it."

Blaine smiled sympathetically, and placed his hand over Kurt's, moving towards him and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling into him.

"I guess it's something we have to talk about."

Kurt nodded in agreement, before pushing Blaine back, and bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, smiling when Blaine turned his face and kissed the middle of his palm.

"Yeah, but not yet. I want to enjoy my alone time, with my new husband." Kurt's eyes flashed bright blue again as he finished with a cheeky grin, and Blaine growled at him playfully before tackling him back into the house, kicking the door shut, as Kurt laughed out loud.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine was sitting in a boring meeting with his boss and the producers of the company, when his phone rang. It startled him as he sat up straight and everyone turned to look at him and his boss pointed at the door while he continued speaking.

Blaine gave him a sheepish smile before nodding his head and hurrying from the room.

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he answered it quickly, not looking at the caller I.D first.

"Hello."

"Blainey! Guess what?!"

"Coop? Hey...what?"

"You're an uncle bro!"

"What?!"

His shout was so loud it startled everyone around the floor he was on and he sent an apologetic grin around him before talking hushed into his phone.

"When did it happen?"

"About an hour ago, Eleanor is asleep now, I've sent you a picture of them."

Blaine heard a ping in his ear, before he registered "Them?"

He looked down at his phone and opened the new picture message, and his eyes widened as he saw too bright red chubby faces surrounded by fluffy pink hats and onesies on the screen.

"Oh my god! Coop! Twins!"

"Yeah I know." came Cooper's tired sounding reply.

"So, how did...something like this happen?" Blaine asked, as he really couldn't fathom how they had missed this little detail.

"Well Blaine, when two people love each other very much..."

"No, you moron!" Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother, as Cooper laughed down the phone, "I mean how does a second baby avoid the spotlight?"

"Don't know, the doctors are stumped too. But they're here and they're both perfect."

Blaine smiled at Cooper's affectionate tone, oh my god he was an uncle to twin girls.

"They are beautiful Cooper. Tell Eleanor congratulations when she wakes up."

"Are you and Kurt gonna come see them before you go on your honeymoon trip?"

"Oh yeah definitely."

"Mom's flying in next Thursday, so maybe you could swing by the same time yeah?"

"I'll check with the boss, but I should be able to take a couple days."

"You might get a call from Kurt in just a sec coz I've just sent him that picture." came Cooper's laughing voice, and Blaine laughed with him.

"So what did you call them?"

"Jasmine and Melissa."

"Oh Coop those names are gorgeous." Blaine said as his voice got a little choked up, but Cooper just laughed at him.

"Alright don't weep over the phone."

"I'm not..." Blaine's phone vibrated in his ear, signalling another call, "I think Kurt's calling me now."

"Alright well you handle that, and I'll go back to my family."

"Congrats Coop."

"Thanks little bro."

As he disconnected the call with Cooper, he answered Kurt's call. And before he could even utter a hello-

"Oh my gosh! Blaine! They are so cute, oh my gosh-"

Kurt's voice was going higher and higher the longer he spoke, and Blaine laughed.

"Yes Kurt I know, Cooper just called me and sent me the picture too."

"Oh. Aren't they so adorable?" Kurt said in a wistful tone, and it made Blaine smile.

"They're names are Jasmine and Melissa."

"..oh my god! I think a rainbow just fell out of my mouth...oh they're so gorgeous." Blaine smiled widely at Kurt's amazed voice, he knew his husband well enough to know he was getting emotional.

"We're uncles Kurt."

He heard a sniff and he knew Kurt was crying.

"Oh Kurt, it's ok babe, don't cry. Coop wants us to go visit them next week when mom goes, if you want?"

"Yes please." came the quiet reply followed by a sniffle.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," there was another loud sniff and a sigh, "I'll be ok, I'm just going to go show this picture to everyone."

Blaine chuckled.

"You do that, I need to get back to a boring meeting."

"I'll see you at home honey."

"Bye sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine smiled brightly as he disconnected the call, then stared down at the picture on his phone screen for a while, before shaking his head lightly, placing his phone back in his pocket and going back to the boring meeting.

They did manage to get a couple of days off before next weekend to go to L.A.

The plane ride wasn't eventful, it was just filled with Kurt talking Blaine's ear off about all the cute little dresses he would be making his little nieces. Blaine couldn't stop grinning at the excitement in his husband's voice, even as they wheeled their luggage out to a taxi from LAX, Kurt was still squealing and exclaiming love for them loudly.

As they drove up to Coop's house, Kurt was literally one second away from bouncing in his seat, Blaine had to keep a hand on his knee to keep him calm.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Kurt exclaimed as he brought his hands together and smiled brightly.

Blaine thought his excitement was so cute.

"Easy baby, before you start bouncing."

"Oh hush you," Kurt admonished lightly, flicking Blaine's nose, before adding cheekily, "You like it when I bounce."  
Blaine chuckled darkly, while sliding his arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt continued, "We are going to meet our baby nieces, I'm surprised you're not bouncing."

"Oh trust me," Blaine said with a huge grin, "I am nearly ecstatic, I think I may puke. My stomach feels like it is full of butterflies."

"Aww." Kurt said as he ran a hand through his husband's curls, "it's ok."

Blaine just smiled back at him as he grasped his hand. They pulled up to the house, got their luggage out of the taxi's trunk, and made their way up to the house.

Before they were even on the front porch, the door was being swung open and Cooper stood in front of them with a huge proud smile on his face.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Cooper," Kurt said happily as he broke away from Blaine to give his brother-in-law a hug, "congratulations dad."

"Thanks," He replied, engulfing Blaine in a hug as well as he came closer, "come on in. There are two little creatures that really want to meet you."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged big excited smiles as Cooper led them through the hallway of his home. Blaine put their luggage by the stairs as Cooper then led them through to the lounge.

Blaine's mom was already there, cradling something wrapped in pink in her arms, and she smiled brilliantly bright up at them.

"So who wants little Jasmine?" she asked as she gestured to the baby in her arms.

Kurt squealed and launched himself across the room with his arms out, before realising he was being incredibly rude and he turned to give Eleanor, who was seated on the couch holding the other baby, a big squeeze and kiss on the cheek, whispering congratulations in her ear. Then he went right back to Pam with his arms open, and that had everyone laughing.

Pam placed the baby in Kurt's arms, and Blaine watched his husband positively melt as he cradled her close. Kurt dropped a little kiss on the tiny bundle's head lightly, and then smiled at everyone around him.

"So Blainey," Coop said as he went to retrieve the other bundle of pink from his wife's arms, "looks like you got Melissa."

Blaine let out a small breath of air as Coop walked over to him with the tiny baby, grinning at him.

Blaine opened his arms slightly, apprehensively awaiting them to be filled with the tiny angel in his brother's arms.

Coop just gave him a wink and a nod before placing the baby gently into his arms.

Blaine looked down at the tiny pink face, surrounded by a pink hat and blanket, and he watched the tiny fingers twitching slightly as she moved, and he was awe struck.

He was stiff for a moment, staring down at the baby girl in his arms for a few minutes, then as she made a small noise, which was more like a tiny squeak, he all but melted too.

His shoulders slumped and all of his muscles felt like jelly as he cradled her closer to his chest, smiling as he leant his face against her tiny head. His eyes looked up to his brother but he didn't move his head away from the baby's.

His brother was grinning proudly at him, his mom came over and placed a kiss on his forehead and then the baby's head before moving to take a seat with Eleanor.

Blaine looked at Kurt across the room, cradling the other baby close and cooing to her gently, his heart felt so full of love in that moment, that as Kurt looked up and caught his gaze, then smiled, Blaine's eyes watered and a couple of tears slipped free.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

November.

They decided to take the trip in November. They had each spoken to their bosses about a 6 month leave of absence, and their bosses both agreed that they could take the time off, but it had to be worked out at least 3 months in advance, so that their bosses could find temporary replacements for their particular jobs and duties, and also so that the forms could be written out, it had to be in the form of a contract and they had to sign it.

So Kurt and Blaine had both decided, 2 weeks after going back to work, to start the ball rolling for their time off. Kurt's application form had already been filled out, and he was in the midst of helping train somebody that Julia had hired to take over his role, Blaine's form was taking a little longer to come through, but his boss said it would still start form the date he had asked for.

They were nearly there, Kurt's replacement was very competent and she learned quickly, so Kurt had no worries about his job being taken care of, and Julia just said that she was going to miss him so much.

Kurt loved his boss, he was glad he got to work for somebody so accepting and amazing as her.

The guys had all returned about a week after they all left, and as soon as Kurt and Blaine had told them all about the trip they were planning on taking, all their mouths had dropped open in shock, and then Sam's exclamation of "How much money does your mom actually have?!" made Blaine blush and Puck smack him up the side of the head.

Kurt was glad for the guys support, they had all promised to keep doing their fair share around the house, and also promised not to break anything or burn the house down, to which Puck bowed his head and apologised for what happened last Christmas again.

"So does that mean you won't be around for Christmas and New Year this year?" Sam had asked, and Puck had rolled his eyes before Kurt had said 'Yes.'

Sebastian told Blaine to take his laptop at least so they could all wish each other a 'Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,' and Blaine agreed that he shall be keeping in contact with everyone, they would be in Australia over the month of December and Kurt had already promised to skype with Burt and Carole too, anyway.

Their trip was a week away now, their flight was leaving on the 21st of November, first stop in Thailand. Kurt was just working out details with his new replacement, when his phone chimed.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, baby, I just finished work, my form had finally been accepted, so my boss told me I could leave the rest to him." came his husband's excited and relieved voice from the speaker.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Kurt replied happily, passing his replacement some more forms, and signing off on a few others, "I'm just finishing up with Janine too."

"It's exciting now right?" Asked Blaine, and Kurt had to smile at the obvious amount of excited energy his husband had right now.

"I bet you're bouncing like a puppy right now."

"You would be partly correct."

Kurt laughed at his husband's quiet reply, before looking at the clock, 'only an hour left and I can leave.'

"Look I have to finish this baby, or I'll never get home. I'll see you soon alright?" Kurt explained as he heard Blaine sigh happily down the phone.

"Of course babe, see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok, you sure you guys' are going to be alright, running the house by yourselves?"

Kurt had one eyebrow raised, and a hand on his hip, with his lips pursed, eyeing Puck, Sam and Sebastian critically, while Blaine slung their suitcases and all their bags into the taxi.

Puck just rolled his eyes at Kurt and sighed over-dramatically.

"Seriously, Kurt? We are grown men." he told him as Sam nodded beside him, while Sebastian went to say goodbye to Blaine.

"Well sometimes it doesn't feel like it." Kurt responded sarcastically, which made Puck glare in indignation and Sam chuckle lightly.

"Come on, baby, let's go, we're going to be late." came Blaine's voice from behind Kurt and he waved over at him, before turning back to his friends.

"Alright, take care guys and we'll see you soon." He exclaimed, becoming a little emotional now as he grabbed Puck and Sam into tight hugs.

"Bye, Kurt." Puck whispered into his hair, and Sam patted him on the back as he sniffed, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"See ya, man." Sam said, as they all parted. Kurt blew them a kiss and a small smile while he walked over to Blaine and Sebastian, standing by the taxi.

Sebastian reached out to him first, and Blaine just held the door open, waiting for Kurt.

"Hey, look after each other yeah?" Sebastian said to Kurt, his eyes glistening lightly, but when Kurt went to bring it up in a sarcastic way, he realised he was actually going to miss Sebastian quite a lot.

So he just nodded and grabbed Sebastian up in a tight hug too, nuzzling his face into the side of Sebastian's, until Blaine coughed behind him which made him release Sebastian pretty fast with a slight chuckle.

"Of course we will." Kurt replied as he backed up to join Blaine in the taxi.

"See you over Christmas," Sebastian called as they climbed into the back seat together, Sam and Puck shouting 'Goodbyes' behind him, "don't lose your laptop."

Blaine nodded at Sebastian and held his thumb up, gesturing that everything will be fine. And as the taxi drove them away from home, Kurt finally let a few tears track silently down his face, Blaine watching him with a sympathetic look on his face, whilst rubbing his back gently.

"Bye." Kurt whispered, before wiping his eyes and turning to snuggle into Blaine for comfort as they made their way to the airport in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They were exhausted but they made it, and it was such a beautiful and colourful place. Their first stop was Thailand, Kurt had never been before, the flight was killer, 19 hours, but they were here. Kurt was just staring around at everything in awe, the clear blue skies, the greenery, mountains in the background, it was all so new and exciting that Kurt couldn't help himself. Blaine was tugging him along by his hand, the luggage of theirs had been sent straight to their hotel, so at least they could stop and admire the sights, but Blaine was hurrying Kurt away from the airport and into an awaiting taxi.

The taxi ride wasn't very long but it cut through big forests and jungle tracks, and Kurt was staring out of the window, for the whole journey. Blaine had to laugh at his husband, the sheer amount of childish joy on his face, lit up his heart. And he couldn't wait to get Kurt back to their hotel.

They drove past the coast at some point on their journey and Blaine also stared out of the window at the crystal clear blue waters surrounding the little island. It looked like something out of a movie. It was beautiful.

They arrived at the resort where they were staying, it was right out by the water, and the resort only held about 20 rooms, so it was extremely private, perfect for them.

Kurt gasped as they climbed out of the taxi and Blaine paid the driver, before taking Kurt's hand again and pulling him towards the front entrance. Everywhere you looked, you saw trees and crystal blue waters, it was breath taking, and they would be staying here for 2 weeks.

Blaine spoke to the woman at the reception desk, whom spoke a little English herself, and they grabbed their key and headed back out of the reception doorway, and Blaine led them around the side of the building to look for their room.

As they walked further away from the resort building, Kurt started to become confused, they were heading towards the water, and a small beach, he raised an eyebrow and turned to Blaine.

"So are we not staying here?"

"Yes, but our room," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand, and pointed towards the water, "is right...there."

Kurt gasped.

Looking now where Blaine was pointing, he saw a small box type hut out on the water, a small bridge connecting it to the island, it had a glass side and Kurt could see that there was a luxurious bed and a lot of little twinkling lights that lit up the inside. And as they started to cross the tiny bridge to it, Kurt's excitement got the better of him, and when he saw all their luggage sitting just outside of the door, he squeaked.

Blaine turned his head to glance at him quickly, while Kurt clamped a hand over his own mouth, flooding with embarrassment, while Blaine smiled amusedly at him.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, over the top of his hand, and glared at him, daring him to at anything about it, and Blaine raised his hands in silent surrender, the smirk never leaving his face.

As they stepped inside the room their mouths dropped open, it was bigger than it seemed on the outside, and as they pulled their suitcases through to the bedroom area, they both stopped and stared around before grinning at each other.

Before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt had tackled him onto their bed, landing on top of him heavily, causing Blaine to let out an 'oompf', before grasping Kurt's hips to move his knee away from the close proximity with his delicate parts, and Kurt smiled sheepishly before attacking Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine growled out loud and flipped their positions, pinning Kurt to the bed as he shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt moaned back as he suckled on Blaine's tongue and moved underneath him, pushing his hips up as Blaine pushed down.

As Kurt writhed underneath him, their tongues sliding against one another, hips pressing together, Blaine groaned out loud when one of Kurt's hands slipped into the front of his jeans and cupped his rapidly hardening cock. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he began to stroke his husband's cock, rubbing a thumb across the head and collecting up the pre-come that had escaped, making the slide of his fingers even easier.

Blaine tried to hold off his orgasm but as Kurt twisted his wrist on one hard upstroke he lost it, and came in his jeans and his husband's fist.

Blaine's head dropped onto Kurt's chest as Kurt chuckled lightly and pulled his hand free, uncaringly wiping it off on Blaine's t shirt.

"That was quick honey."

"Shut up." Blaine said in an amused and relaxed tone, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

Blaine smiled back up at him again as he moved his hand to the front of Kurt's tight dress pants, feeling the tent there, but Kurt's hand shot down and wrapped around his wrist before he could go any further.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a frown and a raised eyebrow and Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, baby." Kurt said as Blaine retracted his hand, sitting up next to Kurt, and eyeing him a little nervously.

"It's nothing bad, my wonderful husband," his endearment made Blaine smile, "I actually want to talk about sex."

"What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." Kurt paused and thought of how to explain it, "we are married now, and you have been so incredible to me, I just feel like this is the right thing to do."

"What are you saying baby?" Blaine was a little worried but also a little curious now.

"I think we should throw the condoms away for our honeymoon." Kurt said quickly, that Blaine had trouble catching it.

"So you want me to bottom for our honeymoon?" Blaine asked, confused about what Kurt was referencing, and Kurt just rolled his eyes fondly.

"No. I just want to throw the condoms away, no matter who bottoms."

"But that means-"

"Yes I know."

Blaine's mind automatically brought up so many different scenarios of Kurt taking it, and coming into his ass over and over again, then a flash forward thought of Kurt and Blaine having a baby, all these sudden thoughts brought a happy grin to his face.

Kurt was watching Blaine's face, as the understanding of the entire situation melted over his husband and he grinned.  
Kurt couldn't help but smile in return.

"So," Blaine started, "We can do it now?"

Kurt shook his head at his silly excitable husband, and placed his hand under his chin, placing a small kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson," Blaine shivered as Kurt called him by their combined name, "I'm not that kind of guy, I need to be wined and dined first."

"But I've already married you, all the wining and dining has gone now." Blaine replied sarcastically, and watched as Kurt pouted and huffed dramatically.

"If you want anything from me Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, you will take me out tonight!" Kurt said in a childish, spoilt tone with a smirk on his face, and Blaine only just managed to stay in character, even though he was so close to laughing at this silly situation.

"Ok, ok, my love," Blaine said as he gently placed a palm against the side if Kurt's cheek bringing the pouting face back to look at him, "we shall go out to dinner tonight," Kurt's pout turned into a small innocent smile, "but then I'm emptying my load into your ass."

Kurt laughed out loud, clutching his stomach at Blaine's impression of Puck, and Blaine giggled along with him.

"Oh how romantic, baby, how could anyone resist?" Kurt exclaimed out through his laughter, Blaine smiled amusedly down at his husband, before placing a gentle kiss against Kurt's forehead before standing.

"Well I'm going to change," he said as Kurt just grinned at him from the bed, "and then we can go and have a look around this place."

Kurt sighed happily as he watched Blaine disappear into the bathroom, he hoped he was making the right choice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After Blaine was changed, they headed out to look around the resort. It was absolutely amazing and the staff here were all so friendly, there weren't many other people staying here, only a few more couples, that they could see.

They first took a walk along the beach, it was warm and dry, and the water looked so crystal clear that they couldn't wait to go swimming out there. They moved along, holding hands, and talking about nonsense together, smiling at everyone they walked past, receiving friendly smiles in return. After the beach they were a little hungry so they went inside the main building, moving toward the dining area, and as they walked in their jaws dropped open.

The spread that was waiting for them was so mouth watering. There were mountains of food around the counter, and lot of fruit made into so many gorgeous patterns and towers, Kurt had a hard time choosing what he wanted to eat first. Blaine went straight for the meat counter, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed his husband, the smells coming form everything made their stomachs growl loudly, causing them both to laugh.

As they filled their plates with lots of different exotic fruits, and dishes of all kinds, they sat side by side, feeding each other bits of both plates of food. Moaning at the taste of everything. Kurt giggling every time Blaine sucked juice off of his finger tips every time he placed a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Does this count as wining and dining?" Blaine asked as he grinned salaciously at Kurt.

"Where's the wine when you need it?" Kurt replied as he smiled sarcastically at Blaine, causing his husband to laugh and wrap an arm around his waist.

Kurt turned and caught Blaine lips in a loving kiss, which made Blaine hum contentedly, before burying his face into Kurt's neck and breathing in his scent. Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine breath against him, before his eyes caught sight of lounging chairs just outside the door.

"What do you say to grabbing some fresh cocktail drinks and lounging around on the beach?"

Blaine looked up and followed Kurt's line of sight before nodding in agreement. Finishing off his last few pieces of fruit quickly and took Kurt's hand and pulled him up.

There was a bar near the food counter, so Blaine went and ordered a couple of drinks for them, while Kurt went to grab two of the loungers. A lady came up to him and asked if he needed a hand, which Kurt thanked her for, politely and she carried one with Kurt out to the beach.

"Thank you." Kurt said as the lady nodded her head before wandering off again, as Blaine came over towards him, holding to huge colourful drinks in his hands.

"There we go, my love." He said as he placed a drink into Kurt's hand, bending down to place a kiss on his forehead, before taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Kurt leant over with his drink in hand, and they clinked their glasses together, before taking a sip.

Kurt moaned at the flavour of the drink, it was fruity but it wasn't overly sweet, and it was ice cold, perfect.

"So are we wasting away the afternoon on the beach?" Blaine asked as he settled back into his seat.

Kurt pulled a couple of pairs of sunglasses out of his pocket, handing a pair to Blaine, as he sat back.

"Problem?"

"Not one." Blaine said, as he sighed, and Kurt giggled as he laid back into his comfortable lounger and dozed for a while.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine did as he said he would. He took him out for dinner. Well, as close as they could get anyway.

He had the chef's in the kitchen of the main building create a special feast for them, and laid it out along their tiny section of beach, on a blanket from their room. He had also bought a bottle of wine from the bar, and had borrowed two glasses for the occasion, Kurt was so in awe of it that he gasped.

It was absolutely beautiful, and looked incredibly delicious.

Blaine was acting like a proper gentleman, which sometimes made Kurt laugh lightly. But they were both on their best behaviour, it was like a date. 'Well,' Kurt thought, 'as long as my 'date' puts out later.'

"All of this is so amazing, baby, thank you." Kurt said happily, while digging into the amazing meal in front of him.

"And you are very welcome, sweetheart." Blaine replied with a light tone, before a cheeky smile lit up his face, "anything for you, my love."

Kurt giggled slightly, he felt a little giddy now, sitting out under the rapidly darkening sky, the crystalline waters shining around them, the light but warm breeze blowing around them, sitting next to his gorgeous husband.

Kurt sighed contentedly and leaned into Blaine's side, burying his face into Blaine's neck, inhaling the scent of teddy bear fluff, coffee and grass, that he loved so much.

As they finished their meal, and made their way through half of the wine, Blaine surprised Kurt yet again, with an amazing dessert.

It was chocolate and caramel cheesecake, with fresh strawberries scattered over the top of it, and he had 2 bowls ready for them too.

Kurt couldn't hold off any longer, he needed Blaine now.

He took the cheesecake, and bowls from Blaine's hands and put them back in the basket they had come from, Blaine staring at him confused for a moment.

"What are you doing? Don't you want it?" he asked as Kurt then proceeded to pack their dinner things away too, brushing off the blanket they were sitting on, then turned to face Blaine.

He gave him a dark sultry look, as he leant forward so that he was on all fours, and slowly advanced on his husband, whose own look darkened as he swallowed loudly.

Blaine and Kurt had locked gazes and did not look away from the other, as Kurt crawled forward on hands and knees until they were nose to nose, Kurt pushed his head against Blaine's until his husband had leaned back, bringing his hands back to catch himself.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson.." Kurt started as he licked his lips, Blaine eyes flicked onto his lips, "I believe you promised me a thorough fucking tonight?"

"I did."

"I'm waiting." Kurt said as he smirked sexily, before batting his eyelashes a little.

Blaine's restraint snapped as he lunged forward to claim Kurt's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue past those tantalizing lips quickly, and swallowing a little moan from his husband.

Kurt gave in to him straight away, falling into Blaine's embrace as his strong arms wrapped around him and Blaine's tongue ravished his mouth.

Kurt suckled lightly on Blaine's tongue and his gorgeous husband groaned loudly, then growled and placed his hands underneath Kurt's thighs, squeezing the flesh between his palms as he picked him up and threw him down on the blanket.

Kurt was a little surprised to end up on his back, but no sooner had he landed, his husband had descended on him. Rough kisses and warm licks, made their way down his neck, teeth grazing past his jugular and collarbone making gasps of breath leave his mouth.

Blaine all but ripped Kurt's shirt open, and Kurt was sure that he had remembered to bring along his sewing kit, for after an occasion such as this.

Blaine licked, bit and kissed his way down Kurt's exposed torso, quickly skating his fingers over Kurt's abdomen, making Kurt hiss in pleasure.

As Blaine reached the top of Kurt's jeans, he tore open the zipper, and pulled them swiftly down, mustering up strength to peel them quickly from Kurt's long pale legs.

"Beautiful," Blaine said as he ran his hands over the pale thighs of his husband, before his sight zeroed in on the tent within those tight black boxer briefs, "and all mine."

The last word came out in a growl as Blaine's eyes flashed bright amber, and Kurt shivered at the amount of pleasure that word gave him.

Blaine bent his head and mouthed along the outline of his husband's arousal through the material, keeping watch on Kurt's face as it twisted in pleasure, and when Kurt groaned deep in his chest, Blaine took the opportunity to pull the boxers down and off.

Trying to quickly strip himself as well, to be skin to skin with the gorgeous creature writhing underneath him.

As he flung his boxers behind him in the sand, he spied Kurt's hand sneaking down to his own erection, but he batted away.

"Nope, you're not allowed, that's all mine tonight." He said as Kurt looked up at him with a lustful gaze and a raised eyebrow but then he nodded at him.

Blaine bent his head down then, and licked one long stripe up the underside of Kurt's cock, Kurt moaning low in his throat above him.

He flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of it, tasting the pre-come that had already formed, moaning to himself as he tasted his husband, it wasn't that bitter, not like Kurt had said that Blaine's was, but it was just the right side of being tangy, and a little sweet, it was purely Kurt and Blaine loved it.

Taking Kurt's cock into his mouth now, he sucked hard on the head as Kurt let out a high pitched sound, a mixture of a growl and a moan, canting his hips up to get more friction from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine placed an arm across Kurt's moving hips, pushing him back down, and forcing Kurt to just take whatever he was giving.

Blaine's other hand sneaked it's way up, and Blaine pushed one finger in his mouth, alongside the cock within it, getting his finger nice and wet, then gliding it all the way back down, pressing over Kurt's balls and then his perineum, before pausing at his hole.

He circled it, once, twice, three times, pressing just a tiny bit harder every time, Kurt's mouth was making all kinds of noises now, between gasps and whines and growls and groans, before Blaine shoved his finger inside all the way.

Hearing Kurt groan, feeling him clench around his finger in pleasure, while also feeling his cock twitch inside his mouth, made Blaine so hot, he was just about losing his mind in the pleasure himself.

"Bl-Blaine..." Kurt managed to choke out, and Blaine pulled his mouth away with an obscene 'pop' noise to look up at him, "i-in..my p-pocket...l-l-lube.."

As Kurt stammered his words out, Blaine frantically reached out to grab Kurt's jeans, and searched through the pockets quickly, before producing one of their many tiny bottles of lubricant.

Flicking open the cap quickly, Blaine spread the lube between his fingers before crawling back up to Kurt, kissing him passionately on the mouth as his hand travelled back down to his ass.

Pressing two lubed fingers inside his husband at once, swallowing the moan Kurt made into his mouth, he began to pump them in and out quickly.

Kurt managed to grasp hold of Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it and then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue and it made Blaine groan and push a third finger inside him.

Kurt hissed a little in discomfort but he soon melted again as Blaine's fingers quickly found his prostate, catching it and prodding it dead on everytime. Kurt had no control over the noises escaping him anymore.

Blaine shoved his tongue back into Kurt's mouth, drawing him into a long rough kiss, as he slowed the thrusting of his fingers.

"Kurt.." Blaine said, breaking the kiss, a string of saliva still joining their mouths together, "I love you."

Kurt smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Blaine." he replied as Blaine leaned back down to plant a loving kiss on his lips, before moving away to grab the lube again.

Kurt caught his wrist before he could squirt some in his hand, and took the lube from him.

"Can I?"

Blaine nodded at him quickly, before presenting himself to Kurt, and Kurt licked his lips as he looked at Blaine's straining cock, flushed a little red, pre-come beading at the tip, looking like it was about to explode.

He took Blaine's cock in his dry hand first, pumping it a few times, tracing over some veins with a finger tip, Blaine hissing in pleasure at the contact, before Kurt squirted some lube into his hand and slathered the leaking erection in it.

"Y-you know, this will b-be the first...time.. that I...come inside you." Blaine said as Kurt made sure every inch of his cock was covered, before tossing the lube bottle on the end of the blanket.

"I know," Kurt said as he smiled up at him, "and I hope you enjoy it."

With a cheeky grin, he pushed Blaine back down on the blanket as Blaine just stared a little confused at him.

"I want to ride you." Kurt said with a slight shrug as Blaine groaned.

"Oh yeah, climb on baby."

Blaine grinned up at him as he threw a leg over his hips, holding Blaine's cock in his hand to steady it as he moved into position to take it inside.

He paused over his hole, the tip already pressing against him, and looked down at Blaine with so much love shining in his crystal orbs, which Blaine returned, moving his hands up to settle on Kurt's hips to help him glide down.

As Kurt moved down steadily, Blaine groaned underneath him as his cock was engulfed inside tight heat. Kurt whined a little at Blaine's bruising grip, but couldn't care about any marks now, not as he could literally feel all of Blaine inside of him.

Blaine was right on the edge of overwhelmed, there was nothing better than the feeling of creeping slowly inside his love, without a barrier. It felt so damn good, he could come just from thinking about it.

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt finished his descent, and was seated completely in his lap, breathing heavily, just like his husband beneath him.

"God...Kurt, y-you feel s-so good, baby."

"Y-you..too." Kurt gasped out in reply, as he put his hands down gently on Blaine's abdomen.

Blaine was not prepared for the feeling of Kurt sliding up again so soon, god he was hot and tight, and so soft. Kurt moaned loud as he drew most of the way up, then pushed back down more heavily.

"Oh fuck..." Kurt exclaimed as Blaine thrust his hips up into him, crying out in pleasure as he hit that special spot inside.

Blaine grinded up into him as Kurt threw his head back, whining out in ecstasy as Blaine's hands on his hips lifted him again and brought him back down hard.

The rhythm picked up after that, Blaine using his grip on Kurt's hips to pull him up and press him down, whilst thrusting into him. Kurt relented control up to him again, for a while, just revelling in the pleasure.

"Ah..ah..oh..god-" Kurt was crying out loudly into the night, as Blaine slammed inside him over and over again.

He felt sore and over stimulated already but it was absolutely amazing and he didn't want the feeling to stop.

One of Blaine's hands left his hip, and wrapped itself around Kurt's straining cock, and Kurt felt the urge to scream, a quivering moan leaving his mouth as an electric jolt raised up his spine.

"Ugh..Kurt...I'm going to...come.." Blaine started babbling now as he approached his impending orgasm, Kurt gasping as he started pumping his erection faster whilst slamming his hips up into him.

Kurt felt the heat coiling like a snake in his stomach, readying to explode. It built to a painful point, and Kurt thrashed his head back in a low whine and a growl as Blaine continued pounding away.

Blaine growled out loud, his fangs extending and his eyes bright amber as he watched his mate come undone above him, he licked his lips as he pressed his thumb down just underneath the head of Kurt's cock, and Kurt jolted and screamed.

Spurts of white flew onto both of their chests as Kurt released, his orgasm was so intense he felt like he could pass out. As his ass clenched down around Blaine, his mate let go then, releasing inside of him.

Kurt released a shuddering sigh as he felt Blaine's come fill him up, licking his lips at the feeling of being complete.

As they were both breathing heavily, and coming down from their orgasm bliss, Blaine eyed Kurt, still sitting atop him, looking gorgeous and relaxed and a little dazed.

Blaine had to smile at his beautiful mate. His body was slightly sweaty and it was glistening like the water near them, causing his skin to give off a pale glow, and with his head still looking upwards, exposing his neck, Blaine thought he was the most angelic and surreal creature he had ever seen.

"Baby?" he asked quietly when he stopped panting, Kurt looked down at him, his hair had come out of it's hold and a few strands had fallen down into his eyes, "you okay?"

Kurt smiled breathlessly down at him, and leaned down with a happy sigh, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I am perfect, honey." He replied in a whisper, and followed it with a happy sigh as Blaine claimed his lips once again.

This kiss was slow and full of love, but no less passionate than the others before it.

Kurt moved his lower half up, Blaine's spent cock falling out of him, followed by a river of come. Kurt giggled into the kiss slightly as he felt it.

Blaine glanced up at him, eyes a little confused at first but he felt a couple of warm drips on his thigh and he understood. He rolled his eyes and pulled his mate closer.

"So, you tell me what that feels like?" Blaine asked as Kurt resting his arms on top of his chest and placed his chin on them, gazing up in Blaine's face.

"Not bad," Kurt said with a cheeky smile, "but it's going cold now, and that is not okay."

Blaine chuckled at his screwed up face, both of them were still where they lay, none of them willing to move themselves apart yet.

"You know what could happen?" Blaine said in a curious tone, secretly it was worrying the hell out of him.

Kurt just turned his serious but happy eyes to him and smiled a little.

"Yeah. I know."

Blaine smiled back at him before bodily lifting him up and rolling him onto his side, so that he could cuddle him properly.

They had continued to lay out on the beach, on the blanket, just talking to each other, about everything and nothing at the same time. Staring up at the stars, while laying side by side, they had slid their underwear back on, but remained unclothed.

"Do you think I'm moving too fast with this?" Kurt asked after a pause in their conversation.

"With what?" Blaine asked as he sat up on one arm to gaze down at him, with a worried but curious look.

Kurt just smiled up at him, and brought his hand up to brush his knuckles against Blaine's cheek.

"I didn't even ask you...or talk about the whole baby thing...I just decided not to use condoms on my own." Kurt started sounding upset the more he spoke, "...I'm sorry, I was being selfish and-"

"Hey. Hey whoa," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt up with him and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into his lap, embracing him tightly, "Kurt I could have said no, but I didn't. So yes the decision was yours, it's your body. But if you think it's moving too fast then we can just keep-"

"No. No condoms." Kurt stated confidently as he stared into Blaine's eyes, "I made the right choice for me, but are you ready for the next step?"

Blaine chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Kurt's mouth, then leaned his forehead against his as he whispered.

"Yes."

Kurt sighed audibly in relief and they both started laughing together lightly.

"So if it does happen?"

"We will both be ecstatic about it."

"I love you Blaine."

"And I love you, my precious, darling," he started placing tickling kisses all over Kurt's face and neck after each word of endearment, which made Kurt burst out laughing, "wonderful, fashionable, extremely sexy, gorgeous, amazing husband."

He finished with a sound kiss right over where Kurt's heart was beating, and Kurt smiled at him brightly.

"You're cheesy," Kurt said as he poked Blaine's nose, and Blaine just shrugged and smiled happily, "but you're all mine."

Blaine stared at him in awe for a minute or two, before smiling the biggest, most loving smile Kurt had seen yet.

"Make love to me, Kurt?"

"Always." Kurt replied with a loving smile of his own and pushed Blaine backwards to begin the second round of a beautiful night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Blaine woke up early and kissed his peacefully sleeping mate on the cheek before getting out of bed and heading swiftly to the main building, to gather breakfast to bring back for his love.

He thanked the staff for their amazing generosity of letting him borrow a big platter for the food he was taking, and he filled it with all kinds of breakfast foods and fruits and pastries, before making his way quickly back to their room.

He hoped that his beautiful husband would still be asleep when he got there. As he pushed open their door and stepped quietly inside, he saw that Kurt hadn't moved.

He set the platter down on their bedside table, and swiftly climbed back under the covers to sit next to his sleeping love.

He waited for about 15 minutes more before gently nudging Kurt awake. As he stirred and snuffled cutely in his sleep, Blaine stifled a laugh then he gave him a firmer nudge and Kurt opened his eyes.

Blaine leaned over him so that he was looking directly at Kurt's face and smiled brightly down at him as Kurt blinked his vision clear.

Kurt smiled sleepily back at him before rubbing his face with his hand and stretching out a little.

"Morning sweetheart." Blaine greeted him quietly as Kurt's fuzzy sleep filled head came to.

"Morning, honey." Kurt said in a sleep rough voice that made shivers race down Blaine's spine.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." Blaine exclaimed happily as Kurt's finally caught sight of the platter and his eyes widened.

"You did." Kurt said as he looked over everything on the large silver platter that Blaine was also smiling at, Kurt turned back to stare at his husband in awe.

"Yep. But I didn't know what you might have wanted, so I just grabbed most of the things that they had in view." Blaine explained as he shrugged, picking up the platter tray and sitting it on the bed over his and Kurt's legs, as Kurt sat up next to him.

Kurt's eyes widened further and his mouth watered as he looked over the amazing breakfast platter his gorgeous husband had brought for him.

"Blaine.." His words got caught in his throat as he made to thank his husband, but words did not seem enough to thank him.

Blaine just smiled at Kurt's speechlessness and took his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Kurt sighed in admiration before placing a few gentle kisses down the column of Blaine's neck.

Blaine picked up a chocolate pastry as Kurt pulled back, and broke a piece of before bringing it up towards Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled a little and opened his lips for Blaine to push the little piece of pastry through, then he moaned lightly as he chewed, and Blaine just smiled as Kurt then did the same for him.

After they had fed each other most of the platter and had a rather vigorous make out, rolling around on the bed and licking fruit juices and chocolate filling off of each other's bodies, they got up to shower and see what sort of activity they could do today.

They made a short list of choices from the resort and of their own.

Their list included:

Staying in bed all day and having sex.  
Go out to one of the special caves by tour boat.  
Go swimming in the beautiful crystal water surrounding them.  
Stay in and have sex.  
Lounge on the beach.  
Take a tour bus to the nearest village for riding elephants.  
Have sex.

"Blaine! Stop putting sex on the list!" Kurt tried to admonish his husband while laughing, but Blaine just wriggled his eyebrows which only made Kurt laugh harder.

Eventually they decided to go to the next village on a bus and ride the elephants, Kurt had always wanted to. Plus they only had a week and a half left here, and it seemed such a waste if they didn't explore the place they were staying.

Kurt had nearly squealed whilst they had been looking through the activities board and saw elephants on the list.

They checked in at reception for the activity, and the woman at the desk explained to them the time and where to wait and all the information they would need in the village. She also gave them a language book just in case, and gave them a list of things that they should take with them. She also gave them a small box with a padlock and key to hang their room key in and attach it to their door.

The bus wasn't due for another 2 hours so they decided to go back to their room and start packing things that they would need.

They were in their room for 10 minutes when Blaine decided that the things he put on their list more the most important and tackled Kurt down onto the bed.

They were getting so excited the more time went by, that they couldn't concentrate on what they should be wearing, and had to remind each other to take things they would or might need.

Kurt made them both change into board shorts and very light shirts, and they both had a backpack with a change of clothes, bug repellent, sun cream, their sunglasses and their wallets.

Kurt had also made Blaine pack some extra bottles of water, while Kurt placed some snacks in his pack, then they were all ready.

"What about the cameras?" Kurt asked as Blaine had placed his backpack on his back, "I know it's expensive but I really want to send this to everyone."

"Ok, but let's try to be extra careful with it." Blaine said as he pushed Kurt out of their doorway, and locking it up behind them.

"Yes of course I will honey." Kurt said as he packed the camera and pecking Blaine on the cheek as they made their way down to the main stop to await the bus.

The bus arrived after another 10 minutes and Kurt bounced on board, greeting the driver politely as Blaine followed behind him chuckling under his breath at the cute display.

It looked like it was only them and another couple on the bus, Kurt and Blaine picked some seats towards the back, and Kurt wanted the window seat so that he could watch the gorgeous scenery go by, and he already had taken the camera out.

He wanted to record every moment of their journey, Blaine kept putting his hand in front of his face everytime Kurt turned to capture him in the video, Kurt just laughing at him as he did.

Eventually they managed to stop laughing and joking about long enough for Kurt to put the camera away. Just in time too, because 5 minutes later they had reached the village. Kurt was out of his seat before the bus had actually stopped, and they both excitedly made their way off.

Kurt's amazed eyes scanned everything around them as they walked along through the tiny village, taking in everything, the sights sounds and smells were all so amazing.

They had 4 hours until the bus would return for them. Kurt had unpacked the camera again and aimed it Blaine's way as they walked along.

"So Mr Hummel-Anderson," Kurt started with an amused voice, and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes and grin at him, "where are we headed?"

"We, my love," Blaine answered in an exaggerated tone, "are going to ride some elephants today."

"We are indeed." Kurt said as he turned the camera around to face him, "and we are excited!"

"I think everyone can tell." Came Blaine's chuckling voice in the background and Kurt just stuck his tongue out at him off screen before shutting the camera off again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It could have happened to anybody Kurt." Blaine said as he was sitting in front of the laptop, with raucous laughter coming from the speakers and all the faces of their pack and family on the screen.

"Yeah don't worry too much about it, kid." Burt said as he came to the front of the screen.

Blaine smiled at him then looked behind him where Kurt had sat himself, not facing everybody, since Blaine had told them the embarrassing story about the elephant ride.

"Hmph." He said as he sat stiffly on the side of the bed in a grump.

It was Thanksgiving, so they were skyping with everyone right now, and Kurt was enjoying the conversation, but then Blaine went and ruined it by bringing up Kurt's misfortune with the elephant ride.

When they finished the elephant ride, Kurt had been too impatient to wait for his guide to help him climb off, and decided to hop down himself. What none of them expected though, was for the elephants bladder to want to empty around the same time.

So as the elephant started peeing, Kurt had jumped down, and it had then made him jump by splashing up at him, and with the shock, Kurt fell over. Right into a puddle of elephant pee.

He had sat with a scowl on his face for the rest of the day. And as soon as they got back to their resort, he hopped into the shower and didn't re-emerge for about 30 minutes. Blaine had been a gentlemen and had taken Kurt's clothes to be cleaned while he was showering. But the laughter was still just under the surface, and Blaine had waited until the skype session to let it out. Laughing along with everyone else.

The laughter died down a little as Blaine's mom came into view on the screen, yes she had made her way to Burt and Carole's for this too.

"Seriously though, how is it going?" His mother said suggestively as everyone laughed at her and then at Blaine's embarrassed face.

"Mom!" Blaine admonished with a roll of his eyes as his face went a little red, Kurt just smirked from behind him now, "I'm not discussing that part of our trip."

"Then what am I waiting here for?" Sebastian jokingly said as he stood up and disappeared from view.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and laughed along with everyone else as Kurt now came to join him again, already over his embarrassment by Blaine's mom embarrassing his husband too.

The rest of the conversation was about how everyone was doing at home, and there weren't any reports on anything being broken or set on fire, so Kurt took that as a good sign.

After promising to keep in touch again at Christmas, they all said their goodbyes.

Next stop Australia.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had been in Australia now for 2 weeks. It was different out here, but still incredible. Within the first week, Blaine had asked for surfing lessons from some guys on the beach, and they had taught him quite well, he was a natural in the waves. Kurt had tried a couple of times, but after inhaling saltwater several times, he had lost the urge to do it.

Blaine though, was one of them. Like he belonged out here. They spent nearly everyday in their first week on the beach. Blaine now had surfer friends, and a bright tan. Kurt was tan too, but Blaine's looked like it had been painted on. And Kurt appreciated the view, he really did.

Currently they were lounging around their little apartment, it was mid-afternoon on a Sunday, and they had nothing to do. Kurt was reading up about things going on at work at home, and Blaine had found a new hobby, painting little action figurines. He said he had always wanted to try it, and he thought it would also make a great Christmas gift for Sam.

Kurt had been shopping within their second week and had managed to get everyone back home a small gift for Christmas, and they were planning on mailing it very soon, so that they could watch everyone open their gifts over skype.

"Blaine, sweetie?" Kurt called out as he looked up the costs for putting the little figurines in the package for Christmas, "How many have you painted now?"

"Erm..." Blaine looked up at him quickly at the question, before placing the brush down and inspecting his work, "about 10 now I think."

Kurt nodded as he weighed the box on the scales without the figurines in and input the figures into the online calculation.

"And how many did you want to send back?" Kurt asked as Blaine brought over the models he had completed, taking them off of where they sat on the cabinet in the lounge.

"I would like to send at least 7 or 8 back if I can." He said as he started to place the figurines into tiny boxes that they had bought for them to go in.

"Ok." Kurt input the calculations for the first big package and then as Blaine finished boxing up his little models, he placed them into a smaller box, and then placed them on the scales too. "$75 for the first...and...$40 for the second then...I hope that's right."

Blaine watched as Kurt wrote down his numbers, nodding along as he began taping up the boxes.

"Did you get the things for Cooper and my mum, that I asked you too?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Kurt looked up at him before smirking, "super shopper remember? I also bought some incredibly cute dresses for Jasmine and Melissa."

Blaine laughed at him and pulled him closer for a hug.

"I can't believe it's only been a month, that we've been gone now." Blaine said as Kurt leaned against him, tucking his face into the side of his neck.

"Mm, I know." Kurt replied, before he sighed a little, "Let's not be solemn today. Come on, let's take these packages down to the post office." Kurt said as he pat Blaine's thigh lightly and stood up, reaching for his husband's hand to help him up too.

"Ok, let's do it." Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled him up, and they grabbed the boxes and made their way out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A week before Christmas, Blaine wanted to take a tour of the outback. He saw a sign in a store window about trekking out in the wilderness, using old trails, with only a map and no guide. And Kurt had agreed as long as they took plenty of water and they stayed somewhere they could always get help. They had to check in with the holiday place just in case they didn't return, so that they could send someone to find them.

They took the long way around the big compound, possibly walking for miles, Kurt had no idea, but it was starting out to be a lot of fun. And after taking a lot of pictures of lizards, koalas, kangaroos and a couple of very strange creatures called echidnas, they were on their walk back to their starting place.

But as they walked Kurt didn't recognise any of the marks they went past before and he started asking Blaine if he knew where they were going, to which Blaine always replied that it was just past this next hill, or around this next turning.

Kurt was beginning to believe they were lost, and he started getting grumpy.

Blaine had kept his pace, but because Kurt was getting hot and bothered, and not in the good way, he thought it better to keep his distance, just in case he started an argument.

It was swelteringly hot out here, they had no shade, there were no trees or bushes around that he could see, and the sweat was starting to accumulate in uncomfortable places. He needed to stop for a drink. Kurt placed his bag down on the ground, Blaine still pacing off ahead, and Kurt just sighed behind his back as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes. Kurt reached into his backpack for another bottle of water, and after rummaging around for a few seconds, he found he had run out.

"Blaine wait, I'm out of water," Kurt said as he caught up a little with his husband, "can I have some of yours?"

"I don't have any." Blaine admitted with a light shrug, "I thought you were going to carry all the water?"

"Are you serious? We're out of water? Please tell me that you're kidding?" Kurt said in an aggressive tone, while Blaine looked around at anything but Kurt's face with a sheepish frown. "Did you at least pack the map?"

"Of course I packed the map," Blaine defended himself harshly, his hand diving inside his backpack, "what kind of imbecile do you think I-"

As Kurt waited, Blaine's face lost it's colour and he looked dreadfully afraid in that moment, he froze with his hand in his bag, and Kurt sighed dejectedly.

"You're an imbecile." Kurt said with a scowl on his red sweaty face, "So you're telling me that, we are lost, we have no water, and no map?"

"That is certainly the way it's looking."

"You're unbelievable, and you were the one who told me to leave our phones at the hotel." Kurt said and Blaine had just about had enough of his attitude, it wasn't helping anything being mad about something that Kurt himself could have done.

"Look Kurt," Blaine's voice rose as he flung his backpack to the floor, it's contents spilling over the sandy ground under their feet, "It's not all on me. What about you? I'm pretty sure that I told YOU to pack more bottles of water, and YOU could have very easily left the map behind, yourself."

Kurt glared back at him and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Ok. Number 1, I would never have forgot the map. And 2, I specifically asked you before we left if you grabbed it," Kurt said, as he pointed his fingers out at Blaine angrily, Blaine glaring back at him, trying to keep a growl inside, "and 3-"

As Kurt was preparing to keep counting out a list of things that Blaine did wrong, his husband had grabbed his backpack off of the floor and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!" Kurt called out to him, still in an angry manner.

Blaine threw a glare back over his shoulder.

"Standing around and pointing out each other's wrong-doings isn't getting us anywhere. We're still out here." Blaine threw his hands out to the sides, exaggerating his point and turned to stalk back off. "I am going to try to find something to guide us back."

"What? Are you a native aboriginal now? How, the fuck, are you supposed to find anything out here?" Kurt yelled as he jogged a little to catch up to Blaine.

"Better than standing around in the heat, arguing with you."

Kurt was still trying to point out the 3rd wrong-doing of Blaine's, while Blaine was still trying to figure out how to get them both away from the outback.

"I would be surprised if we ever found our way out of this-" Kurt continued on his tirade, and Blaine spun around to interrupt him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt stopped in shock at Blaine's alpha voice, listening to it boom within his head, as he fought the urge to submit to it.

Blaine was staring at him, with a forlorn look on his face. His eyes were almost tearful, as he stared at Kurt and shook his head.

"Look," he started in a calm but sad tone of voice and Kurt suddenly felt really bad, "I'm trying here. I'm stuck in this the same as you, and attacking me is not going to help the situation."

Kurt looked down at the ground feeling ashamed of his behaviour, especially towards the man he loved.

"I'm sorry Blaine." He said as his voice shook.

"It's okay, I understand how frustrating it is, and it's really hot out here, and we got stuck in our anger and took it out on the closest person." Blaine tried to explain in a form of comfort and admission, and Kurt looked back up at him sadly.

"I know," He said as he smiled a little sheepishly at his husband, and Blaine smiled back, "let's try and find a way out of this together."

Blaine nodded and held out his hand for Kurt, who took it quickly and tugged him closer.

"I think the dehydration is getting to me." Kurt admitted and Blaine kissed him chastely before wrapping his arms around him.

"I think there is, what looks like, a tree over there." Blaine said as he pointed in the direction they were facing.

"Finally...shade." Kurt sighed in relief and he dragged Blaine quickly towards the tree they could see a little ways away.

After sitting under the tree for about half an hour, and wondering how they would get back, they heard a car engine coming closer. Kurt thanked his lucky stars for checking in with somebody before they left, he didn't want to die on his honeymoon.

As the truck pulled up next to where they were sitting, one of the guards of the compound, radioed in that he had found them, before handing them a couple of bottles of water, and loading them into the truck.

"Well, that was an adventure." Blaine said as he lay down on Kurt's lap, in the back seat of the truck.

Kurt glared down at him lightly.

"One that I don't want to repeat...ever...again."

"Deal." Blaine promised as he closed his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Christmas was a blast in Sydney, it was so colourful. Kurt and Blaine had never been sunburnt around the Christmas holidays before, a new experience in itself, but the amount of cheer around them was also new. It was exciting. The atmosphere was incredible and the people seemed to enjoy each other's company rather than loathe it, like back in New York.

Kurt had received a text from Carole saying that they had all received their Christmas parcels, and that everyone had been gathering together since the 23rd, so they could all be together for Christmas skyping. Kurt was grateful that Carole had taken over the role as task manager from her end of the globe, Kurt wouldn't have trusted anyone else with the whole schedule.

As it was, Kurt and Blaine were still on the beach at 10pm. There was a huge Christmas party out here, and they had been drinking and dancing and having a lot of fun, since around 5pm.

It was early back in Ohio, so they had a plan to stay up until 1am in the morning to talk to everyone at home, after they had their breakfast. Carole had promised to have everyone up and ready to skype by 9am their time.

Blaine had wandered off about 10 minutes ago, to retrieve some more drinks for them, and he was stumbling a little on his way back towards Kurt, with his arms full of bottles and a big drunken grin on his face. Kurt had to smile and roll his eyes at his ridiculous husband.

"What did you do? Buy the whole bar?" Kurt asked incredulously but amused as Blaine plopped down in the sand next to him, and let go of the bottles.

"The bartender offered them to me if I showed him my dick." Blaine said semi-seriously, and Kurt raised an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing, and Blaine laughed, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. They're giving away bottles over there, because the party is winding down."

"So you decided we should spend the night in the E.R with alcohol poisoning?" Kurt asked as Blaine snorted in amusement and opened one of the many bottles of beer he had in front of him.

"No, but drunk sex is always good." Blaine admitted with a wriggle of his eyebrows, handing a bottle to Kurt as he laughed.

"Right." Kurt agreed as he chuckled, before holding up his bottle, "Cheers to drunk sex then?"

"Cheers." Blaine said as he clinked their bottles together and they both laughed as they took a sip.

About an hour later, Kurt had to admit that Blaine was right. Drunk sex is extremely good.

Blaine's hands were wandering all over him, Kurt was moaning appreciatively, they had lost their shirts somewhere in the hall, and Blaine had managed to rip their shorts from their bodies too, efficient even while drunk. His fingertips were reaching down and playing along the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs from one hipbone to the other. He could feel the movements of Kurt's body as he writhed at his touch.

Kurt's back arched against him as Blaine let one finger dip, just barely, underneath the waistband and drag along his skin. Blaine was beginning to lay soft kisses against the back of Kurt's neck and shoulders, taking time with each and lingering to taste his skin a little, as his hand slipped lower and lower inside Kurt's underwear every time they moved together.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered into the air with a slight moan, and Blaine tilted his head slightly to be able to kiss and suck a trail along his neck, before he pulled away to be able to work Kurt's underwear down from his hips.

He kissed the back of Kurt's shoulder again, as his fingers hooked into the waistband and pulled down, and he crouched to be able to get them all the way down his legs, reaching a hand out to steady Kurt as he stepped out of them.

Blaine ran his hands up the backs of Kurt's legs, gently nudging them apart as he shifted onto his knees behind him. He let his hands move up Kurt's thighs, squeezing them slightly, causing Kurt to gasp above him and his hands reach forward to rest against a nearby wall so he wouldn't topple over, as Blaine's fingers traced up over his ass and to the small of his back before sliding back down and gripping onto him gently.

Blaine pushed his tongue inside him and Kurt was a goner. He was moaning loudly and trying to hang on the wall as his knees buckled underneath him, he couldn't grip onto anything to keep himself upright, but as he sunk down to the floor, Blaine changed tactic and shoved 3 already lubed, when he did that Kurt had no clue, fingers inside him.

After that it was all a blur of sex and sweat, teeth and tongues, and everything in between. All Kurt thought about afterwards was, what a sight they would be if they skyped like this. Then he suddenly sobered and he managed to move Blaine's body from on top of his, his cock slipping free of Blaine's ass, his husband moaning at the movement.

Kurt looked at the time on their tiny clock on the lounge wall, they hadn't made it past the entryway carpet, which they were still laying on. It was 12:40am, plenty of time to have a coffee and try to sober up some before skyping with the family. He just had to move Blaine.

"Sweetie?" He called out and the answer he got, was only a groan, "Blaine? Come on, get up, we have to skype with everyone in about 20 minutes."

With a lot of difficulty, Kurt managed to get Blaine up and make them both a black coffee within 10 minutes, so they were currently seated on the couch, with their shirts on, but a blanket thrown over their legs, because Kurt thought sitting in their underwear while on skype with family was a little too personal.

The screen lit up a moment later with an incoming call from 'Burt Hummel' and Kurt looked at Blaine first, eyeing what state his husband was in before he clicked the accept call button.

His father's face appeared on the screen first.

"Hey! Merry Christmas guys!" Burt said with a massive grin on his face as he placed the laptop on the table and everyone tried to get into the picture to wish them a Merry Christmas too.

Kurt and Blaine both chuckled at everyone pushing and shoving each other around, except Carole and Pam, they sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt and Blaine yelled together, with big smiles on their faces.

"Hi, baby." Pam said as she wiped a little tear away from her eye, and Carole patted her back.

"Hey, mom." Blaine replied and Kurt smiled understandingly at Pam, while Blaine tried his best not to roll his eyes at his mother.

Everyone settled down after that, and Kurt and Blaine had received many 'thank yous' for the gifts that they had opened in front of the camera, Sam exclaiming that it was the coolest thing he had ever got.

"So how's it going down under?" Puck asked in a dirty way with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Burt slapped the back of his head, which Kurt was grateful for.

"It's going great!" Kurt said happily, because it really had been amazing in Australia, "Nearly over though, we only have a week left." he added a little sadly.

"Yeah, it's been a blast!" Blaine said loudly from his place on the couch and Kurt placed his head in his palm, and chuckled.

"Is Blaine drunk?" Sebastian asked as he laughed, while everyone just stared at the screen.

"We both are." Kurt admitted, and everyone started laughing along with Sebastian.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Austria was cold.

After being in Australia for a month, it was a massive change. Kurt had spoken with Pam about their next stop and she had told them to get extra warm clothes for that trip. Kurt believed her, so he stocked up on lots of warm sweaters and pants, boots and gloves and scarves. Blaine had only semi-believed his mother about how cold it was, deciding to take just a scarf and a pair of gloves, with his regular pants and an extra thick coat.

He was starting to regret it now. Even with all his warm layers, Kurt was still feeling the chill in the air here, he could imagine how Blaine was feeling. But Blaine didn't let it affect his mood, all he had said was, "Wow it's chilly here." before smiling brightly at the scenery surrounding them.

Kurt had to laugh at his husband's enthusiasm, even when he was cold he still managed a smile. Kurt loved him so much.

They arrived at the cabin and instantly Blaine melted. It was warm and the air smelt like hot chocolate. Their was a fire and a few comfortable couches surrounding it, there were book shelves and a gift shop. The reception also had a place where you could buy snow suits and skis, so it was a good thing they had room in their suitcases.

After Australia, they had needed different clothes for different destinations, so Pam had them send their luggage on a separate carrier back to New York, in boxes, and she told them to leave their suitcases mostly empty for all the stuff they would need to get in Austria.

Blaine and Kurt had checked into their room, but they remained downstairs sipping on hot chocolate before trying the slopes outside. Kurt wanted to get to it right away, he had never been skiing before and they only had 10 days here before they moved on, so he wanted to learn straight away.

They had found an instructor the very next morning, whom they got along with well, and he managed to teach them quite a lot on their first day out there, even though they did fall face first into the snow quite a few times.

Every time Kurt's goggles were filled up with snow, Blaine would laugh. But Kurt always managed to throw a snowball at him without him knowing, and Kurt had a wicked arm on him.

Blaine sat on the couch in the warm lounge, while Kurt went to get them hot chocolate and some lunch. Blaine was still rubbing his jaw, where Kurt had thrown the third snowball of the morning, it was still stinging a little. But he smiled as he remembered the look on Kurt's face as he fell into the snow and it made him laugh all over again.

"Don't make me throw another snowball at you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." came a warning as a mug of hot chocolate was put down in front of him, and Blaine just smirked up as Kurt sat down.

There was a slight pause in their conversation while they both drank their hot chocolates.

"I think our kids will look great with your eyes." Blaine said all of a sudden and Kurt almost choked on his drink, as he turned to watch Blaine with a curious expression.

"You think about our children?" Kurt asked as he looked over at his husband in shock.

"Of course I do." Blaine said happily as he took a sip of his drink and Kurt continued watching him for a second before smiling at him.

"They would look great with your curls too."

"Don't utter such language." Blaine admonished sarcastically, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, you have beautiful hair," Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his husbands soft, dark curls, "Just imagine a little girl of our own with all this gorgeous hair."

Blaine smiled back at him lovingly after that, and placed a small kiss on the back of his hand, and they continued to snuggle on the warm couch in the cabin for the rest of the evening, chatting about what kind of parents they would make.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine did not expect this.

Kurt had become absolutely incredible at skiing, and Blaine found that sight incredibly distracting and hot.

They had just skied down a half slope, and Blaine had watched Kurt the whole way. He took to skiing like a natural, he looked so professional in all his gear. It made Blaine feel a little hot and bothered.

He looked around quickly, trying to spot anyone else around as they came to a stop and unclipped their boots from their skis.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he walked up next to him.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he lunged for his husband.

Kurt almost gasps when Blaine pushes him up against a nearby tree and kisses him deeply, involuntarily, he grinds his hips, making Kurt's hard-on obvious.

"Shit, Kurt. I really want to fuck you." Blaine tells him in a dark and whispered tone, which was gruff with need and made Kurt shiver with want.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt groans out loud as Blaine attacks his neck with small nips and kisses.

"Shit." Blaine exclaimed quietly and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What's...wrong?" Kurt managed to stammer out over the haze of lust that had descended.

"Haven't got any lube." Blaine pats down his pockets with a growl.

"I thought you were always prepared?" Kurt says cheekily while leaning up against the tree, smirking.

"Usually." Blaine chuckles.

"Back against the tree and pull your pants down." Kurt commands him and Blaine has no choice but to comply.

"Oh?" Blaine smirks but does what Kurt tells him, pulling his pants down roughly, and leaning back against the rough bark.

Kurt bracing Blaine against the tree before shoving his tongue back into his mouth and moaning at the contact, then he removed his mouth quickly and sank down to his knees in front of his husband.

He sank his mouth quickly over Blaine's throbbing erection, sinking down a little further as his husband's hips thrust a little involuntary. Blaine moaned above him, and Kurt made sure to fully coat his love's cock, with as much saliva as he could before giving one last suck and pulling back.

"Now I need to swap positions with you again." Kurt said, throat a little rough sounding as Blaine nodded quickly and moved aside.

Kurt bent to tug his ski pants down, and his underwear, his own erection springing free out into the cold air, and he leaned against the tree again as he felt a wet hand slide between his cheeks.

Blaine had caught on with what to do, without any lube around it had to be spit, Blaine's cock was taken care of for now, but now Kurt had to be prepped quickly.

"Tell me if it hurts, love." Blaine whispered in his ear from behind as he placed a small kiss on his neck before slipping a finger into him.

"Aah!" Kurt shouts and spreads his legs open more.

"You okay?" Blaine asks breathily, already so turned on.

"So good. More, Blaine...please."

When Blaine adds another saliva wet finger, Kurt moans so loud that Blaine is sure some skiers nearby might have heard it.

"Blaine. I- I'm ready." Kurt said as he emphasised it but thrusting his hips back at Blaine.

Blaine spits on his hand and added that to his already dampened cock, pumping a few times before pushing into his waiting husband.

"Ah! oh, fuck!" Kurt yells out in a mix of pain and a little pleasure.

"Did I hurt you? Shall I stop?" Blaine asks gently as he pauses his thrust inside.

"It's fine." Kurt replies quickly, "It feels good, honey. I love you."

"Love you so much." Blaine says as he kisses the back of his neck before thrusting into him more.

Kurt was crying out as Blaine slammed into him, over and over again. Blaine knew that it must be hurting, but he didn't want to slow down.

Kurt leaned forward heavily on the tree, as Blaine found his prostate and he yelled out in complete pleasure, and Blaine grinned and carried on pounding into him at the same angle. Nipping at the back of Kurt's neck and smelling his hair, Blaine could feel his fangs coming down again.

"I'm going...to come." Blaine whines into Kurt's hair, hips still moving at a fast pace, and Kurt moaned as he tightened around him.

"Me too. S-so...c-close."

Kurt bites his lip as he feels Blaine's hand wander around his waist to grip his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and Kurt couldn't hold on anymore, his body went tight, and he shouted loudly as he came, splashing the snow, the tree and Blaine's hand.

Blaine growled in his ear, before he felt him bite into the back of his neck as he thrust once more and came deep inside him. Blaine released his neck after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against the back of Kurt's ski jacket, before laughing lightly.

"God, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that." Blaine exclaimed as he pull himself out of Kurt slowly, Kurt only hissed a little in discomfort.

"Oh, I think I do." Kurt said as he chuckled along with him, "And you know I can't say 'no' to you."

"And no-one appreciates that more than my dick." Blaine said cheekily as Kurt pulled his pants up and Blaine did the same.

"So crass," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes before placing his ski goggles back over his eyes, "As long as I can have you later?"

"Of course, I can't wait." Blaine said with an excited glint in his eyes as they both put their clothes back in order and clipped their skis back on.

"Race you down?" Kurt said as he stopped at the top of the small slope, ignoring the slight soreness in his lower regions, grinning as Blaine stood beside him.

"You're on!" Blaine said as they both pushed off and raced down the slope.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were just in time for the big masquerade ball in Venice, their next stop. Kurt and Blaine could not believe that they would be in Italy over Valentine's day, Pam had planned it all so perfectly for them. They managed to track down a shop that made custom masks, and Kurt made a sketch for the woman behind the counter to follow, which she did after complimenting him on his taste, to which he preened as Blaine laughed.

Kurt wanted a silver mask himself, with navy blue trim, and the detail could be left up to the woman in charge. But Blaine's would be the opposite, navy blue with silver accents. Kurt loved dark colours on his husband, they made his skin glow, and his eyes that much brighter.

They made their way to the suit hire shop, Kurt wanted a silver one for his mask, and Blaine just chose a black suit and a cape.

Getting ready that night took hours, Kurt wanted to make sure that both of them looked the part before leaving their apartment. And Blaine had to admit, they did look the part. They snapped a few pictures before heading out to the fun. There were thousands of people in masks and costumes just like theirs, and both of them were complimented on how elegant they both looked together.

As they were admitted into the ballroom the first thing they took notice of, was the huge dancefloor. And the huge beautiful chandeliers hanging above it. It was like something out of a dream, and Kurt was excited for how the night would go.

Blaine dragged Kurt over to the bar for a drink first. They both ordered a light cocktail, not wanting the night to go by in a blur of booze, they wanted to remember this. Blaine stepped off his stool as soon as their drinks were gone and held his hand out in a gesture.

"May I have the first dance, beautiful?" Blaine asked in a gentlemanly voice and Kurt stuck his nose up for a prim and proper look, gazing down at Blaine's outstretched hand for a second before holding is own out with a slight laugh.

"Of course you may, handsome." He replied as Blaine whisked him off to dance.

The dance floor became more crowded, as the night wore on, and the music became louder and people were starting to become more raucous because of the alcohol. Kurt and Blaine were still dancing together, laughing and swirling each other around, having a great time.

After a few songs, Blaine and Kurt start to become a little too crowded in the centre of the ballroom, so Blaine offers to go get them a drink. And as Kurt waits for his husband to return. He starts to get shuffled along out of his original waiting place, and until he physically can't see the bar or the dancefloor anymore.

Kurt needed to get back there, if he couldn't see Blaine over these people, then Blaine wouldn't see him either.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a voice asking if he would like to dance. Kurt looked up into emerald eyes, behind a dark mask, a tall, broad shouldered blonde man, with a nice smile. Kurt didn't want to be rude, and maybe he would be able to see Blaine from the dance floor again, so he accepted and held out his hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Blaine tried to get past all of the people stepping in his way, he reached the spot, he thought, where Kurt had been waiting before, but there was absolutely no sign of him. The music was loud now, and the people even louder. As Blaine held the two drinks in his hands he started searching around in one spot.

Keeping his eye out for a silver suit and brown hair, but it was hard to see over the amount of colours in the room surrounding him. And there were so many silver suits and masks, Blaine's eyes kept confusing him.

He decided to wait to see if Kurt returned to the spot, so he stood for a while, and finished his own drink. His eyes still searching every face and mask around him, waiting for some sign of his husband.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt let's the man with emerald eyes and bleach blonde hair take his waist, and twirl him on the dance floor shrouded in melancholy melodies and the smell of cheap perfume. He's twirled majestically and his dance partner is very skilled, but Kurt really isn't into the dance, he is still too busy trying to spot his husband. His head whips around, trying to get a good look around the room through his dizziness but he can't see him anywhere.

He treads on his partner's toes a lot, his grip on the other man is loose so he slips a few times and he stumbles into his partner, muttering apologies, brow etched with worry and sweat beading at his hairline. Relief fills Kurt though, when as the song finishes, the stranger just bows and leaves, slipping back into the crowd no doubt to find a much more capable dance partner.

Kurt's glad he's no longer dancing. The ballroom is stiflingly hot, coated in material and glamour much like its inhabitants. The women with their hair curled high atop their heads and their powdered noses, the men with their straight backs and contained smiles.

There's applause as the host makes his toast but Kurt isn't listening, the cheers and laughter is drowned out as he continues to search for that familiar figure he lost earlier.

He slumps against the wall, shoulders hunched and head downwards, but his eyes are ever searching.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kurt, where are you?!" said Blaine loudly, trying to talk over the loud raucous laughter of people close by and the beat of music.

Blaine's eyes sweep around the room full of masked people. How on earth was he supposed to find Kurt among all these people? Everything was just a blur of black capes and dresses and colourful masks, mixed together as if to confuse Blaine.

Sweeping the room once more he started moving. He decided to look for someone with Kurt's perfectly coiffed hairstyle, but no one came even close. He danced in and out of tiny loopholes on the dance floor for about half an hour before deciding that it was hopeless. He needed a new plan.  
Blaine went over to the bar and sat down in the closest chair. He ordered his drink and observed the group of people slow dancing along to the music, which, unlike earlier, was now soft and quiet.  
Of course not everyone was dancing, and Blaine guessed that Kurt was one of the many people standing along the walls of the ballroom, sipping their drinks and talking in small groups.

Swallowing the rest of his drink Blaine got up again, walking aimlessly around the room, looking for something he might recognize about Kurt's appearance. He had been looking forward to this ball, and they both had spent hours working on their suits, masks and hair.

Now he had lost him.

Someone askes him to dance, and he doesn't want to be rude, he takes her hand and leads her onto the dance floor, maybe a quick dance could put him in better view of his husband.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The ballroom filled with spinning couples, but Kurt stays to the side, alone. He scanned the room through his mask, watching as the swirls blended together, until the ballroom became a vast mixture of blacks, greys, browns, and whites.

Masquerades had always bee a true mystery and illusion for him, he had always wanted to be a part of one. The masks, and the knowledge that he'd never know the name of the person he was dancing with. It was all a thrill. But now, he just wanted to find his husband, he wasn't enjoying himself, not alone. Kurt rejected all the other offers todance, as he waited to spot his mate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine watched the couples from a wall in the ballroom. The girl he had been dancing with had wandered off, for which he was grateful. His mask hid most of his face from view, only his mouth free. Blaine sighed, wishing he was with Kurt right now. Masquerades weren't meant to be handled alone, surrounded by strangers in masks made him feel uncomfortable without his husband around. Blaine was hating it right now.

Almost as though God himself had orchestrated it, the crowd parted just as Kurt and Blaine looked up. Their eyes met across the room, and time slowed down. The couples continued to swirl across the ballroom, the music continued to play, but everything seemed slower. Both men walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of a swirling mass of anonymous people, with huge relieved smiles on their faces.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asks, his eyes dark, but an amused glint in his eyes.

Kurt grins and nods, and they take each other's hands and take a place with the crowd. Everything is perfect now, Kurt and Blaine spin each other around the floor, taking turns in leading.

"I know it isn't proper place to ask," Blaine started in a strange, floating voice, "but I have to know who you are."

As Blaine grins sarcastically, Kurt looks at him for a long moment, then surges forward and kisses him. His hands go to the back of Blaine's head, gripping his hair for a moment in passion before he breaks away.

"My name is Kurt." Kurt smiles, as Blaine swings him around the room yet again, "And I'm afraid to say, I'm looking for my husband."

"Oh, you're married?" Blaine asked, the amused lilt in his voice unmistakable.

"Happily." Kurt nodded.

"Shame," Blaine said, and Kurt tilted his head a little in mock confusion, "I would have loved to get to know you better."

"Is that the best pick up line you've got?" Kurt asked as the façade slipped slightly.

"Pick up line?" Blaine said incredulously, "I don't need one, you see I'm already married too."

"What a lucky man he must be." Kurt said as the song ended and their dancing came to a stop.

Blaine held him close.

"But that's where you're wrong," Blaine said in a low whisper, "I'm the lucky one."

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine after that, and then they were kissing again, in the middle of the dancefloor, as couples started dancing with the next song, and they didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

4weeks in Egypt. It sounded like a dream, and it really was.

They had done the tourist thing and visited the pyramids and the sphinx. You have no idea how big they are until you are seeing them in person. They were huge. And so beautiful.

Kurt and Blaine took lots of pictures, everywhere they went. But the most in Egypt, especially at night, because from the balcony of their room, they could see the whole sky and it was lit up with a million bright stars, they spent their very first night, laying out on their balcony just watching the sky.

Blaine had taken Kurt on a date after a week of sightseeing, he had actually rented out a whole private room in a restaurant for them and Kurt had stared in awe at his husband for the rest of the evening. He couldn't believe he was married to such an incredibly thoughtful, playful, caring, kind man. And he actually couldn't wait to start a family with him.

The conversation they had back in Austria had been playing on Kurt's mind for the rest of their trip so far, and he was still reeling about Blaine's admittance of thinking about what their children might look like. Kurt knew that any of their babies would have a good chance in the looks department because he himself wasn't bad. He had been told he looked a lot like his mom, but Kurt always thought she was beautiful, and Blaine, well. Let's just say that if somebody could recreate a perfect man for everybody in a 1950's shell, it would be Blaine, Kurt thought he was the epitome of the perfect guy.

Once they had returned to their apartment that night, Blaine pulled Kurt close and they began to dance. Kurt laughed at first but as Blaine turned him around so that his back was pressed against Blaine's front, Kurt's mouth went dry and he suddenly felt very horny.

Blaine's hands were roaming all over Kurt's chest, fingertips tracing up the middle over his rapidly beating heart before dragging back down to his stomach, listening to each little hitch and quickening of Kurt's breath as he ran his fingers along Kurt's lightly defined abs.

Blaine slowly reached his hand underneath Kurt's shirt, still swaying them slightly, there was a party going on somewhere out there, they could hear the soft pulse of the music as it wafted through the apartment.

Blaine slipped Kurt's shirt off slowly, and then ridded himself of his own, before reaching down to undo the zipper on Kurt's jeans, shimmying them down his husbands slim hips, and pulling them off. As Kurt righted himself standing again, he realised that Blaine had also taken off his own jeans, so now they were standing in the middle of their apartment, soft music playing from outside, dancing with each other in their underwear.

Kurt would have laughed if it wasn't so perfect.

Kurt turned around and moved his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling his husband flush against him, Blaine kissing his way along any skin underneath his lips, and Kurt sighed into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kurt." Came a whisper and then a kiss in his hair, and Kurt couldn't keep his emotions under control anymore, and a few tears slipped free, dripping down onto Blaine's arm and rolling a wet trail down before disappearing somewhere along his skin.

Kurt felt Blaine tense as a tear rolled down his arm, and he pulled back a little to look at Kurt's face. He lifted his chin with a finger, causing Kurt's lowered gaze to look up at him.

"What's the matter, my love?" He asked, gently, with a worried look in his eyes, but Kurt just chuckled wetly and brushed some of the moisture away from his eyes, smiling brightly at Blaine.

"Nothing," he replied and Blaine raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, "this trip has been so amazing, and I'm so glad I get to spend it all with you."

Blaine smiled back at him as he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him.

They kiss started off gently, but soon it grew passionate, but still very loving. Kurt started making gasping noises while Blaine was taking time to stroke over Kurt's back and shoulders and all the way down his arms to connect their hands.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt backwards until his beautiful husband was seated on the edge of their bed, before leaning over and removing each article of clothing slowly, carefully. Caressing every inch of skin that was revealed to him, or nuzzling his nose against it.

Kurt was giggling when Blaine did the same down his legs as he peeled his jeans off, but he didn't pull away, he let Blaine do what he wanted. His husband was done undressing him and started on himself, pulling off each garment, at a steady pace but no faster than he had Kurt's clothes, enjoying the expression darken on Kurt's face as he revealed each part of his body.

Blaine moaned lightly when Kurt started to touch himself softly, and he climbed slowly on top of Kurt on the bed, tugging at his underwear. Kurt lifted his hips to allow Blaine to pull them off. Blaine tossed them haphazardly across the room and sat back, admiring the view.

Blaine smiled and leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking over it lightly and gently, receiving a gasp from Kurt. Blaine slid his hands up and down Kurt's sides, stroking along the soft, warm skin again and again, before gripping Kurt's sides and turning him over.

Kurt whimpered slightly as he was turned over but Blaine shushed him as he scooted down to straddle over Kurt's ass, and placing his hands on his back. Kurt gasped then moaned as Blaine slid his hands down his back, gentle but firm, kneading into the muscles of his back, and making Kurt's entire body go soft like jelly.

Kurt was just laying, and appreciating the impromptu massage that his mate was giving him. He felt like he could float away.

Kurt groaned when Blaine's hands lowered enough to reach his ass cheeks, kneading the muscles there too, and now Kurt wanted him so badly. He grew hard again against the sheets underneath and he began wriggling around trying to find some relief for it.

Blaine looked up, confused at the sudden movements that Kurt was making, but when another groan left his mate's lips, he knew what to do. He opened the top drawer on the left side of the bed and brought out some lube. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers before setting the bottle down beside him.

Blaine placed his other hand on the bottom of Kurt's back, still kneading lightly while his other hand travelled down further. He slid the first finger over the ring of muscle and Kurt gasped. He pushed his finger inside, as Kurt groaned. He bent down to place kisses all over Kurt's lower back as he continued to move his finger in and out slowly.

Once Kurt had started thrusting back slightly on his first finger, he pressed another finger in, looking up at Kurt for any signs that he was uncomfortable. He found none, so he slowly began scissoring Kurt open.

With Kurt so relaxed from the massage, it was easy for Blaine to slide a third finger inside him, and soon he was ready for more. Blaine pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up quickly, and lining up with Kurt's entrance.

He pushed into Kurt slowly, not stopping until he was all the way inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned, feeling himself stretching for Blaine. This was so different, it was like their first time, it was slow and sensual, more full of emotion and it was about their connection, rather than just sex.

Blaine pulled back slowly so that only the tip of his cock was inside Kurt and pressed all the way back in, still slowly, but Kurt moaned out loud again, his back muscles squirming underneath Blaine's hands again.

As Blaine lowered the angle of his slow thrusts, trying to find the right angle to brush up against the special spot inside Kurt, and Kurt's eyes widened as he gasped on the third try, so he did it again.

Kurt's body tensed, tightening around Blaine, and he groaned.

Blaine smiled. _'Found it,'_ he thought to himself. He angled his body more so his cock would brush against Kurt's prostate more frequently.

Kurt gasped out in pleasure, Blaine sped up his thrusts a little but kept the pace slow. As he snapped his hips forward, he pulled out slowly, letting Kurt feel the drag and feeling Kurt grip his cock.

Kurt bit his lower lip as Blaine thrust a little faster, his ass clenching around Blaine, begging for release. He was already so close, it was so amazing.

Blaine kissed Kurt below his ear before whispering, "Let go Kurt."

Kurt's arched off the bed as he wailed Blaine's name. His ass squeezed tight around Blaine as he came all over the sheet underneath them, without even being touched himself.

Hearing Kurt finish drove Blaine right over the edge. He then came deep inside Kurt, yelling his name.

Laying there, wrapped up in each other's arms, glowing in the aftermath, Blaine and Kurt were still breathing hard. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair and inhaled his scent, before sighing out in contentment. Kurt smiled against his chest, where his face was buried. Blaine kissed his forehead and then his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt became ill towards the end of their last week in Egypt. He had woken up one early morning, and had to run to the bathroom to be sick in the toilet. Blaine had shot up too, when Kurt had jumped out of bed. And he had spent the night with him, rubbing his back and bringing him water, as he emptied all of the contents of his stomach at least 3 more times before Blaine could get him up to leave the bathroom.

And now a few hours later, Kurt was asleep with Blaine watching over him. They had eaten a lot of different dishes over this past week, maybe they hadn't agreed with Kurt. Blaine himself felt fine, but Kurt had always been a little more sensitive in the stomach area, when it came to food.

Blaine thought about calling a doctor to come out and check him over, but Kurt had been adamant before he fell asleep that he didn't want that, he just needed to sleep it off, whatever it is. Blaine had agreed not to call for a doctor, but he didn't like the fact that Kurt looked pale, even more pale than usual.

Blaine hoped it wasn't anything to debilitating, they still had a whole month and a half left of their trip before they go home, and he didn't want Kurt to be upset that he missed too much of it being ill.

Blaine lay down next to him, slipping a hand around Kurt's waist and pulling himself a little closer to snuggle against his back.

When Kurt and Blaine next woke up, Kurt looked a hell of a lot better, and they both had a shower together, before getting ready to go swimming for the day. It wasn't too strenuous an activity, and Blaine also wanted Kurt to stay relaxed, especially as they still had no clue if Kurt's illness would come back.

Thankfully, Kurt didn't feel sick again for the rest of their time in Egypt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Blaine jumped into the water, he felt alive, diving underneath the surface was so exhilarating, and the view of the ocean floor was so breath taking, as he opened his eyes, that if he hadn't been holding his breath he would of gasped in awe.

It was their 4th day in Hawaii, and Blaine had wanted to go out on one of the tour boats around the island. He had managed to convince Kurt, who still felt a little off to come along. Kurt wasn't in his usual mood but Blaine thought if they had some fun, it might take Kurt's mind off of his stomach.

Once they had left Egypt behind, Kurt's illness had come back ten fold, and he had been puking every morning since they had arrived here. Nothing helped him. But Kurt was handling it well, he didn't feel run down or ill, but his stomach was always a bit tender.

He swam a few feet forward for a few minutes, gazing around at the amazing sights surrounding him, before the need for air made him surface, and as he broke through the crystalline waters near the tour boat, the first thing he saw was his beautiful husband's gorgeous smile, gazing down at him from the side of the boat.

"Hi."

"Hey," Blaine replied, "come on in, it's great in here."

"Maybe another time honey." Kurt said, smiling down at his goofy mate, "I'm hungry, can we go back now?"

"Of course, baby."

As Blaine placed his hands on the edge of the boat to pull himself out, he noticed that something didn't quite feel right. His eyes widened when he realised what it was, he put one hand back into the water, skating it down his body, and coming into contact with his naked skin, all the way down.

"Shit." he exclaimed quietly, looking around himself quickly, but not spotting his swimwear anywhere around him in the water.

He looked around at the boat full of spectators and tourists, before gesturing for Kurt to lean back down, his husband rolling his eyes as he bent down to him again.

"I can't get out." He said in a quiet tone, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I can't get out."

"Come here, I'll help you." Kurt said as he put his hands out for Blaine to take, and Blaine shook his head quickly as he looked around at everyone else.

"No, Kurt..." Blaine started, but paused in his sentence, and as Kurt followed his gaze around the boat, he softened his gaze down at Blaine, "I mean I can't get out."

He tried to put emphasis on his situation, but he couldn't say it out loud, he was already becoming embarrassed.

"Oh honey," Kurt said gently, totally misinterpreting what the situation was, "everyone already saw you."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt thought he was embarrassed about everyone seeing him, but how could he tell him, without actually saying it.

"Yeah, but not...ALL.. of me." Blaine said, putting extra emphasis on the 'all', and gesturing down at himself with his eyes, and Kurt looked at him confused for a few seconds, before understanding flitted across his features.

Kurt's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open comically, and then he started giggling, as Blaine threw him a light glare.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Kurt laughed out loud, watching his husband glaring at him from the water.

It only made Kurt laugh harder at the look of betrayal on Blaine's face, as he pouted in outrage as Kurt laughed.

"Kurt, please," Blaine begged, his glare turning into a kicked puppy look, which quieted Kurt's laughter a little, "can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt said, as his chuckling just turned into an amused grin, but as Blaine continued to stare up at him, with his puppy eyes, Kurt decided to take pity on his poor husband.

"Hold on, honey."

Blaine smiled a little in gratitude as Kurt turned to get the attention of the staff on board.

"Excuse me sir," Kurt said a little too loudly, while Blaine narrowed his eyes at him, "Do you have any spare clothes or a towel on board, my husband just lost his swimwear in the water."

Blaine's mouth dropped open as a few people turned to look at him, 'What?' he thought, 'Kurt just announced it to everyone!'

A few people on the boat started giggling at Blaine, and everyone seemed to be having a good laugh at his expense. Blaine felt his face heat up as he smiled bashfully up at the people on the boat, but glaring back at his husband's amused face.

As the manager on board went to find a towel, Kurt shrugged down innocently at Blaine, but Blaine could tell that the son-of-a-bitch still wanted to howl with laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe you did that."

Blaine was scowling and sitting wrapped in a towel, on the beach, where the people had just been let off of the tour boat. Kurt was sitting next to him, watching his pouty face.

"What was I supposed to do? I had to let the people on board know so that they weren't shocked when you climbed back on the boat." Kurt smirked as he finished his explanation, and Blaine snorted indignantly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed loudly, Kurt placed a hand against his back and rubbed soothingly.

"It was so mortifying." Blaine said, the embarrassment from earlier was slowly disappearing now, but it was still fresh in his mind. And Kurt hadn't helped one bit.

"Yeah, probably didn't help when that old lady told you, that you have a cute dimple on your butt." Kurt said with a laugh, and Blaine groaned and buried his head further into his hands.

As they were headed back to their room in their hotel, Kurt spotted a poster outside of a clinic, on the poster was a very pregnant lady, but she had a hand over her mouth and her stomach. He froze as he read the words underneath 'suffering from morning sickness?' and he placed a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

Blaine had stopped with him, still wrapped up in his towel, watching Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt?" Blaine nudged him as Kurt put a hand up over his mouth, "Are you going to be sick again?"

Blaine frantically began to search for the nearest place Kurt could be sick but as he turned back he realised that Kurt had a shocked expression on his face, and he was mumbling to himself.

"Kurt, sweetheart," Blaine tried, he couldn't put an arm around him because he still had nothing on underneath the towel, "What's going on?"

Kurt's expression turned from confused to apprehensive to happy, to teary in the space of 5 seconds and Blaine was starting to worry. Kurt reached out to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine watched as a couple tears slipped down his cheeks, and he was confused as hell.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered against his ear, as he buried his face in his neck, "I'm pregnant."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Blaine had them race back to their room so that he could throw on some shorts and a shirt, then they were racing to a nearby pharmacy to buy some tests. They made it back in record time and now they were standing and waiting for confirmation from 2 little white sticks on the bathroom sink.

Kurt was stuck between looking at the tests and then watching Blaine, Blaine looked to be still in shock, his eyes were wide and wild, and he had a hand over his mouth while they were waiting.

When the little timer on one of their phones dinged that the 3 minutes were up, Kurt took both tests in his hand before Blaine could reach out for them and checked them both calmly.

Positive.  
Positive.

Kurt's mouth dropped open as he read and his eyes filled up with tears as Blaine took both tests from him to look at them himself.

"Oh my god!" Blaine said suddenly and it made Kurt jump, then he felt himself being lifted and spun around, and he squeaked in surprise.

When Blaine put him down, there was the biggest, happiest smile on his face that Kurt had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile with him.

"Oh my god! Kurt!" Blaine said as he placed his arms back around Kurt's waist, tugging him closer. "We're having a baby!"

Kurt couldn't hell himself anymore and he let out a happy laugh as he tackled Blaine to the floor with a big passionate kiss.

Blaine broke the kiss and looked up at Kurt worriedly for a second.

"Kurt, be careful." He started and Kurt rolled his eyes before attacking his mouth again.

Blaine rolled them both over so that straddle his husband and run his hands all over him. But this time, they came to a stop over Kurt's abdomen and he grinned as he broke their kiss.

"I can't believe it," he said in an amazed voice as he stroked along the skin underneath Kurt's shirt, "I'm going to be a father."

"We both are." Kurt reminded him as Blaine chuckled happily again before giving Kurt's lips a quick kiss, before moving down.

Blaine planted kisses over the material of Kurt's shirt over his chest and down his stomach, before he reached his abdomen he pulled the shirt up a little and exposed the skin, nuzzling against it with his nose before dropping a kiss to it too.

"Oh, Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine's voice cracked and Kurt felt him sigh against his skin before he felt little droplets of water run onto his stomach.

He got up on his elbows to look down at Blaine, reaching a hand out and running his fingers through his curls in comfort, as Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's stomach and cried.

"Blaine," Kurt started once the little sobs had lessened, "are you okay?"

"Yes," came the croaky quiet reply, and Kurt smiled as he felt another kiss to his stomach, "just can't help myself."

Kurt laughed a little before tugging on Blaine's arm to get him to move back up again. As Blaine sat in front of him again, Kurt wrapped his arms around him and they both sat on the floor of their small bathroom and held each other. Blaine tugged Kurt more into his lap and Kurt was forced to put his legs around him as his butt rested on Blaine's thighs.

They stayed there for a long time, just sitting with each other, and breathing in each other's scent, comforting and loving the other. Kurt's smile never left his face, he was stroking his fingers through Blaine's hair, his husband's face tucked it against his neck. He felt Blaine leaving small kisses every now and then, and he just held him a little tighter every time.

Eventually they had to move, Blaine's ass had gone numb and Kurt was still hungry. He had forgotten about it in their haste to get back to their room, but now that he was just sitting here, his stomach reminded him of why he wanted to get off the boat earlier.

Kurt got up from the floor and moved to help Blaine up, but his husband shook his head and got up himself, and Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and moved out of the bathroom.

"So what do you feel like eating?" he asked as Blaine followed along into the bedroom, "I could seriously eat anything right now."

"Whatever you want, I'm not all that fussy." Blaine replied in a dazed sounding voice as Kurt started pulling out another shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans, and getting changed quickly.

"Ok, well," Kurt said as he pulled his shirt over his head then looked at Blaine, "there is that sushi place that we walked past on the way here."

"Sure that sounds good." Blaine said a little distracted and Kurt stopped to look at him in a confused way.

"Blaine?" He called out and his husband raised his gaze to him.

"Mn?"

"Can you repeat what I just said?" Kurt stood in front of him now, and had an amused expression on his face as he watched Blaine's gaze flick between Kurt's eyes and his stomach.

"What?" Blaine said as he glanced up, seeming to snap out of whatever daze he had been in.

"You haven't heard a word I've said. Have you?"

Blaine looked a little sheepish, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders from where he stood in front of him, and sighed down into Blaine's hair, as he felt those warm, muscular arms wrap around his waist.

"What's up?" Kurt asked into Blaine's hair, as Blaine's arms tightened a little, "Please tell me."

"Nothing." Blaine said as he pulled back and then looked up in Kurt's face, seeing the worried expression there, made him feel bad, "Nothing is wrong, baby. I think I'm still in a little bit of shock, that's all."

"And nothing else is wrong?" Kurt asked timidly and Blaine felt like he could cry again, he hated making Kurt worry about things, but Kurt never had to worry about Blaine's feelings concerning the baby, ever.

Blaine pulled Kurt down on to the bed with him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't ever think that I don't want this," He told Kurt as he placed a hand against Kurt's abdomen, "this baby, right here, you never have to worry about my feelings for him or her, ever."

Kurt smiled back at him as he placed a hand over his, remaining silent.

"Plus, I think the shock is wearing off, and now I just want to ravish you and never let you leave this bed." Blaine added with a light growl and Kurt chuckled.

"Well, I do have to eat." Kurt said as he made to get up, Blaine's hands stopped him from going too far though, and Blaine tugged him closer by his hips so he could nuzzle his face in his stomach again.

"Ok, but after you eat," Blaine said into the material over his stomach, then raised his eyes, which had turned dark, up to look into Kurt's, "can I eat you?"

"Are you the big bad wolf now?" Kurt asked amusedly as he bent down to place a small kiss on Blaine's smiling lips, "maybe if you feed me adequately, I'll let you have your way with me."

Kurt grinned a little wolfishly down at Blaine, as his husband licked his lips, and then he pulled away to walk towards the door, Blaine had no choice but to follow along.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, who should we tell first?" Kurt had asked while laying on Blaine's chest.

After they had gone out and had lunch at a tiny little sandwich shop that Blaine found, they had arrived back and before Kurt could even get through the door, Blaine's hands were already all over him.

Blaine had forced him to lean over the edge of the bed as he stripped his jeans from him, smirking at Kurt as he looked over his shoulder at him, as his face disappeared from view, he then proceeded to do exactly as he had asked earlier. It drove Kurt absolutely wild with want, and before long he was tugging Blaine up and nearly throwing him down on the bed and begging him to fuck him.

Let's just say that none of them lasted very long after that, only a few thrusts inside and then Kurt exploded and Blaine followed soon after. Blaine had leaned back with Kurt still laying against his chest, his arms above his head on the pillow, as he caught his breath and relaxed.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged a little, the movement jarring Kurt's head a little on his chest, "maybe the guys first."

"Oh yeah," Kurt agreed while nodding against Blaine's chest muscles, listening to his heart beating underneath one ear, "Noah would never forgive me if he wasn't the first to know after us."

"Mmm," Blaine nodded his head, "Sebastian wouldn't either."

Kurt chuckled a little, before turning to place a kiss against Blaine's chest and his husband groaned in appreciation, as he placed his head back down, listening to Blaine's heartbeat again.

Blaine brought a hand down from above his head to place against Kurt's head, running the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone as his hand rested there. Kurt laughed into his chest and Blaine opened his eyes to look down at him.

"What?" he asked as Kurt was giggling into his skin.

"Your mom is going to go nuts."

Blaine groaned as he lay his head back.

"Don't remind me."

They went to see a doctor the next afternoon, when Kurt had finished being sick for the third time that day, and she had confirmed the pregnancy, and she had also told them that it was normal to have aches and pains, and a sensitive stomach right now, and that it would definitely be safe for Kurt to fly home after their trip, considering his condition didn't become worse.

"I don't think I want to wait until the end of the trip to go home." Kurt said as they sat in a little café, both drinking herbal tea, because Kurt couldn't stand coffee right now and Blaine had proclaimed he didn't want to have it if Kurt wasn't, ever loving and caring husband he was.

"You want to go home?" Blaine asked around a mouthful of cookie, and Kurt grimaced a little as some crumbs fell out, and Blaine smiled apologetically at him.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed and shrugged, "I just don't think I can stay here now, away from everyone, knowing what we know right now."

Blaine nodded along with him, as he finished the cookie and smiled at him.

"We can go home Kurt," Blaine said as he reached across the small table to grasp his hand, "if that's what you really want to do."

"We only have 3 weeks left anyway," Kurt explained as he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, "and this was our last destination anyway."

"Kurt." Blaine made Kurt look at him with a firm voice, "the trip doesn't matter. You do." Kurt smiled gratefully at him and Blaine continued, "Let's go home."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They hadn't told anybody that they were coming home early, they still wanted to surprise the guys. They had booked in their return tickets that same afternoon, and had been scheduled on the next flight out, which was about 2am that same night.

So after a very long flight and an even longer time checking out their luggage and waiting for a cab outside, they finally reached home at just after 7pm, the lights were still on, which was a good sign, it means all the guys were in.

They crept in the front door as quietly as they could and left their suitcases and bags next to the door. Music was blaring from the living room, and there were voices joining in with the song, singing loudly.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and tried not to laugh as they walked slowly to the living room, to see what was going on. As they pushed the door open, they were met with a very surreal sight.

Puck and Sebastian were singing together to the music, while they were cleaning. Puck was tidying up the entertainment unit and cleaning the T.V, while Sebastian was sweeping across the floor, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't hold their laughter in anymore.

As soon as they burst out into giggles, Puck and Sebastian shot around to stare at them for a long minute, before Puck shut off the music and they both ran over to the couple to greet them. Puck scooped Kurt up in one swoop of his arms, while Sebastian hugged Blaine to him, Kurt was still laughing as Puck set him back on his feet.

"Sam!" Puck called out before there was a clatter from the kitchen and Sam appeared in the doorway, with a 'What?' already on his lips, but once he saw Kurt and Blaine he ran over and engulfed Kurt in another crushing hug.

"Whoa, Sam, easy." Blaine said in a lightly amused voice as Kurt squeaked when Sam squeezed him.

"I thought you weren't back for another 3 weeks?" Sebastian asked as Blaine and Kurt were dragged into the living room and seated on the couch so the guys could talk to them properly.

"Well, we decided to come home early." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt, who nodded his head at him, "We actually have some news."

"And we wanted you guys to be the first to know." Kurt added quickly, as the guys all took a seat around them, waiting.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they grinned at each other before Kurt cleared his throat and looked around at everyone.

"I'm pregnant." He said happily but also a little nervously, because the guys were silent.

All of their faces melted into shock, Sebastian's eyes widening as he looked at Blaine, Puck's mouth hung open as he looked between them. Sam recovered first, his face had broken out into a big grin and he scooped Kurt up again, before pulling Blaine up too, by his hand, and hugging them both.

"I thought I smelled something different. Congratulations, guys!" He said excitedly, and then he turned and slapped Puck over the head, "Come on, man, snap out of it, we're gonna be uncles!"

Puck snapped back to himself as Sam hit him, and he looked up at Kurt and Blaine, his eyes still a little wide.

"Am I really gonna be an uncle?" He asked softly, and Kurt leaned down to hug him again.

"Yes, you are, Uncle Noah." He whispered and Puck laughed before dragging him into a hug before grabbing Blaine and pulling him in too, laughing happily.

"Hey does the third uncle in the room get any love too?" Sebastian called out and he and Sam were then dragged into the three already hugging and it became a massive group hug.

Sebastian was laughing with Blaine as Puck let them go, talking animatedly to Sam and Kurt about how good he was going to be from now on. And Blaine chuckled along with him as his long time best friend pulled him into a hug.

"So, a daddy, huh?" Sebastian said as he pulled back, clapping Blaine lightly on the shoulder before releasing him, "your mom is going to have a field day with this."

Blaine groaned again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaine and Kurt made an appointment to go and see a specialist doctor in carrier pregnancies the following day, her name was Dr McKenna, and she had told them that she had 20 years experience in dealing with werewolf carrier pregnancies, and all the problems that arise. Blaine had ben a little dubious about meeting her, but Kurt loved her.

So she became their main doctor, and she also appointed them an experienced midwife who specialized in carrier pregnancies too. Kurt had a blood test and then he was booked in for a scan in the next week. She gave them all the information she could, and they went home with 2 bags full of books and pamphlets and phone numbers in case of emergencies.

She had also given them her personal cell number, in case they ever wanted to know anything.

Kurt was ecstatic, he told Blaine that as soon as they got home he wanted to call his dad. So that's where they found themselves, sitting on the couch at home, and Kurt had text Burt to skype with them.

The skype call came through on the laptop, and Kurt pressed the accept call button and waited for the screen to load.

"Hey guys!" Burt said, as he and Carole were sitting on their living room couch, and Kurt sat smiling, waiting for them to recognise the background of where they were.

"Kurt, Blaine, are you at home?" Carole asked after a minute, and Kurt nodded still smiling.

"Yes we got home yesterday."

"Is everything ok, kiddo? I thought you guys were supposed to be in Hawaii for another few weeks?" Burt asked curiously, and Carole placed a hand on his.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and grinned widely, chuckling together before Kurt turned back to the screen as Blaine put his arm around his shoulders.

"Dad, Carole, we have something to tell you." Kurt started and Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed a kiss on it, still grinning, "You're going to be grandparents!"

It took just a second for Carole's face to light up, her eyes brimming with tears as she placed a hand over her mouth, Burt jumped out of his seat and exclaimed a loud, "What?!"

Burt and Carole hugged and kissed each other, while Kurt and Blaine chuckled at them, Kurt wiping away a couple of stray tears, and Burt turned his face back to the screen, with a huge proud smile on his face.

"Really, kid? I'm going to be a grandpa?" Burt asked as Kurt could see his dad's chin shake and some tears fill his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you really are!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and Burt sighed happily before sitting back on the couch with Carole and laughing to himself.

"Have you been to the doctor, Kurt?" Carole asked as Burt was still laughing happily to himself.

"Yes, we just got back," Kurt replied as Blaine grinned happily next to him, "I have a scan next week to see how far I am."

"You'll let us know, won't you?"

"Yes, of course, mom." Kurt said quickly and Carole's eyes filled with tears again as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

After a couple more questions and promises of a visit soon, Kurt and Blaine ended skype and Blaine decided to call his mom, and put her on speaker so that Kurt could talk to her too. After a few times of trying to call her, she finally picked up.

"Hey, baby, sorry about that. I was just leaving lunch with a friend." his mom's voice came through the line, and Blaine could hear a rustling sound as she probably started walking home.

"Mom, your on speaker, and Kurt's here." Blaine said, and Kurt said a quick 'Hi Pam.'

"Oh, hi sweetheart," Blaine's moms voice practically melted when she greeted Kurt and Blaine rolled his eyes, "How's it going in Hawaii?"

"Actually mom, we're not in Hawaii."

"You're not?" came her confused tone, "Where are you?"

"Home." Kurt jumped in, "We came home yesterday."

"Oh, my, is something wrong?" She asked sounding a little worried now, and Blaine giggled a little.

"No, mom, nothing's wrong." He said as Kurt took his hand, "We actually have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said after Blaine had leaned the phone towards him, and it took all of 6 milliseconds for Blaine's mom to screech down the phone.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh sweetheart!" Pam was starting to babble out incoherently and Blaine laughed at her, and Kurt just smiled. "Oh, that's so wonderful, both my babies, having babies, oh!"

Pam had asked question after question about how Kurt was feeling, and then When had they seen a doctor, and if they needed anything. After both Blaine and Kurt reassured her that they were fine, she cried again as Blaine said, "Bye Grandma!"

"Well, that was certainly a happy reception." Blaine said in a slightly amused voice, and Kurt nudged him with his shoulder.

"Yep," Kurt said and after a minute his stomach gave a lurch and he shot up, "Oh no!" He exclaimed loudly as he ran to the bathroom.

Blaine sighed and shook his head before following Kurt into the bathroom as his husband was just flushing the toilet, and he sat behind him, stroking his hair as Kurt sighed resignedly against his arm, that was still leaning on the toilet bowl.

"This is the one part, that I'm going to seriously hate." He said as Blaine pulled him closer.

"Maybe it won't last?"

"I hope not."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurt's morning sickness came and went, it was slightly unpredictable. Kurt was never prepared for it to hit him, and sometimes he would only just make it to the bathroom before his stomach exploded.

So for the last week he had been avoiding anything too acidic, because when something came back up, his throat was sore for hours afterwards. He had also been trying to avoid being left alone with any of the guys in the house. They pandered to him, and try as he might to tell them that he didn't need them doing anything for him, they always did it anyway.

Blaine thought it was sweet that they were trying to keep Kurt comfortable, but Kurt was starting to feel a little useless. He could take care of himself, he never needed anyone to do things for him before. It's not like he was fragile or sick, he was only pregnant, for fuck's sake.

It started off being sweet, when they would offer to get him a drink, or to take over his chores around the house, or even to cook dinner, but Kurt was starting to believe that he was being coddled and he hated that. He hated feeling like a housewife, even though he was a carrier and he was pregnant, he was still a man.

Blaine and Kurt were on their way to the very first scan, this one would be the most informative. They would find out exactly how far along he is and when they can expect the baby to arrive.

"I hope he or she comes before Christmas," Blaine said as they waited for their turn in the scan room, "it would be so awesome to buy little Christmas toys for a baby."

Kurt chuckled at his excitable husband as he was imagining buying toys and things for the little one, his eyes sparkling with love.

Kurt's name was called and they entered the room, after the nurse, she smiled at both of them politely. She instructed Kurt to lay down on the little examining bed, and he did with a nervous grin at Blaine, as he placed his hand in his and sat in a chair next to him.

"So, any idea when you fell?" The nurse asked as she set up the computer with all of Kurt's information on it.

"No, we've been away on a honeymoon trip, and we found out about it before we came home." Kurt explained to her as she nodded her head, and placed a scanner on the bed and a tube of gel.

"Could you pull your pants down a little dear, and lift up your shirt?" She asked and Kurt did so, with shaking hands, before taking Blaine's hand again as she warned him that the gel was cold before squirting some onto his stomach.

Kurt hissed and jumped a little as Blaine laughed at him, the nurse grinned at them as she turned the scanner on and hovered it around in the gel, before pressing in.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." She said as she opened the screen that she was seeing on the extra screen in front of them, "You see this blob of black here, that is your womb. And this tiny flashing dot in the middle is your baby."

She pointed out parts as she explained and Kurt's eyes filled up with tears as she started taking measurements, he looked at Blaine, and chuckled as his husband's eyes were filling too.

"Looks like you're about 9 weeks and 2 days." She told them as she looked on her chart and scribbled something down before turning back to them, "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"We can hear that?" Blaine asked excitedly, and she smiled at him before clicking something on the computer and the room filled with static for a second before a soft 'whumping' sound came out of the speakers.

Blaine's dam broke and the tears fell down his face as Kurt turned to grab him into a hug, crying happily together as the nurse typed something, to give them a moment.

"Oh my god! That's our baby." Blaine said as he wiped his eyes of the water, and Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to know your due date?" The nurse asked after their little moment passed, and they both nodded their heads quickly. "December 21st."

"Right before Christmas." Blaine said proudly as he faced Kurt with a huge grin.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at him, as the nurse gave him some tissue to wipe the gel off. They thanked her and she printed out a few pictures for them to take with them.

As soon as they got home, the guys flocked them for pictures, and Puck burst into tears when they told him that they heard the heartbeat. Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck grabbed him and hugged him, patting him on the back as he comforted the big lug.

It was time for the monthly change that night. They had spoken to the doctor about it, and she said it was perfectly safe until the 7th month, when changing starts becoming a lot more difficult, and painful. So she advised that Kurt not change at all after he gets to that point, but for now he could, if there was always someone on hand to help, and never to change if it becomes painful too.

The guys all waited for Kurt to change first, and he was nervous about it, he had no idea if it would feel different or hurt. Blaine smiled encouragingly at him, but the guys nervous energy flitting around him wasn't helping.

He started slowly, allowing his ears and fangs and claws out first, before the fur started. He knelt down on the floor, just in case something happened, but he found it actually quite normal, he didn't feel any pain or discomfort from it. As the final part of his limbs changed, Blaine smiled and followed after him quickly.

Once everyone had changed they headed outside to the yard, yipping and playing around each other. Sebastian and Puck were a bit more playfully rough with each other, but that's only because the beta position hadn't been decided yet and they were in competition with each other a lot more.

Kurt knew that they would have to choose a beta, and Sebastian and Puck would have to fight for it.

Blaine had tackled Sam as soon as they were outside, and they rolled around biting and pawing at each other like overgrown puppies. If the white wolf could have raised an eyebrow, he would have.

Sebastian came up next to Kurt and laid his head on the top of Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt turned his head to nudge him slightly with his nose. Sebastian had become like a brother to him, ever since he and Blaine had got together, and their friendship only grew more prominent the more time they spent together.

Puck had grumbled at the show of affection and nudged his way in between them, pushing Sebastian out of the way, and the rusty coloured wolf huffed and just laid his head on the big brown wolf's shoulder instead.

'Blaine!' Kurt called out in his mind, and the black wolf turned his head, from where he was pinning the light brown wolf to the grass, 'I think Sebastian and Puck need to figure out who the beta is today.'

'Yeah I can see that.' Blaine replied as he jumped off of Sam, padding over towards Kurt, eyeing the way Puck was grumbling and Sebastian was annoying him.

Kurt moved away from the two of them, and stopped beside Blaine.

'Did you want to announce it?'

'I could, if you want?'

'Sure, honey.'

The black wolf sat back on his haunches and let out a low howl as he raised his head, the white wolf following suit, as he joined in with a slightly higher tone. The others all stopped what they were doing to join in with a pack howl.

Blaine stopped and stepped between Sebastian and Puck, eyeing up both of them as they stood side by side, watching him. The black wolf lowered his head and huffed out a breath. He placed a paw up on each of their faces, and Kurt huffed out in amused way, while Sam whined as he came and sat next to him.

Sebastian and Puck seemed to understand what Blaine was doing, and they each turned to growl at the other before backing up and making a space in between them. Blaine stood in the centre of them and looked from one to the other.

Then Blaine stood back as Sebastian and Puck rushed at each other, teeth bared and growling. Kurt hid his face in Sam's fur as they connected with a thud, he didn't really want to watch but he knew they all had to jump in to split it up if it got out of control. Sam was tense beside him, and Kurt couldn't blame him.

Blaine circled around the guys as they fought, Sebastian seemed to have a slight speed advantage over Puck, and he was very flexible. But Puck was bigger and bulky, and had a lot more fur, so it was hard for Sebastian to get a good grip on him anywhere, but he was slipping out of Puck's hold easily too.

'It's pretty even.' Came Blaine's voice in his head and Kurt looked out at the fight.

'Yeah, but Puck has a temper and this has been coming for weeks now.' Kurt replied as he whined a little, Blaine flicked his tail in his direction as a sign that he heard him.

Sebastian yelped as Puck grabbed a hold of his front leg in his jaws, before biting down on the top of Puck's nose, causing him to let go and whine himself.

Puck turned and pushed his head into Sebastian's chest, picking up Sebastian's front end and knocking him backwards, following after him as they tumbled down to the ground. Sebastian's paws kicked up into Puck as he tried to get the huge brown wolf off of him, but Puck pressed down harder as he tried to snap his teeth at Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian whined and grunted as his efforts were useless, but he decided that he had to do something, otherwise he was going to get his throat bitten. Diving forward with his muzzle open, he clamped down around Puck's muzzle as Puck's teeth clamped shut on his own jaw.

They were locked together by their mouths now. And puck pulled backwards, trying to pull his muzzle away, but Sebastian held on and used the force of the pull to propel himself upwards, so now they were both standing, locked on to each other's jaws, not willing to move an inch in the other's favour.

Puck's nose was bleeding and one of his fangs had buried itself into the bottom of Sebastian's chin, but neither moved an inch for a long while, growling in their chests at the pain, but not relenting their hold.

'Shall I separate them?' Blaine asked as he looked in Kurt's direction and the white wolf shook his head slightly.

'No, they're locked, let's just see what happens.' He replied, even though he was uncomfortable with the situation, he knew that it had to be over soon.

Sebastian had started whining and panting slightly, and Puck's hold got a little tighter as his nose was stinging.

Blaine was still circling them as they stood there. Blood dripping onto the grass beneath them. As Sebastian's gaze flickered in Blaine's direction for a split second, Puck huffed out a little breath and shook his head, causing Sebastian to whine and their mouths to dislodge, and Puck used the distraction to knock Sebastian onto his side and climbed over him.

Sebastian had raised his front paws again, one on Puck's neck and one on his chest to keep him away, the rusty coloured wolf had the advantage of long limbs, to keep Puck's jaws at bay, but he was in pain and exhausted now, and Puck was slipping closer and closer as his muscles gave in.

Puck shook his head again and Sebastian's paw slipped off of his neck, and he dived in with his bloodied mouth open, and clamped down hard on Sebastian's throat. The rusty wolf stopped moving immediately at the pressure on his throat, and he stayed dead still, his breaths panting out gruffly as Puck continued his hold for a minute.

Kurt growled from somewhere behind them and Puck released Sebastian's neck, and stepping back as Kurt padded over to inspect the damage, and to comfort Sebastian in his loss. Sebastian just grumbled a little and walked away, Blaine stopping Kurt from following.

'He needs some space to get used to it,' he said and Kurt whined a little, 'don't worry, he'll be ok.'

'Are you sure?' Kurt asked his mate and Blaine shook his neck fur lightly.

'Positive.'

Once Sebastian had sat with his back turned to the pack for a long moment, while Sam and Blaine had been playing with Puck in a congratulatory way, he turned back as Kurt sat beside him, and his shoulder.

The rusty wolf nudged back as he went to go and join in the play, Puck pawing at him easily, and the play fighting was a lot calmer now and less tense. Blaine walked over to Kurt as the guys all continued playing, nuzzling his mate's neck fur as he settled by him.

'It's all over,' Blaine said and Kurt nodded his head once in agreement, 'we have a beta.'

'We do.' came Kurt's reply in a gentle tone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kurt was pissed.

He was seriously angry.

It had started out as just a regular week, Julia at work had showered him with love after he had told her and everyone at work the good news, and Santana and Mercedes and Brittany had all promised to come for another visit before the baby arrives. Blaine had been great too, he hadn't treated him any differently now that he was pregnant, if anything Blaine had been insatiable for the past week, any chance they could get alone, he always had to climb on top of Kurt.

Not that he minded, his husband was beautiful and hot.

What pissed off the most was being stuck at home with the guys. They had started treating him differently ever since he had stretched up to get something from the top cupboard and a sharp pain had immobilized him for a few minutes. It had frightened him, but he knew that it frightened the guys more.

But he was fine, perfectly in fact, the doctor said, he just had to try and sometimes not overdo things. But he hated being treated like he was made of glass.

Or like a woman.

He was a man, he had pride. He had dignity, and that was already severely at threat by the constant bouts of sickness he suffered, but what didn't help was the guys fluttering around him like nervous butterflies.

Blaine had told them off for it, but still they hovered, and it pissed Kurt off.

"Kurt, let me get that for you." Puck had said one morning as Kurt had been about to prepare himself a bowl of cereal.

"No, Noah, I can do it."

"Sit down Kurt."

Kurt had huffed and sat down, because no matter how frustrating it was, it still was very sweet of them to be helpful. Or at least think they were being helpful.

Sam had offered to run a bath for him that same night, and Kurt had refused.

Sebastian said he could give Kurt a back rub if he was stressed, he had put on a smile and politely refused, but he really wanted Blaine here with him. Blaine had been working late all week, and Kurt couldn't stand being home without him, they seemed to listen to Blaine more than they did him.

He had to wonder if it was because he was pregnant or because he didn't have an alpha voice. Either way he could feel his resolve about to break.

They had been sitting down one night, when Puck brought up if they were going to find out the gender or not.

"They don't need to," Sam had said with a smile, "I can tell them."

"What?" Sebastian had raised a sceptical eyebrow and Sam continued on to explain.

"Yeah, I can smell the difference, I have a really good nose. I predicted what my little sis and bro were, and one of my aunt's kids, and Puck's daughter Beth."

Puck nodded his head.

"Yeah he really did, Quinn thought it was weird, but he was right." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Ok, Sam, what are we having?" Kurt asked curiously as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You need to come closer, Kurt." Sam said as he scooted closer to Kurt on the couch, "I need to smell you."

"Can't you do it from here?" Kurt said and Sam grabbed him before he could protest, before looking at Blaine for permission, which Blaine nodded at, also curious to know how he does it.

Kurt went tense as Sam brought his nose down to the skin on his neck, breathing in deep, a few times before sitting back and tilting his head to the side for a few minutes. Kurt watched a huge grin light up his face as he turned to them all excitedly and exclaimed, "It's a girl!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, and Puck gave Sam a high five as he whooped, Kurt didn't want to take Sam's word for it, but Blaine seemed to be taken with the idea. So it was only natural for Kurt to start feeling the excitement bubbling in his chest.

"So, what's the difference between a girl and a boy, by smell?" Sebastian asked with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Well, girls usually have a floral scent, and boys are more earthy." Sam explained, and he went on to talk about how he found out he could detect the slightest smell changes, and when it started.

Kurt and Blaine looked over at each other and smiled brightly. They didn't really care what the baby turned out to be, they already loved it.

As Kurt got up to go to the bathroom, everyone had stood up with him, all except a very amused looking Blaine, and all the guys had their arms out and were just on the edge of asking Kurt if he needed anything. Kurt sighed and looked pointedly at Blaine, who just shrugged, and then he turned to the guys.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," he said as he tried to keep his voice even and calm, "and I don't need help with that."

"Are you sure?" Blaine said, sounding very amused with himself, and Kurt threw him a dark glare as he left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was allowed to reach for anything anymore. According to Puck.

"Kurt. You're going to hurt yourself, let me do that."

"No, Noah, I'm fine."

"Kurt, just let me."

"No, Noah, really."

"See, there you go."

He wasn't allowed to do anything 'strenuous', like lift anything, according to Sebastian.

"Oh, Kurt. Here I got it."

"No, that's ok, Seb."

"Let me take it."

"I-"

"Here we are."

Kurt was getting very annoyed, and with his hormones already going crazy, the mood he was in right now, was not very happy. He felt emancipated, and his pride was wounded. Alright, he was having a baby, but he wasn't ill. And he was just as strong as he was before.

It hurt his feelings, but no matter how many times he got angry for it, they just wouldn't quit.

He felt like leaving. He knew he was going to. He wanted advice from the one person who wouldn't treat him differently...his father.

He knew that running off to Ohio, in his state, would only cause a lot of worry on his pack and his mate, but he felt like he was going to go crazy if he stayed. Blaine would understand, he had too.

That's how Kurt found himself, packing up his suitcase while Blaine was working one night, he had just had enough of being babied and he needed to get out before he exploded. He knew it was probably childish, and a bit diva, but his hormones were making him bat shit crazy and he couldn't deal. He needed a break.

Sam found him whilst he was packing. He had booked a flight out, and text his father what time to be at the airport, now he needed to pack and be on his plane within an hour. His boss was lenient with him, she had a sister who went a little stir crazy while she had been pregnant so she had seen it before, and she didn't blame Kurt for needing a break.

"Kurt I-" Sam was saying as he opened the door, but paused and his eyes widened as he saw that Kurt was packing a suitcase, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, Sam." Kurt knew he was being vague about it, but he didn't want any of them following him, and his mood was making his words, just that much sharper.

He heard Sam's intake of breath, but didn't look up from his task.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked a little worriedly, that only agitated Kurt more, and Kurt sighed before slamming the lid of the suitcase down and zipping it up roughly.

"It doesn't matter, I need a break." He replied as he set the suitcase on the floor, and then grabbed some other bits and bobs that were needed, phone wallet, passport, flight info.

"But I-" Sam started as Kurt reached him at the doorway and he made to touch him, and Kurt glared at the hand and moved away.

"Get out of the way Sam." Kurt said in a tone that held no questioning, and Sam reluctantly moved aside, and Kurt roughly dragged his suitcase through the hall and down the stairs quickly.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian had tried in vain t stop him, and he pretty much ignored their hurt expressions as he climbed into the awaiting cab and made his way to the airport. He had called and left a voicemail on Blaine's phone before he boarded, claiming that he needed some time away, the guys were treating him like he was fragile and with no support from Blaine he was in desperate need of a break by himself. He expressed how much he loved Blaine and that he would see him soon, before disconnecting the call and turning his phone off.

Landing in Lima, Ohio, Kurt's dad was pleased and a little disappointed to see him there, alone. A little detail, Kurt had missed out when he text him. His dad had tried to ask what was wrong, through the whole carried to the house, but Kurt shook his head every time and said he needed to think for a little while. Eventually Burt had sighed and stopped asking until they reached home.

Carole had prepared something to eat for Kurt when he arrived, and she wrapped him up in a big hug when he came in. She had ushered him through to the kitchen to eat, while she made his father take his luggage upstairs.

Once Burt had reappeared, Carole had left to give them some time to talk, and Kurt's father, took his cap off and scrubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

"Nothing bad happened, did it?"

Kurt shook his head and frowned at his father, as he continued chewing his snack.

"Well, can you tell me why you're here then, Kid?" Burt asked in a tone that held a 'no bullshit backtalk' vibe and Kurt swallowed his mouthful and prepared to rant.

Burt took in all the information that was spewing form his son's mouth, adding in a question every now and then, trying to gauge exactly what Kurt was feeling, and trying to figure out the best advice he could give.

Kurt ended up going a little deeper into his story, about feeling disconnected, like he wasn't true alpha, because of the whole alpha voice being missing. Then at Burt's questioning glance, he had to explain it in more detail. Burt's expression suddenly looked awed as he exclaimed, "so that's how Finn always got Puckerman to do his homework."

Kurt smiled wryly at the remembrance and Burt scoffed while they both sat in silence, Kurt's words hanging around in his ears.

He sighed roughly into his palm, as he took one of his son's hands in his own, causing Kurt to look up at him with wide, confused sad eyes.

"Son, you know you shouldn't have left like you did." Burt said, a slightly a used but disappointed look on his gruff face.

"I know, but everyone is so fixated on treating me like I'm going to break."

"You're just like your mom, she was stubborn too."

"It's a little different, dad."

"Not really," Burt went on to explain with a short laugh, "You're actually very much alike. You know, you still would have been here complaining if they hadn't lifted a finger to help you, or even offer their assistance."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Burt interrupted.

"You know it's true."

Kurt sighed and sat back, crossing his arms. Maybe it was a mistake, coming here.

"At least they wouldn't be treating me any different." he answered in a small voice and Burt shook his head.

"And why shouldn't they treat you different, you're having a baby, and that is a big deal, Kurt. They're just trying to help."

Kurt felt completely exhausted all of a sudden, and he slumped a little in his seat.

"I think I might go and lay down for a while." He said as he got up slowly, and his father nodded his head at him, both men giving each other a little plaintive smile.

As Kurt walked towards the pack rooms stairs, he paused as a faintly familiar smell reached his nose. He had come to a stop outside Finn's old bedroom door. He knew that nobody really went in there a lot anymore, hardly anything remained of Finn in the house, apart from photographs. But the room itself still carried some of Finn's scent, it was very, very faint now, but Kurt's nose had become a little more sensitive since he fell pregnant.

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking in slowly, tentative, looking around at the room. It was nearly bare now, he looked over shelves that had once housed all manner of items, from the first baseball Finn had collected, to sports memorabilia and knick-knacks, to photographs of the pack.

All was gone now, the only things that remained unmoved, were the bed and the wardrobe. Kurt wandered into the room more, and closed the door down gently, as he moved to sit on the edge of Finn's old bed. He remembered countless movie marathons they had inhere, and the amount of times Kurt had woken up with his brother's arms wrapped around him, from falling asleep the night before. When Sam tried to get him to bed after excessively drinking at 16, and Kurt almost kissing him.

The endless joy he felt as he beat Puckerman at every game he challenged him to.

This room, the whole house really, had so many memories, and all of them seemed to be attached to Finn. It wasn't fair that he didn't have his brother anymore, he felt so lost.

Kurt sighed as he moved to his favourite hiding place, to clear his head, it had worked when he was 15, maybe it would work now. Kurt had told Carole to leave a t-shirt of Finn's in the wardrobe, and she had agreed reluctantly, and it still hung there, years later.

He grabbed it and wrapped it around him, as he snuggled into the corner of the wardrobe and shut the doors, surrounding himself in darkness and familiarity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt didn't remember falling asleep.

But he was warm. And there was a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him. He turned to slap it away lightly, too warm and comfortable to be disturbed.

The hand came back to nudge his shoulder again.

"Blaine, please. I want to sleep." He sighed into the pillow he was laying on.

Suddenly his pillow shook a little, and a deep laugh bubbled out from above Kurt's head.

'Wait,' Kurt thought, 'that's not Blaine's voice.'

Kurt's eyes opened and he groggily looked around himself, he was warm because he was laying against someone's chest, the same chest that was shaking slightly with laughter and Kurt shot up.

He stumbled back a little, mind still a little groggy. A hand reached out to steady him.

"Whoa, easy Kurt."

'Wait, that voice...'

Kurt looked from the hand on his arm, slowly up the long leanly muscled arm and to the face that was above him. A face he hadn't seen for years, and it was smiling at him in that lopsided way it always did.

Kurt screamed.

Finn jumped, and Kurt scrambled backwards until his back hit the side of something and he buried his head in his hands.

"No, this can't be real. No, no..." He started mumbling to himself, over and over again.

"Kurt, hey," came Finn's voice as a hand landed on top of his head and gently stroked through his hair, trying to get him to calm down, "calm down, Kurt. Take it easy."

Kurt kept mumbling that it wasn't real, and shaking his head slightly, dislodging the hand and he kept his face hidden within his hands. Not willing to look up at Finn's face, because it wasn't real.

Finn sighed and he felt movement as a warm body sat next to him and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence and mumbling to himself, Kurt finally calmed down. Finn's scent was around him, and he could still feel the arm wrapped around him.

"Finn?" he asked timidly, not really believing it but wanting an answer.

"Kurt." came Finn's gentle tone in reply.

Kurt slowly brought his face up out of his palms and turned his head slightly to look at his brother. He was there, smiling encouragingly at him, the arm around him solid. Finn was here.

"Finn?" he asked again as his voice sounded a little choked, "are you really here?"

Finn gave him a confused look and then stared down at himself for a second before shrugging his shoulders and smiling his signature lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I think so."

Kurt laughed a little, but the laugh soon turned into a sob as he launched himself into his brother's arms, crying into his chest, soaking his t-shirt and wailing Finn's name over and over again.

Finn just held him, tightly, as he let go of his emotions, stroking over his back and through his hair, whispering comfort into Kurt's ear.

"It's ok, Kurt, I'm here...ssshhh...I'm here, you're okay."

Kurt 's sobs turned into silent hiccups after a while, and he calmed down but hasn't yet released Finn from his arms. Not willing to let go of his brother, who he had missed terribly for years.

"It's ok, Kurt." Finn kept repeating as his fingers carded through the back of Kurt's hair, and the other arm wrapped around Kurt's back.

Kurt lifted his head up after another minute. And stared up at Finn.

Finn smiled down at him. His eyes gentle. And Kurt couldn't help smiling back, eyes brimming with tears again as Finn's fingers carried on stroking through his hair.

"I miss you." Kurt said as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks, Finn frowned down at him, reaching out a hand and brushing the tears off of his face.

"I know." he replied gently.

Kurt buried his face back into the t-shirt on Finn's chest and took a deep breath in. It was the wrong thing to do because as soon as Finn's scent filled his nose, he was crying again.

Finn chuckled sadly above him, and again ran his hands along Kurt's back and hair in comfort.

"Oh, little brother, it's alright...come on, don't cry." Finn whispered to him, and Kurt tried to keep the tears back but they wouldn't stop.

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, as he leaned back, tentatively letting go of Finn, but ever watchful in case his brother started disappearing, but Finn just remained sitting there, watching Kurt with a sad but amused expression.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be-" Kurt started after the silence seemed to stretch on.

"Dead?" Finn said abruptly, and Kurt flinched before shrugging with a nod.

"Well...yeah."

Finn made one of his classic thinking faces and then shrugged, eyeing Kurt with a little smile.

"Felt like I was needed."

Kurt shook his head again, this didn't seem right, but on some strange level it did.

"Is this real? Or is it a dream?" Kurt asked curiously, but not really expecting an answer.

"Whatever you believe is real or not."

The answer was cryptic, but Kurt had expected something like it, and he smiled a little sadly.

"I think it doesn't really matter," he said, Finn was still staring at him, and he turned to look back, "in both situations, you will still be gone when I wake up."

"True." Finn agreed, with an incline of his head, before he paused and added, "Why are you here, Kurt?"

"Here?"

"At Mom and Dad's house. Don't you have your own home now?"

"Erm..I..er..needed a break."

"Tell me what happened Kurt." As Finn's gentle but demanding tone filtered into his head, Kurt broke and told Finn everything.

Right down to not deserving alpha position, how would he deserve it when he couldn't even be a real one.

"But you won right?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow, and Kurt shook his head sadly.

"Not against you."

Finn's face looked adorably confused and he titled his head tot he side.

"I'm dead." he said, and it was such a jarringly true statement, that Kurt starts to cry brokenly again.

Finn smiles comfortingly as he placed an arm around his brother, trying to calm him.

"Why do you feel like you don't deserve it?" he asked as Kurt's tears slowed once again, and Kurt wiped his face along his sleeves before answering.

"I-"

"You're a Hudson-Hummel!" Finn interrupted with a confident voice and Kurt's eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"I am?"

"You're my brother aren't you?" Finn asked proudly and Kurt couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Yes."

"Then I'm glad that the pack is yours."

"Really?" Kurt asked emotionally, and then he wondered if he would ever stop crying.

Finn just stared at him, with a whole lot of emotions flashing through his warm, brown eyes and Kurt stared back, his own blue eyes, sad and apprehensive. All of a sudden, Kurt found himself wrapped up tightly in Finn's strong arms again, and he wrapped his own arms around his big brother.

"Yes, I'm proud of you, Kurt." Finn whispered into his ear, and Kurt's eyes closed tightly, and he hugged Finn just a little more closely, "Puck wouldn't have been able to deal with the responsibility of the position, and Sam could never be a leader. As my brother, it was only right it be passed to you."

'Hold on...what?' Kurt thought, and he opened his eyes questioningly and pulled back from Finn a little.

"Wait...so I didn't have to fight for it?" Kurt asked as his mind was boggled.

"Of course not, I thought I taught you wolf lore Kurt?" Finn raised an eyebrow sarcastically, and Kurt had the sense to look a little shamed, "Plus I told the guys that if anything happened to me, that you were going to take over."

Kurt had a moment of clarity. He was alpha, he was Finn's brother. How could he forget that? It didn't matter who won, relatives of a deceased alpha always took over. It was a bylaw. Kurt sat back down and stared at the floor as the feeling of accomplishment overwhelmed him for a second.

"I'm alpha." he whispered, more to himself than to Finn. But his brother nodded anyway.

"You are."

"You don't mind?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Finn a little nervously, and Finn laughed a little.

"Once again...I'm dead."

Kurt, for once, found himself smiling slightly at the reference and Finn pushed against his shoulder lightly.

"I really wish you weren't." Kurt sighed and Finn's smile dropped a little as he looked down.

"I know."

They spent time together, Kurt had no idea how long they had been talking, but he told Finn about everything that was happening. And even the baby, which Finn already said he knew about anyway. Kurt laughed as his brother congratulated him and they hugged and laughed, and Finn came up with some ridiculous names for children that Kurt had ever heard.

During a talk about the guys, Finn had looked up above them, only to be silently conversing with something Kurt could not see or hear, and then he looked back at Kurt with a regretful smile.

"Time's nearly up." He said as he got up and helped Kurt stand up too.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah. But you know I'll always be with you, right?" Finn said as he wrapped a hand around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt smiled gratefully up at him as he held onto that hand with his own, squeezing the fingers slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." Finn nodded, and then he pointed at Kurt's stomach with a smile, "Now you need to focus on taking care of my niece."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed loudly, and his hand shot to the front of his stomach, rubbing over it slightly with a small smile, "...Sam was right."

"Sam's always right." Finn said with a pointed look and Kurt raised his eyebrows but said nothing, only smiling.

Finn looked around them for a second, and then he took a step back from Kurt.

"It's time."

Kurt's eyes widened and he reached out quickly to wrap his arms around his brother's waist, hanging on for dear life, as Finn continued stepping backwards.

"Wait, no! Please! I don't want you to go." Kurt was begging as Finn's soothing voice rang out around him, seemingly coming from every direction.

"Kurt, it's time to let go of the past and face your future."

"I can't-" Kurt trembled as he clung to Finn's chest, eyes closed tight.

"Yes you can." Finn's voice said as he felt hands wrap around the tops of his arms to pull him back slightly, and he came face to face with his brother again, "I know you can. All you have to do is let go."

"I love you, Finn." Kurt said as he wrapped his hands with Finn's afraid, but growing confident with Finn's voice surrounding him.

"I love you too, little brother." He replied as he moved away further from Kurt, and all Kurt could do was hold his fingers as he said, "Let go."

And Kurt let go.

"Kurt!...Kurt! Are you here?!" came a frantic voice from out in the hall, and Kurt slowly got up from his place by Finn's old closet, looking towards the door.

"Blaine..." he whispered to himself with a smile, his husband had followed him here.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine continued yelling.

"In here!" Kurt called out as footsteps approached the door.

It was swung open quickly and Blaine appeared in the doorway, eyes wild and worried and his hair sticking up in place, probably from running his hands through it in frustration.

"Oh my god, baby! When Puck said you were gone, I panicked. I was so worried, you have no idea. I looked for you all over, but somehow I knew you would be here. What happened, honey? Did something happen? Is it the baby? Are you ok? What's going-"

"STOP!"

Kurt's hand clamped over his mouth as soon as the word was out, it boomed around the room, and Blaine's frame wobbled where he stood. Blaine's eyes widened at his mate, as the alpha voice he had just used made him want to sit down.

"Kurt-" Blaine started, but Kurt clamped a hand gently over his lips, then leaned in and planted his lips on top of Blaine's.

They kissed for a good few minutes before Kurt pulled back and hugged him close, breathing in the scent of his mate. He felt better now, more like himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck as he sniffed slightly, "take me home."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked while eyeing his pregnant mate wearily.

Kurt just smiled so brightly back at him, that Blaine had to return it, clasping Kurt's hand in his, and Kurt nodded his head slightly.

"Yes." He affirmed and Blaine nodded his head, as he seemed to relax a little in relief that his mate was ok.

"Alright, let's go." he said as he stepped backwards towards the door and Kurt followed.

As they made their way out of Finn's old bedroom, Kurt took a minute to look around the room, at all the old fixtures and paint and the bed and wardrobe, before smiling and whispering 'Goodbye' before he closed the door behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Everything seemed to go back to the way it was. When Kurt and Blaine arrived home, they were greeted by anxious eyes and worried faces, and Kurt couldn't really blame them, but it was unnecessary and his pride was still a little hurt over what happened, so as soon as he had growled at them as they reached out for him, they immediately sensed a change in him and backed away. Their anxious expressions never left, but the confused eyebrow on Sebastian's face, and Kurt sighed at finally being able to get them away from him, if need be.

Blaine gave him a small, proud smile, and Kurt returned it before allowing Puck and Sam closer, for a hug. Sebastian was still trying to figure out what was different, even as Kurt pulled him in for a hug too, and Blaine just smiled and shook his head lightly.

"So, where did you go?" Sam asked a little timidly, the change in Kurt making him nervous, Kurt just smiled back at him before sweeping past them all and into the house.

"He was at Burt's." Blaine explained to them as he followed Kurt inside, and they all looked around at each other before trailing behind them.

After that, it seemed that Kurt's authority over them had changed, they still had their worrisome tendencies, Blaine included now, especially after Kurt's disappearing act, but he couldn't blame them. All the blame for this situation was on him, but it had lessened, which he was grateful for.

Before they all knew it, another few weeks had flown by, and it was summertime.

When he wasn't working, Kurt spent most of his time in the garden, the sun on his skin felt amazing, and he wanted to soak up as much of it as he could. His skin had become more sensitive to changes and temperature too, he found himself getting extremely hot at night now, but a little chilly during the day. He knew it was all hormone based, and Blaine had been so helpful with the sweats at night, he would sleep on the floor, and there would be at least 4 fans around their room at night, and Kurt was so in awe of his mate, it was unreal.

Kurt had started showing. He was 16 weeks now, and just had another check up with his doctor, and she had said that he was doing well, but he needed to eat more, she wanted him to put on steady weight. Kurt had always been slim, it had always been hard for him to gain weight.

But he tried, he had a little extra of everything on his plate at dinner, and two bowls of cereal in the morning instead of one. Blaine and the guys had all noticed that his eating habits had changed, but they didn't say anything, the big happy grin thrown at him by Puck was enough.

Kurt was happy with his little bump now, it had just started becoming noticeable if he had no clothes on, and he would look in the mirror in their bedroom for hours, just stroking and staring at it. Okay, the baby had been a little bit of a hiccup in the clothing department, but Kurt had been wearing stretchy jeans and that had not been much of a difference from his skinny fit ones before.

He didn't mind sacrificing a little fashion for the baby. He could get over it.

The other person who also loved the change in his body, was his husband.

Any chance Blaine had to place his hands under Kurt's shirt to stroke around the little bump, he would take. At any time too, even if it was a little inconvenient. Like when Kurt was cooking dinner, Blaine had stood right behind him with his nose buried in his neck, breathing him in, and both his hands, cupped around the small bump underneath Kurt's rucked up shirt. And all the guys had been present whilst he had done it, causing big smiles to adorn their faces.

Kurt had just rolled his eyes and carried on with dinner, Blaine attached to him like a limpet.

While Kurt may have been a little embarrassed about Blaine's show of affection in front of everyone, he definitely didn't need them to see what they got up to at night, even though they could probably hear it anyway.

Blaine had a preference right now, for Kurt being on top, riding him. Kurt didn't actually mind, he loved the power that came with it, as he brought his mate to orgasm as quickly or as slowly as he wanted. Blaine constantly had his hands on his hips or slowly stroking up and down his chest, trailing fingers lightly over the bump.

Kurt had his hands in his hair, arms bent behind his own head as he rotated his hips, grinding against his husband, and Blaine eyes were glazing over as he watched Kurt.

Blaine's fingers were digging into Kurt's hip bones, as he rocked over him.

"Oh...ungh...shit." Kurt moaned above him as he started lifting his hips a little and grinding back down quickly, Blaine groaned at the sensation.

"Kurt...baby, y-you feel...so good." Blaine mumbled out, and then followed with another long moan as Kurt's hips started up a rhythm of lifting and slamming back down.

His husband's hands on his hips helped guide him up and down when his legs started shaking from the position he was in, Blaine lifting him slightly on the way up and thrusting his own hips up as Kurt came down, causing Kurt to gasp out as his cock brushed up against that special spot inside.

Blaine had never seen anything as beautiful as the creature on top of him, currently riding him into their bed. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous, the pregnancy had done wonderful things for him. His blue eyes were softer and deeper, and his skin was so pale that it seemed to glow, he was stunning.

After a particularly hard downwards thrust from Kurt, that had him gasping and groaning and Blaine hissing in pleasure, Blaine grasped hold of Kurt's hips and pushed him over on to his back, following him over, not disconnecting them at all, and landed on top of his husband in between his legs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he squeaked in surprise when his back was pressed into the bed, and Blaine stopped to stare down at him for a moment.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Blaine asked as he thrust his hips forward, pressing closer to his beautiful mate.

Kurt smiled up at him and shook his head.

"No, of course not." he answered breathlessly, and as Blaine started up a rhythm of thrusting inside him he tipped his head back, and moaned loud as the angle put Blaine's cock in line with his prostate.

Blaine attached his lips to the milky throat in front of his eyes, scraping his fangs along it and licking at the scratch marks he left behind, while Kurt writhed underneath him.

Blaine was careful of the baby bump as he thrust into his husband, placing his hand between their bodies to stroke a hand over the warm skin of the bump lightly, before moving his hand down and grasping Kurt's erection in hand. Kurt groaned low in his chest, and the sound sent shivers from the back of Blaine's neck all the way down to his toes.  
He quickened his pace, pounding harder inside Kurt, causing throaty moans and breathy gasps to fall from his lips every second, and the pale chest underneath him was just begging to be bitten.

Blaine sank his fangs into one of Kurt's pectoral muscles and Kurt shuddered violently against him, as he still had a hold of his cock, and Kurt screamed Blaine's name as his orgasm shot out of him, spattering both of their abdomens with white streaks.

Blaine growled into the bite, still holding Kurt's skin between his teeth as he continued thrusting as the tightness of Kurt's body began to spasm around him, and after about 20 seconds more, he lost it, coming deep inside his mate with a low drawn out groan of his own, hips stuttering at the intensity of it.

He released his grip on Kurt's chest, checking the mark with his eyes, figuring it wasn't too bad, before pulling out of Kurt's body, his husband hissing a little in oversensitivity, and rolling to lay next to him. Kurt sighed and smiled happily as he stretched out his body, and Blaine chuckled at him.

"So, has that scratched the itch for you?" Blaine asked amusedly, and Kurt burst out laughing, turning onto his side to look at Blaine.

"Oh yes, you scratched it gooooood." Kurt replied with a sarcastic smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, what can I say," Blaine said as he shrugged with a smug grin on his handsome face, "I'm just skilled."

Kurt laughed and poked Blaine in the side until his husband squirmed and snorted with laughter, before snuggling against him. Blaine's hand automatically went down to place itself around the small bump on Kurt's abdomen, and he sighed contentedly into Kurt's hair.

"I can't wait to be a father." Blaine said happily and Kurt smiled against his chest, before placing a light kiss against the place over Blaine's heart.

"Me neither."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The first thing Blaine realised when he woke up, it was still dark. And then he noticed how quiet it was.

Blaine made to move closer to his mate in their bed, but Kurt wasn't there, and his side of the bed was cold. In fact the whole room felt cold, like ice. He could see his breath in front of him as he breathed out, fogging the air in front of his eyes as he got up and pulled his robe off of the bathroom door to wrap around himself.

"Kurt?" He called quietly, his words sounding a little muffled to his own ears, he heard a crash and a thump from somewhere in the house, must have been downstairs.

He made his way out of the room, down the hall and to Sebastian's room first, opening the door, but the room was empty and in a mess.

He went next to Sam's and then Puck's rooms, but they were empty and all over the place too. Now Blaine started to get a bit worried.

"Kurt?" he called a little louder, moving quickly towards the stairs, he started to hear voices first, coming from downstairs as crashes and thumps were heard too. Blaine didn't recognise the voices, they were strangers. And where were the guys and Kurt?

As he took a step on the top of the stairs, he stepped in something wet and sticky, he looked down but he couldn't really see through the darkness what he had stepped in. He lifted his foot and wiped it off on his robe before he lifted it up and sniffed, pulling his head back sharply as he smelled the tangy scent of blood.

He looked down again and the puddle seemed to grow only bigger and surround his feet, he stepped back wards as the puddle reached his toes and he kicked something soft behind him. Freezing in his movements, he turned slowly to look down and what it was and he gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Puck laying face down in another puddle of dark liquid, tears built in his eyes as his back hit the opposite wall.

'Where is Kurt?'

Blaine composed himself as there was another crash from downstairs, he made his way back to the stairs, and slowly crept down, making sure that his footsteps were as silent as possible.

As he got to the bottom he saw more puddles of blood, on the floor, and dark spatters up the walls, he shook the shivers out of his body and the sick uneasy feeling was starting in the bottom of his stomach.

The voices were coming from the kitchen and as he made his way there, he stopped as he noticed the downstairs bathroom light on, curious that he could maybe find somebody else up, he pushed the door open slightly and then nearly crashed to the floor as he wished he hadn't, had clamped around his mouth to keep in a wail.

'Sebastian...no...'

There was blood everywhere, and the light was on, so he could see everything, Sebastian's lifeless eyes staring across at him from where he lay in the bathtub. Blood covered the walls and the floor, was dripping from one of Sebastian's hands, hanging over the edge of the tub.

Blaine could feel the hot tears spilling from his eyes like a river as he turned away from the scene in front of him.

"Blaine.." he heard his name whispered, and his head shot up, it was coming from the living room.

He made his way quickly to the door, and put his back against it so that he could look into the room, checking for signs of a threat. They were in the kitchen, sounded like there were 2 of them, but Blaine couldn't focus on them at the minute, not when a whispered voice was saying, "Blaine" from the direction of the couch.

As he walked in to the living room, he tripped over something big on the ground in front of him, and he fell onto it, coming face to face with the dead eyes of Sam. He gasped slightly and rolled off of him, an anguished sob wanting to rip out of his chest, all of his pack was dead...wait...where is Kurt?

"Blaine..." came a low whisper again and he sat up, avoided looking at Sam's body next to him, and he crawled past the kitchen door over to the couch.

As he rounded the couch, he was met with a horrendous sight that had the sob in his chest breaking free, he all but screamed as he saw Kurt, covered in blood, lying on the cold floor, a protective hand wrapped around his pregnant stomach, and his eyes a dull blue.

Blaine stopped next to him, and gathered him into his arms, as Kurt gasped at the pain and the blood soaked through to Blaine's skin, as he sat there holding him.

"Kurt, baby...oh my god, Kurt." Blaine stammered out as Kurt turned his eyes towards him, he was deathly pale and blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "Oh, baby...what-"

"Blaine...I-"

"Shh, don't try to talk, I'm here baby," Blaine said as he got hoked up, the tears coming faster as he held his dying husband to his chest, "Oh, Kurt...Kurt..."

Blaine was crying and wailing still, as Kurt went limp in his arms, and his eyes remained open and staring up at him, as a shadow fell over Blaine from above.

"Blaine.." the whisper was back, and Blaine felt a hit on his back, and then one on his shoulder.

"Blaine." the voice got a little louder.

"Blaine!" Blaine shot up in a panic as Kurt's voice broke through his head, and he nearly head-butted his husband, who had been leaning over him, trying to wake him up. "Blaine, sweetheart...are you ok?"

Blaine shook his head as the tears from his nightmare followed into his consciousness, and he placed his head in his hands to sob into them. Kurt placed both arms around Blaine's torso and dragged him against his chest, whispering endearments into his ear to try to calm him down.

"Ssh, baby, it's ok."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he brought his head up to stare at Kurt in awe, and Kurt smiled as he took one of Blaine's hands and placed it under the covers, against the bump, knowing that it would calm his husband down.

Blaine looked down at where his hand rested, and then melted into Kurt, placing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and breathing in deeply. Kurt was still rubbing Blaine's back and running fingers through his curls, rocking them together.

After a little while, Blaine had calmed enough to lay back down and Kurt place a kiss against his forehead before he got up to fetch him a drink of water, as there came a knock on the door. Kurt walked out of the bathroom with Blaine's drink in hand, before opening the bedroom door.

"Sebastian." Kurt said softly, as he opened the door a little wider.

"Hey, I heard yelling, everything ok?" Sebastian asked worriedly as he stepped into the room, looking at Blaine red rimmed eyes to Kurt sleep tousled and worried look.

"Yeah, I think Blaine had a bad dream, I was trying to wake him." Kurt said and Sebastian nodded and sat down on the bed with Blaine, reaching out and grasping his hand.

"Everything ok now though?" Sebastian asked and Blaine smiled a little before he sat up straight and looked a little apprehensively towards the door.

"Could you maybe get Puck and Sam in here too?" Blaine asked as he looked to Kurt, who still stood by the door, as Sebastian raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Kurt too, who just smiled and shrugged before he made his way out of the room.

Sebastian was still staring at Blaine's worried face, when Kurt returned a couple minutes later with both Puck and Sam in tow. They looked extremely tired and Blaine felt bad about that, but internally he was sighing in relief at seeing that they were ok. Blaine looked down at his hands as everyone found a place to sit on the bed, Puck laying down in Kurt's lap and practically falling straight to sleep as Kurt laughed and played with his hair.

"Sorry, guys, I-" Blaine started and then he had to shut his mouth against the sob that threatened to come out, and Kurt watched him worriedly, placing a hand against his cheek.

"Was it a bad dream about all of us?" he asked quietly as Sam and Sebastian tried to settle down as comfortably as they could, on the bed with them.

Blaine nodded, but kept his face pointed down.

"You all died, and I was the only one left." Blaine said in a calm tone, but his voice was a little shaky, "and I just really needed to know that my pack was ok."

Puck opened his eyes again, not as asleep as he had seemed, and reached out a hand to place on Blaine's arm, as Kurt placed a hand on his cheek, and Sebastian and Sam reached for each of his hands.

He sent a grateful smile around at them all, before he sighed and laughed quietly, shaking his head as the tears stopped.

"Wow, my head's really messing with me." He said in a self conscious way and Puck answered,

"Dude, we all get bad dreams, it's ok."

"Yeah, no sweat man, we'll sleep in here with you." Sam said with a nod and a smile as he settled down next to Puck and placed his head on Blaine's legs, earning a laugh and a shove from Sebastian as he settled in between Puck and Sam.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt as everyone seemed to find a place to settle and Kurt shrugged at him as he smiled.

"It's alright, Blaine, we're all here now," Kurt told him as he leant forward to place a kiss against his lips, Puck exclaiming 'Ew' quietly and Kurt cuffed him on the head, before pulling back and smiling at Blaine, "Now let's go to sleep, baby, yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied as he and Kurt snuggled down into the covers surrounding by the pack mates, and Blaine had to smile at how gracious and comfortable they all were with each other.

He was very lucky to have the family he had.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Carole and Pam had called for updates after finding out about Kurt's 20 week check up, they were constantly giving Blaine and Kurt advice for what to do in any specific situation, and currently they had both taken over Burt's skype call to Kurt, and were talking about aches and pains, and what to do to soothe them. The best positions to sleep in, the best positions to have sex in that wouldn't put pressure on the bump or hurt Kurt's back, which Burt had objected to listening to, and so did Blaine.

Kurt just smiled, he found it amusing but also insightful, to know how many different things that women knew to take care of in pregnancy, plus with Carole being the human side of it, sometimes the advice was a bit sketchy, but because Pam had a carrier brother, whom passed away, and was also a werewolf herself, she could offer advice about certain herbs for specific pains that Carole wouldn't have known.

Burt had been trying to interject the conversation by asking about the guys' work, but he couldn't really get a word in against Blaine's mom and Carole, being grandmothers had seemed to open them up to communicating with each other a lot.

They had also raved about this special baby clothes store that had opened in the mall, and told Kurt all about these beautiful pink dresses, and little blue onesies in the store window. Kurt couldn't help but gush with them, because he himself had been tempted to go into quite a few stores in the city while on his way to and from work. But he still though it was too early to buy anything, and Blaine had agreed that they are waiting until they had finished the nursery to go shopping. His mom and Carole both screeched excitedly at that, and after promising them pictures of the finished room, they let Kurt and Burt talk for a while.

Burt rolled his eyes and scratched his head lightly as he sat in front of a laughing Kurt on the screen. He asked Kurt about work and how the others were, if they were all getting along better now. Kurt had told Julia that he wanted his time off to be after week 32, but he wanted to start the nursery designing at around week 24, after his next check up.

When they signed off, Blaine and Kurt exhaled loudly, and slumped back into the couch before laughing at each other.

"They're just as bad as each other." Blaine said while chuckling, and Kurt had nodded in agreement.

There was a bustling from the doorway and loud laughter as the guys came in, and Kurt and Blaine grinned before the guys walked into the living room. What they didn't expect was that Hunter was with them.

"Hunter!" Blaine said as he got up to hug his friend close, "hey, good to see you."

"And you, so gonna be a daddy huh?" Hunter said as he released him before saying 'Hi' to Kurt, who just waved politely back from the couch.

"Yeah, around Christmas." Blaine exclaimed with a proud smile on his face and the guys all laughed at him.

"Well, congrats man, it actually works." Hunter said sarcastically while looking down at Blaine's crotch and Blaine yelled out a 'Hey' before he grabbed Hunter in a head lock and started a wrestling match right on the living room floor.

Kurt watched them with a smirk and a roll of his eyes before he stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make an extra large amount of dinner for accommodating Hunter too.

Kurt had decided that he was just going to make homemade lasagne, because that always went down well, and he could do quite a lot of it with one of the big dishes, but as he looked in the cupboard, he realised that the pasta sheets were up further than he was comfortable stretching, so he grabbed a stool and was just about to climb onto it when a hand found his wrist and stopped him.

Turning around abruptly, he nearly toppled over as he lost his balance, but was caught in Blaine's arms, his husband pulling him close for a second before he gave him a knowing smile, placing a palm against his shirt covered bump.

"Were you just about to climb on a rotating stool, to get something out of the cupboard?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and Kurt smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Yes."

Blaine sighed with a small smile still on his face and as Kurt looked away his lips curved into a smirk.

"Do you want me to climb up or hold the stool for you?" Blaine said and Kurt's head shot up as his eyes widened, Blaine was actually offering to make it safer for Kurt to climb, instead of just doing it himself.

This is one of the many reasons that he married this man.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and planted a hard, rough kiss against his lips, melding them together wetly for a moment before he pulled away with a smile.

"You climb, honey." He said as he patted Blaine's arm, comforted with the fact that his husband was sturdier than he was at the moment, and he really didn't want to climb, "I'll hold it."

"Ok." Blaine said as he hopped up onto the stool, "What am I getting?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After dinner, everyone was chatting comfortably and Puck had wrangled Hunter and Sebastian into playing a few rounds of band hero on the PlayStation, while Sam cheered them on from the couch, and Kurt snuggled against Blaine, content just watching his pack play.

After a while Kurt started to get tired, and as he yawned into Blaine's chest he felt a chuckle rise up in his husband. Kurt looked up into his face as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Tired, baby?"

"Mhm." Kurt didn't have the energy to talk, so he hummed in agreement as he smiled tiredly, before yawning again.

"Want me to come up too?" Blaine asked as he kept looking between Kurt and the guys.

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head, mustering his remaining energy to stand from the couch.

"No, honey, it's ok," Kurt said as he yawned and stretched the muscles in his back and shoulders lightly, "I'll go ahead, you come up when you're ready."

Blaine shook his head and caught Kurt's wrist as he went to walk off and stood with him, telling the guys he would be right back once he made sure Kurt got to bed. Everyone yelled a goodnight to him as Puck turned the volume on the television down a little, and Kurt waved at everybody as Blaine led him up to their room.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine had said once he had Kurt inside the bedroom, one hand tucked underneath Kurt's shirt, stroking the bump and one hand wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in close.

"I know, I love you too." Kurt replied tiredly against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine made sure that Kurt had been alright brushing his teeth and washing his face, before tucking him in, then making sure he had a glass of water on the night stand table before he kissed him goodnight and went back downstairs with the guys.

After what felt like hours, Kurt was disturbed a little as Blaine climbed in beside him, but smiled when his husband kissed the back of his neck and wrapped an arm around him, his palm automatically feeling its way down Kurt's naked torso and wrapping itself around the bump. Kurt was too tired to giggle, so he fell back to sleep with a small grin on his lips.

At about 3am, Kurt was woken up by the baby dancing around on his bladder, so he had to get up to use the toilet, and as he was washing his hands, he got a sudden craving for some vanilla ice-cream and peanut butter, so he decided to sneak down to go and eat, his doctor did tell him he had to put on weight so...

Walking down the stairs, Kurt tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned to himself, as he crossed the little walkway into the living room, but he stopped and squeaked at the sight in front of him, before yelling, "Oh my god!"

Sebastian was on his hands and knees bent over the couch and Hunter had been thrusting from behind him, and the way they had both been moaning when Kurt walked in, there was no doubt in his kind, just what they had been doing, and it wasn't an innocent situation at all.

Kurt's hand automatically covered his eyes, and he moved swiftly into the kitchen doorway as he apologised over and over again, and he was pretty sure Sebastian and Hunter had been thinking of words to form to explain, but Kurt just ran to the cupboard to fetch the peanut butter.

Oh damn...it was up high again, just as Kurt had sagged and sighed against the worktop, the door opened behind him and Kurt turned around and then squeaked again. Hunter stood in all his glory, obviously not self conscious at all and he was grinning at Kurt.

Kurt went to the freezer and retrieved his ice cream, taking one last longing glance at the cupboard before deciding he couldn't stay down here any longer.

"What do you need?" Came a strong sultry voice by the door, and Kurt heaved a sigh before rubbing a hand over his pregnant stomach.

"Erm...peanut butter, but it's ok, I'm just going to stick with the ice-" Kurt had started to explain as Hunter walked past him and stretched up into the cupboard to fetch the peanut butter for him, "-cream."

"Here you go." Hunter offered him the jar while still grinning, and naked.

"Thanks." Kurt said while he took it and made to look anywhere else but at Hunter as he said 'Goodnight' and quickly made his way up the stairs.

Walking past Sebastian's room, making his way to his own, the door opened and Sebastian poked his head out with a smile, that may not have been intended for Kurt, because as soon as they locked eyes, they both smiled awkwardly and looked away.

"Look, Kurt I-"

Kurt decided to save the awkwardness by sarcasm, his defence mechanism for awkward situations.

"I didn't know you were a bottom?" Kurt said as he backed up to his and Blaine's room, smirking at Sebastian as he went.

"What?" Sebastian looked up with a white face and a confused look.

"I pegged you for a top," Kurt said as he opened the bedroom door, "Goodnight." he said with a wink before disappearing inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kurt had been thrown a small party at work, Julia wanted to do something special for him, because Kurt had told her that his check-up went well, and they had another scan, and baby was doing perfectly.

She wanted to celebrate that, she had everyone buy presents for Kurt and not for the baby, because Kurt had specifically said he wasn't getting any baby things until the nursery was finished. And himself and Blaine had just finished painting it.

Kurt was now 25 weeks, and he felt huge, even though he was only a little bit rounder in the tummy area, he was afraid that his hips and thighs had expanded, even when everyone said that he looked great. Blaine especially loved the weight that Kurt had put on, any opportunity his husband had, he was grabbing his ass or stroking his thighs, Kurt rolled his eyes every time.

Julia and the guys and girls from work were so engrossed in Kurt's tale of morning sickness and weird cravings, that nobody noticed when Blaine walked in the door. He watched them from afar for a few minutes, all huddled together around Kurt as he was telling them about the awfully weird sandwich that he had Blaine make for him at 2am.

Blaine remembered that, he had to go to the store to get a bag of Cheetos, Kurt wanted a sandwich with very specific ingredients. Cheetos, ham, cheese, pickles and peanut butter, and then Blaine had to fry it in butter, and watch Kurt eat the monstrosity.

Blaine shook his head as he made his way closer, Kurt finally noticed him after the laughter died down.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him, as Blaine waved a polite 'Hello' around at everyone.

Julia pulled him forward and everyone started congratulating him too, hugging him and patting his back, Julia kissed his cheek while Kurt just looked on proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked after Blaine had made it to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and Blaine placed an arm around his waist to tug him close.

"I came to ask, that wonderful boss of yours," He said as he pointed to Julia who waved him off with a blush and a laugh, "If I could steal you away early?"

"Yes, absolutely, Blaine." Julia called out and Kurt smiled back at her before turning back to Blaine.

"What for?"

"There are some visitors at home, that have specifically come to see you." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement, "and we just got a delivery of nursery things."

Kurt squeaked with delight as he pulled Blaine into his arms, his husband laughing at his excitement, hugging him back quickly.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes, I'll just grab my things." Kurt said quickly and happily as he let go of Blaine to run off to his desk, and Julia approached Blaine with a fond smile on her face.

"I've never seen him move so fast." Julia said with a chuckle and Blaine grinned.

"Well, we are finishing the nursery tonight, and he has visitors at home." Blaine explained and Julia's face lit up with excitement for them.

"Well then tell him, he can have tomorrow off, it's Friday anyway." Julia said and Blaine shot her a grateful look, she leaned in and kissed his cheek again before she made her way back to the others.

As Kurt made his way back over, grinning wildly, Blaine had to admit, he had never seen a more beautiful sight than a happy, excitable Kurt.

He chuckled as Kurt came in close to him and slung his arm around his waist as they made their way out, collecting some of the presents along the way and yelling goodbye to everyone on their way out.

As Blaine pulled his car into their driveway, Kurt saw the front door swing open to reveal his favourite Latino Vampire. He jumped as quickly as he could from the car, which wasn't very fast with a giant belly on his front, but he managed it and shuffled over to her quickly as she held her arms open with a big grin.

"Hey, Hummelbird!" She greeted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her as close as he could.

"Oh, Satan! I missed you." He laughed as she squeezed him, and Blaine came up to usher them through the door.

"Kurtie!" Came an excited voice and something blonde was rushing towards him, Blaine caught her before she could connect with Kurt, and plonked her on her feet in front of him, while Kurt laughed and pulled her close.

"Hey, Britt." Kurt said into her hair, as she put her arms around his waist.

"Santana said that you're having a baby," Britt said as she pulled back, and her eyes immediately dropped to his bump and her hands found it easily, stroking over, "so we had to come and see you straight away."

"So how are you doing with the whole, about to be responsible for not messing up another life, thing?" Santana asked and Blaine rolled his eyes in her direction, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

"As well as we can, I guess," he answered carefully, and she smirked at him, "God, I have not missed your snarky attitude."

"But you have missed me." she said proudly, and Kurt giggled a little.

"Sure." He replied in a sarcastic tone that had her smirking, as they all made their way through to the living room.

Another couple of surprises awaited him as he walked through the door, Mercedes and...

"Quinn?" Kurt said, surprised as she laughed and got up to greet him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kurt," She said as she wove her arms around him, "Well, Mercedes was coming over for a visit, so I decided I had been away too long."

"So does that mean..." Kurt started but he was interrupted with a shout from kitchen doorway.

"Uncle Kurt!" Beth yelled as she darted to grab hold of his legs, Blaine steadied him as wobbled on his feet, before he swooped down to give Beth a hug too.

"Hi, Princess, my gosh, you're getting big."

As he knelt down on her level, and she leant against him, with her little arms wrapped around his neck, staring into his face.

"Mummy and 'Cedes said that you have a baby in your tummy, is it true?" she asked innocently while she looked up at Kurt.

"Yes it's true," Kurt said as he looked down at himself, "or I've eaten a whole watermelon."

She giggled as he teased her, and she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"You're silly Uncle Kurt." With that she had everyone laughing at her, as Kurt grinned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Everyone had a great catch up, all the girls were trying to squeeze in next to Kurt, but Mercedes hands had not left his protruding belly since he had sat down. Brittany was laying across his and Santana's laps, with her face right next to his bump, and Mercedes had Beth on her lap next to Kurt, both of their hands on his bump.

The guys had given up trying to get a word in through the conversation, and had retreated either to the kitchen or to their rooms, all except Blaine, he and Quinn had been chatting, getting to know each other.

Around dinner time, they all decided to order take-out, figuring it would be easiest to feed everyone that way, and nobody really wanted to cook, they were all too busy talking and catching up.

After dinner was done, Kurt had everyone upstairs, putting together baby furniture for him.

The nursery had already been painted, 2 lavender walls, and 2 teal walls, a new fluffy cream carpet had been laid by Puck, and Sam and Sebastian had helped Blaine put up all the shelves and the pastel purple curtains, and now that they had all the white washed furniture, the baby's room would be complete and Kurt could start filling the wardrobe and drawers with baby clothes.

Santana and Quinn were putting together the baby crib, Blaine and Kurt were putting together the wardrobe, Puck and Sam were trying to assemble the chest of drawers and change table, Sebastian and Mercedes were unpacking all of the decorative bits and pieces and placing them around the room, like the baby books, and some toys, and a chair, and Kurt told Beth that she had to sort through the stuffed animals and pick out the best ones to go in the crib.

So altogether they worked on completing the nursery, only stopping for a break when Beth had started yawning, Puck had shown Quinn to his room, where they both would be staying, so that they could say goodnight to their daughter together.

Kurt and Mercedes had exchanged a knowing grin between them as Puck and Quinn left the room, Santana just rolled her eyes, and carried on with the crib.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sam, Sebastian and Puck had given up their rooms for the girls, so they all spent the night in the living room, laid out on the couches, Sam and Puck on one couch, because after years of sleeping beside each other, they were used to crashing on a couch together, and Sebastian on the other.

They all lay in silence for a few seconds after getting themselves comfortable. It was Sam that broke the silence.

"Who do you think the baby will look like?" He asked curiously, and Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian snorted from the other couch and sat up slightly.

"I hope it's more Kurt, I wouldn't wish that hair on anyone." Sebastian added sarcastically, and Puck grinned over at him.

"No, seriously guys." Sam sat up to give them both a pointed look, "I think she's going to be beautiful."

"Still believe it's a girl, huh?" Sebastian piped up and Puck nodded at him.

"I know it is," Sam said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Sebastian, who put his hands up in surrender, "besides look at her parents, they're both gorgeous."

Puck and Sebastian exchanged a confused but amused look, before Sebastian coughed and chuckled.

"You sure you're not gay, Sammy?" Sebastian asked as Puck turned his head to look at Sam, making a kissy face at him, and Sam shoved him off of the couch.

"I'm not," Sam laughed as Puck grumbled and pulled himself back up, "but there's nothing wrong with appreciating beauty."

"Mm, especially Kurt's." Puck agreed.

Sebastian had to admit, they had a point, both of their alphas were beautiful, the baby would be given the best start in life with looks, and if it was a girl she would probably need a bodyguard when she turns 16.

"Why didn't you like him, when we first met, Bas?" Puck asked after a minute, and Sam laid back down after Puck shoved him back.

"Why?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he lay down to think about it, it had been such a long time, the hate evaporated pretty quickly once he got to know him, he hadn't thought about why he ever hated him, "I think I was stereotyping him, I didn't believe for one second that Blaine should be with somebody who was a complete Diva. But now I know, that he's not like that."

"I hated him at first too," Puck said and Sebastian turned his face to him, with a judgemental look in his eyes, and Puck quickly shook his head, "not because he was gay. But because he had a close relationship with Finn, and I felt threatened by that, Kurt is one of those people that never says a bad word about anybody, and he's the strongest person I know."

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing. The way he explains things, and the way he always listens to our relationship problems and tries to help, even though he knows hardly anything about loving girls, in that way." Sam added while chuckling, and Puck laughed out loud along with him, nodding his head at that.

"Why did you hate Blaine, Puck?" Sebastian asked as they all settled back down again.

"Coz he was a hobbit." Puck said in a flat tone and they all burst out laughing again, Sebastian then telling them that the reference to being a hobbit was one his own brother used quite a lot, so Blaine actually hates any reference to that.

"No, really." Sebastian said after they had all stopped laughing again, and Puck shrugged a little.

"He had to prove that he was good enough for Kurt."

Sebastian and Sam were quiet after that. And for a while no one said anything.

"So.." Sam started again, "Who do you think she will look like?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt loved spending time with his girls, they spent 2 days, giving each other spa treatments, and shopping online for different things, Beth enjoyed spending time with her father, and Mercedes and Kurt had been secretly discussing Quinn and Puck reuniting.

Santana had brought up the topic of birth. And then everyone was talking about the baby again.

They had all asked Kurt if the baby had made any movements yet that he could feel, and he said he could feel her but that everyone else hadn't been able too, and Blaine always got upset when he couldn't feel the movement.

The doctor had told him that between week 24 and 26 was when somebody other than Kurt would be able to feel the movement, but as of yet no one had. And he didn't even want to think about the birth yet, apparently he was healthy enough and old enough that his body wouldn't have any problem making the changes within labour for it to be a natural process, but he was still terrified of it.

Quinn had regaled them all with tales of Beth's birth, and Kurt had paled when she mentioned how much the baby's head burned on the way out. Mercedes had placed a hand on his cheek and asked him if he was ok, and he just shook himself out of it and assured them all it was fine. Quinn had smiled up at sheepishly and apologized for the details. He waved her off.

When it was time for the visitors to leave, there were very tearful goodbyes at the door, Mercedes and Kurt blubbering as they held each other close, and Beth and Quinn saying goodbye to an emotional Puck, who had his face buried in Beth's hair.

Sebastian and Santana were standing side by side, eyeing the emotional display in front of them, just as Britt tackled Blaine in a hug, making him laugh.

"Do you have to go so soon, Satan? I was about to poison you." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"That's great," Santana replied snarkily, as she eyed him before adding, "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like, if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"

Sebastian laughed loudly as everyone started to head to their taxis and Brittany clung to Kurt like a limpet.

"Have a good flight, rug-muncher." Sebastian said smirking as Santana chuckled loudly and turned towards him.

"I'll miss you too, Twinkerbell." She said with a snarky smile and kiss blown at him and Sebastian tipped his head at her as she went to drag Brittany off of Kurt to hug him herself.

After the tears had been drying up, Blaine placing an arm around Kurt and Sam patting Puck's back, they waved as the taxis disappeared from view.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at everyone and smiled before walking back inside.

Puck was still down about saying goodbye to his daughter again by the evening, so Sam and Sebastian decided to take him out, and get him drunk.

Even though Kurt frowned on their particular method of therapy, he needed some alone time with his husband. As soon as the guys were out, Kurt had jumped on Blaine and kissed him.

Blaine was caught off guard and they lost their balance and had fallen down on the side of the couch before rolling off onto the floor, Blaine cringing as he caught his arm on the table, but he turned worried eyes up to his husband.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he placed his hands on the sides of Kurt's stomach, stroking over it lightly with his thumbs.

"I'm fine, honey." Kurt said as he smiled apologetically down at Blaine, "I'm sorry, I just...need you."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Blaine said as he lifted Kurt bodily off of him by his hips, and Kurt squeaked in surprise as Blaine stood an helped Kurt up quickly.

Kurt stumbled against him, but Blaine held him firmly around the waist as they both quickly staggered towards the stairs.

Kurt's mouth was attached to Blaine's before he even got the bedroom door closed behind them, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband's body, forcefully holding him close.

Blaine moaned into his mouth, needy and passionate, and Kurt responded by sliding his hand further around Blaine's hip to squeeze his ass, pushing their hips together roughly, as Kurt backed them up into the room further.

Blaine was gasping for air before his legs even hit the edge of the bed, sending them both tumbling down onto the covers. He had never seen Kurt like this before, so hungry, so passionate and commanding and horny, and he couldn't quite believe just how turned on he was by it.

Blaine's cock was already hard, and straining against the zipper of his jeans, and Kurt's bold hands found it within moments. Blaine bucked up into his touch.

He straddled Blaine's lap, and pushed him deeper back into the covers.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine rasped because he had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Kurt in control.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's lower lip, held it in his teeth and hummed against his mouth, letting the vibrations fill the other man. Blaine responded by opening up his mouth, and Kurt hungrily shoved his tongue into his mouth, the kiss turning wet and sloppy.

Kurt pulled and pawed at Blaine's shirt, and Blaine happily complied as he helped Kurt to rip it off quickly, then helping Kurt to quickly take off his shirt too.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest causing little scratch marks on Blaine's skin. Blaine groaned at the scratches, and hissed in pleasure when Kurt caught a nipple. Kurt then kissed Blaine's neck, sliding his hands down up to Blaine's shoulder and back down his arms.

"Up," Kurt demanded, placing little kisses over Blaine's neck, Blaine arching his neck towards Kurt. Blaine happily raised his arms and placed them beside his head.

Kurt then dragged his fingernails all the way up Blaine's side from his hip all the way up his outstretched arm, all the while working on a hickey at Blaine's neck.

When Kurt's hands reached Blaine's, he intertwined their fingers. Kurt nipped at Blaine's neck causing Blaine to squeak out a breathy gasp, and then pull away slightly at the sharp pain Kurt left behind.

Kurt raised Blaine's hands and placed them on his chest for Blaine to explore, and still remaining in control. He glided his calloused thumbs easily, delicately over Kurt's nipples and Kurt shivered in response, moaning low and bucking his hips down into Blaine's.

Their erections brushing together underneath their clothing and had them both writhing. Blaine raised his head a little off of the bed, lazily licked at Kurt's chest, feeling Kurt's body shudder and then calm before licking him again, while his hands travelled down the front of his body, caressing his protruding tummy until he found and held his husband's hips firmly.

Kurt was the one moving his body, heaving it then relaxing it, while Blaine sucked Kurt's nipple, enjoying the way it felt in his mouth, enjoying the way Kurt's breathing was shallower, enjoying the way he could feel Kurt's pants get tighter against him.

Kurt put his whole hand over Blaine's chest and forced his husband back down again.

Kurt grinned and brought both of his hands up to Blaine's chest, carefully impressing four lines with each hand, close together with his nails. Blaine whimpered and Kurt leaned down to bite Blaine's lower lip, then ran his tongue over it to soothe it.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered almost breathless.

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's body. Stroking over the bump in front, stroking along the curves of it, then over Kurt's hips gently, slowly pushing down the jeans around them, to feel Kurt's silky skin underneath.

At the feel of Blaine hands tugging at his jeans, Kurt got up off of him, earning a grunt of disapproval from Blaine, and made a show of carefully undoing his jeans and pulling them and his underwear down slowly, Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's movements, gulping slightly as he pulled the pants all the way down to his feet, pulled them off his body, and tossed them aside.

Blaine hurriedly made to shuck of his own jeans, quickly, wanting to be ready for his mate.

As he lay back down onto the bed, naked and fully hard, he watched Kurt as he made to climb back on top of him.

"Kurt," Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's hips, and Kurt lips hovered above Blaine's slightly, breathing into each other.

Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt shivered and moaned at the sensation, and then he pulled up.

"Up...get on all fours." he said lightly, but demanding and hitting Blaine's side, gently.

Blaine obediently obeyed, pulling himself up on all fours.

"I'll go get the lube."

Blaine waited with bated breath, his excitement palpable in the air around them, as Kurt walked over and grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the bad, and brought it back to where Blaine still waited.

"It's been a while since we've been like this." Blaine said gently, squeezing the lube into Kurt's hand for him.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a gruff voice, as his eyes glazed over, reaching out to Blaine and rubbing against his entrance.

Blaine gasped as Kurt pushed the finger inside him quickly, starting to crook it slightly and hoping to stretch him as quickly as possible, but Blaine had always loved this part, and Kurt knew it.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt lean down to kiss the bottom of spine.

"I want your dick," Blaine whined, starting to grind his hips back into Kurt's ministrations.

"Can I go from one to three?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged, but leaned back more into Kurt's hand as permission.

Kurt was brushing his finger next to Blaine's prostate, hooking his finger and teasingly making Blaine gasp with pleasure, before sliding his finger out and three back in at once.

Blaine groaned loudly and bucked his hips. Kurt turned the three fingers inside of Blaine, in a sort of triangle shape, trying to open him more.

"Please...K-Kurt." Blaine cried, biting down on his lip.

"I love you, sweetheart." Kurt said as he started sliding inside Blaine.

"Oh...fuck." Blaine said, pulling one of Kurt's hand into his, rocking back against Kurt, as the burning sensation of being stretched too quickly subsided.

The two moved slowly, Kurt thrusting his hips forward, Blaine thrusting his hips backwards.

Their moves were out of rhythm at first, but slowly they managed to sync with each other's movements.

Kurt untangled his hand from Blaine and leaned over Blaine to place them down on the covers, next to Blaine's own hands.

"Harder Kurt, please." Blaine begged as he gasped from Kurt snapping his hips into him, and he felt the bump against his ass.

Kurt thrust in harder as his only reply, pulling back to grasp Blaine's hips, digging his sharp nails into his skin, that had Blaine hiss as well as groan. Amidst garbles, and screams that were not quite words, Blaine released all over the covers beneath them, his cock remaining untouched.

When Blaine called out his name, long, groaning, Kurt was coming too, deep inside Blaine, as his fangs lengthened and he leaned in towards Blaine's neck, sinking them softly into the skin at the back.

Blaine bucked and moaned a little as Kurt's fangs found his neck, and Kurt smiled slightly around the bite as Blaine began chuckling underneath him.

Suddenly Kurt felt something move, and Blaine went still and rigid underneath him.

"Kurt? What was that?" Blaine asked and Kurt had gone silent while he looked down at the bump which was resting against Blaine's ass.

"Erm.." Kurt started to explain, but all of a sudden their was another fluttering kick against the bump and Blaine exclaimed loudly, "Oh my god!"

Blaine turned around too quickly, causing both of them to hiss in discomfort as he dislodged Kurt's cock from his ass, and eyed Kurt's stomach while he placed a hand over it.

They waited silently, Kurt holding his breath, and watching Blaine's face.

There was another flutter, stronger than the last, and Blaine's whole face lit up in the biggest grin that Kurt had ever seen.

"Oh my god! It's the baby!" Blaine exclaimed loudly as he leaned in and placed his cheek against Kurt's stomach, "Hi, sweetheart."

Kurt giggled as a few tears built up in his eyes as Blaine turned his face and placed a kiss to the bump as another fluttering movement happened and they both burst out in happy laughter as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Oh, Kurt...I love you, so much." Blaine said emotionally against his neck, and Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's shoulder, smiling against his warm skin as a couple more tears ran out.

"I love you, Blaine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The nursery was done, and Blaine and Kurt had spent weeks, filling it with all kinds of cute baby clothes, Sam was still pretty determined that it was a girl, so Kurt had allowed a few pink items and dresses to be bought, but most of the baby's clothes were neutral tones, but all still so cute.

Blaine had gone into full father mode, after he felt the baby kick for the first time, he couldn't sit still, he had to make sure they had everything that they could possibly need for the baby, although Kurt had disagreed to a few things.

"No, we don't need a special type of bottle teat or a swinging chair, Blaine."

But other than that, they had pretty much everything they could possibly need, and Kurt was just approaching his 30 weeks mark.

Kurt smiled happily at his creation as he sat back, with a purple paint smudge on his cheek, he had just spent hours, with a stencil and a little tub of purple paint, making tiny little intricate patterns on the white furniture, to really make his own stamp on his baby's room.

Blaine appeared in the doorway, and melted as he saw Kurt seated on the big fluffy white rug in the middle of the floor, with a paint smudge on one cheek, stroking over his stomach, while looking around at his craftsmanship proudly.

"Hey, babe." He said and Kurt spun his head around, a look of shock on his face.

"Blaine," he said as he tried to get up as best he could, but Blaine walked over and sat down next to him, to stop him from getting up, "I thought you had a long day at work today?"

"I did, sort of," Blaine answered as he shrugged before smiling at Kurt, and placing a hand on his bump with his own, feeling the baby wriggling around in there, "But we got it all done, so Tony let me leave."

"So I have you for the rest of the day?"

"All to yourself." At Kurt's questioning look he smirked lightly, "I told the guys not to come home tonight...you know...until I'm done with you."

"Why, Mr Hummel-Anderson, you ole dog, you." Kurt playfully chided as Blaine shrugged with a light roll of his eyes, and Kurt chuckled as he was pushed down into the fluffy rug.

"Erm...sweetie, not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm," Kurt said as Blaine was sucking a mark into his neck, "But maybe we should take this to our own room...to avoid non baby-made stains in here?"

"Ok." Blaine agreed quickly and got up, holding a hand out to Kurt to pull him to his feet gently.

Blaine decided to hook an arm underneath Kurt's knees and lift him up to carry him to their bedroom, but Kurt squawked in a little fright and indignation.

"Blaine, don't you dare drop me!" Kurt said as his hands flung around Blaine's neck tightly, and Blaine chuckled a little as Kurt glared at him.

"I've got you, my love, I'd never let you fall." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled when Blaine planted a kiss on the tip of his nose before pushing the bedroom door open with his butt and walking Kurt over to the bed, dropping Kurt unceremoniously on top of it.

As Kurt glared up at him from the covers, Blaine grinned down cheekily.

"I thought you said you would never let me fall?" Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow as Blaine removed his shirt and climbed over him.

"Never," Blaine said with an amused glint in his eyes and pushed Kurt gently back against the pillows, "Unless it was in my bed."

As Blaine added the cheesy line, Kurt rolled his eyes, but his own snarky retort was cut off when Blaine shoved his tongue past his lips and proceeded to kiss him senseless.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

32 Weeks. Kurt felt as big as a house already, he didn't know if he would be able to stand 8 more weeks of growing, the doctor assured him that it was fine, he was actually one of the smallest patients she has ever had at 32 weeks. He felt a little better, but he could barely see his feet anymore.

And his nights were starting to get uncomfortable. His hips hurt constantly.

Blaine did everything he could to make Kurt more comfortable, even going as far as being Kurt's pillow when Kurt had found that it didn't hurt as much if he threw his leg and arm over Blaine, his husband just smiled at his relaxed face.

Blaine had even given up the bed sometimes so that Kurt could surround every limb with pillows until he was comfortable enough to drop off to sleep.

No matter how much pain Kurt was in, or what part of his body ached, his cock always ached more. And over the last 3 weeks, he had become quite insatiable. Some days were worse than others, some days he could just about stand to wait until Blaine got home from work, but sometimes he felt like tying his husband to the headboard and riding him until he was worn out.

Kurt has taken to carrying around a small bottle of lubricant with him around the house, when Blaine is home because he never knew when he was going to snap and jump him. The other guys being around, sometimes didn't even faze Kurt, and he would just end up making out with his husband on the couch or against the kitchen worktop, or in the bathroom, and if any of the guys were present for that, they scarpered pretty quickly once Kurt started moaning.

So far, Kurt had accosted Blaine in the kitchen, having a quick rough fuck up against the counter, in the bathroom, Kurt standing over the sink, with Blaine roughly pounding inside him, and in the living room, on the couch, in the middle of film night with the guys, who all pretty much ran out of the room as soon as Kurt had pinned Blaine to the couch. He had ridden Blaine for about an hour, and the guys had crept back in to see if they could watch the film over, about half an hour after that.

So far, he had Blaine at hand when he wanted him, but some days Blaine had to go to work when Kurt just wanted to have sex and it seemed to amuse Blaine to no end, watching his husband become a whining, begging mess of frustration in the mornings.

Yesterday morning had been one such morning.

"But why?" Kurt had whined when Blaine had pulled back out of a surprisingly passionate morning kiss, and had gone to the closet to get dressed.

"Because I have to work, Kurt," Blaine said in an amused tone, "Otherwise I might get fired?"

"Just a quickie?" Kurt asked with a pout on his face after some thinking. Blaine laughed.

"As much as it pains me to say no-" Blaine started as Kurt crawled over to him.

"Then say yes." Kurt said while trying to undo Blaine's jeans, and Blaine laughed at him, trying to remove his hands from his zipper.

"Kurt, baby, come on."

"Yes, yes...I want to come on...you." Kurt said in a pleading voice and it made Blaine feel bad, but he really couldn't do it, even though his dick was starting to think otherwise.

With one last push at Kurt's hands and a shimmy away from him, he continued pulling his shirt on before backing out of the room.

"I'm sorry, baby," Blaine said as a frustrated look took over Kurt's face as he frowned at him, "I promise I will later."

Kurt sighed as Blaine disappeared from view, before going back over to the bed to get himself off quickly.

It had been embarrassing, but when Blaine came home, he was like a dehydrated man and Kurt was his water fountain, Kurt had never come so hard in his life. But Blaine had carried on after Kurt had screamed in orgasm, pounding inside him until Kurt's stomach did a flip and he screamed even louder, following his first orgasm with a second, squirting white-hot fluid all over the sheets underneath them, clenching down hard around Blaine as a drawn out moan sounded next to his ear and Blaine shot his release deep inside him.

The next 3 weeks quickly went past, and before they knew it, it was Thanksgiving.

His dad, Carole and Pam, were all coming to theirs for this Thanksgiving holiday, Kurt's doctor warned him against travelling this late into the pregnancy. And the parents wanted to see him one last time before baby came along. He only had 5 weeks to go now.

He dreaded to think of it. The birth. But everyone kept reminding him, his doctor had given him a helpful pamphlet and had discussed in great detail what it would entail for him, but it didn't make it any easier to digest. He would have to give birth to his baby, and it would be painful.

Puck and Sebastian were discussing work at the table as Sam was playing a game in the living room, and Kurt had music on while he and Blaine danced around the kitchen preparing dinner for everybody, their guests were due to arrive very shortly.

After about another hour, while Kurt set to re-basting the turkey, the doorbell rang and Puck got up to go answer it, grinning excitedly. Kurt had expected a warm greeting but nothing like this.

As they all went out into the living room, Burt and Carole entered laden with bags, while Puck had their suitcases. His dad set the bags down by the side of the couch before grasping Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt buried his face in his dad's shoulder, eyes prickling slightly with tears.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked as Carole placed the bags she was carrying down too, and swept him up in a hug.

"We went through all the baby stuff in the attic at home, and we found somethings that maybe you could use?" Burt explained and Kurt stared at his father in awe, his father giving him a smile back, "Some of it was yours, and some was Finn's."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt whispered out, a little lost for words, and he reached over to hug Carole too. "Thanks, mom."

Carole cooed over him for a little while, and Kurt and Carole disappeared back into the kitchen as she was gushing about all the baby things that she had found, and asking him how he was doing. Burt and the guys just took their seats on the couch to catch up for a while, before Puck turned the television on for the football game they were all planning to watch.

As Blaine went and retrieved the beers and snacks for the game, he found Carole hugging a sobbing Kurt, in the kitchen and he moved worriedly over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he placed a palm against Kurt's back, and Carole smiled at him over his shoulder.

"He's just a little emotional, I think," She said and Kurt turned his face to smile at Blaine, and he sighed in relief that nothing was wrong.

"Did you want to come and sit down with us, sweetheart?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head, adding another big smile.

"No, honey, you go, I'm ok." Kurt reassured and Blaine didn't look too convinced but Kurt usually tells him things when they go to bed so he smiled and nodded, before picking up the beers and heading back into the living room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About an hour later, the dinner was ready, so Puck had to pause the game on the DVR, and they all made their way into the kitchen dining room, for the meal. It was glorious. Kurt had really out done himself this year, the turkey wasn't dry, the mashed potatoes had no lumps, the vegetables were all still a little crunchy but really tasty, and everything smelt and looked so good. Like out of the movies.

As everyone complimented his cooking skills, Kurt went a little red, and Blaine placed a hand over the top of his, where it rested on his knee and squeezed. Kurt turned a shy smile towards him and squeezed his hand back, before linking their fingers together.

Conversation flowed easily between everybody, Puck and Burt laughing about things that happened at work, Carole discussing baby things with Kurt and Blaine, while Sam and Sebastian were passing silly jokes back and forth.

everyone was having a great time altogether. And as the conversation dulled a little as everyone startedto get full, Kurt looked around the table at his family, at his most precious people in the world all gathered around one table and he had to smile to himself. He stroked over his bump and thought about next year, when there would be an extra seat, holding a high chair for his child.

His eyes began prickling again, just thinking about it.

Blaine leaned over to him, when Carole switched from talking to him, to then talking to Sebastian, and he placed his head against Kurt's.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly and Kurt smiled brighter as the tears filled his eyes, and he nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about what it might be like next year." he explained and Blaine grinned too before placing a hand on the bump over Kurt's, as they placed their hands together, they both felt a harsh kick underneath and Kurt laughed.

"I guess you can't wait either huh?" He spoke down to the bump and Blaine chuckled before kissing Kurt's cheek, temple and then the side of his neck gently.

"Hey." Burt said from the other end of the table and Blaine's eyes shot up to him, "You're not trying to seduce my son at the table are you?"

"Dad!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Kurt's face went a little redder as Blaine laughed too.

"No, sir," Blaine said with a big grin, "We were just talking about what it's going to be like next year, with our new addition."

Everyone quieted down after that, and threw matching grins around the table. Carole had tears in her eyes when she looked at Burt, and he winked at his wife, grabbing her hand and holding it for the rest of the meal.

Kurt was tired after dinner, and as Sebastian and Sam had offered to clean up and wash dishes, he found himself being forced to go lay down for a while and get off his feet. He smiled at Carole as she ushered him and Blaine upstairs, claiming she could make sure everything is in order down there.

Blaine helped Kurt make his way upstairs, and as soon as he got to the bed, Kurt felt like he could sleep for hours. As he lay down he dragged Blaine with him, his husband letting out an 'oomph' and a laugh as Kurt snuggled up against him.

They lay on their sides, entwined together for a while, Kurt muffling a few yawns into Blaine's chest, and his husband stroking a hand over his back, soothing him gently into sleep.

"Blaine.." Kurt started tiredly, Blaine only replying with a "Hm?"

"We need to start thinking," Kurt was interrupted by himself with another yawn, "...about names."

"Yeah, we will, baby." Blaine assured him as Kurt's body started to relax more, as Blaine continued rubbing circles over his back.

"..I like...Elizabeth." Kurt said in a whispered voice, close to sleep.

Blaine smiled down at him a little, amused at Kurt's stubbornness to hang on to consciousness.

"Your mom's name?"

"Mhm."

"I think it's perfect." Blaine said as he placed a kiss against his husband's forehead, and Kurt hummed with a smile on his face as he drifted off, "Perfect...like you."

Blaine watched as Kurt's face dropped peacefully into sleep, still with a small smile hanging on his lips. And Blaine took the opportunity to move down the bed, slowly as to not disturb Kurt, and came face to face with the bump.

"Hey, you in there," he said quietly as he placed a hand against it gently, "it's your daddy. I hope you are a girl, you know. And that your uncle Sam is right, because it would mean a lot to your Dada. He has the perfect name for you...and I know that you will be perfect. Won't you?"

Kurt snuffled and moved a little in his sleep, and the baby gave a tiny kick to the palm that Blaine had rested over his stomach, which made him laugh quietly.

"Do you like that name? Elizabeth?" Another kick, and Blaine grinned, "Is that who you are?" Another kick. "Well...now I Can't wait to meet you, baby girl. I love you little one, more than you know."

As he finished he lifted Kurt's shirt gently and placed a kiss to the taut skin over the bump, which made Kurt move again and mumble in his sleep, Blaine pulled away and got up. Smiling down at his sleepy mate, he pulled the covers up and over him, and placed a gentle kiss against his head, whispering "I love you" before he backed out of the room, leaving Kurt to rest and going to join the others watching the game.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was in the home stretch now. 39 weeks, and as big as a house, Blaine kept telling him that he was gorgeous but Kurt really didn't feel it. His hips ached, his back hurt, he found it hard to sleep and worst of all, he skin care creams were starting to irritate his skin, so he couldn't use them for the rest of the pregnancy.

They had their last check up 2 weeks ago, and the doctor had confirmed that baby was in perfect position to be born now, and that after the 37 week mark, it would be safe for them to be born anyway. Now it was a waiting game.

And what a long wait it seemed.

Kurt could barely move around anymore, so he had to rely a lot on the others to move him up and down the stairs and lift him off the couch, fetch him a drink or snack, or take him to the toilet. He felt like he might explode soon. He was tired and irritable, but he was also really horny.

He had kept Blaine up with him at night, for the last couple of days, trying all kinds of positions, for comfort and for pleasure. Kurt's back protested to him resting on hands and knees, his legs and hips protested against being on top, or on his back. The most comfortable one they had found, had been laying on their sides, with Blaine behind him.

Kurt had to rely on being the bottom for now, because he couldn't thrust or even get close enough to Blaine, because of his stomach and sore hips, but he didn't mind, he loved his husband taking care of him.

Kurt was having a bad day right now though. He had thrown up after breakfast this morning, which hurt his throat and his stomach, he had been having little stabbing pains in his sides all day, and to top it off, he had slipped on the stairs and jolted his back.

Puck had found him, sitting on the bottom step, rubbing the sore spot on his back and nearly in tears, he had tried comforting him the best he could, but Kurt was in too much discomfort and he was already feeling down that day that it really didn't do any good. As soon as Blaine came home from work, he took over, hugging his ailing husband close and whispering soothing things into his ear, while his hands rubbed over Kurt's back and sides.

Blaine knew exactly how to make him feel better. He also made Kurt something light to eat for dinner, after Kurt had told him the horror story from this morning. Kurt loved this man so much, he had to cry, and Blaine was right there soothing him and telling him it was ok.

It only made Kurt cry a little harder.

That night, Kurt was restless, he couldn't settle, no matter what he tried. Blaine had made him a herbal tea, and they had lavender scented sprays for the pillows and the bedsheets, but nothing helped. As soon as the lavender had been applied to the bed, Blaine was out. And Kurt had looked at his husband jealously before rolling around trying to find a comfortable position to relax in.

He found none.

It was 2am and Kurt still could not settle, and he was getting frustrated. He glanced over at his peacefully sleeping mate beside him, and sighed. He knew one way that might help him relax, and as he thought of it, his dick stirred to life underneath his underwear. He stared at Blaine's face for a while, before he leaned forward and ran his tongue teasingly along Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine moaned slightly in his sleep, and his mouth dropped open a little and Kurt had to admire how cute he looked, but he couldn't help leaning in for more.

Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's, as his tongue pushed past Blaine's slightly parted lips and ran along his, trying to coax it to life, Blaine moaned again a little louder, but he tried to pull his face away. Kurt placed a hand against his cheek and held him there, kissing him a little deeper, and Blaine's tongue and lips started reacting.

Kurt smiled against his mouth as he brought the hand on his cheek, down, running his fingers teasingly across Blaine's collarbones and then trailing his fingernails lightly down his toned chest. Blaine groaned again which only spurred Kurt on more, and his hand finally found it's destination, as it dipped inside Blaine's underwear to close his fingers around the semi-hard erection within.

Blaine shivered at the touch and he groaned louder as Kurt started stroking him, before his eyelashes began fluttering to open. As Kurt pulled back, he watched as his husband's eyes fluttered open to reveal tired liquid gold, a little dazed, before they blinked and focused a little more.

"Kurt? What...ooh." Blaine started but Kurt's hand grasped him harder and gave a firmer stroke up and down and Blaine moaned.

"Please...baby, I need you." Kurt whispered as he leaned in to seal their lips together again, and Blaine, now being an active participant, gave a moan and shoved his own tongue past Kurt's lips in a tired but passionate kiss.

Kurt moaned as Blaine deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking alongside Kurt's own, and exploring his whole mouth, as his hands came up to either side of Kurt's neck to hold him firmly in place. Kurt's hand started moving a little faster on Blaine's dick, which caused a moan to vibrate along Kurt's tongue from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss, a small trail of saliva still connecting their open lips and moved lower, to attach his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back to give Blaine more access, as one of Blaine's hands reached down to dislodge Kurt's hand from his dick, and bringing Kurt's hands up next to his head as he rolled him onto his back and held him down.

Blaine's mouth felt amazing on Kurt's sensitive skin, it tingled as he left kisses, and his tongue felt so hot, it felt a trail of what felt like fire along Kurt's chest. He stopped and sucked at both nipples, Kurt writhing underneath him, but Blaine's hands still held his wrists down on the bed firmly, so he couldn't move.

As Blaine ran his tongue down past his chest and circled around his belly button and over the bump and Kurt moaned and bucked his hips up a little, nearly toppling Blaine off of him as his stomach pushed against Blaine's chest. His husband regained his balance and released Kurt's wrists with a chuckle.

"Looks like someone's a little too eager for teasing." Blaine said as he looked down at his abdomen which had been soaked in pre-cum, from where Kurt's dick had been poking at him.

"Mmm...Blaine...please." Kurt pleaded as he tried to pull Blaine back to him, but Blaine had disappeared from view for a second and Kurt felt a few licks across the underneath of the bump, and he moaned again.

As Blaine re-emerged, he ran his hands, over Kurt's stomach, warm, gentle caresses across the bump and up to his chest, flicking the pad of his thumbs across both nipples, causing Kurt to gasp, before resting his palms against the side of Kurt's neck again.

"Did you want to lay on your side baby?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded while he licked his dry lips eagerly, Blaine grinned as he lay down behind Kurt and reached into the drawer for the lube.

Kurt turned onto his side, waiting for Blaine to come back to him, and he soon felt his husband settle in up against his back, his erection digging into the bottom of Kurt's spine, making him shiver with anticipation.

"Move your top leg forward a little, sweetheart." Blaine whispered into his ear, and Kurt moved his leg and gasped when he felt two slick fingers making their way down his ass to his hole.

The fingers circled around and around, a few times, each stroke harder than the last, and Kurt was moaning and panting, until the fingers both pressed inwards gently, and Kurt's legs quivered as they kept going in until they couldn't anymore.

Blaine groaned into his ear about him being so tight, and Kurt bit his lip as the fingers stated to pump in and out, slowly at first and then picking up speed as he relaxed a bit. Blaine growled low into his ear as he started shoving his fingers harder inside Kurt, and Kurt was moaning and gasping at the rough touch, but as Blaine added another, the burn made Kurt cry out a little.

Blaine's fingers stilled slightly, and he kissed the back of Kurt's neck before he continued, pumping three fingers as far as they could go inside of his husband, feeling the tight clenching in pleasure that Kurt's body was making.

He kissed along Kurt's neck as he pulled his fingers free, coating his erection with a generous amount of lube, before placing his hands on his husbands hips and moving in closer to him. Kurt moaned as Blaine's dick pushed against the outside of his hole, not quite pushing in but hard enough of a press for the muscles to give way to it.

Blaine had decided he had teased his horny husband enough and pushed inside him in one long stroke, as Kurt moaned and writhed, gasping a little from the stretch, as Blaine came to a stop as he was fully seated inside him.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's muscles tried to relax, the fluttering sensation around his dick making it hard to concentrate on not just pounding into him. Kurt groaned as Blaine grinded against him, and pulling back a little, giving a shallow experimental thrust.

"Yeah...like that, Blaine...ohh." Kurt was mumbling around his moans of pleasure and Blaine complied, pulling out and thrusting back inside in little bursts.

"Fuck.." Blaine said as he picked up a little in his rhythm, thrusting against Kurt's ass a little harder on going in and slower pulling out, letting it drag, making both of them groan loudly.

Kurt was gasping and moaning as Blaine's hips started to pick up a little speed and he was burying his face against the pillow in front of him to muffle his loud yells and cries.

Kurt's stomach was giving him some little sharp pains, but soon enough they were dulled out as he gave himself over to the pleasure inside, crying out as he came all over the bed in front of him, and Blaine had picked up speed once more, chasing his own orgasm.

Blaine was slamming as much as he could inside of his husband, not wanting to prolong it, in case Kurt gets too sore, but also wanting to come himself, he bit down gently on the skin of Kurt's neck, and held Kurt's hips firmly as he continued thrusting inside him, he could feel that sharp, hot rope inside his lower abdomen coiling ready to snap.

"Oh...Blaine." Kurt moaned out and reached his hand back to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, and suddenly all Blaine saw was white as that rope inside snapped and he came with a slight yell, inside his husband.

His thrusts were growing shallower as he breathed into Kurt's hair, as Kurt's fingers were raking through the curls on his head, both relaxing into each other.

As Blaine was thrusting through the last couple of tendrils of pleasure from his orgasm, all of a sudden there was a 'pop' sensation that made both of them jump and then a rush of warm fluid rushed out of Kurt as Blaine pulled away.

Blaine looked down as he sat up and watched as fluid soaked the bedsheets underneath them.

"Blaine...I think my water just broke.." Kurt whispered as he felt the fluid still rushing out of him.

"Yeah...I think it has, babe." Blaine said still in a little bit of shock as he continued just watching the water leave his husband.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned his head to look back at his shocked husband, watching his wide eyes for a second before reaching out to nudge him, "Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine said as he snapped out of his shock and looked back up at Kurt, as they both continued sitting on the soaked bed.

"I think we should start moving..." Kurt started to say and then a wave of pain made him grit his teeth and groan, Blaine eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Kurt doubled over a little in pain.

"Oh my god...it's starting," Blaine exclaimed in a worried voice, before he shot up off of the bed, "I'll get the bag, and I have to go tell the guys, I have to get dressed and get you dressed, I have to call my mom and your dad and-"

"Blaine?" Kurt shouted, interrupting his endless babble, with an amused look on his face as he took in the frightened look on his husbands face as he paced the room.

Blaine stopped pacing to look back at him, as Kurt remained sitting in the puddle on the bed.

"Could you help me up, honey?" Kurt said as he reached out a hand to his mate, Blaine immediately complied and went to help his husband off of the bed.

"What shall we do?" Blaine asked as Kurt seemed a lot calmer than he felt at the moment.

"I think you should help me get into the shower, and then we get dressed, ok?" Kurt said calmly, resting a hand on Blaine's cheek to try to calm him down too.

"Ok...yes, ok." Blaine said as he helped Kurt make his way to their bathroom, he seemed to slump a little as he let out a breath.

Kurt smiled back at him and placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Relax sweetheart, labour could take ages, but I want to be clean before we leave."

Blaine smiled back at him and nodded his understanding as he helped Kurt into the shower.

After having a shower together, Blaine made sure that Kurt was dressed and comfortable first, before he ripped the sheets off of the bed, the mattress was wet too, but Blaine vowed to swap it with the guest room one for now until they could get a new one, and then he got dressed himself.

Kurt groaned again and placed a hand over his stomach, rubbing gently and trying to breathe through the pain calmly.

Blaine was watching him as he pulled his jeans on, the pained look on Kurt's face shot worry through him, but he knew it was all part of the natural process of labour.

"Ok, honey," Blaine said as he pulled his socks on, and made his way to Kurt, who was sitting on his stool at the vanity mirror, "let's get downstairs and then I'll go and tell the guys."

Kurt nodded as he continued to breathe slowly, and Blaine helped him stand when he was ready.

They moved slowly but surely, stopping at the bottom of the stairs so that Kurt could breathe through another slight pain, and Blaine had him settled on the couch with lots of cushions before he ran back upstairs.

He knew it was 3:15am, but that didn't stop Blaine from making a racket.

"Sebastian!" He yelled while he rapped loudly on the bedroom door, before moving on to Sam's and then Puck's, "Sam! Puck!"

As he was loudly knocking on Puck's bedroom door, Sebastian had opened his door, face tired looking and hair all over the place.

"What's going on?" He asked as Sam then emerged looking exactly the same.

"Kurt's water broke, he's in labour. Get dressed guys." Blaine explained as he still continued knocking on Puck's door.

Sam and Sebastian looked at each other with wide eyes, before they scrambled back into their rooms to get dressed quickly.

Puck opened the door with a groan and a glare as Blaine knocked for the 4th time, and stood looking expectantly at Blaine.

"What is it Anderson? I just-"

"Kurt's in labour." Blaine interrupted him quickly, and Puck's eyes widened as his mouth opened.

"Wha-"

"Get dressed Puck, we'll be downstairs." Blaine said as he ran back to the stairs, and flew down them.

Blaine heard 3 doors slam from upstairs a few seconds later, and then a thunder of footsteps down the stairs.

He sat with Kurt, who had just had another pain and was rubbing over his stomach, while Blaine was rubbing soothingly over his lower back.

Puck appeared first, half dressed, carrying his socks and his t shirt in his hand, Sebastian and Sam following in after him.

"Hey Kurt," Sam said as he sat in front of him as Kurt smiled up at them all, "how're you doing?"

"I'm ok at the moment," Kurt said gently as they all sat around him, "I'm not in a lot of pain yet, they're just uncomfortable at the moment."

Kurt explained while rubbing over his stomach, and Puck threw his t shirt on before standing again and heading to the kitchen.

"I think I should make some coffee to wake us up." He said and Sam and Sebastian chuckled as he left.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Blaine had phoned ahead to the hospital, who had told them to wait until Kurt's contractions were at least 5 minutes apart to come in, and Blaine had been counting them for the last hour, right now, they were all only lasting a painful 45 seconds, every 10 minutes. Kurt was getting increasingly uncomfortable, so at the moment he was being propped up with his arms over Sam's shoulder, sitting on his knees, while Puck rubbed his back soothingly, and Sebastian offering him a sip of water after every pain.

Blaine had made a couple more phone calls earlier too, and had spoken to a lot of excited voices on the phone. But when he had called Burt at 5am, he hadn't expected such a strong and imposing figure like Burt Hummel to break down on the line, he had to hand the phone to Carole to finish the conversation as he couldn't. Blaine barely held in his own tears as Burt exclaimed in the back ground when Carole said goodbye, that he was looking for flights out right now.

His mother, he expected to break down in tears. Which she did.

Blaine had told Kurt about his father's reaction, and that they would be here soon, and Kurt had chuckled a little before grimacing in pain again.

After Blaine had called the hospital, Kurt's pains had got a lot more frequent and a lot more painful, if the small whimpering Kurt was doing was any indication. Blaine had wished for some way to help his mate, but all he and the guys could do, was smile with him through the pain, even when his face contorted into a painful frown.

"Aah...fuck." Kurt exclaimed from the floor, while trying to steady his breathing and he nearly toppled off of Sam, until the blonde placed his strong arms around him to hold him upright.

Kurt was beginning to pant through the pains. And they all sat helplessly around him as he struggled against them. A couple of pains had been too hard for him to handle and he had grit his teeth as he told Sebastian to get a bowl, because he was going to be sick. Sebastian had run and made it back just in time.

He had cried through a couple too, muffling a tiny scream into Sam's shirt, as Puck continued trying to soothe them through his back. Blaine had been timing still, and after 20 more minutes, the labour pains had jumped to 7 minutes apart. Blaine had shared the information with the guys, and they all decided to haul ass to the hospital.

"Ahh, shit...ah...that hurts." Kurt exclaimed with a strained breathy voice and he doubled over in his seat, when they had been sitting in the hospital waiting area for about 10 minutes.

Blaine was immediately in front of Kurt looking at him with big concerned eyes. Before Kurt could say anything or even relax, he was groaning in pain again.

Blaine started rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

Over the next 20 minutes or so Kurt continued to have a steady stream of contractions, that were growing closer and closer together. After a while Blaine decided it was time Kurt was made comfortable so he found a nurse and told them. They ushered them all into a room after the nurse looked Kurt over, and timed the contractions herself.

Kurt lay on the comfortable bed in the big birthing room, and Blaine sat beside him, still rubbing over his stomach soothingly as he writhed a bit with the lingering pains.

Puck, Sebastian and Sam sat around the bed, all in varying looks of worry, but sitting very still and silent.

A nurse had come in to usher them out, but once she found out that they were part of the pack, she nodded her head in understanding before apologizing politely and then scurrying around and out of the room.

For werewolf births, hospitals had made special allowances, for pack to be present if wanted, and Kurt did want them all there. They were family, and it only felt right to welcome the new addition altogether.

A few minutes later, Dr McKenna swept into the room with a bright smile.

"Hi Kurt" Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to see their doctor make her way into the room, with a big white gown on her arm, "So I'm guessing your baby wants to make an appearance today?" Kurt managed a weak smile whilst Blaine shook the doctor's hand as she came closer. "Now, Kurt, I need you to change into this please, and then I'm just going to check you to see how far along you are, it's probably going to be a bit uncomfortable."

After he had changed into the big sheet, that reached halfway past his thighs, Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand as he lay back down, watching as the doctor put a bed sheet over his legs before putting her gloves on.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as the doctor did her examinations, stroking Kurt's hair and moving it away from his face, and rubbing at Kurt's tensing stomach, as the doctor pulled the sheet up, everyone glanced away as she pulled some kind of Vaseline out of her pocket and put it over her gloved fingers.

Her hand disappeared from view and Kurt scrunched his face up, gripping onto Blaine's hand as she examined him.

"Good News Kurt, you're already at 5 centimetres, it's not going to be long until you meet your baby now."

Kurt smiled a little in relief as she pulled away from him, and removing her gloves, he looked up at Blaine, seeing the matching smile on his face.

"So, let me just give you a quick run down of how this is going to work." The doctor said as she moved over to Kurt's other side to do a couple of other checks on him, taking blood pressure and listening to his heart, "I assume you did read the birthing pamphlet I gave you?"

At Kurt's nod she continued.

"Ok, so at 5 centimetres, you're halfway there, which means it could take hours to reach the full 10," as she said this Kurt groaned in frustration and she chuckled at him, "But given how healthy you are, I'd say it won't be that long. Carrier births are messy and painful, you know that."

Another nod from both of them.

"I just want you to understand, it will be unbearable at times as your body naturally shifts around inside for the birth, but as I tell most of my patients, listen to your own body, no-one else. I'm going to come back every hour from now onwards and check you, and I'm also going to be in the room for the birth, in case anything goes wrong, but you said in our last meeting that you wanted to do this with just Blaine beside you, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's fine. It's actually a perfect way to bring a new little one into your pack, and I assume all of them are staying," she said as she looked back at the guys standing around idly, to which they all nodded and smiled at her, "Great. So, I'll be here for any questions, and if there are any complications, but usually they appear in my younger patients. Got all that?"

"Yes, I got it." Kurt said as another wave of pain flushed through him and the doctor smiled at him in understanding.

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's back as he leaned forward, and the doctor stood up to leave.

"Word of advice, Kurt," she said as she turned back, "walking around helps." And with a slight wink she was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

True to her word, the doctor had been in and out every hour since she had explained the procedure to Kurt, and it was coming up to the 3rd hour, it was nearing 9:30am and everybody was exhausted. The last time she had checked him, he had been just in between 7 and 7.5 centimetres, it was slow labour but it was steady.

Kurt was in so much pain now though, as his body was gearing up for the birth, his hips had started aching, and his legs hurt, now with every pain he had, he just laid down and groaned through it, too tired to do anything else.

Blaine had managed to soothe him to sleep a few times, but he only managed about 10 minutes before another sharp pain woke him. Sam and Sebastian had disappeared for something to eat and Puck had fallen asleep, snoring a little in the armchair across the room. Blaine rubbed his eyes as another contraction ran across Kurt's stomach, which he had rested a hand on, and he tried soothing it for him as Kurt's tired groan sounded from the head of the bed.

As it faded, Blaine let out a sigh of relief that Kurt didn't actually wake for that one, he had only just dropped off to sleep 5 minutes ago. Sam walked back into the room quietly and handed Blaine a coffee and a sandwich from the hospital cafeteria.

"Thanks, Sam." Blaine said as he took a sip of his coffee, moaning slightly in appreciation.

"Burt and Carole phoned me about 20 minutes ago, their plane just touched down, they'll be here soon." Sam said as he pulled another chair up beside Blaine's and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Blaine replied with a small smile, eyes never leaving his mate's face as he reached up and squeezed Sam's hand with his own, "I just wish I could take some of the pain away from him you know."

"Yeah, but he can do it. He's stubborn." Sam reassured him and Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I know."

Sebastian walked back in about 10 minutes later, just as Kurt was screaming in pain. Puck was jolted awake out of his chair, Blaine was trying to comfort his husband as best he could, rubbing over his stomach while Sam sat on the bed behind Kurt rubbing his back and supporting him.

Sebastian had paused and had gone a little pale at the sound, but he shook his head and walked across the room to Puck, who had his face in his hands, trying to wake up properly.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted from the bed, "It hurts!...I can't do this...I can't.."

As Blaine was just opening his mouth to reassure him, another voice answered from the door.

"Yes, you can, kiddo. You're a Hummel, we can do anything!"

Kurt sighed a little as the pain subsided and he wiped his face as he shot a tired smile over to the door.

"Hey, dad." Kurt said as Carole rushed over to him, and scooped him into a comforting hug, Blaine walked over to Burt, with a hand out ready to shake but Burt grabbed him in a hug too, patting his back.

Carole was kissing Kurt's face and whispering encouraging words to him, as Sam moved out of the way and she sat by Kurt, holding his hand. Burt made his way over to his son, and ruffled his sweaty hair, before grabbing him up in a tight hug, until Kurt squeaked with another pain and Burt just held him through it as Carole placed a soothing hand on the bottom of his back.

Kurt was hissing through his teeth, and trying to breathe through it, but they were so painful that he felt like screaming and kicking something.

"Don't hold it in for our sake, Kurt." Carole said into his ear, as his dad pulled back to place a kiss against his forehead.

"It's ok to let it out Kurt." Burt reassured him with a slight shake of his arms, and Kurt's mouth opened into a loud yell and a curse, but the pain was nearly over and he sat back with a groan as his dad released his hold.

"How many big ones like that have you had, sweetie?" Carole asked as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Kurt shrugged and turned to Blaine, his husband smiling at him.

"About 5 or 6 of them now? Only in the last half hour." Blaine explained as he stood by the end of the bed, watching Kurt being comforted by his family.

The doctor opened the door and poked her head in at that moment and she smiled as she saw everyone huddled around the bed.

"Well, looks like you have a big support system for you, Kurt." she said as she walked over, "Are these your parents?"

"Yes." Kurt answered as Carole was about to correct and say step-mom, he placed a hand on top of hers and she shot him a teary smile, and squeezed his hand.

"Good, but I need to move them aside so that I can examine you again." she said with an apologetic smile, and Kurt nodded as he lay down, Burt and Carole moved over to greet the other guys properly as the doctor put her gloves on and Blaine took Kurt's hand.

Kurt jumped and winced as she placed her fingers inside him, and Blaine grabbed hold of him a little tighter at his whimper.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," the doctor said as she examined him, and then a smile lit up her face as she pulled back, "But good news, you are just over 9 centimetres now, nearly there."

Kurt and Blaine both sighed with relief, and Blaine bent to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I can't believe it, the baby is nearly here." Kurt whispered as he rested his head against Blaine's chest, with his husband wrapping his arms around him.

"I know, I love you, Kurt. And I'm so proud of you right now." Blaine said as he got choked up a little with emotion, and Kurt placed his hand against his cheek before tipping his head and capturing Blaine's lips in another kiss. They kept it innocent, it was only lips sliding together, but it was enough for them to feel reconnected and loved and home.

Their kiss was interrupted by another sharp pain though, and Kurt had to rest his upper body against Blaine's as the waves crashed over him, and his stomach tensed with the contraction. Carole was right there behind him, whispering sweetly at him as she stroked over his back. Blaine presses kisses into his hair as he held his weight up.

Kurt hoped it wasn't much longer, he didn't know how long he could do this.

When Burt and Carole had both decided to leave to let Kurt and Blaine deal with it, Blaine had dragged Puck to be the wall, the person that Kurt was leaning on while he tried to comfort his husband through another pain.

Blaine just continued to rub Kurt's back, occasionally running his hand across Kurt's contracting stomach, loving the feeling of his baby trying to make it's appearance into the world.

Kurt cried out in pain as the doctor stepped in about 20 minutes after she had examined him last, and she waited until Kurt relaxed again before moving in for another examination.

Kurt was nearly at 10, very nearly, and Blaine could have cried in relief, he hated seeing his mate in pain, so as it was nearly over he was glad for him.

She had said that when he felt the need to push now, then he could start, and just to trust his instincts and his own body. Kurt had only nodded silently as a fresh wave of pain rippled through him, and he yelled out in pain.

"Aah...shit...fuck!" He choked out as Puck held him up, Kurt had found it more comfortable kneeling on the bed but he needed somebody as a barrier so he didn't topple off of it in pain.

The doctor stayed in the room this time, she had pulled a table close to the bed and laid a sheet on it with things that she might need in case of emergency, and then clips and medical scissors for the chord. Blaine tried not to look at some of the equipment, it made his stomach feel a bit queasy.

"Oh god...oh god, Blaine...I need to push!" Kurt said in a panic all of a sudden and the worried look carried over onto everyone's faces, "Blaine?"

"I'm right here baby," Blaine said as he shuffled onto the bed behind Kurt and held him against him, as Kurt moaned out as his stomach contracted.

"I'm scared..." Kurt said in a quiet voice as he held back from pushing, and Blaine turned him around gently, shuffling backwards on the bed to make Kurt more comfortable.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. It's ok to be scared...I am too. But right now, the baby wants out...and you're the only one that can help her do that." Blaine explained in a gentle soothing voice and Kurt nodded before taking a deep breath in and pushed down with all his strength.

"That's it, baby, that's it...I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said loudly over the sound of Kurt's yelling and growling.

The doctor had been watching from her place at the end of the bed, for the past 20 minutes, Kurt had been kneeling on the bed, resting against his husband, swearing up a storm while he pushed on every contraction. She was pretty sure, by the way the screams were ripping out of Kurt's throat, that they were extremely close to the actual birth now.

Kurt had just finished another big push, and he stared up at Blaine as he moaned through the last bit of pain, when the burning sensation started. He could feel the stretch around the baby, as it was pushed down.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered to him, not trusting his voice at the moment, "I think the head is...right there."

Kurt motioned down with his eyes and Blaine followed his gaze with a confused expression before understanding flittered across his face, and he grinned slightly.

"Doctor?" Blaine called out to her and she made her way over, as the guys all sat forward in their seats, waiting. "If the baby's head is like...right there," Blaine gestured and the doctor nodded in understanding, "Can I feel it?"

"Of course you can, gently." She said and Blaine's face lit up as he looked back at Kurt for confirmation of his next action, which Kurt nodded at, he didn't really care right now, he was in too much pain.

Blaine moved his hand down, and underneath the white hospital gown Kurt had around him, he felt underneath Kurt and came across a certain opening with a hard lump behind it, and Blaine felt so much joy in his heart when he felt little tendrils of wet hair there too.

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered and Kurt moaned again before another contraction hit and he pushed again, Blaine still had his hand down there and he felt every movement, the push forcing the baby's head to push gently against his hand.

Blaine was all out crying now along with Kurt, he was holding all of Kurt's weight as he bared down and continued to push their baby into the world. But soon, Kurt had to change his position.

"Blaine...I need to...get down..." Kurt said as Blaine helped lower him from his kneeling position, but Kurt placed his hands on the bed in front of him and stayed on all fours as he pushed through another pain.

Blaine bent his head down as the doctor checked on him, and watched as a head of black curly hair was currently being pushed out of Kurt, he couldn't help the happy sob that escaped his mouth at the sight of his baby having his hair.

"Kurt, she has black curly hair, like her daddy, you're doing so good Kurt, just a few more pushes."

Kurt pushed with all his might, gripping the bed sheet in his hands tightly and listening to Blaine's soothing voice, until he could feel the burn as the head came all the way out.

"Shit...it burns," He exclaimed loudly as Blaine placed his hands on Kurt lower back and Kurt bent his head down to bury his face in his arms as he groaned, "Blaine...ah...it hurts!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know, just a couple more pushes and she'll be here."

Leaning over Kurt's frame, Blaine peered down to where the doctor held a tiny head of mottled dark hair. "Oh my god! I can see a face, Kurt! It's so beautiful!"

Kurt chuckled a little wetly and the guys shared smiles on the other side of the room, as Blaine bent down to kiss the back of Kurt's head, and Kurt heaved himself up for another push.

"You're doing really well, Kurt, but I'm going to have to help you pass the shoulders ok, just keep the pushes gentle ok?" The doctor explained as she placed her fingers inside by the baby's head and Kurt hissed in discomfort but he nodded.

Blaine watched as the doctor's face took on a serious expression, as she concentrated on helping his mate, and Kurt rocked back a little on his next push, and the doctor twisted her fingers around inside him, making him scream a little in pain, but Kurt kept up his gentle pushes, through gritted teeth.

And just like that, it was all over, the doctor twisted and pooped one shoulder free from Kurt, and then the rest of the baby was gently pushed into her awaiting hands.

Blaine screeched in delight and shouted across at the guys that he had a daughter, Kurt was laughing a little weakly as he bent his head down to rest it in his arms. The doctor moved the baby in front of him, after checking her over, and she told him to sit back slightly.

"Ok, dad," the doctor said as she looked up at Blaine, "Did you want to cut the chord?"

She offered him the scissors as he nodded and he cut the chord that connected his daughter to his husband, with a proud smile on his face.

Blaine then helped Kurt sit back into a more comfortable position, and the doctor motioned to the ties on the top of Kurt's gown and Blaine helped Kurt undo them, so that the doctor could place the baby against his chest.

Tiny and pink, and wriggling around in discomfort, their daughter was placed on his chest, and Kurt felt an incredible wave of warmth go through him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body, and she snuggled into him.

Blaine was thanking the doctor, and she only smiled as she took her leave, making sure to throw a blanket over Kurt and the baby before she left. Puck and Sam were hugging and shouting about being uncles, and Sebastian hugged and congratulated Blaine, before moving over to Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at Sebastian as he bent over to place a kiss against Kurt's cheek, before staring down at the baby, a loving smile found it's way to his face and he reached out to stroke over her hair before he moved away and let Blaine take over.

Blaine was gushing about how perfect she was, but Kurt just remained silent as he smiled amusedly at his excited husband. Blaine gave him a grin as he noticed Kurt just staring at him, and he leaned his forehead against Kurt's, both of them eyeing their baby, who was now snuggled down against Kurt's chest, and sleeping lightly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine was holding his little girl in his arms, Kurt was fast asleep now and Blaine had just managed to get his daughter into her first little outfit, which was only a soft, white sleepsuit for now, with scratch mitts built in and she had on a matching hat, and Blaine was smiling down at her adoringly.

After Puck and Sam had hugged Kurt and cooed over the baby, Kurt had given in to his sleepiness and had started yawning. So Blaine had reluctantly taken the baby off of Kurt's chest and made his mate lay down more to try to sleep.

And Blaine had moved swiftly to get his daughter dressed before she got too cold. He had held her close and breathed in her scent, she still smelled like Kurt, but her own was underneath, and he had kissed her soft little chubby cheeks and rocked her a little against his chest, before he relented in giving Puck a cuddle too.

Puck had cooed over how tiny she was, whispering softly against her little hat covered head. Next was Sebastian's turn with her, and he held her awkwardly at first before Blaine corrected his arms and he relaxed into it. Smiling down at the baby and swaying slightly.

Sam was trying to wait patiently for his turn, but he had started practically vibrating with a big grin on his face, so Blaine took her from Sebastian, and held her out to him. His excited face, melted into one of adoration and contentment as he held her close, cooing at her like Puck had done before, and then bragging about how he was right, that she was a girl.

Everyone chuckled at him as he told that to the baby, and Blaine glanced over to Kurt on the bed asleep and he fell even more in love, with the love of his life, at that moment.

Blaine had sent them off with his phone and Kurt's to let people know, and send pictures, he had also told Puck to tell Burt and Carole that they could come in. So he sat cuddling his baby girl close, when only 5 minutes later, the door opened behind him.

"Hey, buddy." came Burt's quiet voice behind him, as a hand rested on his shoulder, and Carole leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Burt. Carole." Blaine said in a quiet greeting, and Burt's eyes shot down to the baby in his arms and he grinned at him.

"So, I have a granddaughter?" Burt said as he smiled down at her, and Blaine chuckled a little.

"You do. Here." he said while holding her out and Burt took her from him, with an eager grin on his face.

As he sat in a chair across from Blaine, he and Carole began to coo over her.

"Oh...would you look at her, she's so beautiful." Carole said as she stroked a finger down one side of the baby's face, as Burt nodded his agreement, tears shining in his eyes.

"She looks just like Kurt did, when he was born." He said and Blaine smiled at both of them before looking towards his husband, still soundly sleeping.

"How long has he ben asleep?" Carole asked as Blaine watched Kurt for a few seconds.

"Not long, maybe 45 minutes."

"He did such a good job." Burt said as he eyed his sleeping son over the baby's head, "I'm so proud of you both, you know that?"

Blaine gave him a small appreciative smile and he nodded.

"Mmm." came a voice from the bed and Blaine got up to walk over to his husband's side as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, sweetheart." Blaine greeted him as he ran fingers lightly through Kurt's hair, and Kurt yawned and smiled up at him tiredly.

"Where is she?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled before Burt said, "Right here, kid."

Burt walked over into Kurt's line of sight and handed the baby over to Carole so that he could wrap his son up in his arms, holding him close while he whispered how proud he was of him, and Kurt's hands clung to Burt's back as he let a happy sigh escape his lips.

Blaine watched Carole gently swaying and talking quietly to the baby, laughing slightly under his breath at the faces Carole was making as the baby started wriggling around.

Puck, Sam and Sebastian came back in, and handed Blaine's phone to him, with his brother on the line. Puck and Sam immediately went to Kurt's side, and Sebastian made his way over to Carole and spoke to the baby with her.

Blaine answered his phone with a smile.

"Hey Cooper." he breathed into his phone.

"Hey, Cooper? Is that all I get? My little brother just had a baby and that's all I get, no Uncle Cooper, no nothing."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his ridiculous brother, as Carole handed a screaming baby back to Kurt.

"Sorry, Uncle Cooper."

"That's better. So Sam was right huh?" Cooper said and Blaine could practically hear the grin on his face, "She's gorgeous, Blainey."

"Yeah he was right, thanks Coop."

Kurt was struggling a little with the little screaming bundle as Blaine watched, and Carole tried to help as much as she could, but he could see that Kurt was tired and wasn't really coherent enough to handle it himself.

"Listen Coop, I gotta go. Kurt needs me, but I'll peak soon alright." Blaine said quickly, and Coop himself could hear the baby so he told him "good luck" and hung up.

Blaine made his way to Kurt's side and took the baby gently into his arms, and swaying her slightly, while he looked around at everyone, before looking back at Kurt.

"Kurt, did you want to try and feed her?" Blaine asked his exhausted husband and Kurt nodded before pointedly looking around at everyone and the guys all stepped away from him as Blaine placed the baby back down.

Kurt was still looking at Burt and Carole a little uncomfortably and Carole seemed to understand and smiled at Kurt before she dragged Burt out of the room, claiming she needed a coffee.

Kurt sighed in relief and silently thanked whatever gave him such an understanding step-mother, before he focused his attention on trying to get the baby to latch on to him to feed.

He had read in the pamphlets that the doctor gave him, that he would be able to feed his baby naturally, and he really had wanted to try to.

As soon as her mouth came into contact, she moved it around until she found it, Kurt giggling slightly as she nuzzled against him, and then she latched on and started to suck gently.

Kurt found it fascinating and so did Blaine, they were both watching her with awed expressions and matching smiles. She made tiny little breathy noises and squeaks as she sucked and Kurt found it so adorable that he had to kiss her head.

"Do you remember thanksgiving? You told me what you wanted to call her." Blaine said gently as he stroked over the baby's cheek before looking back up at Kurt.

His husband had tears in his eyes as he nodded, and Blaine brought a hand up to cup his face gently and Kurt leaned into it.

"Do you still want to?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip slightly, before giving Blaine a watery smile.

"Yeah," he said quietly as he looked back down at the contented baby, and he sighed as Blaine thumb stroked over his cheek, "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Blaine repeated as a silent tear escaped Kurt's eye, and he wiped it away, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Kurt leaned over towards Blaine at the same time that he moved in, and their lips connected and slid against each other, both relaxing and sighing into each other's mouths as they kissed, while their daughter slept on Kurt's chest soundly.


End file.
